My FBI Guy
by ladierock
Summary: Rose is a homeless teenager involved in the dark world of underground crime until she meets Dimitri who makes it his soul purpose to get her out.
1. Orders

**Full Summary:**

**Rose is a homeless teenager involved in the dark, troubling, tragic world of underground crime with no hopes of her life getting any better until fate intervenes and she meets Dimitri, an F.B.I agent who makes it his soul purpose to get her out of this world and into a happier one. ALL HUMAN.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything. I own nothing except the plot.**

RPOV

It was the coldest night of the year so far.

I could practically see entire trees, cows, and houses flying by out the window behind the customer's head. I know I should have been paying attention and taking his order but this was the most indecisive diner in the world.

I've only been a waitress a couple of months but my patience is already worn thin, my feet and back are killing me, and the bags under my eyes make it look like I'm wearing eyeliner.

Basically I feel middle aged instead of like a teenager.

People would laugh if they found out I was only seventeen. Well at least I think they'd laugh, if any one cared enough to ask or even talk to me.

That's right. I'm a seventeen year old with no friends, two dead-end jobs, and oh yeah, I'm homeless.

Well, technically, I have a home but it's no where I'm welcome nor going back to unless I apologize, get down on my knees begging to the disgusting scum that is my father, Abe Mazur.

Yes, I'm one of those 'lucky' souls born into a 'good' family where the father is a controlling, abusive, mob boss and the mother is a frail woman who would do just about anything to please her husband.

Obviously I've never been okay with the way my family is but I used to just go along with it and pretend everything wasn't as bad as it seemed but after my mom got sick and looking less appealing to my father, I had to take care of her. With that responsibility I also started inheriting my father's defiant of the law, back talking side and started rebelling.

Suddenly, everything daddy perfect did didn't seem so 'great' in my eyes. I tried to get my mother to see the light too but her devoting love to my father blocked the light.

Eventually mommy dearest and daddy dearest grew tired of me trying to sneak mom and I away and I was asked to 'quietly' leave the premises.

I didn't leave as quietly as wanted and actually had to be escorted by Abe's two bodyguards, Mikhail and Ambrose.

And now here I am, three months later, waiting on the slowest customer in the world and no idea of where I'm sleeping on the coldest night of the year.

It isn't the first time I've been on my own on the street before but it sucks each time.

"Okay, I know what I'll have now. I'll take…no…well maybe the-"

"How about I come back later when you've decided?" I suggested with the worlds fakest smile on my face. I was becoming more irritated by the second.

"No I know what I want just give me a second."

I did and eye roll and imagined how much time I would do for stabbing this guy in the eye.

He was the last customer in here tonight and the one keeping me from leaving.

I fidgeted in my plane white shoes and black and white 50's uniform.

The door to the diner _cling-_ed announcing even more customers coming in.

_Great._

The second waitress, and my best friend Lissa, appeared behind me.

"I was just about to go home and enjoy and nice quiet evening alone with the parents out but no. Three of the worlds cutes customers decided to interrupt my plans and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm okay with this. Look at them."

I turned around and sure enough Liss was right. Sitting one of the booths _was_ three of the cutest…no, hottest, customers…ever. We don't get many good-looking guys in here, mostly truckers, so it was nice seeing a few new faces, especially these.

"I can be nice and let you serve them or I can be selfish and hog all three of them and hope they go for the foursome thing."

"I thought foursomes meant two men and two women. Besides, I thought you were dating that guy Adrian?"

"Hell, he can join in too."

"Ewe," I laughed. The world's slowest customer made a disgusted face.

_Payback for taking so long, _I thought.

"You're out of uniform and look better than I do right now. All yours," I sighed.

This uniform was ridiculous, my hair was coming loose and pointing in all directions, and I smelled like ground beef and grease.

No way was I going over there.

Liss on the other hand had forgotten her uniform again and looked good enough to hit on.

"I would if I had nerve enough to go over there," she admitted sighing.

"Liss, maybe you should look away. I think you're drooling," I advised.

"I can't help it. They're all just so...mmm."

"Making hungry noises. Any one of them in particular got you going?"

"Yeah, the blue eyed one."

I turned to see for my self.

At one end sat a tanned, brunette with long dark hair pulled back at the neck, beside him a blonde with permanent frown imprinted on his face, and at the end, a blue eyed dark haired one with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Okay, so go over there and offer them, water, coffee and a foursome."

Lissa laughed and playfully smacked my arm.

"No way! It would be easier if you go over there and scope them out for me."

"I look like crap right now and you want me to be your wing woman?"

"Just turn on that Rose charm of yours and I'm sure they'll overlook your crappiness."

"I doubt that."

World's-slowest-customer finally looked up at me. "Okay I know what I-"

"OMG Rose, they keep looking over here," Liss interrupted turning away. She stared 'nonchalantly' out the window.

"Well you wanted their attention. Here it is!"

She bit her lip nervously.

"What if they heard me?"

"More reason to go over there. Now they know what you want, maybe they'll do it," I snickered.

Liss laughed and then sighed.

I held out an order pad to her. With a sigh she took it and walked over to their table.

"I know what I want to order now-"

"Ssh!" I said trying to listen.

I couldn't hear anything and from my peripheral I could see them talking.

I'd just have to wait until Liss told me what happened. I took world-slowest-customer's order and went to stand behind the counter.

Liss was still talking to them. It looked more like they were having a conversation than ordering food.

If any one could strike up a conversation with three hot guys, it was Liss.

It was one of many of her perfect qualities that made people love her and sometimes made me envy her. I always considered her the pretty one of us two, with her platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes, and she came from a pretty okay family compared to mine. She was lucky and had it easier than I did. I was jealous. I got over it quickly though when I reminded my self that she was also my best friend and was there most of the time for me.

The only time she couldn't be there for me was when it came to my living situations. I said before that her family was pretty okay compared to my own and that's true but her father's a mob boss just like my own only he treats his family better as long as they obey and Lissa is one to obey. If she hid me at her house though and her father found out and told Abe, we'd both be dead by morning. Or at the least severely beaten. I couldn't do that to her.

"Lost in thought?" Liss asked appearing behind me. She handed the order to the fry cook and leaned on the counter beside me.

"Yeah I guess. What were you guys talking about?"

"They asked me how long we'd been working here, how old we were and if we were the only ones working here. I asked them if this was a pick up line and we had a few miscommunications."

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Weird. Why would they ask that unless they plan on robbing the place or they're perverts looking for a feel?"

Liss smiled.

"I hope it's the latter 'cause I would sure like to be felt up by blue eyes," she purred.

"Ewe, Liss! Ewe!"

She laughed.

"Did you answer their questions?"

"Not really. I kind of managed to avoid them. A trick daddy taught me," she said.

"Really? My dad taught me how to hot wire a car in under ten seconds and how to stand a beating."

Lissa's smile faded from her face. "Rose, I'm sorry."

"Why Liss you didn't do anything?"

"Yeah but you get it much worse than I do. I just wish you'd go back and apologize and obey like I do. You'd have a roof over your head and you wouldn't get hit," she pleaded.

"Liss, no matter what, I'm sure Abe would find a reason to hit me. I could be breathing or blinking too loud and he'd hit me for it. It's not okay what he does. It's not okay what your dad does so why do you put up with it?"

"Because I'm not as brave as you," she said honestly.

I never thought running away from my crime-committing father was a brave thing. I thought of my self as runaway from my fears.

Her phone went off, ringing Katy Perry's 'E.T.'

"Oh gosh, it's Adrian. I forgot we had a date. I gotta go! Will you cover their table for me?"

I sighed and saw the pleading, puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Go and have crazy wild sex with your boyfriend. I'll cover for you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you! I owe you one. Oh and try to get blue eyes' number," added, whispering the last part.

"GO!' I pushed her toward the door.

"Bye!" she called heading toward her car. A second later, her Audi pulled out of the lot and left. I sighed for about the hundredth time that day went to serve world's-slowest-customer.

The three guy's order was up and I couldn't put it off longer. I grabbed a tray with their food in my hand and headed over, all the while cursing under my breath.

The second I made it to the table they stopped talking and it became one of those awkward silences. Each of them stared at me almost analyzing what I looked like. It wasn't in a creepy, checking my out kind of way, it was more like they were-

"It's about time," the blonde said. I bit the side of my mouth to keep from snapping back. Every tip counted and brought me closer to actually having a home or at least a cheap motel room.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Blue and brown eyes both elbowed the blonde and then blue eyes turned to me.

"Ignore him. Obviously he's the charming one of the pack."

"So I noticed," I mumbled.

As I set their plates in front of them I could see the slight smile on brown and blue eye's face and the annoyed expression on the blonde's.

That's me, Rose Mazur, making friends everywhere she goes.

I handed them their plates without looking any of them in the eye and their drinks and was about to go and hide behind the counter until they left like I'd been doing all night. I stayed to ask if they wanted anything else when I caught the three of them sharing looks having a silent conversation between them.

Brown eyes turn to me.

"Are you Rose Mazur?" I took a step back from the table.

"How do you know my name?" I asked growing more nervous by the second. I was careful never to tell anyone my full name. My father had ties all over the city and was try to find me no doubt and I'd bet all of my tips that there was a bounty for my return.

The fact that these three smokin' hot guys knew my full name wasn't making me feel so good.

"We wanted to talk to Rose Mazur but we need to know for sure that it's you," blue eyes said.

"And it would help if you answered the question unlike your idiot blonde friend," the blonde muttered. I ignored the jab at Liss and took another step back from the table.

They had to be working for my father.

"I have to go," I whispered backing into a table.

"She's scared. We have to tell her," brown eyes said.

He and blue eyes looked over at the blonde. He must have been their leader. He nodded looking annoyed.

"We're F.B.I and we're looking for Rose Mazur. Is that you?" brown eyes asked again.

"Prove your F.B.I and I'll tell you."

They each pulled out their badges and showed me.

"That doesn't mean anything. You could've gotten those badges anywhere." Now I was just being difficult.

"Oh for heaven sakes. We're F.B.I. We're looking for Abe Mazur's daughter because we need you," the blonde said annunciating each word like I was the slowest person in the world.

"I didn't know my father had ties in the F.B.I too. What's he paying you to bring me home?"

"We don't work for your father," brown eyes said. "We've been tracking your father for sometime because we've been trying to tie him to at least one of many of our open cases we're positives he's involved in but we cant find any evidence. We thought that maybe we could persuade his daughter to work for us on the inside in exchange for anything she wanted but we couldn't get to you until we found out about the bounty for your return and we set out to look for you."

"And here we are," blue eyes said.

"So now that you know who we are and we know who you are you can help us," the blonde said digging into his food.

"I didn't say I'd help you."

The three looked up at me in unison.

"It wasn't a request, it was more of an order," the blonde said looking back down at his plate.

"What is it with you men and orders?"

I felt like I was dealing with father all over again. If I wanted to be ordered around like a dog I would've stayed home.

"If you weren't so difficult men wouldn't find the need to order you around," the blonde said.

"Jesse, back off," brown eyes told him giving him the evilest glare in the world. Looking at him directly, he was even better looking up close, practically carved out of stone, tan, muscled and the deepest chocolate eyes I could swim in or stare at all day. I looked away from him and stopped gawking.

Jesse in turn gave him just a wicked glare and turned back toward me.

"Look. You know about us now, you know that the F.B.I is trying to infiltrate your father's connections and unless you pinky promise, we cant have you going back and telling him so it's an order, not a request."

"No," I said simply. "You can take your order and shove it."

With that I went back behind the counter and waited until the three cops and world's- slowest-diner would finish eating and leave.

Suddenly this felt like the longest day of my life.

I could never work undercover for the F.B.I., if they even really were cops or agents or whatever.

The abusive bastard that is my father is the worst person in the world and has done so many of the worst terrible things that they couldn't even imagine but blood is blood and turning in my father meant turning in my mother. Even if I agreed it could get me killed whether Abe is behind bars or not. Even from the grave he could have me bumped off which I'm sure he'd do given the opportunity and reason. He's kept me around for a reason though. I was just never able to figure it out.

After what felt like hours, world's-slowest-customer left and the three 'agents' got up and headed toward me to pay at the register. All night I managed to avoid go to their table by wiping the counters and moping the floors and cleaning the tables. I caught them whispering and conferring, probably about me, but anytime I went near they'd quiet.

Now they stood in front of me, each of them tall, good looking (even the blonde-Jesse-despite his attitude) and pretty young for F.B.I.

Jesse gave brown eyes a look and left the diner with even a glance my way, blue eyes gave him a reassuring pat on the arm and left with a slight nod to me, and then it was just brown eyes and I.

He handed me a fifty, which was more than all of the food in this diner would add up to.

"That's too much," I said.

He smiles slightly. "I know. The rest is a tip."

I bit the inside of my cheek and took the money. "I'm not a pity party. I don't need charity."

"Take it any way," he said putting his wallet back in his jeans pocket. "I'm Dimitri by the way. Christian is the one with the dark hair and you met Jesse."

He sounded sincere enough and there was something in his voice, a twinkle in his eyes that made me feel…something toward him.

"Yeah. He's a pleasure to be around," I said putting the money in the register. I held out my hand to him. "I'm Rose. Obviously."

He gave a small smile. I had a feeling this guy didn't express his emotions a lot.

He took my hand in his larger one and shook it. His hand was warm and engulfed my entire palm.

I felt a jolt go through my hand. As if he could feel it too, we let go at the same time.

I cleared my throat to make the silence less awkward. It didn't work.

"I really hope you'd reconsider helping us. You'd be doing a good thing and-"

"Putting my only family I jail," I finished. "You sound like you're scouting me for the marines or something. Next you're going to tell me to be all that I can be."

He didn't laugh or even smile at my joke.

Neither did I.

"I'll think about it," I said without thinking. The weight of eyes on me made me say it. He gave me a soft, nice smile, handed me a business card, and left.

DPOV

"She was smaller than I'd imagined," I said sitting behind my desk. Christian sat on the edge of my desk. We both worked for Jesse but we were high enough agents to have our own offices.

"Yeah. From the reports it said she'd been in fistfights with entire gangs and was considered a danger to the public. She was cute hot though."

I rolled my eyes, signing into my computer to pull up Rose's file. We'd been on the Mazur case for a while now and I already had a file on the girl.

"What? She was. You saw it too. He friend was cute too. Lissa." He said her name like it had power to it.

"You know the rules. We don't date anyone involved in any of our cases."

"I'm willing to break that rule for a couple of girls who look like that."

"Are you also willing to lose your job?" Jesse asked walking into the room.

Christian muttered under his breath and got off of the edge of my desk.

"I'll take that as a no," Jesse smiled. There was no rhyme or reason to the way Jesse was. It was just his attitude I'd learned.

"So here's the plan. Even if Rose and her friend-"

"Lissa," Christian put in.

"Whatever. Even if they agree to aid us in our investigation we still cant be one hundred percent sure their not double crossing us and still working for their fathers so to be sure an don the safe side, Christian, Lissa is your new best friend. Do whatever you have to keep close to her. Even if it means breaking the dating rule. Dimitri, the same goes for you and Rose. No questions, comments, concerns. I want a report every day on my desk. You start tonight. Get to it."

With that he left.

"Why do we follow his orders and put up with him again?" Christian asked grabbing his car keys. I stood to pull on my jacket and grabbed my own keys.

"He signs our pay checks," I reminded him as we headed to the parking lot.

"Where are you going to find Rose?"

"At the diner and I'll follow her from there."

"Lissa should be easy to find. And so another case begins," Christian sighed.

"It's how it will end that I'm worried about."


	2. And so it begins

**RPOV**

I thought the city was weird during the day but at night, it's even worse.

The diner was right on the edge of town where most of the weirdoes chose to hang out. And lucky me, I was the one who got to close the diner.

The cleaning was already mostly done in my trying to avoid the three F.B.I guys and all I had left was to wash all of the day's dishes.

Lucky me.

I made my way to the kitchen after closing all of the blinds to the windows. The bell to the door chimed.

"We're closed," I said without looking away from the coffee pot I was washing out.

"Oh, and I was so hoping for a cup of coffee and a chance to indulge in your charming company Rosemarie."

I knew that voice.

It belonged to the only person in the world, next to Abe, who scared the living daylights out of me.

_Victor._

My father had two main bodyguards, Mikhail and Ambrose, and they were pretty bad and intimidating but never as much as Victor. He was what crime families call the carry out guy or in other worlds, the assassin that isn't afraid of anything or getting his hands dirty.

Just the sound of his voice sent chills down my back and the terrible memories…

Reluctantly I turned on my heel to face him.

He stood all in white, smiling from ear to ear, a cane in hand.

I doubt he needed it. I remembered that's where he hid a long silver sword he used to 'take care of' his victims with. Guns were too messy according to him. He preferred what he called his stake.

"My father sent you."

"Not directly. I thought I'd pay you a visit my self. I thought I'd take it upon my self to remind you that you could be found anytime, anywhere."

I would've _gulped_ or shuttered if I hadn't been so scared.

"You're going to take me back to him."

I realized I was making a lot of statements. Everything that anyone associated with my father did was straight forward, no doubt or questions about it.

"I could. Honestly I was a bit surprised your father didn't send for me to fetch you before."

"Why _didn't_ he send you?" _This_ was bravery, looking Victor in the eye and standing here talking to him.

"Because he doesn't need me to find you. He knows where you are. You can't hide from us Rosemarie even though you've managed to delude yourself into thinking otherwise," he added brushing off a counter seat. "He'll come for you when he needs you."

"What about the bounty out for my return? I know there is one."

"Simply for sport, my dear, the fun of it all. Not to mention it's a great way to train new recruits."

New recruits. He made it sound like they were forming an army. Knowing my father they probably were. He must have a few plans up his tailored sleeves. He sat down on the seat after declaring it clean enough for him to grace his butt upon.

"Ironically enough, it's probably for the better that you're not home right now. Seeing you're poor mother that way-"

"What way? Is she alright?" I asked feeling frantic now. _My mother. _

This only made Victor smile. I'd fallen into his trap. I'd taken the bait he used to get to my weakness. My mother. The only reason Victor Dashkov ever smiled was because someone else was in pain on his doing.

"She's fine. Would I lie to you?"

"Probably," I muttered.

"Whether you like it or not the only way to be certain of her health is to return home and see for your self."

And so his words had become full circle. His monologue had come down to one thing. Bringing me home. My father didn't send him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to get me back home which he'd never I'd never do without a few refusals and a fight. And a fight would make it okay for him to strike back at me.

Anyway he wanted to.

"No." It came out in a whisper. I couldn't help it. I suddenly felt so scared, jumping out of one of the barred windows seemed like a good idea, as long as it knocked me unconscious for anything he was going to do to me.

He stood then.

He was going to reach for me and he would've caught me. I wasn't very fast and not much of a runner. There was nowhere to run except the back of the diner but he'd find me. He always finds me. I eyed his hand on the head of his cane and flinch inwardly.

_I have to do something, I have to get away, _I thought. I felt the business card that I'd tucked into the strap of my bra with nowhere else to put it; the edges poking my skin as if trying to get my attention.

_Dimitri._

I could do it. I just had to be quick and coy enough.

Victor reading my expression smiled.

"Really Rose? You're going to try calling the police again? Remember how well that worked last time?"

I made my move then, pushing the memories of what had happened the last times I tried calling for help. I spun on the balls of my feet and made my way through the kitchen to where the back door was for once grateful for these uncomfortable yet sturdy shoes.

I ran so quickly and erratically, I knocked over pans and skillets, plates crashed to the floor but I didn't look back to see the damage I'd done. I was going to be fired for this but saving my own life was more important to me right now.

I didn't need to hear footsteps behind me to know Victor was there, walking, taking his time. He didn't need to run to catch me. Like he said, he could always find me.

I ran like a crazy person anyways, finally making it to the back door. I shoved it open and looked left and right for the payphone I knew was there.

There it was, across the street.

_I can make it. _

I ran hard, my feet slamming against the pavement and then the asphalt as I swerved and maneuvered my way in between cars almost getting hit once or twice. I reached the phone out of breath and frantic, too scared to look over my shoulder. He was there though. I could feel it.

I pulled the card from my strap and read the number dialing. My hands were shaking so bad it took me three tries before I got the number right. He picked up on the first ring.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, pride was telling me to hang up and face Victor my self. I told pride to shut up.

"Hello?" Dimitri's voice, slightly accented, said repeatedly.

I cleared my throat.

"Dimitri. It's Rose from the diner. I need your help. I'll help you with the case and whatever else you need I just need your help-"

"Rose slow down. Are you still at the diner?" he asked. I could hear traffic in the background. He was already in his car driving.

"I'm outside using a payphone and you have to get here right away. One of my father's men is here and he's going to-"

"Rose calm down. It's going to be okay. I'm right around the corner. Stay on the phone with me," he instructed.

I dared a peek over my shoulder. Victor was there, across the street staring at me smiling.

"Please just hurry!" I yelled into the phone.

"Rose don't-" I hung up then and kept moving. Dimitri wasn't going to get here soon enough. I backed away until I met the far end of an alley wall away from the streets.

_No, no, no, _I whispered to my self.

I slid down the wall and buried my hands in my arms and closed my eyes. If I tried hard enough, I could pretend I was safe, and no one could get to me. I could-

"You only make it more fun for me when you try to hide," Victor mused.

I looked up as he opened his mouth to speak again.

Whatever he was about to say or do next was cut off by a car's door slam.

I looked up grateful and still scared.

Whoever had interrupted Victor had just met the end of their life.

I was scared for whoever it was.

And to little surprise it was brown eyes, Dimitri.

He stood halfway out of the car, taking in the scene before him, his eyes first resting on me briefly and then on Victor. He shut the door behind him.

Standing there, in all six feet and however many inches of him, without any expression on his face, Victor seemed a little less scary.

I suddenly wished I could just fly over to him and stand behind Dimitri so he could block me from Victor. If only it were that easy to get away from him. Even a very tall F.B.I agent who stood looking pretty badass and intimidating wouldn't stop Victor. He'd kill him too if it meant getting to me.

"Rose, come here," was Dimitri's greeting.

"I don't know who you are but you're interrupting the two of us," Victor sighed. He looked more irritated than worried that there was now a witness.

"Rose," Dimitri called again. I don't usually answer when someone says my name and expects me to come but this was different. My life was on the line. I'd called for help and I was going to take it.

I took a hesitant step forward, testing to see what Victor would do.

He glanced back at me lazily and laughed lightly.

"This is how you expect it to end? You call for help, someone saves you, I am tried for my crimes, and you live happily ever after, the end? Is that really what you hoped to happen?"

_Kind of._

I didn't say anything. I only kept moving, slowly. I sidestepped Victor, which wasn't easy with how tight this enclosed alley way was. I expected him to reach for me or grab me like he'd done in the past. He only smiled that eerie smile of his.

"If it's the worry of me grabbing you that has you moving so slow, you can just push such a worry away. I'll find you again. Both of you," he added looking up at Dimitri. Victor him self stepped back into the shadows of one of the buildings and disappeared.

I'd see him again soon enough, sooner or later.

**DPOV**

This wasn't how I imagined the rest of my night going. Being F.B.I. makes life unpredictable though. Life it self is unpredictable.

I bet that's what Rose is thinking right now. She hasn't spoken a word since we went back to the diner for her belongings and to close it up.

The only thing she's said was that she was so fired for the mess in the kitchen.

I reassured I'd have it taken care of.

It's been quiet since then.

I turned on the heat because she was shaking and shivering so bad but mentally slapped my self. She was probably shuttering out of fear. She stared out of the window vacantly muttering to her.

I couldn't really blame her.

I glanced over at her a few times.

"If you have something to ask me just say it."

I almost jumped at how suddenly she spoke. I kept my eyes back on the road and focused on getting us back to the F.B.I building.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You're shaking."

She sighed and leaned her head against the window. I noticed she was sitting as far away from me on the passenger seat as she could.

"I'm fine."

We drove for another few minutes before she said barely loud enough for me to catch.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's apart of my job, saving lives."

"No. Thank you for even coming."

It couldn't have been a more awkward weird night.

I think I expect her to sigh in relief, grateful for being inside the safe warm police building. If anything she was rattled even more, her movements erratic and jumpy. I thought she'd have jumped out of her skin when the elevator lurched to the top floor.

When we made it back to my office, she sat on the edge of the chair in front of my desk.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee might not be a good idea, but maybe hot chocolate or water?" I offered.

That made her smile slightly.

Her shoulders relaxed only barely.

"Hot chocolate sounds good. I don't want to be too much trouble though."

"It's okay."

I made to big cups and hand the one with the most marshmallows to her. She took it gratefully and drank most of it down in one gulp.

"That was good," she smiled. It was nice and soft.

"The trick is adding two packets," I told her. "Don't tell anyone though. It's my special secret."

She pushed back a few strands of her hair that came loose out of her ponytail.

"You're secret's safe with me." We sat and drank for a few silent moments before she spoke again looking down at her cup. I sort of wished she'd look up so I'd at least know what her eyes looked like. She was always looking down afraid.

"So how does this work exactly?"

"How does what work?" I asked confused.

"Me helping you guys."

"You know you don't have too. Forget what Jesse said. It's completely up to you if you want to help us."

She sat and thought about for a moment, considering.

"I want to. I have to, for my mother."

I only nodded. I didn't press on the subject. If anything else happened to this girl tonight upsetting her, I had a feeling she'd fall to the pieces. At least that's the way she looked.

Jesse's words from earlier came to mind.

'_Do whatever you have to to keep close to her.'_

I shook my head and pushed his words away.

"It involves you getting close to your family again."

It was only a brief hesitation before she said, "I can do that."

"That also means probably suffering whatever consequences your father has for you for running away."

"I know," she muttered looking down again.

This time it was my turn to pause. I wasn't sure about sending a girl who didn't ask to be apart of a crime family intentionally into a danger zone. Unlike Jesse I actually cared about what happened to our police aids.

"Okay. I want you to know though. You want be alone. I'll be behind you all the way. If you want it to stop just say the word and you're done."

She finally looked up with the biggest, dark brown eyes.

She nodded.

"So where do we begin?"


	3. Here to tell a story

**DPOV**

It started with figuring out how to get Rose back in with her family.

Over dinner and another cup of hot chocolate for the both of us in my office, Rose decided the best way was to just go back and face him.

I disagreed.

"You could be killed."

"I know that. I don't think he will though. Something Victor said."

I leaned back in my chair.

"Victor Dashkov. We have an entire book on the crimes he's committed. Never any proof though."

"I thought F.B.I was supposed to have everything and know everything about everyone," she mused, smiling.

I couldn't help the small tug at my own lips. Her smile was both so gentle and contagious.

"Normally we do." My own smile fell. "But this case is different. Not one case tied to yours or Lissa's father can get them put away."

I looked over at her to see if I offended her.

"My Abe Mazur is careful. The people who work for him are just as careful because they're so scared that if they screw up, he'll have them killed. And even if they get caught and try to turn against Abe, he'll have them killed in jail," she explained.

"Yeah that's happened before."

"I have a feeling it'll be different this time," she said. The hope in her voice made me turn and look over at her. The same hope and faith that filled her voice was in her eyes.

"Me too."

"Is Lissa doing the same thing."

"Christian went to talk to her a few hours ago. We'll find out later. For now, it'll be a good time for you to try and relax and get some sleep."

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands again.

_Always looking down, hiding her eyes._

I was about to ask her where she'd been staying. For the second time tonight I mentally slapped my self.

"You've been sleeping on the streets haven't you?"

She nodded not meeting my eyes. I stood and walked around my desk to sit in the chair beside her. I turned it around and sat down, our knees touching.

I tilted her chin up with my finger.

"Rose, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

Her tanned skin pinked at the cheeks. She tried to look away from again but I turn her toward me, those eyes meeting my own. Her pupils, large and round in the barely lit office, calmed.

"I can't help it. I'm probably the sorriest, most depressing case you'll ever work with," she whispered, laughing without any humor

"Don't say that. I'll find you a safe place to stay for a while until we hear back from Christian and Lissa."

She nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Jesse came in without waiting for a reply. I moved back from Rose and caught slight glimmer, a weird cross expression on his face between amusement and conceit.

"Diner girl. I presume you're her because you agreed to help," he said leaning against my desk.

"It's Rose and yes I have."

Jesse looked irritated at her directness. He never liked women who were strait forward and independent.

"Good. It's for your own good. Did you explain everything to her?" he asked turning to me.

"Yes," I answered clasping my hands together leaning forward on my knees.

"Also good. So you'll return back to your father with open arms."

Rose opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"Not tonight. I thought it better if she got some rest first. We just need to find her a safe place to stay."

Jesse looked like he didn't agree with this but said nothing, biting back his words.

"Child services wouldn't help or a foster home. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"If I had anyone I could stay with I wouldn't be homeless now would I," she snapped at Jesse.

"Where have you been staying?"

"An old abandon building in the west part of town," she muttered reluctantly, playing with her fingers.

She seemed so small and fragile.

She was only a few years older than my own sister Victoria. I imagine if Victoria were homeless, I'd want someone to try and help and take care of her.

"What about my family house?" I ask thinking of Victoria.

"It's too far out of town. Bringing her back and forth would only waste time." We thought and considered for a while until Jesse leaned up off my desk and moved toward the door.

"She'll stay with you Belikov. You're her caseworker any way and that way you can keep a good eye on her and we'll know where she is. I'm brilliant. We'll do that. I want you're report soon. Good night you two."

With that he left.

Rose looked from the door back at me hesitantly.

Then she smiled nervously.

"I guess I'm your new roommate, roomy!"

My apartment was only a forty-five minute drive from the main part of town. Rose would every now and then smile and laugh to herself nibbling on her fingernail and looking out the window.

I guess it's been a while since she had a real house to go to.

I pulled my truck into the driveway of the tree lines street near the mountains and turned the car off. Rose grabbed her three bags out of the backseat and got out.

Walking up the stairs I asked," Are those the important belongings you took when you ran off?"

She carried a khaki backpack, a messenger bag, and a duffle.

"These are my only belongings," she laughed.

I opened the large oak door and let Rose walk in first.

I heard her gasp as I turned the light on and she gawked circling the room.

"Nice," she said, looking out of the patio. "You F.B.I. guys must make good money to live like this."

"Actually I prefer the simply life. A nice small apartment closer to town but my mother's always wanted me to have better and she was excited about my job and wanted me to live someplace nice so I let her pick the apartment I'd live in and here we are."

I gestured to the kitchen that ran along the wall meeting the wide patio that led out to the open green trees; the living room I never used that faced out to the street and the two hallways that lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"That's cute," Rose giggled. "Mommy wanted best for her little boy," she teased. I couldn't help but smile as I closed the front door. "How many rooms does this penthouse have?"

I smiled. "Four bedrooms and three bathrooms. My family use the spare bedrooms when they visit."

"That's cute, you're all close together. How many sisters do you have?" she asked picking up a photo of us all at Disneyland a few years ago. I wasn't bothered by her personal questions that I usually tried to avoid.

"Three sisters. The youngest, Victoria, stays here more often than the others. My sisters Karolina and Sonya are the oldest. They prefer it with my mother and grandmother in the country. Traveling with three kids isn't easy."

"Three kids? They must be really older than you." She picked up another picture.

"Not really. They had kids young. I only have a niece and nephew now with another on the way."

"You're kind of young your self. I thought F.B.I guys were big fat old men with beards and a cul-de-sac for hair."

I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm only twenty-four. I got in trouble a bit when I was a teenager and one of the agents, a family friend, Ivan," I said remembering, "Told me that if I pulled my act together and joined this academy thing for the F.B.I when I turned eighteen, my record would be clean."

"Wow," was all she said. She looked at each of the pictures that were around the house. When she got to the last of them, her brow furrowed, in confusion. I could already guess why. Not in any of them was my father. She didn't say anything about it though. She put the last photo back and said nothing about it.

"Well I've learned a good majority of your life story in the last ten minutes. I kind of feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I've been prodding you with questions. You don't really know anything about me."

"I'm not going to push."

She nodded and smiled gratefully.

"When you're ready, I'm here."


	4. Comfort Made Me Ready

DPOV

I started on my daily report for Jesse.

I finished and looked it all over and realized I'd left out the little details I'm sure Jesse wouldn't have been interested in that didn't pertain to the case.

Small details that I'd notice about Rose in the few hours I've known her.

She twists, tucks, and tugs at her hair when she's nervous; on the rare occasions when her head isn't bowed and she lifts her eyes up, they're unnaturally, yet, beautifully large and round; she's almost always lost in thought or terrible memories.

Anytime I'd touch or speak to her in trying to get her attention she'd jump but in the few hours since we've been paired up together, we've quickly learned to assimilate and live around each other.

We don't know how long this case can go on or what's going to happen so it's best we get used to each other now and it's working.

I finished typing up the report.

It was always quiet around here because I was usually working but right now I noticed the quiet was ironically deafening. It was too quiet for there to be two people in one apartment.

I looked around and realized I hadn't heard Rose in a while. The only noise was from the shower shutting off and I'd remembered I'd offered her one of the large bathrooms so she could clean up a bit. I thought it might do her some good and clear her head.

She came out a little while after in long track pants and pulling on a black sweater over her tank top.

She stood awkward in the middle of the hallway, her duffle bag in her hand.

It took a few weird second of us staring at each other for me to realize she was waiting for me.

"Oh, um…you can sleep in my sister Victoria's room. I've been using all of the other rooms for a bit of storage lately," I told her. I moved from behind the kitchen counter to the bedroom and flicked on the light. Rose smiled.

_This girl hasn't had a real bed in a long time._

I took her bag from her hand- actually I had to pry it from her hands- and sat it near the window seat. She stood in the doorway just looking in.

"You can come in if you'd like."

She blushed and stepped in hesitantly. She took slow steps toward the bed and sat at the edge of it as if testing to see if it was really there. She laid back after a while on top of the blankets.

"You might want to lay on top of those. It gets pretty cold in here, even with the heater on. Not to mention its storm season."

She just sighed and stared at the wall, closing her eyes.

"This is good enough."

"Okay. Goodnight."

I turned the light off and was about to close the door.

"Goodnight Dimitri," she whispered still facing the wall.

RPOV

Its always surprises with me.

Never the good kind either.

This time it's different though.

By helping the police arrest my father, I'd be doing something good and not just leading the dead end life I assumed I would.

Am I scared?

Definitely.

Am I worried that I wont live through this?

Definitely.

Am I alone?

For once in my life, no.

I could hear Dimitri in the living room. Regular noises that made me feel at home. The kitchen sink turning on and off, dishes clinking together. Sounds I hadn't heard in a while.

I was jumpy and scared at first but I was getting used to it around here quickly. Normally, I didn't get too attached to people or places because most of my life they'd been taken away. I was feeling too comfortable here. The second I start really liking it; I know it'll change. It always does. The only thing I can do about it is hope for sleep and wish for all of this to be over soon.

DPOV

Four o'clock is when the screaming started.

I'd only been asleep an hour or so.

Instinct told me to reach for my gun in the nightstand. I grabbed it and rushed toward the bedroom the screaming was coming from. It took a moment for me to realize for the first in a while I wasn't alone in the house. I shook my head remembering Rose was here.

I pushed the door open and flicked on the lamp by the side of her bed.

She was squirming and flailing.

I grabbed at her arms to wake her up.

"Rose, it's okay. You're all right. No one's hurting you."

She sat up panting and shaking. Her eyes rested on my own for a second and then widened when she spotted the gun in my hand.

I stifled the scream building up in her throat with my fee hand, putting the gun on the side table.

"It's okay, Rose, it's me."

It took a few times to calm her down. She sat up and leaned against the wall of the bed as far from me as possible but calm.

I brought her a cup of tea from the kitchen and put my gun back in my nightstand.

"Thank you," she muttered taking it.

"I'm sorry I scared you. It's kind of a cop's instinct to grab the gun first."

She smiled a little and sipped the tea.

"My first night here isn't going so well. I woke you up at four in the morning. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"This is going to sound weird but I'm glad to have the company. It gets pretty quiet around here."

"I can imagine. Why not just move back in with your family? From the way you describe them I'm sure they'd love it."

"Because, yeah, it gets quiet but I like it out here. And not to mention moving back in with my mother at twenty-four years old because I'm lonely is kind of pathetic."

She laughed.

"My mother expects me to be married and giving her grandchildren by now."

I couldn't figure out why I was spilling my family history to her .I guessed it was because she was actually here to listen and from the expression on her face she didn't mind. In fact I think she was happy to hear about someone's life other than her own.

"Why _aren't _you married?" she asked. "You're good looking, you have a good career, and you're good looking."

"You said that twice," I pointed out, my lips rising into a smile.

Her eyes grew and her cheeks flushed a deep red. She looked down at her cup then and ran her finger along the edge.

"Then it must be true," she muttered.

We sat in another awkward moment.

"You should get some sleep. This time without nightmares," I said taking her cup of tea.

"Hopefully," she sighed lying back down. I pulled the cover up over her and tucked her in tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered already falling asleep.

RPOV

For the first time in months I woke up on my own, in a clean room, with a few rays of sunlight streaming in through the window.

I could already hear Dimitri moving around the house. He was so nice and gentle yesterday…

The first time anyone was there when I had a nightmare who wasn't a fellow homeless person trying to rob me, grab a feel, or both.

I felt safe.

The gun freaked me out but nonetheless…

I got up and put on a pair of jeans, slipped on my tennis shoes, and a t-shirt to go over my tank top. I pulled on the only sweater I own and walked out into the living room.

Dimitri was in the kitchen, putting a skillet in the sink.

An entire breakfast was laid out in front of me.

"I made you breakfast," he said his back to me.

_Wow, he was cute even from behind, _I thought looking from his silky hair, to his broad shoulders, down his back…and further.

Checking him reminded me of the stupid, most embarrassing thing I could have said when I told him he was good looking.

It was true though he was hot.

I shook my head when he turned around to face me, handing me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." When I reached for it, my own fingers wrapped around his accidentally. They were warm, a little rough, but warm.

"Jesse called me," he told me as I released his fingers. Immediately I missed their warmth. "He wants you to go back to your father's today." It came out in a long exasperated voice, like he was tired from arguing.

"That was fast. I thought I'd have a few days." I sounded tired my self even after a nights rest.

"So did I but he's adamant on getting this done."

"What do I do?"

"The best way we can do this is for you to approach your mother first. Tell her how Victor scared you into coming back home and maybe she'll soften your father up for you."

"I doubt it," I muttered. The last time I ran to my mother for help she was the one that gave me up to Abe in the first place. "It's a good idea though."

There was a brief pause before he said, "She loves you, Rose. She makes mistakes and is probably just as scared but she loves you."

"You don't even know her," I laugh bitterly.

"No but all moms are alike in one way or another."

It sounded like he was speaking from experience.

I could relate.

Dimitri drove me a couple of blocks away from the suburban street my father's house was on.

I could see the tall brown, three story house from here.

"I'm here. If you want out-"

"I know."

He looked over at me then as if he'd known me all of my short life.

His eyes were so deep brown than and warm and comforting I almost backed out of going.

_No, I have to do this._

"I'm ready," I said more to reassure my self than him.

I climbed out of his truck and walked toward the house without looking back.


	5. Hesistantce

DPOV

I wished I could have pulled her back in the car the second she left.

I had to force my self to drive away after I saw her go in.

Jesse and Christian were waiting for me in his office.

"How'd it go with Lissa?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Well she's a lot stronger than she looks. She packs a hard punch," he explained rubbing his cheek.

"Why'd she hit you? You say something stupid again?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Would it be surprising if he did?" Jesse muttered.

"I didn't say anything stupid. Actually, I did but that's not why she hit me. I thought she'd be the easy one and your brunette would be the more difficult one."

"Nope. She was ready and willing."

Jesse and Christian both turned to look at me.

"Not like that you pervs! So what happened?"

"I went up to her as she got back to her house. She invited me in, we talked, some other stuff happened, and then I explained about the case. She didn't like that. You'll be happy to know Lissa is very loyal, just not to us."

"Wait, what other stuff happened?" Jesse inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Christian quirked.

"So she's not going to help us."

"She didn't want to at first but after I calmed her down and she stopped yelling at me and threatening me she said she'd think about it and then I left.'

"Which was stupid," Jesse insulted. "For all we know, the second you left, she called her father, told him what was going on, and there's a hit out onus right now."

"I don't think she'd do that," Christian said.

"Why not?"

"Because I told her Rose was helping us. Turning us in would put her in danger too."

"She could've left he out of it."

Christian stood up, certainty on his face. "She wouldn't turn us in."

I looked at him, reading the expression on his face.

"I believe him."

Jesse made a weird twisted sound between a scoff and sigh.

"I don't care if you believe in big foot. We've known these girls for twenty-four hours, I want certainty. You two need to find a way to get in on the inside to keep an eye on them," Jesse ordered.

"I'd feel better being on the inside too," I admitted.

Christian sighed reluctantly.

"I would too. But I'm only doing this to keep her safe, not to check up on her because I trust her," he rambled.

"Whatever. Find a way in," Jesse ordered.

It never gets any easier.

RPOV

I didn't get the welcome home party I'd been anticipating.

I walked through the front door (a brave act in it self) and the house was way too quiet.

I turned around to shut the door and was met by the beast known as my dog Bear.

Weird name for a dog but his wide dark eyes and crazy fur the sticks out in every direction making it look like he stuck a paw in an electric outlet made Bear the perfect name for the dog.

He growled at first, probably unfamiliar with my scent, but then approach me, tongue hanging low ready to slobber all over me. I patted him down and he relaxed.

"Where is everybody, huh, boy?"

His reply was to lick my face.

"Thanks, boy."

I stood up and reluctantly made my way up the stairs. I didn't know who I was looking for specifically but I was hoping I'd run into my mom first.

I walked past my father's office, the biggest room in the house. He preferred the best things in life and this was the best room for him and his business since there was a back door that led to the basement and lord only knows what he does down there. It was empty, the three computers that sat on his desk flashed and pinged telling he had an email.

I walked past that room and the spare bedrooms where "guests" stayed or in other words, enemies best kept close. My bedroom was at the top floor; the farthest away from whatever business went on in the other floors.

I went to the last room down the hall, the room my mother would most likely be in. Her bedroom. Always near my father.

"Ma," I whispered into the door.

There was a cough that answered.

I pushed the door openly slightly.

My mom lay on the bed, pale and wheezing.

And beaten.

"Rose," she huffed.

I climbed onto the bed and pushed her wild hair back from her face as gentle as I could.

She flinched at my touch, because of how bruised her face was.

I felt water fill behind my eyes but sniffled to keep from crying.

"Rose." She sounded happy, disappointed, and surprised all at once. "What are you doing here? You have to go?"

"What? Ma-"

She gripped my hand tightly. I could tell it hurt from the strain on her face.

"Rose you have to go. It's not safe here. Go." She shoved at me, barely moving me.

"Why? What's going on?"

She opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by the slam of the front door.

I jumped.

She gasped.

"Hide, Rose, hide!"

I did as I was told and slipped into the wide closet at the front of the room and waited.

Footsteps neared climbing up the steps…

Down the hallway…

The bedroom door opened…

_Oh no. _


	6. Bad Feelings

**DPOV**

I had a bad feeling.

"How bad?" Christian asked as we headed out to the parking garage.

We'd decided that his only way in to Lissa's family would be, if she even agreed to help us, to act as a buyer since the Dragomir's dealt mostly in weapons known as stakes and drugs that they labeled magic. I'd use Abe's underground request that was put out for a new bodyguard to get in with the Mazur's and keep an eye on Rose.

I had a bad feeling though.

I couldn't stop worrying about what happened after I dropped her off.

"Is it as bad as the feeing you had when we agreed to go undercover at that struck club in Spokane?" he chuckled.

I cringed at the memory and had to force my self not to smile.

"Worse. I think something might've happened to her."

"You're headed over there now. Remember though, you're there as a 'bodyguard'. Not as some dude worrying about the case victims he's crushing on."

I ignored that and got in my car.

Christian headed in the opposite direction toward Lissa's house and floored it to Rose's.

I parked my car a block over and walked.

It was cloudy outside, the sun barely breaking through the afternoon clouds. I walked at a quick pace, but not quick enough to look out of place. I blended in pretty well a little too well- with the men standing out front of the Mazur home. I remembered their faces from the case file. They were his bodyguards, the main ones, Ambrose and Mikhail.

I slowed and watched from a distance, behind the neighboring houses brush, as a tall man with salt-and-peppered long hair and beard got out of one of the flashy Cadillac's and walked into the house.

I didn't get a great view of his face, but from the extravagant dress suit, I'd bet my entire salary it was Abe Mazur.

The second the door shut behind him, after a brief pause to nod at his men, I moved out from my hiding spot.

I strolled up the walk.

The taller one, Ambrose, spoke first.

He looked from my clothing, black from head to toe, and, lucky for me, assumed I was here for the call out.

"He looks tough enough," was his greeting. He was speaking to Mikhail though.

Mikhail nodded, looked me over himself circling me, and then made a twisted, wicked, crooked smile, full of trouble.

"But is he tough enough?"

Ambrose smiled himself then at the inside, private conversation between them.

I'd expected this.

They wanted to initiate me in.

So long as it didn't involve hurting anybody, I was in.

**RPOV**

I jumped at the sound of the bedroom door creaking the rest of the way open. All of the doors in this house had a habit of doing that. I'd always thought Abe had the doors altered so no one could sneak up on him. I thought of it as paranoia but now I wasn't too sure.

I scooted back as far into the closet as I could.

I resisted the urge to cover my ears and shut my eyes. I had to see. I had to be brave for my mother.

"All of the maids have been sent home," the deep, cold voice spoke. I was almost grateful I couldn't actually see him.

It wasn't a question but my mother replied, "yes."

"You were here alone."

Another statement my mother answered as if it were a question.

"Yes."

"Then why was this door open."

I silently slapped my hand to my forehead.

_Stupid, stupid! _I'd left it open when I came in here.

My mother's voice cracked as she searched for an answer. Her hesitation was too long. He laughed. The sound of the heel of his boots clapped against the floor as he circled around the foot of the bed, probably over to my mother's side.

I could hear his cane moving with him.

They all carried it. Any important member of this crime 'family' had a stake. My father's was special though. He only used it when he was really angry and 'felt inclined, the need to use it,' I remembered he explained to me once.

My voice shook as I gasped.

I put my hand over my mouth.

I couldn't tell if it was the closet or just the chills running down my back that was making it really cold all of a sudden.

I shifted quietly, so I could see through the crack of the closet door.

I was right. My father was standing over my mother, who suddenly so small and needed to protect her.

"You continue to lie and betray me Janine. Oh the disappointment."

_Dramatics._

He faced the window then. I caught my mother's eye through the crack. She was motioning for me to be quiet and still.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't mean to-"

"Quiet." It was one word but he said it so quietly calm that was beyond scared for my mother. "Who is it? Who was here? "

My mother didn't have a reply ready. She wasn't good under pressure.

The longest moment passed. Tears started to fall from her cheeks and my father turned, realization in his eyes.

She'd given me up to him many times, chose him over me, but the only person my mother ever cried for was for me.

"So she was here. Victor told me he paid her a visit yesterday. I'd assumed she'd take the stubborn road and only run again but she came her. For you."

My mother started to weep.

"And she's still here."

_Damn it._

Abe looked around the large room, his eyes resting on the closet I was hiding in. He moved toward it slowly, anticipating our 'reunion'.

"Abe no!" my mother shouted.

He was at the door then and flung it open.

"Rosie, dear."

I shrank back into the closet. At least I tried to. His smile, usually matching the creepy one Vicky wore, wasn't there. No humor, like there usually was when he was about to hurt somebody. His eyes were jet black and bottomless. His hair, the only feature besides his attitude that I'd inherited from him was thick and neatly pushed back around his face.

He hovered over me, his shadow casting me in darkness, filling the closet door.

I kept pushing my self back but he only reached down for my ankle and pulled dragging me across the floor of the room.

He let go when I was far enough out of the closet in my mother's view. I rolled onto my back and leaned up on my elbows. I'd inherited his smartass attitude, yes, but the sight of him right now scared me silent.

"I don't remember saying it was okay for you to reenter this house."

I kept mumbling and rambling "sorry" but he only spoke over me.

"Get up,' he ordered. I snapped my lips shut and stood, my legs shaking.

"I'm so sorry, I just came back to-"

"I don't remember welcoming you back into this house!"

I said the stupidest thing ever, then.

"I-I thought you were looking for me. I-I heard a-bout the bounty out for my return."

It was a quickly slap across my face. I didn't dare pull my hand up to my cheek.

"You were misinformed. The bounty was for your DEATH, not your return."

I expected my mother to gasp in surprise or shock but she only lulled against the pillow, her eyes barely open, almost sewn shut from their bruises.

"Victor-"

"I expected Victor to get the job done. He's a good man when it comes to being clean and efficient with his murders but you're something special to him. He can never seem to quite get to the point, always monolog-ing."

It was kind of ironic. That was the same word; I'd used to describe Victor.

"The bounty was out for the sport of it. Could you really be as conceited and dumb as to thinking that I wanted you home. I've been trying to get you out of here, you finally leave and you're back."

My mouth was agape in surprise. He'd hit me so many times but for some reason it surprised me how much he hated me.

_My own father._

"There's always plan B. Victor couldn't get the job done so I'll have one of our newest members do it. Victor is getting up there in age," he said more to him self. "If they can't do it I will."

Why does he hate me so much? What did I do? I was only ever trying to protect my mother. I took all of the hits for her. Was that it? Was he jealous he had to share her with me?

I doubted that since she always chose husband over child.

I'm tired of being the target, of being second choice, of being the weak one.

I couldn't believe the anger and sadness that mixed together and built up inside me. I felt like a volcano, ready to explode after years of so much turmoil.

"Why don't you just do it now? Do it your self and get it over with?"

It came out in one long rush.

My chest was heaving; those words were so hard to get out. I felt so tired. The memories of living by my self on the street, feeling like the loneliest person in the world even when I was living here, unwanted and nobody loved or cared about me. It felt like that now with everything Abe was saying. I didn't asked to be born and suddenly I didn't want to live.

_Who would care?_

I looked over at my mother as if waiting for her to answer my mental question.

She'd fallen asleep, unwilling to face whatever pain she might be in. Looking at her I realized I'd only held on so long because of her. She rarely showed she loved me or any emotion that was only for my father but she needed me. Abe was around only when he wanted to be which was never.

I'd taken care of her most of these years. I can't leave her.

I felt like I was trying to convince my self of this rather than actually believing it.

And then there was Dimitri…

I didn't let the thought carry on…

Abe smiled.

"What's the fun in that?"

A simple straightforward direct answer.

"Now that you are here though, it will make it a lot easier. I might even get to watch."

I shuddered by how creepily scary that sounded.

And then a thought came to mind. I thought of Victor's words the night before about Abe having plans. He'd need people. Even if it was a daughter he hated.

"You need me."

He broke into hysterics after this.

"I doubt that."

"I can help you. I can…do what I used to: getting you cars, bring you packages whatever you need. I'm small and not easily seen. Please don't kill me. I'll do anything." I'd meant to sound brave but end up pleading.

I could practically hear the light bulb click on in Abe's head. He had an idea.

"Okay. You can stay. You'll run errands the way you used to and make your ties even closer with Lissa."

I sighed in relief.

"You need to reprimanded for running from me in the first place though." My relief faded immediately and I stiffened as he came toward me.


	7. Getting In and Getting It

**RPOV**

If any one asked my father why he was a crime boss, he'd say it was because of the power. The feeling of being on top and in control is worth breaking the law. Abe once told me that's what any mob boss would say. He once accidentally admitted to me that he doesn't even remember how he got started in this all.

Now that he was in it though, he didn't want it to stop.

I could see it in his eyes each time his fast came down on me, or the blade of his stake slashed me against the face.

He was like Victor.

He liked terror in people's eyes.

He liked being the reason someone was scared.

He liked being my biggest fear.

I was shaking long after all of the pain stopped. My eyes were closed tight. I could hear the stake, it's blade, being put back in its holder. I heard the bottom of his cane touch the floor and he cleared his throat like doing this, attacking your own daughter was the most normal act in the world.

"Do clean yourself up Rose. You look a bit of a wreck," he chuckled leaving the room. He stopped in the doorway.

To my mother he said, "I'll deal with you later."

He left the door open as he whistled on his way down the hallway.

My mother waited until the footsteps were down the stairs and outside again, the front door closing behind him. I heard the creak of the bed and the struggles as she tried to get up off of the bed. It took a while but she made it over to me.

"I told you never to run away and this is what's happened."

I couldn't believe with both of us looking like this, this is what she was saying to me. I did it for her.

"You shouldn't have come back," she said.

I opened my eyes and tried to relax from the ball I was in. I sat up and leaned against the wall. In the mirror across the room I could see gashes, open all over my arms, the side of my face and my torn tattered clothes, bleeding.

"Ma I did it for you."

She winced, trying to lean on the foot of the bed.

She looked as bad as I felt.

"Stop saying that! I told you to not say that." Her voice was horse. She noticed my own flinch and calmed a little. "Now's a better time to tell you than any."

"Tell me what?"

She sighed. She was going into story mode.

"Your entire life, you've been trying to get me away from here. You thought you were protecting us both from your father. I don't need protection though. He loves me."

That hurt.

"We were in love and we still are. He's done terrible things but for me, to give me a better life. It was supposed to just be me and him…and then I got pregnant and that ruined everything."

That hurt even more. Tears would have built behind my eyes if they were so swollen.

"I didn't ask to be born," I said, speaking my earlier thoughts aloud.

She didn't seem to hear. She only listened to me when it was convenient.

"Your father only wanted it to be me and him. There wasn't supposed to be any kids. When I told him he was angry but after a while, he let the idea grow on him and he was happy."

"I can tell how happy he was about me. He just showed me," I muttered.

"No. He was happy because he thought it was a boy, someone he could trust and take over for him. You disappointed him first by coming and then by being a girl."

I flinched again.

She sighed.

"I wish you were never born."

My earlier anger came back to me.

"How can you say that to me? Everything I do for you! He hits me because he hates because he couldn't keep it in his pants and you got knocked up! This is ridiculous. I can't believe any of this!"

I managed to stand up.

My mother other stared after me.

I could feel her eyes on me as I wobbled out of the room and up to my old room.

I laid on my bed.

The room wasn't extravagant like the rest of the house. It was small compared to the other rooms. I was almost positive my room was actually the attic or a hall closet but I never brought my self to ask.

If they hate me so much why did they keep me? Why put me through this? Did they hate me so much they wanted to punish me?

These questions ran through my head as I lay there looking up at the pale ceiling, watching the daylight fade into a cross between noon and evening night. It was quiet. I could never hear anything here unless someone was on the stairs.

The quiet was starting to scare me. I was in silence so much.

I wished I were at Dimitri's suddenly.

_Dimitri_…

**DPOV**

It was over quickly. I fought pretty well even though I was out of practice in a while. I learned how to fight when I was a kid and kept at for a while and right now I was grateful I hadn't lost my touch. I took out three of the five guys that were initiating me into Abe's group of men.

If I survived this, I was one step closer to the job.

There fist flying at me left and right, kicks and punches. I'd have a black eye by morning and I could feel a bruise building where someone hit my temple.

A few scrapes but I was okay.

The other guys didn't look so well.

Mikhail looked ticked off I got away barely unscathed.

Panting, Ambrose said, "You fight well. Come on. I think you should meet Abe."

We went into the house, breathing hard, tired from the scuffle.

Three of us, Ambrose, Mikhail and I sat in a wide office on the second floor. I didn't look around too much so I wouldn't out my self as a cop.

Ambrose handed me a water bottle and one to Mikhail.

I took this time to breathe and catch my breath.

I sipped as Ambrose spoke to me.

He was the nice one of the two.

"So new guy. You got a name?"

"Dimitri."

"I don't think we should call him new guy. He has to get by Abe first and we know how picky he is," Mikhail said, evil laugh in his voice.

As if hearing his name, Abe, dressed in a thick black business suit came in. He unrolled his sleeves. I could see specks of blood on the hem of his sleeve.

"Who do we have here?" he asked sitting behind the desk the stretched the length of the room.

"New guy. He heard about the bodyguard position. He fights well," Ambrose explained.

"He has to fight better than 'well' for you to bring him into my home and office."

Ambrose stiffened but relaxed when Abe smiles only slightly.

"He's great boss," to my surprise it was Mikhail who said it. "Took out three of us."

"That really says something. No many people are brave enough to go against my men. Not even for the amount of money I'm offering for anyone who fills this job position," Abe explained leaning back in the chair.

For the longest of times, until the sun had set, Abe asked me basic questions, personal questions (where I had to lie) and looked me over.

"Do you have anyone you care about Dimitri?" He asked after Mikhail and Ambrose were told to leave the room.

"Doesn't every one?" I replied, avoid the answer a bit.

This amused him.

"Good answer. It must be someone special. Whoever this person is, you should know that if you double cross me, I'll find them, everyone you care about. I'll send Ambrose and Mikhail. Don't let their somewhat 'happy' attitudes fool you'll. If I tell them too, they'll go after anyone you know, and when they're done with them, they'll be begging for death. Are we understood."

I resisted swallowing the reluctance in my throat and nodded.

"Yes sir. Crystal clear."

A slow smile spread across his face.

"Good. You're hired. You'll start off with a couple hundred each week and I'll give you a raise if you do your job well and prove your self trustworthy."

"What exactly is my description sir?"

I don't know where the sir was coming from but he seemed to like it.

"Initially it was as another bodyguard for my self but I want to be sure I'm hiring the right person. Someone's been trying to get to me lately and I cant put my life in just anyone's hand so you'll start with a simple job. You'll keep watch of my troublesome daughter and my household and I'll keep watch on you. If I see you're doing well, we'll talk about changes in your job description."

"Sounds good."

This worked out better than I thought it would.

Little did Abe know, he was handing the perfect position. I'd have a chance to go through the house and keep an eye on Rose.

I just hope nothing goes wrong.


	8. Never That Lucky

**DPOV**

"Mikhail," Abe said once we'd exited his office, "be kind enough to introduce Dimitri to my Daughter."

Mikhail's brows lifted in surprise.

"I didn't know she was back."

"Yes this afternoon. She up in her room."

Mikhail grinned and ushered me toward the stairs.

"You and I have a few things to discuss," I heard Abe say to Ambrose.

We walked up a narrow staircase and stopped in front of a long white door. Mikhail didn't knock. He forced the door open, letting it slam against the wall.

A small figure on the bed, who'd been furrowed into a ball jumped up and yelped.

"_Rose," _I whispered under my breath.

She had gashes all over her body oozing droplets of blood, her cheek was badly bruised, and her clothes were shredded. She glanced at Mikhail, the same fear from the night before, filling her eyes but her gaze rested on me.

Mikhail looked from her to me.

"You two know each other?"

I cleared my throat and looked away from Rose.

"No. She just looks like someone I knew."

Mikhail squinted at me like he didn't believe entirely what I was saying but he let it go and turned to face Rose again.

"She looks like crap now but normally she's sexy as hell. Dimitri, this is Rose." He said it, extending a hand out to caress her cheek. She flinched back but he only reached for her again. "She's stubborn but if you find her weakness you can do anything you want to to her."

Oh my go-

Rose slapped his arm away and moved to the far end of the bed. She glanced at me briefly pleading with her eyes for help.

"Think you can handle her?" Mikhail asked grinning from ear to ear. "If not, I can-"

"I've got it."

He eyed me begrudgingly, looked at Rose savagely, and left.

**RPOV**

I was so grateful to see Dimitri, I think I actually jumped for joy when I hopped off the bed and slammed into him. I'd never hugged someone so tight. I think I actually knocked the wind out of him to a point where he couldn't breathe. He didn't complain though. To my surprise, he hugged me back.

The only ever person to hug me was Lissa.

My mom hugged me by accident once when she had the spins from drinking too much and need someone to hold on to.

It was different with Dimitri.

I'd only known him a day and a few hours but he was the only person I felt safe with, and warm.

I wondered if this was what being cared about felt like.

He held me just as tightly.

In fact, too tightly.

I didn't want either of us to let go though.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered into his shirt. He moved his hands to my waist and pulled me away from him so he could look at me directly.

He ran his eyes over me, taking in every wound and bruise.

"We thought it best if we kept close enough to keep an eye on you guys. Christian's with Lissa right now."

He cupped my face and ran his thumb over my cheeks soft enough so I barely felt it.

"You're pretending to work for my father?"

"I'll be okay," he said, reading the worry on my face. "What happened to you?"

"Everything we thought would happen when I came home." I pointed to my face. "Punishment for running away." I looked down and said bitterly, "My mother didn't do damn thing to stop it."

Dimitri didn't try to convince me my mom was a good person deep down or say that my parents really did love me and that they just didn't know how to show it. We both knew those were lies.

He just held me.

He laid my head against his chest and held me.

He told me it'd all be over soon.

I just hoped it was true.

After a while, he sat me down on my bed and pulled an old chair out to sit in front of me.

I noticed for the first time since he'd entered the room that he was pretty badly beaten him self. I guess everyone was getting it today. I didn't need to ask where he'd gotten his from. All of my father's men had to go through the initiation.

I overlooked them when I first saw him because I was so happy he was even here.

I told him what happened when I came home.

All the time I was explaining he held my hands in his. I would have pulled away normally. It felt so nice.

When I was done explaining he told me about his position working for my father. We sat in silence letting it all sink in.

"I wish- I wish we weren't here," I muttered.

"If you want out-"

"No. I'm still going to help you guys."

"Why put yourself through this?"

"Someone has to stop him and if anyone puts my father away I think it should be me."

I looked into his brown eyes and they were full of understanding.

And something else I couldn't read.

"Okay. We just have to wait and see how the next few days go."

His brown eyes darkened but I still could read what emotion it was…

I pushed the thought away.

"The next few days…"

"If we're lucky, things will be calm."

"I'm never that lucky."


	9. Six Weeks Passed

**DPOV**

The next few days were anything but calm.

All of Abe's bodyguards were on edge because someone was trying to kill him.

Rose made a comment about everyone wanting to kill him and earned a slap across the face.

I had to fight the urge to not react whenever Rose was hit. Each time she was though, I had to remind my self I was undercover. Jesse made it a point in reminding me that closing the case was more important because putting Abe Mazur in jail would be saving a hundred lives and saving the majority was more important than the one.

I'd become attached to Rose now.

It was hard to admit. Christian said he knew it was coming all along because he was just as attached to Lissa. I'd denied it. It wouldn't be right dating a girl who was under the legal age limit. Especially since I was a cop.

It was hard to deny though.

On the rare days when Abe was out of town and we were off duty, we'd spent a lot of time together. She made me laugh and smile which was something I apparently never did according to Christian.

She held her head up more often and was actually not the shy person I thought she'd be. She was talk-a-tive but in a good way.

I liked her. It's true but nothing could ever come of it. I just had to keep telling that to my self until the case was over and Rose was safe. I was her caseworker and that was it.

At least that's what I kept telling my self.

**RPOV**

It's been six weeks since I came back home and things were pretty okay so long as Dimitri was here.

Abe wasn't any different. In fact he was more paranoid than before with someone out to kill him. My mother was in her room all the time or at my father's side when he traveled to deal with international deals in person.

I had Dimitri though.

He tried to keep any one from trying to hurt me without blowing his cover but it didn't always work. When it didn't work, I could see more and more anger building up in those big beautiful brown eyes.

If this case didn't end soon I think Dimitri was going to break.

I was grateful though when Abe announced he had to go to Russia with Eric Dragomir and Victor to follow a lead on the person trying to kill him.

It meant Dimitri and I could be alone like we had a lot lately.

We had fun when we were together.

He took me to places in the city that I had never been in before which was pretty much everywhere.

We went to nice restaurants, street fairs and carnivals, and to museums.

With Dimitri felt safe.

"You have a crush on him," Lissa said. We were in the F.B.I building helping Christian, Dimitri, and the always pleasant Jesse with some background on our families.

Lissa was reluctant about helping them at first but she changed her mind with a little persuasion form Christian.

"No I don't," I lied. "Speaking of crushes, I thought you were dating Adrian."

"I am," she mumbled, filing her already manicured nails.

"Then why are you flirting with Christian."

"I'm not!"

"Please don't lie Liss. It hurts." I feigned actually pain. "Every time we're here, you go out of your way to impress Christian."

"I do not!" She hissed. We had to keep our voices low with the three of them on the other side of the room having a private convo of their own.

"Yeah right! Last week, you "dropped" your handbag and bent down right in front of him to pick it up."

She punched me in the arm playfully. "I did not!"

"Yes you did! You had a mini skirt, a tube top and everything. All you needed was pole! Could you have been more obvious and sluttier?"

She covered her face blushing and we laughed.

"Okay I like him," she said when we sobered. "He's nice and sweet and reeaaallly cute. Adrian is just…Adrian. I only went out with him in the first place to please my father. What's really scary as that we've been dating for so long I think daddy expects me to marry him!"

Suddenly this wasn't so funny.

Adrian was the son of another crime family close to Lissa's family. Marry him would only put her more in danger."

"What? Lissa you cant."

"I know I know. This case doesn't look like its anywhere near closed and our fathers aren't any closer to going to jail." She sighed. I could tell she was scared. "Look, I agreed to help but I feel guilt turning against my family and unless they wrap up this case in the next few weeks, I'm going to have to go back to my family. But we have nothing to worry about," she rushed on. "I'm not even sure about the marriage thing. We'll just have to wait until they get back."

I hated waiting.

"We've inputted all of the evidence into the computer and now we just have to wait until they come back in a week," Christian said coming toward us.

"Coolness. What do we do until then?" she asked, her flirty voice coming on. Christian muttered and said something like, " I'll think of something."

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You two go screw each other and you two," he pointed to Dimitri and me," can go do the same thing. I'm going home for the weekend."

With that said he left.

Lissa and Christian went off laughing and giggling.

And then it was just Dimitri and I.

"So, what do you want to do? We have a whole week to our selves."

He smiled only slightly while putting folders away in his business bag.

"We can do anything. We'll go wherever you want to," he said. "Tonight the city is yours."

I smiled.

I had a few ideas.


	10. Being There

**RPOV**

"I can't believe we're doing this," I said jumping in my seat.

Dimitri turned onto the highway.

"You said you wanted to do something different, go someplace you've never been before that I haven't already taken you to so-"

"Yeah, in the city, close to home but…I've never left the city limits before. And going to Disney Land is beyond outside the city limits. Couldn't you have thought of something close to home?" I ask nervous.

Dimitri only laughed and pulled onto the highway that led toward California. Going on a road trip to Disney Land wasn't exactly what I had in mind but this could be fun too.

"This seems like more fun. Besides, I never get to do anything like this and now seems like a golden opportunity."

"You never get to do anything like what?"

"Be spontaneous. I'm not the kind of person that just picks up and goes somewhere. I like order and plans. This is different," he said eyes on the road. His voice sounded dreamy.

"Well I'm glad I'm the person that you're sharing this adventure of yours with."

He glanced over at me, brown eyes smiling.

"Me too."

We had a lot of little moments like this.

At the street fair he'd taken me too, he won me a teddy bear after like a million tries and fifty dollars, I was so exited, because no one had ever given me anything before, I hugged him. It took a moment for him to relax and hug me back but when he did, I felt like the entire world stopped and it was just he and I alone.

It was a little awkward afterward and I was embarrassed but Dimitri only chuckled when I blushed, hesitated with a soft kiss to my forehead, and grabbed my hand to go to the next game.

He won me a giant Winnie the Pooh there too.

It was one of those games where you lift the giant hammer to get the ball thing to hit the bell at the top.

He got on the first try and honestly I wasn't that surprised.

With muscles like that I was sure he could've done it with one hand. I even stood next to the bell thing imagining what it would be life if he did it shirtless…

Lissa was right I liked Dimitri.

I'd had crushed before, on guys I saw at school or who lived in the neighborhood but this was something different. I felt a tight tugging on my chest when Dimitri was around and I was almost always fantasizing about him.

"What're we gonna do first when we get there?" I asked.

I was trying to block out the next fantasy of Dimitri and I alone in a hotel room.

"Mmm… we'll probably get there at night so we'll check in first, dinner, sleep, breakfast and then Disney Land," he listed.

"Wow. You really are a planner," I laughed.

"I'm better when I'm organized," he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before that I got into some trouble when I was a teen."

"Yeah…"

"It's mostly because I acted without thinking. I know it sounds stupid but thinking everything through meant I had to care about everything and take care of everything, being the responsible one in the family so I figured if-"

"If you did everything spontaneously, you'd feel better," I interrupted.

"No. I'd feel nothing at all. Things were better when I was numb. My family wasn't perfect. Nothing as bad as your family, no offence-"

"None taken. I thought you and your family were close."

"We are but things were different when I was younger. My mom went through some issues and my grandmother had to raise my sisters and me."

I didn't want to be pushy but I was curious.

"What about your dad?"

"Only around when it was convenient."

"That sounds familiar," I mumbled.

"Things eventually got better."

I glanced at him briefly hoping the same would happen to me.

We drove in silence for a few moments. I stared out the window and he kept his eyes on the road probably as lost in thought as I was.

After a while of watching the sun set, I felt a warm hand reach over and rest on mine.

I didn't look over at Dimitri. From my peripheral I could see he wasn't looking at me either but we both felt it, I could tell.

Warmth, the presence of another person being so close.

I turned my hand over so that it was faced up in his.

He squeezed it once, barely.

I smiled and let my eyes close into a nice, quiet sleep.


	11. The Little Things In The Little Moments

DPOV

I couldn't believe we were doing this and that it was my idea.

Christian is always pushing me to be more outgoing since according to him the craziest thing I've ever done as an adult was turn in police report without writing my name on it.

I thought this trip would be good for Rose.

For a couple of days, she'd get away from her problems and I wanted her to feel good for once. She seemed happy whenever we had our little outings and I just wanted to see more of that. I wanted to be the reason she would smile and be happy.

I'm her caseworker.

Caseworkers want their case victims to be happy.

It's completely normal for caseworkers to run off with the girls in one of their cases for a few days without any feelings.

Great, now I was lying even to my self.

I couldn't like Rose. She was barely an adult her self and I was seven years older than her. It wouldn't be right. It would only confuse her more with everything else going on.

"_Imagine if it was some dude hitting on your sister," Christian had said. He was waiting for Lissa at his apartment. _

_He called while Rose and I were packing. _

"That's gross. I'm not feeling anything for her. I'm supposed to watch out for her."

"_Yeah, 'watch out for her'. Not feel her up. She's only what, like a couple years older than Victoria?"_

"_Why are bugging me about Rose when Lissa is the same age and you're older than her?"_

"_Yeah but Lissa is ready and willing. That's different," he said sounding smug._

"_That's gross. You know you have a thing for her the same way I do for-"_

_I cut my self off before the sentence could continue._

_I felt like a teenage girl gushing about the some guy I liked. _

"_For Rose! I knew it. You're a terrible liar Dimitri."_

"_If that were true, my cover would have been blown and Abe would have killed me a long time ago."_

"_Speaking of, while the big Mob boss is out of town and our international police are keeping an eye on him, where do you plan on taking advantage of his daughter? Not that he'd care, I'm sure."_

"_I don't plan on taking advantage of her anywhere. We're just getting out of town for a while. It will be good for Rose. She's so tense and paranoid lately. She thinks someone's watching her. I think maybe Abe is paying someone to keep an eye on us," I told him zipping up my bag._

"_I wouldn't put it past him. The dude is evil. Maybe it is good you guys leave. Lissa's going to spend then night so she should be safe. Be careful out there, D," he warned._

"_You too, Chris."_

"_Oh and don't forget to use protection."_

_I rolled my eyes, hung up then, and headed out with Rose._

She moaned in her sleep, her head lulling to one side.

She fell asleep a while ago.

She trusted me a lot more than I'm sure she veer trusted anybody and she slept with less nightmares.

Abe went away a few weekends ago to deal with a deal in person and decided to leave me behind. I wasn't trusted enough to tag along on trips yet. Usually, when he did this, Jesse sent another agent to keep a watchful, distant eye on him since I could be spotted if I went and the entire case would be blown.

Those days when Abe went away and Jesse wasn't being so obsessive and persistent about this case, I had vacation time.

_I talked Rose into staying in for once so she'd have a chance to get some sleep._

_She was hesitant about sleeping at her father's house because she was always worried about Mikhail or Victor. _

_She thought they were always watching and following her._

"_Just relax and try to get some sleep," I'd told her. She was fidgeting and pacing all night and couldn't seem to sit still. She was worried more and more her father would find out she was working with police and my cover would be blown. _

"_I keep telling you that you can stop this anytime you want to," I told her pulling the comforter around her. _

"_But you're so involved. I feel better being able to help too so I know that you're okay," she mumbled._

_Her voice was small and she sounded so fragile. _

"_That's sweet Rose but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty big guy."_

"_I've noticed," she said smiling. _

_I tried to ignore that and went on. "And I'm a trained police officer. I've seen and done things that you can't even imagine. I can take care of my self," I said smiling._

_She rolled over, lying on her hands to face me, sitting beside the bed. _

"_That's what I usually say," she whispered, a smile on her full lips. "I'm just worried. Lissa is always making fun of me because she says I never show emotion or care about any one. I'm sure she'd be proud knowing how worried I am now." She chuckled without any humor in her voice. _

_I tucked the blanket tighter around her. It was getting even colder with the weather worsening but she was shuddering because she was scared._

"_I promise. Everything will be okay. I never break a promise."_

_She stared at me for the longest of time, doubtful._

"_Do you trust me, Rose?"_

_She nodded without a moment's hesitation._

"_Then trust me when I say, that when this case ends, we'll both walk away from it safe and sound and all of this will be pushed behind us."_

"_Okay."_

_I tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. I was always doing that trying to find excuses or reasons to touch her and she did it a lot her self but we never acknowledged it. _

_It wasn't in a creepy way._

_Little moments where I'd push her hair back so I could see her face. She always head it pulled back but a few strands never seemed to stay in place and would blow across her face. Sometimes she'd brush against me or touch my hand or hug me._

_I guess it was because of the feeling of security of having someone there and knowing that they wont leave you. I was reassuring her whenever we were alone together that she wasn't alone and that I wouldn't leave her._

_We were close because we could be and taking full advantage of it._

_She snuggled under the blankets and smiled at me before closing her eyes and falling asleep._

I looked over at her now, still sleeping dreamlessly, and then looked down at where our hands still touched.

I ran my thumb along the back of her smooth hand.

This probably wasn't helping.

I smiled and tightened my grip.

I was trying to convince my self it wasn't a good idea to flirt with Rose (yes I admit it I'm flirting) and holding her hand wasn't a good idea.

I couldn't seem to let go of it though.


	12. A Different Night

RPOV

I had never been someplace so nice before.

It took a handful of hours and we made it there at ten o clock at night like Dimitri predicted. Dimitri, carrying my bags and his, checked us while I looked around the hotel lobby.

It was all shiny and sparkly and little Mickey Mouse logos were everywhere.

I spun around in the center of the lobby to see it all. In mid spin I saw shadow shift outside of the hotel behind a pillar. I was about to move toward it when Dimitri touched my arm.

"Our room is a few floors up. Are you okay?"

He looked out the door trying to see what I see.

"Yeah…I just thought I saw something. I'm just freaking out and seeing things," I tried to reassure.

It was more for my benefit than his.

He didn't look convinced but nodded and pulled me toward the elevators.

"This weekend is about fun and calm and not seeing things," I muttered to my self under my breath repeatedly.

The bellboy who had offered to carry our bags looked over at me skeptically but said nothing. Dimitri patted my back gently to reassure me. I smiled up at him.

Those eyes of his could make me feel better anytime.

I think if I had the chance I'd stare at them all day.

The bellboy escorted us to our room and set our bags down.

I gaped open mouthed at the view that led out not to the amusement park but over all of hills and trees and rooftops. The room it self was almost completely golden brown and everything looked so…fluffy.

"Would you like to order rooms service or do you plan on eating at our downstairs restaurant?" The bellboy asked.

"Can we eat up here?" I asked Dimitri. I liked the idea of having another private, quiet dinner with Dimitri in this beautiful. I wanted it to be like the other times he'd treated me to breakfast, lunch and dinner where we were alone or even when we went to restaurants or cafes I had that same feeling I'd been having a lot, like we were the only to people in the world.

"I guess we'll just order room service."

The bellboy handed Dimitri what looked like a dictionary of food choices and left after Dimitri tipped him.

"I thought you'd like the downstairs restaurant," he said, his lips lifting into a smile on one side.

"I thought it'd be nice to eat up here," I replied bouncing on my heels nervously.

He looked at me for a moment.

"That does sound nice, I guess. We'll unpack and I'll call for room service."

I went to one of the bedrooms and put clothes into a dresser.

_Maybe I should change._

I looked down at my torn jeans and black t-shirt with a smiley insignia on the front.

_Definitely change._

I didn't have a lot of clothes and only maybe one or two outfits that would look nice enough for dinner thanks to Lissa.

I pulled out a purple blouse that tied at the back and loose black skirt.

I went to shower and dressed quickly.

The blouse and skirt fit tight enough to show off the curves I normally hid. When you're apart of a mob family with a bunch of men around, it's best to not show off your body.

I looked better than had…ever.

I wanted to show Dimitri I could be beautiful like some of the women I'd seen working in the F.B.I building or when we went out together.

I wanted to be and feel beautiful for once.

I untied my ponytail and shook my wet hair out. I brushed it back at one side and added a clip to hold it in place while the rest hung loose and curled at the ends.

My hair was too long to wear down all of the time but tonight was going to be different.

I let it loose so it fell to my waist.

I checked my self in the mirror once and then walked out into the living room.


	13. What A Night

RPOV

I wished I'd had a camera.

The look on Dimitri's face when he saw was priceless.

It took a few attempts before he was able to strop gawking and pull a sentence together.

"You look…wow…you look…"

He struggled to pull the words together to make one whole sentence.

I decided to save him any further embarrassment and help him.

"Beautiful, amazing, magnificent. These are all good adjectives."

He smiled and ran a hand through his damp hair.

He'd showered and changed too.

He was wearing jeans that were a soft blue and a black button down that I decided was my favorite shirt on him. The top buttons were undone and the sleeves were pulled up at the elbows showing his tanned muscled forearms.

"You look pretty good your self," I muttered.

Dimitri had set up the room service table out side on the patio deck.

There were two lit candles shaped like Mickey on top of the white tables cloth with silver covered trays of food on each side.

Dimitri pulled my chair out for me.

I brushed against him and caught a whiff of his aftershave.

"How did you even know what to order?" I asked trying to shake away another fantasy coming to mind.

He sat across from me smiling.

"I think I know your favorite foods by now," he said uncovering one of the plates.

It was a nice cheesy slice of pizza with pepperoni shaped like Mickey.

"Everyone loves pizza," I teased.

He uncovered another plate with a tower of chocolate chip brownies.

"Lucky guess. Who doesn't love brownies?"

He smiled and uncovered every plate that held all of my favorites.

"Okay, I admit it. You know me."

"I've convinced you at last. Lucky for me, you and I love all of the same foods."

I laughed and we dug into all of the food.

"Is that how you knew what to order? Because they're your favorites too?" I asked laughing.

"Well that and I've been your case worker for almost half a year. I think I should know everything about you by now."

I looked up from my brownie confused.

"Half a year? I've only been helping you guys for a few weeks."

"We were handed your fathers case over a year ago when the original detectives, including Jesse, couldn't handle it any more and there were rumors of corrupt agents. Jesse got himself back on the case since he knew it so well which meant Christian and I had to get just as involved so we divided the people involved with your father and I got your file."

"So you knew about me before we even really met?"

He sipped from his glass and nodded.

"Yeah. We decided to approach you and Lissa about aiding us in our investigation when we couldn't get close enough to your father and here we are."

I liked the idea of Dimitri having my file.

In a weird way, this made him even closer to me.

I smiled to my self, nibbling on the brownie.

I decided to change the subject. This vacation wasn't going to include any conversations about work any more.

"So you know everything about me?"

"Mmmm…not everything but I probably know more things about you than most people. Not just from the file but from talking to you for the last few weeks we've been together," he admitted.

"Like what?"

He laughed softly and indulged in my little game.

"From your file or from what I've learned by being around you?"

"Mmm…my file first."

"Okay. Your full name is Rosemarie Hathaway, no middle name. You were named after your fathers mother."

"Not very creative of her," I muttered looking down.

He lifted my chin with his fingers making me blush and smile.

"Continue," I said smiling now.

He grinned and went on.

"You're seventeen going on eighteen in March. Your five feet seven inches tall, you have brown eyes, dark brown hair, and your size seven in shoe."

"I don't even want to know why you have my shoe sizes in your file."

He laughed.

"Now you want to know what I've learned from being around you."

I nodded eagerly.

"My favorite color?"

"Trick question. You like any color that isn't pink," he answered sipping from his glass again.

"Favorite movie?"

"It's between Stardust and the Pirates of the Caribbean series."

"Favorite TV show?"

"Anything that isn't reality television, war related or on PBS."

"I'm convinced. You know me."

He handed me a chocolate covered strawberry that I was reaching for.

"That's just the basics. I know you twirl your hair when you're nervous, for some strange reason you eat your cereal with a fork and you use your left hand for everything even though you're right handed."

"Wow! You know so much about me you should write my autobiography. You know me better than I know my self."

"I'm a cop, it's my job to be observant," he laughed.

"Either that or you just like me," I joked.

"That could be it," he smiled.

This dinner was turning out better than I'd imagined. We went back and forth trading favorites, likes and dislikes. We talked about nearly everything.

After a while we'd cleared the tables, eating everything.

The bellboy came toe grab the cart.

"Did you enjoy your meals?" The bellboy was looking directly at me.

Even when I was a kid, I earned the pleasure of having creepy guys leer at me, looking me up and down. I felt like they were undressing me with their eyes. I usually avoided it by dressing down but right now, in some of my best clothes, the bellboy didn't even try to be discreet looking at my chest. I squirmed uncomfortable.

"Yes thank you," Dimitri answered curtly.

The bellboy looked up at Dimitri and his enormous height and backed out of the room trembling a bit.

"You okay?" he asked coming out on the patio, leaning on the railing beside me.

""Yeah. I just felt really…cheap with him looking at me that way," I admitted.

"Want me to find him and beat him up for you?" he offered.

That made me smile.

"No. I don't think it'd be good for your career. Not to mention having someone beat someone else up for me would only make me more like my father."

"You're probably right. The offer still stands though."

"No, no beating up. Just, stay here with me."

We leaned on the patio and looked up at the stars, Dimitri pointing each one out to me.

"This is what kind of sucks about living in the city," he said after showing me the Orion. "You can never see the stars."

"Why not leave the city and move to like the country, a small town with only like fifty people and everyone is related and somehow married to their cousin?"

"Is that the kind of life you want when this case is over?" he asked laughing.

"It sounded better in my head."

"Really?"

"No."

"So what do you want to do when this is all over? You should be eighteen by then."

I opened my mouth to make another joke but I realized I didn't know what I wanted to do. I always thought I'd either never live long enough to see my eighteenth birthday or that I'd be stuck with my "family" forever. Death and entrapment were my only two options.

Now it felt like the weight of no knowing what I was going to do what crushing down on me.

Honestly, the farthest ahead I've ever thought involved Dimitri and me. Alone. The rest didn't matter. I was getting ahead of my self though.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I've never been on my own. I haven't really thought about it."

"You have you're whole life ahead of you to figure it out," he said sounding philosophic.

"Yeah but I need a plan for when I turn eighteen. I'll be too old for child services. I don't even know if this case will end well," I rambled over thinking it all. "How did you know what you wanted to do?"

"It was kind of decided for me. I told you I got into a lot of trouble with the law. This agent who kept picking me up after I did something made me a deal. He said "instead of breaking the law, why not enforce it" My mom saw this as an opportunity to for me to better my self and accepted on my behalf."

"And here you stand, a full fledged F.B.I. agent. I'd say your mom did a good thing by getting you involved with the police force," I complimented.

"I turned out well?" he asked.

"Better than well," I replied looking him over he caught my eye and smiled.

"You will too. You just need time. You're more than welcome to stay with me if you still don't know what you're going to do."

He sounded so sweet and sincere and his voice was so soft and smooth, especially with his slight Russian accent, I couldn't resist.

I leaned over and I pecked him on the cheek.

It was rough where stubble was already coming in but I didn't care. It felt good to make a move and finally kiss Dimitri. Of course I'd always imagined it on the lips but _baby steps Rose, baby steps. _

I pulled back slightly to see if it was okay I'd done this.

He stared down at me with those heavy brown eyes of his, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

Dimitri leaned down and kissed me, cutting off whatever I was about to say. It was gentle and sweet…and surprising.

It caught me so off guard I didn't react to the kiss until a heart beat later.

_Wow! What a night! _


	14. Imagine What Happens Next

Christian & Lissa

**(Third Person POV)**

Christian handed her another wine glass. In the back of his mind was that nagging voice reminding him that Lissa was underage and getting involved with her couldn't possibly end well.

This nagging voice had a slight Russian accent.

Christian rolled his eyes and pushed the voice away.

He sat beside Lissa on the couch as she took the wine glass.

She was already a little tipsy but Christian couldn't resist. Dimitri labeled him a womanizer. Christian couldn't blame him. There were different women leaving his apartment almost every morning.

Something about being a cop, especially an F.B.I. agent, was a turn on for women.

"_You shouldn't do that," Dimitri had chastised. _

_They had gone out for drinks any time a case was solved._

"Do what?" Christian asked innocently, sticking his phone number in the curvy waitress' shirt pocket. She gave him a man-eating smile and left to get them another round of drinks.

"That. Using your job to get women can only back fire on you," Dimitri said sounding Zen.

Christian had rolled his eyes then and ignored that advice.

Maybe Dimitri had been right though.

Using his job to charm a woman might backfire.

Especially with Lissa.

Her father was the second most well known mob boss. Using her for sex might not be a good idea. Christian felt more for Lissa than the physical stuff though. He wasn't going to lie, if he had the chance to sleep with her, he'd do it, but this time it was different.

He didn't want to ruin things.

He didn't want to just have fun.

"Maybe we should cut you off. You've had four glasses already."

She downed it in one gulp and smiled.

"You're only seventeen. You shouldn't even known how to down a drink like that."

"Then stop supplying me," she giggled.

She set the empty glass on the glass table and reached for Christian. She tugged on his sleeve and he willing moved from the arm of the couch and slid in beside her.

She tilted her head to the side.

Christian noticed in that light she looked most beautiful and that wasn't the wine talking.

He put his hands on either side of her face, locking his fingers in her platinum hair. It was thin and soft between his fingers.

"You're beautiful."

She grinned brightly.

"You're jus-s-t ssss-aying that to get what you want," she slurred.

He tried to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

"And what would that be?"

"To have your way with me," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She curled her leg around his.

"Not this time," he whispered.

She looked a little hurt.

"Why not?"

He pushed her hair back and got a good look at her flawless, heart shaped face.

"You mean too much to me. I like you too much to take advantage of you."

It was the honest truth. To any other beautiful woman who was in his apartment, barely dressed, and ready and willing this would have been an easy lie.

Lissa had grown on him though.

She made him laugh and smile and think about other things other than work or sex. She made him happy in more ways than one which was more than he could say about any other woman he'd been with.

She seemed to sober after he said this and a wave of appreciation washed over her face.

"Well Christian Ozera, I like you too."

She kissed him then.

Barely, it was just brush across the lips but it was enough for both of them.

They stayed entwined on the couch and just stared at each other, taking in the other's prescience.

They talked.

Christian knew a lot about Lissa, probably more than she thought he did, and he felt it only fair that she knew the same about him.

He told her about his family, something she'd never done before.

And she actually listened.

She was still a little tipsy but it barely showed.

Christian, feeling a little embarrassed by how much he was sharing, almost hoped that she was drunk enough to forget this all by tomorrow morning. He'd stopped talking, noticing for the first time that she had spaced out.

"Is it the liquor getting to you?"

She turned quickly to look at him and forced a smile.

"No, I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

"Thinking about…"

"About you."

"I know it's hard to not think about me."

She laughed a little still spaced out.

"I was thinking about you and me and…Adrian."

Christian had been rubbing circles on the back of her hand and stopped.

"Ah…the boyfriend."

He felt him self-pull away a little, folding back in on him self after opening up so much.

"He's…he's different. Christian don't get me wrong, I like you a lot. I mean that. Adrian is just…it means a lot to my father that I'm with him."

Christian caught the hesitation in her voice.

"You like him too."

She didn't answer.

"I don't have as much faith in this whole helping the F.B.I. thing as the rest of you and if I'm right and this whole things goes sour, being with Adrian is my only way out."

"Save yourself." Christian couldn't blame her. He'd read her file and her fathers and all of the terribly things he's done.

He used to prefer the 'save and look out only for yourself' rule himself.

It was his motto.

Dimitri was right.

This was karma coming back to bite him in the ass.

They untangled themselves from each other and shifted on the couch, literally drifting apart.

"I'm sorry Christian. I don't mean to hurt you it's just…I'm used to looking out for my self and sometimes for Rose. Its kind of how we were raised. This is what happens when your father is a mob boss."

He only stood up and grabbed the wine glass taking it to the kitchen.

"I understand," he sighed.

"I should get going. I've been kind of avoiding Adrian since I've agreed to help you guys. Avoidance is my thing but lying to Adrian takes some time to build up. I told him I'd meet him tonight and I'm already an hour late."

She stood up.

He thought she might come to him and hug him or hold him or try to say something witty to lighten the mood.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door though.

Christian moved away from the kitchen counter and opened it.

There were no pictures of the infamous Adrian.

Christian knew some how that this well dressed, green eyed, dark haired figure leaning in his door way was him.

**DPOV**

I caught her by surprise.

I caught my self by surprise.

It took her a moment to respond to the kiss and when she did, I couldn't even explain what I felt.

It was something between warmth and the odd tingly feeling that girls had a way of bring on a guy.

Her hands ran up my sleeves and locked around my neck.

I'd kissed women before but it was different this time.

I was lost in the feel of her full, soft lips, the feeling of smooth hair between my fingers and the way her body seemed to fit against mine perfectly and how it felt just to hold her and have her in my arms.

The kiss deepened.

It went on for who knows how long now.

The quick intensity of the kiss was so surprising; I couldn't remember putting my hands around her waist. She pulled back a second to breathe.

I felt the cold of the air run out of my lungs with each exhale. I rested my head against hers while we breathed.

"Was it okay that I did that?" She whispered, her voice sounding small.

"Honestly…I don't know," I exhaled.

I expected her to pull back out of my arms away from me, taking the warmth with her. She didn't move though.

"Dimitri, I'm tired," she said so suddenly it caught my off guard.

I pulled back a little to look at her.

"Um…you can go to bed if you-"

"No, not like that. I mean I'm tired of being scared and afraid and constantly looking over my shoulder. You said this vacation wouldn't have anything to do with work or worrying, that it was just about relaxing for once and being happy."

She looked up at me with her eyes so big, waiting for me to motion her to continue.

" Yes."

"Then that's what I want. I want a nice weekend where I can just have fun and be happy and relax like you said and I'd like it even more if…"

"If…"

"If for just these few days we could just be happy, together."

The last word came out in such a whisper I almost didn't hear it with the wind blowing around us. Her hair blew across her face and I pushed it back to see her clearly.

"You have a lot of ideas for this getaway don't you?"

She smiled, bashful.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

She just wanted to feel safe for a few days.

If I couldn't give her that then what could I do?

"Me and you this weekend," I said simply, agreeing.

She smiled up at me and hugged me really tight for a girl as small as she was.

"Tomorrow we start with Disney land," she giggled letting go and going into the hotel suite.

"Oh boy," I sighed smiling.


	15. One Good Day With Fear

Christian & Lissa

(Third Person POV)

Adrian stood in the doorway, cigarette between his lips staring unblinkingly at Lissa like Christian wasn't even there.

"Adrian," Lissa breathed.

She pulled her white leather coat tight around her but couldn't seem to make her feet move.

"I thought we had a date. I presume you have a good reason for being here instead of with me," Adrian inquired barely giving Christian a glance.

Christian had made it into Lissa's family as a potential buyer and dealer for Eric Dragomir as his cover but he had yet to be given the pleasure of meeting Adrian.

As far as he was concerned Adrian didn't even know Christian existed.

Christian knew he was apart of a mob family too but they had yet to be handed their case file.

"Lissa was just here working a personal problem out for her father since he's out of town," Christian said thinking quickly.

"Really? And what might that be?"

He was still looking at Lissa who stood dumbstruck behind Christian.

"Maybe you didn't hear the part about it being a 'personal' problem," Christian said.

"I think I want Lissa to tell me herself. Lissa?"

She stood still behind Christian trembling.

Christian realized why she wasn't moving.

She was scared of Adrian.

Lissa had told him earlier that she'd always been loyal and obedient when it came to her family and Adrian. Missing a date with Adrian was a great offence in his eyes.

Lissa's mouth opened.

"I-"

She couldn't get the words out. Christian wanted to help her and protect her but there was only so much he could do without blowing his cover. And right now, keeping the case took more priority, even if it was the hardest decision to make.

"Come Lissa, we'll talk about this in private. I suppose I'll be seeing you again," Adrian added looking at Christian at last.

Lissa moved from around Christian hesitantly and took a hold of Adrian's extended hand.

She gave Christian one fleeting glance before they left, Christian's front door slamming behind them.

Christian ran a hundred different scenarios through his mind about what Adrian could do to her for breaking a date.

Christian couldn't go after them though. He was a little drunk him self still.

Not only that but his earlier conversation with Lissa ran through his head. She'd choose Adrian if it meant saving her own life instead of Christian.

All was fair.

At least that's what he thought before crashing down on the couch, the liquor taking full effect making him fall asleep.

DPOV

I've spent a lot of time with Rose in last few weeks.

I've grown used to her mood swings; I've seen her happy, sad, and angry all in one day.

But seeing her like this was different.

I've never seen her this excited.

I've never seen _anyone_ this excited.

She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet when we were waiting for the park gates to open.

"I can't wait! I've never been to an amusement park before! We have to go on everything and look for all of the costume characters and go to every land!"

I didn't bother responding until she got all of it out of her system.

"We'll get to everything, Roza."

She had stopped bouncing to look up at me.

"Did you just call me Roza?"

"It's your name in Russian," I told her smiling. She beamed up at me.

"I like it. Roza," she said testing it out on her own ears. Satisfied with how it sounded, she shifted topics. "So where are we going first?"

"Umm…that would be up to you."

I handed her a map when we walked through the park gates and her eyes widened a good few inches. She looked at it like it could sure her where treasure was.

"There're so many places to choose from. Why don't we just make our way as we go along?"

We went through every land twice. The lines were short because it was the middle of the week and we ended up riding _Who Framed Roger Rabbit _three times by noon.

"I love it here. It's like it's its own world."

"I think that's the point," I laughed as we made our way past _It's a Small World._

"I'm sorry, I'm going a little crazy," she apologized blushing.

"It's okay. I went through the same thing when I came here with my family."

"Paul and Zoya went wild huh?"

"No my sister Victoria did."

She laughed at that.

"You weren't excited Dimitri? It's the happiest place on earth!" She shouted smiling and twirling nearly bumping into anyone passing by. I would have been embarrassed by her outright loudness but she was just so cute I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't really get excited about things, about anything. My mother says its one of my flaws."

"Dimitri Belikov has flaws?" she teased linking her arm through my own. "I thought you were perfect."

"I'm anything but," I replied serious.

"What flaws could you possibly have?"

"I have an entire list made out for me by my mother, grandmother and Christian."

She giggled. "And they would be?"

"I isolate my self from people, I'm not as outgoing as I used to be, I rarely show excitement or emotion. Need I go on or are those enough for you."

She smiled and leaned into my arm.

"I think you're perfect."

I looked over at her and met those big brown eyes, lit by the few sunlight rays peeping through the clouds.

She looked pretty perfect her self but that wasn't something I could say out loud.

"Thank you. But everyone has flaws."

"Even me?" she asked feigning mock surprise.

"Yes. Your choice of clothing on such a cold day."

She looked down at her mint grin shorts, her white spaghetti strapped top and the jean jacket I made her put on.

"These are the clothes I imagined my self at Disney Land in and these are the clothes I'm wearing so get over it," she said punching my arm again smiling. "Just be happy I didn't wear my sandals and I put on these tennis shoes."

We walked through the park and made another round of _Pirates of the Caribbean, Space Mountain, _and every food stand along the way. By the time we made it to the _Haunted Mansion, _the ride she wanted to put off to the last minute, Rose had one of those take home Disney refill cups, a _Mini Mouse _hat, a goofy sticker on either side of her cheeks, and a light saver in her bag.

"We should get our faces painted or our portraits drawn," she said as we made our way inside the _Haunted Mansion. _She looked up and around as the room darkened and filled with more people. She was scared of the dark and enclosed spaces but she insisted on going on every rider even if it meant facing her fears.

"Maybe when we leave here we'll do one of those," I said trying to distract her.

"Or we can find one of those photo booths where you take like ten little small picture for your wallet."

She couldn't stop looking around her.

She hadn't seen anything for a few hours now about seeing someone following us like she had last night but I'd catch her every so often looking over her shoulder or staring into space for a really long time. She brush it odd and say it was nothing but I knew she was worried we were always being followed.

"That sounds like fun too," I said turning her toward me.

She buried her face into my jacket so she wouldn't look around or see the darkness.

I felt her relax in my arms, the same way she had last night on the patio.

She gripped my shirt tight when we started moving to the hallway when the doors opened.

"It's over, Roza. You can look up now."

She lifted head but didn't let go.

I was glad she didn't.

I'd kept telling my self that being with Rose wasn't right but this weekend was about forgetting problems and just being happy like Rose had said.

I had to admit it though.

I liked the feel of her in my arms and being the one who made her feel safe and being her protector.

"You know, we can leave if you want." I pointed to the exits.

"No. I want to go on every ride. Including this one. I just have to face my fears."

"You plan on facing your fears in my jacket," I teased.

That got a smile out of here.

We went through the entire ride, Rose holding onto me so tight that when she did let go at the end of the ride, I felt like I'd lost apart of my self.

"I can mark that off of my 'Things To Do' list," she said exhaling.

"I think you can mark all of the rides off of your 'Things to Do' list. We've been on everything, seen every show and eaten at every restaurant. What do you want to do next?"

"The fireworks," she said clapping her hands together excitedly.

She reached for my hand and tugged me along the roped path that led to the _Mark Twain _Island where the Disney show and fireworks could be seen.

It was already crowded with people but we got a good spot leaning against one of the pillars that gated the island and the water around it without blocking anyone's view.

I couldn't resist pulling Rose against me when I sat along the railing of the pillar. She leaned in easily to me and relaxed the way she had each time I wrapped my arms around her.

The fireworks started and her eyes lit up.

I handed her my camera so she could take pictures.

She watched the fireworks and I watched her.

The show and the lights and the parade that followed were spectacular but see the soft, barely there smile on her face was so much better and so was the feeling of know that I was the one who put it there.

It all ended half past midnight.

"Did you have enough fun for one day?"

I asked leaning up.

She nodded and yawned.

"I hope we have more fun at California Adventure tomorrow."

I chuckled and took the camera from her hands and tucked it into her bag.

Everyone was headed for the parking lot or the hotels since the park was closing.

The crowd thinned out around us as I put my hands underneath Rose's legs and lifted her up into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and drifted in and out of sleep as I carried her out of the park

I managed to lay her down in her bed with much of a struggle.

She was still in and out of sleep and smiled up at me.

"Thank you Dimitri. For everything," she mumbled tired.

"Anytime Roza."

I pulled her shoes off and her sweater and tucked her into the covers.

"Sleep tight."

RPOV

I bolted up right, half awake from my nightmare.

It took a moment for it to all come back to me and for yester day to come back.

I had a dream the same as yesterday: Dimitri and I were at Disney Land having fun, only I couldn't enjoy it because everywhere we were, I kept looking over my shoulder seeing someone watching us from a distance. I'd try to point it out to Dimitri but the person would already be gone.

It was just like real life.

I shook and trembled even though I was under layers of blankets, my voice shaking.

Dimitri came into the room a few seconds after, flicking on the lamp beside my bed, still fully dressed without his jacket and shoes.

"Bad dream?" he asks already knowing the answer.

I nodded.

He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He hesitated only a moment before nodding.

I moved over in my bed so he could lie beside me. He flicked the lamp off and slid in behind me. I scooted my body as close to him as possible which I think caught him off guard a little.

After a few minutes he laid his hand on my waist and tugged on it the rest of the way so that his arm wrapped all the way around me, secure.

I felt his warmth, his arm tight around me, and his chest each time he breathed.

It was the safest I felt in a long time.


	16. Worry Summons Courage

RPOV

I rolled over in bed.

Dimitri was still there, again.

Ever since that night at the Disney Land Resort with my bad dreams, I'd woken up with Dimitri laying beside me the entire three nights we'd been here.

Tonight was our last night and we were going home tomorrow morning returning to the real world instead of one made up of fantasy and magic. I'd expected something to come from this trip; a kiss, a romantic evening involving nothing but bare skin, a bright morning waking up in Dimitri's bed or even a few hours of 'afternoon delight' as Lissa calls it.

I was expecting change in the small moments of flirtation between us.

Yes, I was scared of reaching out and trusting someone so much but the ideas and fantasies I had about Dimitri, about me being with Dimitri, outshined those fears.

I wanted a risk.

I kept telling my self all day at California adventure, despite that tingly feeling I'd worn all weekend that we were being watched and my attempts to ignore said feeling, to take a risk and just kiss him again like we had the first night.

I couldn't do it though.

The third day when we went to Knott's Berry farm and were feeding funnel cake to one another, engaging in a playful game of tag with the powder form the funnel cake, I was so tempted by that dreamy look in his brown eyes that I almost did it.

I almost gave in to that loud voice in the back of my head telling me to just do it and tell him what I want and that I don't care if it put both of us in danger.

I couldn't.

And I know what everyone is thinking: why?

At least that's what I keep asking my self.

The one worded question that echoes through my mind as I lay here with Dimitri beside me sleeping peacefully. I'm too wired up to sleep, too worried to think about shutting my eyes and giving in to the night's temptations.

The only answer I can come up with is because I'm afraid.

Fear.

It's always fear.

Fear that we're being watched, fear of my father.

Fear that I put my self out there and Dimitri rejects me.

He's given me all of the 'signs' that Lissa is always telling me about.

The signs that means a guy is actually interesting in you and not in getting into your pants.

He listens when I talk, he makes me laugh and smile and brightens every dark mood I have.

I'm never entirely sure there and that's because of fear.

These are the times I need Lissa the most.

My wing woman.

Dimitri sighs in his sleep and tightens his grip around my waist pulling me closer.

_Was that a sign? A subtle one?_

I decided not to dwell on it all too much and relax.

I inched even closer (which wasn't easy since we were already oh so close) closing the last few millimeters between us and laid my head under his chin on the soft pillow.

This isn't making things any easier.

Laying here snuggling under Dimitri, that one motion of him pulling my closer helped me.

It gave me that last push that I needed to ignore all of my worries and just do it.

DPOV

As if the weather could tell what dangers we were returning to, the sky seemed to darken going from a bright blue to a pale gray to heavy clouds to the drum of thunder.

And with this changing darkening weather, it seemed the light, carefree mood between Rose and I faded.

She didn't look away from the window once.

After our conversation this morning I thought we'd have a nice ride back home.

I was just lying to my self though.

_I woke up before Rose did._

_Actually my phone woke me up._

_I stood from bed without moving Rose, which was a miracle considering how close we were. I walked to the living room where my phone was charging and answered on the third ring without looking at the ID._

"_I've been trying to reach you all weekend." Jesse's voice rang loud and clear in my ear._

"_I'm sorry dear, I thought it was my vacation," I retorted checking to see if I hadn't woken Rose. She rolled over, still asleep._

"_You think you'd know by now to keep your phone near you," he muttered. "Look, I only called to make sure you're coming back today and that whatever romantic crap that built up between you two stays there."_

_I ignored the last part. "Yes we're coming home today. Any specific reason why?"_

"_We've gotten word that Mazur is returning early. His deal apparently didn't go well so he and Dragomir are on their way home. They should be here either late tonight or tomorrow morning. Rose needs to be there. I want to know what went wrong."_

_I sat on the edge of couch._

_What a great way to end a vacation._

"_Belikov are you listening."_

"_Yes, we'll be there."_

"_Good. And remember, if Rose is reluctant about coming back and working for us, use every charm in the book to get her to come back."_

"_I don't need to charm her, she's going to help us."_

"_Wine and dine her anyway in case she changes her mind. And besides Wouldn't it be better to get some out of all of this trouble we're through to close this case."_

_I hung up then and tossed the phone couch._

_Jesse's idea for Christian and I to use Rose and Lissa…_

_I stood up and went back to the bed, lying beside her carefully._

_I fell asleep for a second but opened my eyes to Rose smiling brightly. _

"_Good dreams," I asked referring to her wide smile._

"_No."_

_I felt a confused expression fall upon my face._

"_Really? You're smile says otherwise."_

"_No, I mean I didn't have any dreams. I only slept a little while. I've been thinking. Actually over thinking too much. Lissa says it's a bad habit of mine and so is babbling."_

_A light blush painted her cheeks._

"_It's okay, I like your babble. It reminds me of my sister Victoria back home."_

_She laughed, almost nervously._

_She sat up and got out of bed to pace the hotel bedroom floor._

_I started to notice this as another one of her nervous habits. I sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed waiting._

_I watched as she knotted her fingers together, her feet padding against the floor, the legs of her pajama bottoms silencing each step. She twisted her fingers and pulled at the ends of her hair for an entire fifteen minutes._

_I decided I'd given her enough time to contemplate whatever was running through her head before interrupting her thinking._

"_You know we have to check out in a few hours, before the end of the day. This pacing can only go on for so long," I joked._

_She tried to force a smile._

"_Sorry," she breathed. "Nerves. I want to tell you something but I just don't know how to start."_

"_You've had fifteen minutes to pace. You can do it," I encouraged, I was growing more curious by the second. _

_She stopped and stood facing me._

_She opened her mouth to say something but shut it. "I can't."_

_She continued pacing, locking a hand in her hair._

"_Rose."_

_She stopped again and stood in front of me._

"_What's it about at least?"_

"_Me…and you."_

Uh-oh. _I could hear Christians voice in my head and then Jesse's, both telling me that serious relationships always end up blowing up and are more trouble than their worth._

_I could even hear my own voice telling me and reminding me about all of the negatives of getting into a relationship with Rose…and the happy memories of the past three days._

_As if reading whatever negative expression these negative thoughts put on my face, Rose's face fell a little._

"_Rose…"_

_I moved to the foot of the bed._

"_D-dimitri-" stuttering was another nervous habit of hers, "I-I-I've been thinking about this all night and the past few days a-a-and at Disney Land and this is the happiest place on earth where apparently dreams come true and magic is real or at least that's what the employees here kept telling us. Not that I don't believe in dreams or magic b-b-because I do kind of even w-with everything I've been through as a kid, I-I-I believe in both of those things and faith and hope and I-I-I've really been hoping that maybe we could do something like more th-than we've been doing like be together on a-an actually date."_

_Rambling, stuttering, and I think she was having a little trouble breathing._

_All adorable traits I'd grown accustomed to, knowing Rose. _

_I was already feeling guilty about what I was about to say._

_Worries that had been plaguing my mind since the first day I'd met her were about to be put to words._

"_Rose," I started. I wanted to grab a hold of her hands and pull her to me and not to have to say any of this at all. Jesse's earlier words came to mind. "I like you. You're a good kid-" that one hurt. I could tell by the way she flinched. "-but it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be together."_

_It took a second for her to croak out a reply._

"_Why?"_

"_You're underage, you're one of my cases and if we were to get together it would interfere with the way we close this case."_

_Whatever nerve she built up to get out all of her words completely disappeared and the hope in her eyes faded, her shoulders slumped. She suddenly looked so small and fragile._

_I wanted to take it all back._

_Even if it was true, I didn't care about the case or our age difference any more. _

_I wished I could take it all back._

_With a few awkward minutes passing, Rose suddenly perked up or tried to anyway._

"_I understand. Actually I kind of figured that's what you'd say but I took a risk. Liss would be proud."_

_She gave a bit of a nervous laugh, mumbled something about getting dressed and packing and went into the bathroom._

_I slumped forward, covering my face with my hands._

I was definitely fooling my self by thinking we wouldn't have an awkward ride back home.


	17. Not Good

RPOV

I've wished I were dead before.

Actually I wished I was dead exactly twenty five times in my life.

I kept count of those times, with all of the reasons that I wished my self-dead.

There was very first time when I was six and no one came for me at school.

The time, a year later, I realized that I was truly alone and had to do things for my self.

The time I slept outside in the rain because my father said he couldn't stand the sight of me.

All of those times I wished I could just disappear and make everything stop or go away.

But each and every one of those times Lissa had been there for me.

She came through in the end, proving her awesomeness, convincing that it would get better eventually, both of us knowing the truth.

I wished Lissa was here now or that I was with Lissa wherever she was.

I wasn't really a good friend having not called her in the past few days. I kept telling my self the telephone works both ways and she'd call me if she really wanted to but I had been fooling my self to save most of my time with Dimitri.

I mentally sighed at his name and the hurt that came with it.

I really needed Liss.

Despite the fact that we've gone the longest we've ever gone without talking to each other Lissa would be there for me no matter what.

I really wanted her here.

Was it bad that every time Dimitri drove us over a bridge of overpass I thought about opening the door and jumping out?

Dimitri didn't try starting any conversations or making awkward small talk. The last thing he said to me, barely looking my in the eye was to hand him a sharper knife.

I would have handed it to him all right…directly in the palm of his hand, there were too many witness though.

I had been conjuring these hostile feelings since this morning when he gave me a varied version of 'it's not you it's me'. To my ears it became, 'it's not me it's you and this case and your age'.

I've kissed guys before.

I've made out with guys.

I've gone out with guys but never anything serious.

They always wanted me for my curves.

And because of that I never thought I'd have a guy turn me down, especially if it meant he could get lucky.

Another mental sigh.

This was going to be a long drive home.

We didn't make any stops like we had on the way here and we got home by sunset. He started to merge on the highway that would lead back to his place where I stayed when not working undercover.

I felt like a Charlie's Angle.

"Can you take me to Lissa's?" I asked speaking for the first time in eight hours.

He looked over at me squinting as if to make sure it was me and not one of the other hundred people in the car with us who had spoken.

"Um sure…here," he handed me his cell phone. "Call and find out where she is and make sure she's alone."

Dimitri explained an earlier conversation he'd had.

Abe and Eric were on their way home early.

"I'd forgotten to tell you after our…talk this morning."

He cleared his through unnecessarily.

I nodded and dialed.

_Vacation's really over._

Lissa picked up before her voicemail did.

"Hello?"

Her voice was cracked and strained.

"Liss? Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

I could see Dimitri looking over at me worriedly.

She sniffled.

"Rose? I'm so glad to here from you."

"Liss what's going on?"

She sniffled again and coughed, crying. When she finally spoke, her voice was muffled and a little high pitched.

"Rose it's terrible. Adrian…Adrian found me at Christian's apartment after Christian and I were talking about us and I told him we couldn't be together if something went wrong with this case-"

"A lot of that's going around," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. So what happened?"

"After Adrian showed up, he told me to leave with him and I did and we went to his house to talk because I'd been avoiding him because you know I can't lie to him. It's hard for me to lie to him; he knows when I'm lying. I tried lying to him when he asked me what was going but he knew and he got mad and-"

"Lissa he didn't? Tell me he didn't? He would never hurt you."

Oh great, I was defending Adrian.

I didn't have anything against him really except he freaked me out a little.

"No, no, _he _didn't touch me."

"You're _he _implies someone else did touch you. Who?"

"Adrian called my father and told him that something weird was going on and that he had a suspicious feeling and my father was already mad about the deal going bad so he told Abe and Abe sent Mikhail and Ambrose home ahead of them and told Mikhail to keep an eye on you and Ambrose to deal with me and Ambrose came over here and he…"

She broke off into soft quiet sobs.

"It's okay Liss. You don't have to say it. I'm on my way to your house now. Just hang on okay."

I could hear the rustle of her hair against the phone as she nodded.

"Hurry please. I don't want to be alone. Ambrose left to meet Adrian."

We hung up as Dimitri drove the last few blocks to Lissa's house.

"I knew we were being watched."

Dimitri glanced at me expectantly.

I relayed what Lissa had told me.

"You were right. It isn't safe for us to…" I let the sentence trail off.

Dimitri stared forward, gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Apparently it isn't safe for any of us. I'll keep you safe Rose."

It was words like that made all of these conflicted feelings flow through my body.

I didn't say so though.

We made it to Lissa's house quickly. I hopped out.

"I think I should see her by my self."

He looked hesitant to the idea.

"Alright. I'll go check in with Jesse, he doesn't live far from here. I don't see any one following us so Mikhail must have fallen back or we lost him on the highway. I'll be back in less than an hour."

I nodded and ran into the dark house.

Dimitri didn't pull away until the long wood door closed behind me.

"Liss?" I called.

All of the lights were off except for the one in the den downstairs.

"I'm in here."

Her voice broke.

I walked into the doorway and gasped.

Liss sat near the window that walled the house sniffling.

I almost didn't recognize her. Her face was splotchy and purple; her lips swollen, both of her eyes almost entire shut, her normally fair skin reddened.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms tight around her.

She flinched from the pain of the bruises but I didn't care. I missed my best friend and she needed me.

I cleaned her up a little and when we sat down again she told me everything that happened word for word.

"This is their fault," I muttered. "Christian's to be more specific. Why didn't he do anything? Do they even know you're hurt?"

She shook her head.

I helped pull her platinum hair back into a loose bun and wiped the fresh tears running down her face.

"I knew this wouldn't work," she hiccupped. "Abe and my father always win. The F.B.I. needs our help because they haven't been able to take them down, no one can stop them. You and I are just caught in the middle. This wont end well for us. We should just get now while we can and maybe we'll be okay."

"That sounds pretty good right now," I said.

"Why? What happened to you?"

I told her about my 'vacation' and the feeling that Dimitri and I were being watched, even about what happened, or I guess didn't happened, between Dimitri and me.

"Rosie I'm so sorry."

She hugged me then, tight as I had hugged her before.

Suddenly we hear Lissa's front door close and from the shadows a tall muscled figure emerged grinning as always, wickedly.

Mikhail stepped into the light.

"Isn't that sweet? Your last goodbyes."

Lissa and I looked at each other.

This wasn't good.


	18. Fear Fades while Worry Only Grows

RPOV

Lissa shifted behind me, fear taking over. Fear, it's always fear.

Mikhail chuckled and stepped farther into the room.

"You know, I'm not sure if it's weird that you and the new guy, Dimitri, left town together."

"Why would it be weird? Abe assigned him to watch me and that's what he's doing," I lied. I don't know where this bout of courage came from all of sudden. Maybe it was me being tired of fear.

Mikhail looked doubtful, his expression not even shaken.

"Perhaps too closely."

"You're crazy," I said, holding Lissa behind me. I search for her shaking hand.

"No. Just cautious. Adrian called, saying something odd was going on with all of us out of town and I think he's right. I bet, neither of you thought about Adrian reporting back to Abe and Eric while we're away."

Honestly, no but he didn't need any more boost to broaden that smug smile.

"We? Us? You make it sound like you're as high up the food chain as Abe and Eric are. You're just their lap dog doing their dirty work," I said chuckling.

This bravery thing was getting a little easier.

Even with fear running an ice-cold finger down my back.

Mikhail's expression was unfazed.

"I'm a bit higher up than you, the nothing of a daughter. _I'm _more of a daughter than you are."

"No argument there," I muttered. " Daddy's girl."

"Defensive," he noted cocking a brow. "Scared Rose? As always?"

"Of you. Honestly, I used to be but now I see there's nothing to be afraid of. I have a hard time believing my father hired you as a bodyguard and even harder time believing you're man," I laughed.

Okay, maybe too much bravery…

"I can always prove you otherwise."

_Yup, I definitely crossed a line. That didn't sound good._

"I'd rather you didn't show her anything," Lissa said speaking for the first time. "My father would like it."

"You're father wouldn't like it if I touched you but he'd tolerate it. _Her _father wouldn't give a damn. Never has."

He had me there.

I appreciated Lissa's effort nonetheless.

Now it was my turn to protect her.

"What do you want Mikhail?" I asked standing. I pulled Lissa up behind me and she clutch my arm the other clutching the back of my sweater.

He walked toward us. Lissa backed up until her back hit the wall and I crashed into her. He stood in front of us leering.

"I can show you rather than tell you," he said touching my cheek. I flinched away.

"I meant why are you here?"

"Haven't you seen the movies? This is the part, the rising conflict, where I confront the supposed "heroine" of the story."

"You sound like Victor," I noted.

"Well you know what they about geniuses."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you two?"

The hit came quick right across the face.

Not a slap, but a full fist to my cheek.

Where was Dimitri's protection now?

"I'm growing a little sick of your banter. Normally I love it when you plan hard to get with me but I'm a little tired from that long drive from the Crappiest Place on earth."

"So you were following us."

"She notices at last. You know, it took you long enough. I wasn't even trying to be coy the last few times. A mobster daughter, you'd think she know better," he chuckled to him self. "I can't even tell you how exciting I'd thought it'd be to catch you and Russian boy, in a lie. I was excited when Adrian called before finding Lissa at some guy's house. What was his name? Christy?"

"Christina," Lissa corrected.

"Whatever. I thought it'd be fun. I'd find you two working for somebody else or reporting to the feds and then I'd report back to Abe and Eric and who even knows what they'd do to you and everyone would be happy. I would miss our little get togethers Rose but I'd get over it. I was bored out of my mind though when I found you two went to Disney Land! Really?"

"I'm sorry we didn't ask you first. Next time you spy on us, you pick the place."

"I'll be sure to pick something that is classified under the word exciting. You two did nothing that I can report back to the big guys upstairs. Maybe I'll tell them otherwise though."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, voice squeaking.

"I mean, who's to say, I didn't catch you two getting ready to runaway but not before going to a police station."

"You'd go as low as to lie? You're that desperate? Why?"

"Think about it Rose. You're a nuisance to Abe, a distraction. I love having you around when we're alone together but with you gone, Abe can focus at the work at hand and on giving me a raise. More money for him, more money for Eric, more money for me, everybody wins."

"Except us," Lissa squeaks.

"Don't be selfish. Besides, you can't blame me for whatever happens to you. Ambrose was assigned to watch you. He has the same idea. Now all we have to do is see how it plays out."

"Please don't," Lissa pleaded.

I wished she wouldn't beg or show weakness.

I couldn't blame her though. Bravery was starting to break down crying, on hands and knees, begging.

Mikhail lifted his face into a crooked smile.

He lifted a lock of her hair, reaching around me.

I was too afraid, suddenly, to move away from him or stop him.

"Give me one good reason not to," he proposed.

"Like what?"

How I wish she hadn't said that.

He averted his eyes upward, feigning thoughtfulness.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be anything from money for the silence of my lies to...sex."

The last word came at almost a growl.

Ewe.

I wasn't surprised.

I was surprised that Lissa was actually considering it though.

"If…if we give you anything you want, both you and Ambrose, you'll keep quiet, you won't tell any lies about us."

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"It has to be good of course," he laughed clasping his hand before him. "Something good enough to get you both bumped off, taken care of. Hell, Ambrose and I can do the jobs our selves and tell your fathers that an one of their enemies did it. As a matter of fact, that'd be easier."

"You'd be starting a war though," Lissa said gripping my arm tighter. That was going to hurt tomorrow if I live so long.

"Yes wouldn't that be fun. It's not as exciting as it used to be just being on guard. With a war, there are better opportunities and chances that those above me are killed and I get moved up. More money."

"Always about money," she muttered.

"And power."

Mikhail sounded so much like Victor I'd have bet they're related. Did all criminals think this way?

"So do we have a deal?"

"Hell no," I said directly.

"Well, either way I have to do something for you two. For all I know you'll go running telling everyone how I was a rat and I was betraying them."

"We won't do that. They wont even believe us," Lissa convinced him.

"That's true. Want to rethink you're answer?"

"We'll do whatever you want," Lissa said before I could decline even less politely.

"Lissa!"

Mikhail smiled and laughed.

"Good. Ambrose is outside keeping watch. I'll call him in here and see what he thinks. Don't even think about trying to escape."

He moved swift but collected toward the door, pulling out his cell phone and holding it o his ear.

I turned to Lissa once the front door clicked shut and Mikhail's conversation was muffled. We could only hope he wasn't already breaking his side of the deal Lissa made.

"Are you insane or just stupid?"

"Neither but I'll take anything over my father thinking I betrayed him."

"Liss! What Mikhail and Ambrose do to us is going to be awful and you know it. It's not worth it. Come on, we're leaving. Do you still have that hidden door in the basement when you used to sneak out?"

Tears were building in her green eyes.

"Rose, no. I'm scared. Running will only make it worse. I shouldn't have listened to you or Christian. I was fine the way things were."

I gripped the upper part of her arms tight, pulling the skin, sure to leave my finger print marks.

"Lissa please!"

She only shook her head tried to push my arms away.

"No!"

"How do we know that after we give them what they want that they wont go back and report to Abe and Eric any ways?"

"We don't but it's worth a shot."

There was no convincing her. Once Lissa set her mind to something, there was no changing it.

"Do you have your phone?"

"It died after I called you. I forgot to charge it."

"Damn it Lissa! You're making it really hard to protect you."

"Then don't!"

Before I could say anymore the front door opened again and Ambrose and Mikhail came in. Both we over muscled, not easily blending in, and overly chiseled. To anyone who didn't know them and the things they did, they were good looking but to me they were death's little workers.

"Smart enough not to leave," Ambrose said take wide stride toward us.

Mikhail reached for me, taking me by the forearm pulling to away from Lissa. She didn't fight to hold on to me. I tried to force my self away from him but I was small compared to these two beasts. Ambrose had Lissa pinned to the wall, locking her in with his arms on either side of her face.

"Lissa!"

I shouted for her repeatedly until my voice was hoarse and I grew tired.

Mikhail had pulled me into a far corner of the room by then. He tossed me to the floor of the wall and feel on top of me, pinning me down.

"Get off," I tried to shout and shove.

My voice gave out thought and my arms were weak with effort.

I couldn't hear Lissa.

He leaned down on me, his mouth hard and rough against me, forceful.

Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…

I tried to think repeatedly. The sound of his name usually calmed me in tense situations but I think I'd be better off if he were actually here.

Mikhail's cell phone vibrated and rang on low but he ignored it, trying to elbow the phone off on the side of his belt.

Mikhail grunted, my nails digging into his arms taking the chance, opportunity to getaway, still trying with small effort to get rid of him. He took a strong hold of my wrist twisting it in such a way that I yelp silently, I was sure it was broken or at least sprained. My arms were above my head, pinned.

With one hand Mikhail held my arms above me and the other he ran up the floral skirt I was wearing, feeling his way around underneath.

I flinched and twisted my body to get the feel of him away.

It only made his grip on my wrist tighten and his free hand tug at my skirt tearing it at the side, exposing a good level of my leg.

Mikhail reached for the front of his jeans pulling at the zipper.

He was about to reach under what was left of my skirt and pull my underwear down only there was a loud crash of the front door slamming open interrupting.

I thought of all of the terrible things that went on in my 'house' and some of the less terrible things that happened here. I thought of everything Lissa and I have gone through and wondered what else could possible happen tonight.

DPOV

It was déjà vu.

It felt like that very first day when I had reluctantly let Rose go off on her own. I'd had a bad feeling then and I had one now.

I trusted Rose and her instincts though. I let her go off into Lissa's and waited to make sure she got in safely.

If she could be safe here or anywhere for that matter.

I drove the few miles to Jesse's place; grateful for how conveniently close he lived to the Dragomir's. He probably did it for the case, I'd assumed.

I pulled my truck into his drive way and knocked on the door.

He wasn't a bit surprised by my arrival.

"I figured you'd deliver your report in person. Christian's supposed to come over here too."

I followed him in and sat at the counter.

"What's going on?"

I gave him complete details on what happened on Rose and I 'vacation' and what Lissa told Rose, leaving out the parts unimportant to the case. He didn't seem to notice any hole sin my story.

"I thought that they'd have someone checking up on you and Abe's daughter. I talked to Christian; suffering from a serious hang over I gave him a few days off. He says he hasn't really noticed any one watching him but that's probably because they're more focused on Lissa. I told Christian to keep an eye out though in case that Adrian sent anyone after him."

"You think he'd attack Christian?"

Jesse shook his head, sipping the beer he was drinking.

"What the hell do you think? Of course! Do you know the definition of criminal, suspicion, and jealousy and what happens when all of those words are tied up together?"

His sarcastic bout that irritated Christian and I to death.

I wasn't in the mood for if after the way my vacation ended.

Not to mention I couldn't help the warning feeling my gut was telling me about Rose.

"I think I should good back and pick up Rose."

"Check on Lissa while you're there too. We haven't heard from her in a few days."

"The loving care you show your undercovers is just amazing," I say sarcastically.

There's a knock at the door before Christian lets him self in.

He drags his feet to the counter toward us leans against the counters, resting on his elbows, as if it took all of the effort in the world to drive and walk over here.

"You look like you fell head first into a pot of hell," Jesse says finishing his beer.

"You charmer, you," Christian retorts. He sees me and forces a smile over nausea. "My partner is back. Long time no see."

"It's been three days Christian."

"Only? It feels like three years."

"Alcohol will do that too you," I note. "You stay and drink some very strong coffee. I'm gonna go and check on Rose and Lissa."

He nods on slightly and stares off at the mention of Lissa.

I grab my keys head to the door when Jesse's phone rings. He answers and that smug expression he's always wearing, an expression I've seen someplace before but cant put my finger on, changes from smug to irritated, to…worried?

"I didn't even think Jesse knew how to form that expression," Christian says, his face still in his hands.

"Neither did I."

"I told you not to do anything unless I said otherwise…that's the crappiest idea I've heard…this could ruin…no, don't hang up!" Jesse slammed his phone shut frustrated.

"You drive Belikov. Something's going down at Lissa's house."

I knew I shouldn't have left Rose alone. I had to keep my promise to her.

Christian suddenly sobers sitting up.

"What? How do you know?"

"I have a contact, something is happening there. Let's go."

We all climbed into my truck and I pulled out.

"Who's you're contact?" Christian asked from the backseat.

"Consider that a need to know question."

Christiana and I looked at one another in the rear view mirror while Jesse kept trying to redial the same number, no one picking up.

After a few minutes drive, halfway back to Lissa's, he called for back up.

"We're making a bust? This is going to blow the whole case, "Christian said when Jesse hung up.

"Not if we're careful," was all Jesse said.

Christian and I caught one another's eyes in the mirror again and then looked away, each of us hoping for the best.


	19. Is It Over

DPOV

A patrol car was already parked across from Lissa's house when we got there.

"They must have been on call," Jesse reasoned.

He seemed ancy and anxious.

I still didn't understand why exactly _he _wanted to make an arrest so soon. From the look on Christian's face neither did he. I pulled up behind the patrol car and shut the engine off ready to get out.

I had to keep my promise. I couldn't break my promise to Rose.

Jesse held tight on my arm stopping me from getting out.

Christian froze.

"The second we arrest them, I want them in the back of that patrol car and taken immediately to two different isolated cells. Understood?"

_Them?_

"Whatever let's go," Christian hurried, climbing out of the truck.

He didn't stumble once, his previous drunken stupor completely gone. I guess caring will do that to you.

The two patrol officers went ahead of us, all of our guns drawn.

The youngest looking officer nodded to his partner to make sure he was ready before kicking at the door, knocking it open, off the hinges.

We rushed in, one of officers shouting,"DOWNTOWN POLICE!"

The two patrols went forward with Jesse behind them hurrying.

Christian nodded to a side door that led off into a different hallway.

I shoved it open with my shoulder and Christian went ahead.

That shoulder was definitely going to hurt later.

"Anything?" I asked after he circled the large office.

"No. We can come back and check this later."

I nodded in agreement and walked back out to the way Jesse and the patrol officers had gone.

We could hear shouting.

Christian and I walked into the den of the house and it was chaos.

The three officers stood ahead of Ambrose who held a severely beaten Lissa by the neck, the tip of his stake at her neck. Christian rushed forward but stopped when Ambrose pierced her neck, breaking the skin, a long trail of blood oozing out.

He stood with a crazed look in his normally calm face, even when he was beating the life out of somebody.

I could tell by the frantic look in his eyes that he wasn't going down without a fight. His eyes rested on me for a second before continuing their path around the room eyeing an escape.

"Let her go," Jesse said measurably.

The two patrol officers wouldn't react until they were ordered to.

_I have to find Rose._

I couldn't help thinking it even with Lissa's life at hand. If this is what Lissa looks like, what about Rose?

If they did something to her…

I didn't let my mind finish the thought, not resting on what I'd do if they hurt her for too long.

Ambrose chuckled as if to say, _Not likely _or _not gonna happen._

Christian gripped the butt of his gun tighter.

It was aimed directly at Ambrose but his eyes were locked with Lissa who was whimpering but stood still in the threatening embrace.

If Christian shot, he'd hit Lissa and Ambrose knew it.

He edged Lissa a little closer into him and whispered something into her ear.

She cringed and started crying a little more.

Christian couldn't take it.

He wanted to save Lissa from hurting. It was the same thing I wanted to do for Rose.

He took the shot.

Jesse shouted a barely audible, "No."

It hit Ambrose…

…but not before going through Lissa's shoulder first.

She cried out in a hoarse whisper and was falling to the ground when Ambrose let go to grab a hold of his own shoulder. He didn't even flinch from the hit. He looked more annoyed and peeved he'd been bothered by being shot instead of in pain.

It would take a lot more to take this guy down.

The two officers took their own shots as Ambrose moved to jump from the large glass window behind him. The glass shattered. Ambrose fell after the third shot hit his lower stomach.

The two officers and Jesse moved to grab a hold of him.

Christian went to catch Lissa.

She fell into his arms sobbing and rolling into a small ball.

Christian murmured trying to comfort her but she only continued crying and sobbing.

"R-r-rose," she shuddered.

I holstered my gun and knelt beside them.

"Where's Rose?"

"I-it's my fault," she sobbed.

"No it's not. Lissa, you have to tell me where Rose is."

She lifted a shaky hand and pointed to another room off to the side of the den.

"'N there with Mikhail," she hiccupped.

I stood and moved toward the room. I could hear the patrol officers still struggling with Ambrose and Jesse standing over them unmoving.

I hurried into the back room and heard muffled voices.

My hand went immediately to my gun.

I almost slipped on a shred of cloth. I knelt to pick it up. It was a piece of the skirt Rose had been wearing.

_Oh no._

I made my way throughout the house checking every hallway, room and door.

Nothing.

All through my search I could hear muffled voices not far off.

I realized I hadn't checked outside yet.

I ran through the back patio doors and through the few feet of trees that backed the Dragomir house.

The voices grew louder as I neared a clearing.

I pushed apart the last of the trees before finding them.

_No._

Rose was on the grass, her clothes shredded, crying, Mikhail on top of her.

He was trying to tear the rest of her skirt but she was fidgeting trying to get away.

"Get. Off. Of. Her."

A simple order of four words.

He looked up smiling.

"Belikov. Come to watch."

Rose was still trying to get away, unfazed by my arrival.

"I had a feeling you'd come to save the damsel. Or did you come to join in."

I have never felt so disgusted and angry all at once. My fist tightened so hard on the end of my gun my knuckles whitened.

My head was filled with images of what I'd do to him for even touching her. I'd make up for all the times he ever looked at her with every impure thought in his mind.

He was going to die.

He needed to.

And I was going to do it.

It had to be slow.

He had to suffer.

I rushed over and knocked him off of Rose, rolling him onto the ground. I pinned him and fist after fist came to his face. He only laughed darkly.

"You had your turn now it's mine," he chuckled.

Hitting him hurt him as much as those three bullets hurt Ambrose.

It didn't care though.

I didn't stop.

His nose was bloodied and purpling at the top and I caught him at the jaw, the bone cracking under my hands.

My knuckles and palms were stinging and bleeding from my punch at his mouth but I ignored the pain.

Mikhail's laughter faded.

He kicked at my stomach once and sent me down off of him. His hand reached for the stake at his belt but I grabbed my gun first and shot a few rounds off. Only one hit him in the chest but not enough to kill him.

"AHHH!" He shouted. Forgetting the stake it went at it kicking and fighting, rolling and chocking me.

We fell down a small part of a hill in the clearing.

I had the upper hand on him and took the chance to knock him out or at least get a pair of handcuffs on him. I took the end of my gun and hit him on the side of the head.

He lulled and his head nodded before he went down. I laid back on the grace to catch my breath.

I heard a rustle in the trees and the others broke through looking as shredded as I did.

Christian, reluctant to let go of Lissa, leaned her against a tree and came to pull me up.

Jesse walked over me and went for Mikhail.

Mikhail was up again, a large bump already forming on the side of his head.

Jesse had the cuffs on him already though.

Mikhail was a smiling, his teeth red with blood.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. A cop. you'll pay for this Belikov. You'll regret every second of this night."

Jesse walked him away to the front of the house.

He was the only one who hadn't taken any hits. Christian's groggy looked returned and he had a cut on his forehead but he was focused on Lissa.

"How'd you end up out here?" Christian ask wrapping him self around Lissa again. She stood motionless in his arms.

"I think he was trying to get away with Rose but could help but…force him self on her." I cringed at the word. "I don't think he thought we'd check out here."

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

Lissa's green eyes locked on to me.

"She's not in the clearing?"

Christian shook his head.

"Where is she?" Lissa looked from Christian to me expectantly. I was already heading back to the clearing.

There was no one there. Only spots of blood and a grass outline where Rose had been lying.

"I'll fid her," I told Lissa and Christian as the came up behind me.

Christian said something about taking Lissa back to the car and then they left.

I walked the length of the woods thinking Lissa should have stayed. She knew these better than I did.

I followed breaks in the bushes and footsteps.

Rose had been barefoot when I found her with Mikhail.

I walked to the last part of the woods that led into a gate.

Rose was huddle against a tree trembling and shivering.

"Rose," I breathed, relieved.

I ran to her but she skirted back each time I stepped near her.

"Rose please. I'm just trying to help."

I pleaded trying to get her to let me near but she kept shaking her head moving away. Her feet were bleeding from being barefoot, her hair was tangled and standing every which way and the tank top and skirt she was wearing was torn at one of the straps.

"You said nothing would happen to me," she whimpered scooting away. He back met the gate and she could go any farther.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm here now. It's all over. No more."

She shook her head.

"You broke your promise."

I felt like I was punched in the stomach all over again. I'd broken my promise. I'd said I'd keep her safe out of harms way.

"I thought I could trust you."

I felt like I'd been hit repeatedly and then pushed over a cliff's edge.

Knelt to be eye level.

"You can. Rose I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about today." I sighed. "I hate the way this all happened. If I could take it back I would. I'd stop all of this from happening. I'd take you away from here and keep you safe."

Her wide eyes relaxed a little.

"I j-just want to leave." She was about to say more. I could guess what she was going to say. She wanted to go home but she thought she didn't have a home. She did though with me. "I want it to be over."

I tested her slight relaxation and moved closer. She flinched but didn't move.

"I'll take you away from here. You'll come home with me."

Tears brimmed at her eyes but she didn't move away again.

I walked the rest of the way.

"Will you come with me?"

She nodded after a second hesitation.

I put my arms under her legs and lifted her up.

I always loved the warm feel of her safely tucked away. I liked knowing where she was and that she was out of harms way and I was the one protecting her.

She was shaking and hesitant to relax in my arms and I knew from this moment on I had to start earning her trust back and that this was a step forward.

She put her arms around my neck and the other at my chest gripping my shirt.

"I d-don't trust you know," she mumbled. She felt stiff in my arms and so small and breakable.

"I figured. I'll earn it back. I'll do anything to win your trust back."

She just nodded and nuzzled into my chest crying softly.

"It's going to be alright. You're safe now," I cooed. "Things are going to change and be different. No more undercover stuff, no more danger. You'll be safe. You're free," I told her making our way through the woods, out the house, and again back into the real world where everything was waiting for us.


	20. Blame Game of Feelings

**Christian & Lissa**

**(Third Person POV)**

Christian and Lissa leaned against Dimitri's truck. Lissa had refused to sit down in the car until she knew Rose was all right. Christian couldn't separate whether it was more from guilt or Lissa caring about Rose.

He held on to her tightly not wanting to let go but she wouldn't even look at him.

He couldn't blame her.

It was his fault.

She even told him so. After a while of standing in the cold she spoke to him directly for the first time in a while.

"It's your fault."

"I know," was all he said. He couldn't deny it.

"It's my fault to," she whispered.

"I should have been watching after you better. I let my feelings get in the way and look what happened."

"That's true," she said unemotionally. First she couldn't stop crying now she spoke with even the slightest emotion in her tone. The stood for a while still waiting. After a few moments she spoke again.

"I want to forgive you."

Now Christian was confused. He knew it was his fault, Lissa thought it was her fault too and blamed Christian but she still cared about him enough to want to forgive him.

_These are the reason I try to avoid relationships, _he laughing to himself.

He ran his hand over as chin feeling the stubble there. He hadn't shaven in a while.

That night with Lissa threw him off sending him mixed funny emotions Christian thought he'd never feel for a girl.

"Maybe eventually I will."

"Maybe you can even forgive your self."

She nodded resting her head against the truck again.

"Rose thinks it's her fault." She sighed. "Fault. Fault. Fault. We should be blaming…them," croaked, pointing her head at the patrol car that Mikhail sat in and the other patrol car that pulled up after all of the fighting was over and Ambrose sat in.

Christian had to keep him self focused on Lissa to resist going over there and dealing with Ambrose him self.

Dimitri could handle Mikhail.

"They'll pay for it in the end," he muttered.

"I doubt it," Lissa sighed. "What happens now?"

Jesse came from behind the truck where he'd been talking on his phone.

"We process them, get them to talk and take it from there."

"What makes you think they'll talk to you? I don't think your usually charm and charisma will have an affect on them," Christian joked with a lopsided smile.

"I'll get them to talk. Trust me," Jesse said staring at the patrol car Mikhail was in. Christian guessed Mikhail was staring directly back at him.

_What was that about?_

"We don't," he and Lissa said in unison. Jesse only shook his head and looked at his phone again.

"I meant what happens to Rose and me?" Lissa asked.

"You two will come back with us, tell us what happened verbatim, and then…" his voice trailed off.

"And then what? Child services take us away?"

"Aren't you already eighteen?" Jesse asked not really caring.

Christian wanted to tear his eyes from their sockets and make him look Lissa in the eye while they were talking instead of at that phone.

"Yeah? So?"

Christian caught on to what Jesse was getting at.

"You only qualify for child services if you're under eighteen."

Liss didn't seem bothered by this.

"That's fine. I have hidden money that can keep my safe for a while but what about Rose?"

"She's seventeen so child services will take her away and put her in a foster home until her birthday," Jesse said still dialing on his phone.

Christians earlier idea about tearing his eyes was getting better and better.

"What! Rose will never stay in a foster home! What about after she turns eighteen and then what?"

"She can come stay with you I don't know. Neither of you is my problem once this case is settled," Jesse admitted carelessly.

"Could you be more insensitive," Christian said clenching his fist.

"I can't take care of Rose. That money would only be enough for me," Lissa admitted sounding sheepish.

"Well then maybe she'll get into prostitution then she'll be arrested and she'll have shelter, friends, and three meals a day," Jesse said unsmiling.

Lissa slapped him across the face his phone falling to the ground. He bent to pick it up and touched his cheek.

"That might have hurt more if it had been an actual hit. That was as hard as a leaf hitting my cheek," he smiled going back to his phone. Christian raised his brows at Lissa impressed glad she did it instead of him. That wouldn't be a good career move.

Lissa looked down thinking about ways to help Rose but Christian could tell she couldn't think of any ways.

"Dimitri will take care of her," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so."

"He won't let child services take her to a foster home."

"Dimitri is the one who dropped her off here tonight and look what happened. Of course that was after I asked her over."

Back to square one, playing the blame game.

"Tonight was just a bad, chaotic night made up of mistakes mostly on our part. He'll take her home tonight and look after her. He cares about her," Christian said trying to convince Liss not wanting her to dwell on guilt too long. He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to them to have fun again like they did on the night that started this all.

"The same way I care about you," he added only for her ears to hear. Jesse had gone to talk to the patrol officers to tell them to escort Mikhail and Ambrose back to the FBI building.

Lissa looked up with a forced slight smile.

"And will I be going home with you tonight?"

"Definitely."

She smiled, a real one and leaned into him for the first time tonight.

They pulled only a part away when Dimitri and Rose came out.

Christian volunteered to drive with Jesse riding shotgun and Lissa, Dimitri and Rose in back.

Rose was between the two of them lying across them awkwardly.

The two of them spoke in hushed whispers all the way back to the building, Rose even making Lissa laugh a few times. Christian wished making Lissa happy came as easily to him as it did Rose.

_Starting tonight things were different._

He'd already did something he never done before: he admitted his feelings.

Now he just had to see how things would go on for here.

_Feelings, _he sighed with a mental scoff. _These damn feelings._


	21. The Longest Night Grows Longer

**DPOV**

A bad start to the morning, an awkward drive home, a police bust, and the day wasn't even over. It was just the start to a long night.

We all walked into Jesse's office, grateful that everyone had gone home for the night except for a few late workers and the custodians.

We hadn't sat down for two seconds before Jesse decided break town was over.

"Let's get this started."

"Dude, are you even _aware_ of the word relax?" Christian asked plopping down on one of the chairs. "It's been a pretty traumatizing night in case you haven't noticed."

Jesse searched his desk for his phone charger and then pulled out a handful of yellow folders. Lissa sat on one of a chair far across the office and Rose sat on the other end of the chair so they wouldn't be separated. They kept moving as one, hovering protectively over each other.

After tonight, I couldn't hold it against them.

I'm almost positive that if Christian and I were two teenage girls and super close that we'd be hugging and holding on to each other too after tonight.

"I'd like to get this done because the sooner we get their story," Jesse started gesturing to Rose and Lissa, "The sooner I can go in and talk to Mikhail and Jesse."

"What is your problem? You've been acting weird since we left your place."

"Something you want to tell us?" I asked leaning back in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I think this "traumatic" night affect me to and I'm suffering from memory loss. I thought I was your boss."

Christian bit the side of his cheek and said, "you are," through gritted teeth.

"And don't both of you report to me?"

His fist clinched.

"Yes."

"Good. Now that we're clear on our job titles, here's what's going to happen."

Jesse moved around the table to face Rose and Lissa. "You two need to clean your selves up. Suck up whatever childhood emotion crap that's going through your minds and pull your sleeves together. If I lose this case over two faulty teenage girls that cant hold it together long enough there will be serious hell to pay," he finished, typing on his phone.

That was it.

The last straw.

Christian snapped before I did though.

He stood up from the chair kicking it back onto the floor. He was in front of Jesse in a flash, tossing his phone against the wall so that it smashed into three separate pieces.

Christian turned on Jesse then shoving him against the wall of his office where framed awards of recognition fell to the floor, glass shattering.

I stood slowly not really eager to stop this from happening.

Jesse needed a wake up call.

"I am so _SICK _and tired of your bull and your crappy attitude! You think because you sign our paychecks and have a high job position that anyone will just kiss your ass? You are seriously mistaken!"

"You must have taken your stupid pill this morning to be crazy enough to even _touch _me!"

Jesse pulled back then to hit Christian.

Christian was quicker though.

He ducked caught Jesse in the mouth and again across the jaw.

There was definitely a lot of fighting today.

Was it a Friday the thirteenth or something?

I grabbed a hold of Christian's jacket, deciding the brawl had gone on long enough.

"I can't even tell you how good that felt."

"I can imagine. I wish it had been me first," I said sheepishly.

Christian laughed and patted my arm. "Next time buddy."

Jesse leaned up, his lip bleeding.

"You're _dead_," he mutters wiping his lip.

"And yet somehow I don't really care at the moment" Christian laughs.

Jesse walks to the door.

"When I get back I want you gone."

"That was probably a bad career move," I point out, the door closing behind Jesse.

"Probably. We'll let the boss lady figure it out. Right now, I just want to go home and bask in the thrill of my fist making contact with his face."

I shook my head smiling.

"I hope you're drunk. That way you can plead fault by alcohol or maybe even insanity when Kirova asks what happened."

"Who's Kirova?" Lissa asked.

I'd nearly forgotten Rose and Lissa were even there. They were so quiet. Rose had pulled her feet up onto the chair to avoid getting slashed by the glass on the floor and she huddled into Lissa shivering, even with my jacket around her. Lissa seemed a bit calmer than she had when we first found her.

She collected her self, sitting straight up in the chair, an arm around Rose protectively.

"She's Jesse's boss so our boss' boss. She checks in on us usually but she's normally preoccupied by Internal Affairs work. She's working on some big case that involves a mole here in the FBI," Christian explained.

"Oh."

He went over and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you leaving with me?"

"What about Mikhail and Ambrose?"

Rose flinched at the mention of their names.

"You've both been through enough tonight," I said my eyes on Rose.

She glanced at me briefly and then looked down.

"I don't think I can just go home when we're needed-"

"Nothing else for either of you two to do," Christian interrupted. "This undercover thing is over. It was a bad idea from the start. Your job ends here. You both are completely free…until we close this case and go to trial or Jesse wins Kirova's favor and decides it's best to put you back on the case again but we'll try to not let that happen," Christian said rushing through the last part.

Lissa smiled.

"Good enough for now."

"So are you coming with me?"

Liss sat and thought about it for the briefest of moments before saying, "It's not like I have any place else to go tonight."

Christian laughed.

"I'll take that. Not to mention it's best that you two are separated for a while. Safety precaution. I'll be a better protector than I have been in the last few days."

Lissa looked at Rose. She nodded slightly and leaned up to let Lissa stand up to leave.

"You can always call me Rosie and I'll call you and-"

"Go Liss," Rose croaked.

Lissa nodded, hugged her friend and left with Christian the door clicking shut behind them.

Rose sat on the chair in a small ball looking at me expectantly.

"Can _we _go home?" Rose asked, unsure of the use of the word home.

"Let's go."

I lifted her into my arms again seeing as she was still shoeless and we walked out of the office leaving this day and all of the trouble that came with it behind us.


	22. To Forgive And Forget

RPOV

One week.

Seven days.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

Ten thousand and eighty minutes and who knows how many seconds since I decided Dimitri wasn't trustworthy.

Not that I'm counting.

I haven't even really spoken to him.

Even with the nightmares on the few nights I'm actually able to sleep I lock my door wanting to be alone. I'm sure Dimitri is outside my door though ready to check on me.

I only speak unless I really had to.

Like when he asks if I'm feeling okay or if I'll be okay at home alone when he's out at work, I usually shrug or give a slight, stiff nod for a reply. I'm being harsh but life has dealt me some pretty unfair, painful cards and forgiveness wasn't one of them.

I'm not even sure if Dimitri is at fault seeing as I told him to go and leave me at Lissa's.

At least this is what I try to convince my self when I think about opening my mouth and speaking to him but the tug of sore and aching muscles and a quick glance in the mirror argues that he should have insisted on staying with me.

He should have kept his promise.

I have all of this built of emotion and anger about _one _promise.

I've never taken someone's word so seriously before and I'm not entirely sure why I'm upset now. Staying mad at him wont change anything but I just cant seem to let it go and dish out a nice heaping plate of forgiveness.

Instead I do little things like make dinner, something I picked up on working at a diner.

Or I do the laundry and keep the house clean, that old fashion domestic crap that homemakers and pioneer women did in the fifties and every decade before that.

And while I'm doing all of these things, I reply and repeat the few days of fun we had at Disney Land and that awful morning after and the tragedy the rest of the day brought with it.

Dimitri takes notice and is always thanking me or telling me I don't have to do this and that. He doesn't take advantage or treat me like a maid.

He appreciates it.

And this is another reason I should forgive him.

"_You really don't have to do that," he had told me when he came home from work._

_I didn't really reply and continued washing and drying the dishes._

"_Really, Rose, stop." _

_He came beside me and grabbed the scrubber out of my hands and the stack of plate I'd been holding. Until then, I didn't realize how hard I'd been on the dishes._

_Lissa told me, when she'd called as promised daily, she said it was me letting out any pent up anger over what happened out on anything in front of me._

_Right then, I was unleashing my fury on the dishes. _

_And Dimitri by ignoring him._

"_You don't have to do any of this," Dimitri had said still looking at me worriedly. He lifted my hands to examine them. They were rough and wrinkled and a little blistered from the scolding hot water. _

_I had just quickly pulled my hands away then and scurried to the bedroom I was staying in._

"_You should forgive him," Lissa said when I called._

"_Have you forgiven Christian?"_

"_It's different. Dimitri really cares about you."_

"_And Christian doesn't care about you?"_

_Silence._

"_Have you even forgiven your self?"_

_Lissa never directly said it during the many times we talked on the phone but I knew she felt guilty about that night. Pride and having the surname of Dragomir kept her from ever admitting it though._

"_Rose, just forgive him," she said without answering. _

_She hung up then, leaving me with my dilemma. _

That was a few days ago and every conversation we've had since has been the same and I, laying out on the hammock hanging on the patio, still don't know if I'm up for the 'forgive and forget' thing.

I'm leaning more towards forgive though.

"Hey," Dimitri greeted leaning out the French patio doors.

I surprise both of us by opening my mouth and saying, "Hey."

Taken aback, he hesitated, unsure if he heard right and then he smiled.

_Oh, that smile._

"Can I come and sit?"

I nodded. I sat up on the hammock making room.

He sat beside me and rocked the firm hammock with his boots still touching the ground.

_Show off, _I thought, envious.

I was small, average height and had officially stopped growing.

It took me three tries to get on this hammock and my feet didn't even brush the floor.

"I think we should talk," he started, staring out at the trees behind his four-unit apartment complex.

I'd been waiting to see how long I get away with _not _talking and avoiding this conversation.

I'd expected it sooner.

He exhaled a long breath.

The crisp air was foggy and thick around us but it didn't stop either of us from looking at the trees we could barely see.

"Dimitri I'm sorry."

He looked again surprised and gave me another confused expression.

"For what, you didn't do anything."

"I never told you how grateful I am…for everything."

He still looked confused.

"You took me in and saved me. On more than one occasion."

"You shouldn't have been in danger in the first place. I shouldn't have left you there alone. One of us should have been there." He stared back at the trees again not really seeing them, all of the regret in his voice.

_Forgive and forget._

"That's true but we can't change what happened and to be honest I just want to forget about it."

Honestly I want to forget everything bad that's every happened but baby steps to recovery.

"Forgetting that Mikhail raped-"

"He didn't rape me," I interrupted. _That _name with _that _word made bile rise in my throat.

"I'm sorry. Forgetting that he _attacked," _he amended," you won't make you feel better."

"For now I just want to forget, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Right now I just want to get past being mad you. I still don't completely trust you but…I don't hate you."

"You hated me?" He sounded truly hurt making me feel guilty a little bit.

"I thought I did but I was just mad at you. For not being there," I added.

He moved his hand, slowly, over my own testing it out and turned those beautiful brown eyes toward me and then down to where hands laid.

"I can understand that. I'm going to win back your trust though. No matter what it takes."

I could hear it in his slightly accented voice he really meant it.

I didn't have any words to say to that.

Only time could tell what would happen.

"I'm just glad you forgive me."

I didn't turn my hand over and clasp it with his or lean into him like I might have done before that night or that entire day for that matter.

I didn't say anything else and neither did he.

We just sat quietly like that for who knows how long.

After the sky changed from afternoon blue to an early nighttime hew, I was the first to break our silence.

"I'm glad we got this over with."

"Me too."

" A fresh start," I said.

Dimitri waited a moment nibbling on his lower lip.

His lips…

I looked away hastily.

"What is it?" I asked fiddling with the tie of my sweater.

"What?"

"You're biting your lip. You want to ask me something," I told him, meeting his eyes again.

"What?"

"Every time you bite your lip you have something on your mind so spill it."

It was one of many of the many Dimitri Belikov habits that I'd taken notice to.

He gave a one sided smile.

"Since it's a sort of fresh start, I want to start my campaign to earn your trust back."

"O…kay," I replied uncertain.

"There's another fair at the pier and I was hoping you'd come with me."

"How is going to a fair going to help you earn my trust again?" I asked curious, a slight smile on my face.

He met my smile with one of his own.

"Come with me and see."

If it wasn't for that smile… 


	23. Fresh Start

If it wasn't for that smile, that one sided soft smile that could me make agree to anything, I'm sure I'd still be sitting on the hammock instead of on a Ferris wheel looking out over the ocean.

"This is…really high," I breathed looking over the side. I could make out the little white caps the waves made against the rocks but other than that, complete darkness. The only other lights I could see were those of the beach side houses far up on the hillside.

"You'd think you'd stop looking over," he laughed. He moved a giant balloon animal that he bought me and attached to my wrist to see for him self. "It's not too high."

"You're like freakishly tall. Heights mean nothing to you."

He laughed at that.

"I guess that's true."

I looked over the side again. I hate heights but I couldn't help it.

"I guess it's not _too _bad. I think I like it better up here than down there."

Bad things always happen on the ground.

"Because it's safer up here," he guessed.

I nodded. It freaked me out a bit when he could guess what I was thinking but I figured I had an easy face to read.

I paused before asking something that had been on my mind all night, ever since we'd left the apartment and before I could stop it, the words were out of my mouth.

"I know it's a fresh start and forgiveness and all that but is it safe for me to be outside…with everything that's happened?"

He moved the balloon again to get a clear look at me.

"With me around no one is going to even go near you. No one is going to get close enough to even touch you. I'm going to protect Rose, better than before," he said muttering the last part.

_That's what you said before. _I couldn't help the thought but I shook it away.

"Do you trust me?" he asked smiling.

"No," I answered, smiling my self.

"I'll aim smaller. Do you believe me when I say I'll keep you safe?" he asked still smiling.

"That's like asking me if I trust you!" I laughed slapping his arm.

He chuckled and moved the balloon that kept getting between our view.

"Why did you buy the biggest balloon?"

"Everyone loves elephants," was his reply. He grabbed the string at my wrist to look at the balloon closer taking my wrist with it.

"They do?"

"I don't know but I wanted to buy the biggest balloon for you," he admitted honestly, still looking at the oddly painted and deformed elephant balloon.

"You're not going to buy my trust back Dimitri," I told him directly.

Still turning the balloon around looking at it he said, "I know. But I'm going to try any and everything."

This made us smile.

"And besides. I wanted to just buy something for you and the first thing I saw was-"

"The elephant balloon man?"

"Yup."

"The guy asked if you'd like to buy a balloon for the lovely lady, an animal that reminds you of her and you picked the elephant! I remind you of an elephant? Do I look like an elephant?"

His grin grew wider, a dimple appearing on one side.

"Of course not. I wanted to buy you the biggest balloon and there was the elephant."

"So I just overlook the fact that you're comparing me to one of the biggest animals in the world and think it's cute that you bought me the biggest one?" I asked fighting a smile.

"Yup."

The Ferris wheel started again with a jerk. I jumped and gripped Dimitri's arm automatically, my hand sliding down to his hand.

He coughed to hide a laugh.

I slapped his chest and hid my smile, my grip in his hand tightening as the Ferris wheel went around to the top.

And just as suddenly as the Ferris wheel started I realized how relaxed I was and how much fun I was having for once I was struck with a question.

Was it possible to like someone but not trust them?

After the Ferris wheel we went on that one ride that rocks from one end to another (I actually screamed on that one which Dimitri found hilarious) and then on one of those boat rides which was kind of funny considering the beach was directly below us. Sharing an oversized pretzel we walked through the carnival booths.

"COME ON FOLKS! STEP AND WIN A PRIZE," the different booth workers yelled.

"COME NOW AND PLAY A GAME AND YOU COULD WI N OUR BIGGEST PRIZE HERE AT THE PEIR," one of the booth workers shouted.

He was a teenager, maybe in his early twenties and really loud. We'd heard him particularly each time we walked through the booths passing his booth. He was the loudest and overtly flirtatious to anything with breasts. We saw him arguing with two guys already for hitting on their girlfriends and another for staring at his daughter.

"How is he still working here?" I asked Dimitri.

"Booth workers are loud and obnoxious and this guy is perfect for the job. So long as he gains attention and customers, he has a job." There were plenty of people at his booth after the three arguments. All men though.

"COME NOW BEAUTIFUL LADIES! COME OVER HERE AND PLAY WITH A REAL MAN! I HAVE THE BIGGEST PRIZE!"

I stepped to the side into Dimitri to avoid his loud shouts.

Dimitri chuckled. He never laughed so much in one day. I like it when he was like this.

"I wonder what the biggest prize is," I said looking at the booth.

"Coming from him? Something related to an innuendo I'm sure," Dimitri muttered. "Let's see," he added curious.

"Dimitri I didn't mean-"

"Come on," he said pulling me to the booth. I let him drag me over and he spoke to the booth guy.

"WELCOME! WELCOME! AND WHO IS THIS PRETTY LADY!" the guy shouted staring down at me.

"Does he really have to yell?" I whispered to Dimitri, embarrassed.

He patted me on the arm reassuring me and turned to the booth guy again.

"What do we have to do to win the biggest prize?"

I thought his answer would be something sexually related but the guy looked away from me to Dimitri like he just realized he was there.

"You just have to win the game. Your girlfriend here would have to _do_ a lot more," he said lowering his voice. Dimitri cleared his throat, pushing me behind him.

The guy looked at Dimitri more clearly sizing him up.

To anyone who didn't know that at heart Dimitri was a giant softy and a teddy bear, I imagine he looked pretty terrifying. The guy looked down and coughed, clearing his throat. When he started to speak it came out in a small squeak.

" Take this ball, knock down all ten of the bottles with one hit and you get the life sized SpongeBob."

"Spongebob?" I asked.

"He's a big hit down here at the pier, I don't know why," he muttered. "And he's life size so I guess that's cool," he added turning to Dimitri again.

But not before his eyes lingered for a second on me.

I closed my sweater a little tighter.

"_How many perverts can there be in such a small city_"_, _Lissa had asked me once.

Well here's the answer.

"So you want to take a whack at it?"

Dimitri squinted his eyes at the booth guy, giving him a once over before looking back at me.

I nodded trying to force a smile.

He handed the booth guy a five and took the ball.

The bottles were stacked in such a way that knocking them down in one throw would be almost impossible. The staked bottles were a good thirty feet from the front of the booth with little obstacles moving from side to side and up and down to block your chances of hitting the bottles, instead your ball hit one of the obstacles, the ball rolling on the floor.

It was one of those annoying games that you knew you had only a slight minimal chance of winning and yet spent all of your money based on that chance.

"It's been our toughest game here so far. No one's even come close to-"

Dimitri pulled his arm back like pro and released the ball. It left his hand so fast you didn't see it until it blew through the moving ornaments and signs and hit the center bottle knocking all of them down onto the ground.

A few on lookers clapped and continued moving on while the booth guy; his nametag said Ralph, stood, mouth agape.

"OKAY!" he shouted recovering.

He unhooked the biggest SpongeBob doll, or any doll, I'd ever seen. It was three fourths of my size and a bright yellow with Spongebob making that adorable face when he discovered Squidward liked krabby patties.

Not that I watched it.

I took the doll happily and hugged it to my chest, despite the fact that it smelt like seawater and wet pavement.

Dimitri smiles down at me.

"I have to get a picture of this," he smiled, searching his pockets for his phone.

While he did, Ralph leaned over the booth wall so that his face was inches from my own.

"About that date…" he inquired.

"We don't have a date," I said giving him my most evilest, 'Dimitri intimidating' glare.

"Okay, skip the date and we'll get to the essentials. Me, you, no clothes," he sneered.

_Gross._

I gave him an incredulous look to see if he was being serious.

I'd been shaken up most of the night about leaving the house for the first time since _that _night and I'd kept by eyes open for overtly weird and intimidating men.

Ralph was thin and barely a few inches taller than me.

There was no way I could be afraid of him.

I was more disgusted than afraid.

"Ewe."

He gestured to the SpongeBob. "I gave you something, now you can give me something."

I actually felt like puking, something I'd never done.

He reached a hand out toward me and I stepped back into Dimitri.

Dimitri, having heard what Ralph said, stepped around me, holding me close behind him protectively.

He really was trying to protect me.

Tonight was fate handing him a test.

Without a word Dimitri pulled his arm back similar to how he did with the baseball and made contact with Ralph's face.

There was a lot of punching and violence these days.

Ralph flew back into the hanging, flashing and ringing ornaments, blood spilling from his nose and his mouth simultaneously. Behind us an entire crowd clapped louder than they had when Dimitri won the game. There were even cheers.

Dimitri clenched his fist, his expression not showing any sign that it hurt.

He turned to look at me.

"It seems like all of our fun nights end this way."

"No. The other night was…nightmarish. _This _was cool," I smiled.

He smiled again and held out his hand.

I took it smiling broadly.

The crowd was leaning in to get a look at a seriously shaken and PO-ed Ralph but parted as we past heading back to the parking lot.

"It's too bad we're not going home with that Spongebob with happier memories," Dimitri said as we moved through the crowd on the pier.

"No, tonight was different. You started our fresh start by punching someone standing up for me. That was not only awesome but very sweet."

I stopped him from walking and pecked him on the cheek.

He hadn't shaved in a while.

It wasn't a romantic gesture. Actually it was an almost too friendly gesture. Everything we'd been through in the past, I still had Dimitri's words in my head telling me that us being together wasn't likely to really happen.

"_It wouldn't be a good idea for us to be together," _he'd said.

We continued walking toward the car passing the beach.

"Thank you for today. I know I keep thanking you-"

"It's okay Roza. Really. I told you, I'd do anything for you."

I nodded and held on to the sound of my nickname coming from his accented voice as we walked home.


	24. Future Snapshot

RPOV

"You know I never got that picture of you and Spongebob," Dimitri said suddenly.

We'd been walking along in a comfortable silence making our way to where the parking lot intersected the sand.

"That's because you were busy protecting my honor and what not," I teased.

Dimitri turned away trying to hide his blush.

"I'm just chivalrous and honorable that way," he said suddenly modest. I laughed as we kept walking.

Dimitri stopped at one spot on the beach where in the middle of the ocean sat three large rocks in the background and the water smashed against them.

"Here's a good spot."

"You want a picture of me and Spongebob?"

He couldn't help but laugh at how weird it sounded.

"Yes I do. It would be adorable," he smiled pulling out his phone.

"Somehow it sounds weird when a big guy like you uses the word 'adorable'," I joked.

He hid a smile and fiddled with his phone.

His face changed from calm to curious.

"What's wrong?" I asked clutching Spongebob closer to my chest.

"A missed call from Jesse. This can't be good," he said putting the phone to his ear.

"Maybe it's nothing bad."

"Any call from Jesse is bad," he replied listening.

"It could just be about Christian," I tried to sound positive. "Maybe he decided to not do anything or report him."

Dimitri gave me a 'are you serious' look follow by a 'you're not that big of an optimist' glare.

"I'd bet a years salary that isn't why he called nor that would happen."

I waited the longest minute of my life until he pulled the phone from his ear.

He muttered something that rhymed with 'other trucking' prison and dialed.

"What? What is it?"

Spongebob was getting a good view of my chest with how tight I was holding him.

"Someone's trying to post bail for Mikhail."

I felt the color drain from my face.

"What! Is he out?"

"I don't know. Jesse didn't say on the voicemail and he's not answering now. I hate when he does that," Dimitri said dialing on his phone again.

I plopped down on the sand facing the ocean.

I rested my elbow on my knee and leaned my chin on my hands, Spongebob squished between my thighs and my stomach.

A second later Dimitri sat beside me looking at his phone.

"I should be grateful he's at least keeping us posted on what's going on," I said looking at the sand.

"He's only keep us in the loop because he says it's our fault, Christian and I, that Mikhail is getting out."

"I understand he's pissed at Christian for punching him but why does he blame you?"

"I've been leaving work early all week."

"Because of me?" I whispered.

"Don't flatter your self Roza," he reassured me. I pressed my lisp together relieved. "I've been leaving work early because Kirova asked me to help her with the Internal Affairs case she's working," he told me dialing on his phone. "She thinks it might be tied with Abe Mazur and Eric Dragomir case."

"Why didn't she ask Jesse to help?"

Dimitri dialed a few last buttons before answering.

"Because she thinks Jesse might the mole."

"I'm not surprised," I muttered.

He looked over at me his eyes bright by the moon's light. "Neither was I when she told me. I think I was more surprised that she'd said it out loud than that she suspected Jesse. Christian's had his suspicions about Jesse before but we brushed them off as us just hating him but this time maybe he's right."

I sighed, fear kicking into over drive.

_Mikhail out on bail._

"Now would be a good time to call Christian and tell him that he was right," I advised.

"I sent a text to Christian. He and Lissa are at some hotel in Atlantic City so their safe for now. For once, I'm grateful for his spontaneity."

This reminded me of our spontaneous trip to Disney Land. We'd had fun then. The fun was over now.

I sighed trying to make out the thin line where the ocean and the dark sky met with the faint light the moonlight gave off.

"I'm confused. I thought that there was no possible way for those bastards to make bail!"

"There isn't but somehow they did. A judge granted Mikhail a chance at bail."

"Why would they do that? You saw what they did? You know what they did to Lissa and to me?"

I felt the anger rising up within me but there was more fear than any other emotion I was feeling.

"We all wrote down our witness statements and attached them to the case. Those statements alone were enough to hold Mikhail and Ambrose for as long as we needed. Earlier this week though Kirova said we had to either interrogate them or send them to trial. She knew that if Jesse was really working with them that he'd want them out of the way so he could stop cleaning up after them but Jesse didn't want them on trial unless he knew he had enough evidence to send them away for life or even the death penalty."

"Makes sense," I muttered. "So this boss lady has a plan to catch Jesse as the mole?"

"Yes. She's so determined I think she'd frame him," he laughed. He stopped laughed even harder seeing the appalled look on my face. "I was kidding Rose. Kirova has a full proof plan."

"I'm just glad I'm on her good sight and not in her line of fire. I was actually a little hurt when she said she didn't suspect me as the mole. Is that weird?" he asked sounding genuinely hurt.

I smiled.

"You're a big softy. You have a heavy conscious. Anyone who knows you knows that you couldn't possible betray anyone," I said honestly.

"Thank you," he replied uncertain.

"I'm confused. How is your boss lady so sure that Jesse is the mole?"

"She wasn't. All she knew was that there was a betrayal going on in our building and she wanted out. She also knew it was more than one person and everyone was on her suspect list until she cleared them and after a while Jesse was one of the few left on the list. It's little things that he says or does that caught her attention. I asked her the same thing."

"He does act…differently than all of the other FBI dude persons but I just thought it was his personality.

"We all did," he muttered leaning on his hand. "She really grew suspicious of him when he kept insisting on being the one to return to the Dragomir house to collect evidence." "You guys went back there! Don't you need like a warrant or something?" I asked. I'd seen a few crime shows.

"No, it was the seen of a crime so no warrant necessary. Jesse was the only one who went back there. It didn't make any since because we had our witness statements from the night that they attacked you guys and that was enough to hold Mikhail and Ambrose. He kept insisting that there was something there that could be important to the case."

"Did he find anything?"

"He never said. He'd come back more ticked off than usual. He's gone back there three times now, today was the third and he was even more angry than usual."

"Jesse's always angry. I don't see how you could even tell the difference," I muttered.

Dimitri tried to smile but he was too lost in thought.

"Something's going on and if it means keeping you girls safe and putting this case to bed, I want to know what it is," he said staring at the ocean.

The waves licked the edges of the sand and pulled back again

"The only way they could make bail would be with the case workers consent and if a judge okayed it."

"It's not like that at the county jail," I said.

Dimitri gave me a side ways glance probably wondering how I knew the inner workings of the county jail.

"The system is different with Federal cases," he told me. " Kirova probably agreed to Mikhail's release so that she could have Jesse tracked."

"Why only Mikhail though?"

"I think he's more of a threat than Ambrose. Just like your father is more of a threat than Eric Dragomir."

"That's true. So your boss lady, what was her name, Kirplunk or Supernova or something, is all over this Internal Affairs crap isn't she?"

Dimitri was laughing at how I mixed up his boss' name.

"Yeah but I don't think it's going to be easy. As a matter of fact I think it makes closing this case more difficult."

"So long as it gets closed, I'm okay. And that I know where Mikhail is at all times. I'd want to get him before he gets me."

Dimitri turned to face me.

"I told you. No ones getting near you. Not without going through me first," he said softly.

That was reassuring since I already saw Dimitri as invincible.

I smiled.

"I believe it."

That got a smile out of him. It was like saying I kind of sorts trusted him a little bit more again.

"If Jesse is the mole, he's going to make it hard to build a case against him," Dimitri sighed sounding tired. Living the life of Dimitri Belikov as an FBI agent took a lot out of you.

"We'll do what we did before. No we'll do better than we did before and we'll get him. No matter what."

He looked at me then, taking in my words. "I hope so."

"Maybe along the way you could teach me how to defend my self?" I rushed in.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew how to fight. I'm small but I'm capable. I know you'll protect me but just in case…just in case Mikhail gets close…" I let the sentence fall away.

"You want to be able to fight him," Dimitri finished. He sighed resigning. "I had a feeling you'd asked me about this eventually. I've been thinking about this my self for a long time and I think it's a good idea."

"Really! So you'll teach me?"

"Yes, but first…" his sentence trailed off.

He stopped so suddenly, staring out at the ocean lost in so many thoughts. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"What puzzle are you putting together in that mind of yours?" I asked teasing. His expression was sobered though.

He turned to me and looked me directly in the eye unblinkingly.

"You have to promise me something."

"Anything," I replied quickly without a moment's hesitation a little confused.

"This case is dangerous. There's betrayal going on in our building, someone taking bribes and defying our system and the last thing I heard was that its only going to get worse. Promise me that if something happens, something bad and this entire plan and case blows up in our faces, and I can't protect you, you'll run. And the only reason I shouldn't be able to protect you should be that I'm either dead or close to dying. Promise me Rose."

"Run where? Dimitri that's not going to happ-"

"Rose, please. I spent this week setting up and making arrangements for you in case anything happens, with Kirova. So long as you don't stop, you don't look behind and you don't try to save anyone but your self you should be okay."

How could he ask me to do this? To leave everything behind and just take off? To leave even Lissa and himself behind if it came to it without shedding a tear or looking back?

Because he cares about me as much as I do him.

Such a simple answer and yet one so hard to grasp.

I waited and thought a moment. Dimitri was still waiting for my reply.

"I promise. No matter what, I'll run."

He nodded and patted the top of my hand. He'd been doing that a lot, all day, probably happy I was talking to him again.

So much had changed…

I let my thoughts fall with the fist full of sand I'd been holding.

None of this was getting easier.

"I still haven't gotten my picture," he remembered holding his phone up. He switched it to camera mode.

He pulled me up by the hand and positioned me with my back to the ocean, me clutching Spongebob in front of me. He stood behind me and held the phone out in front of us.

There was a distinct click and the photo snapped.

We looked at the picture on the screen, two people smiling back at it's onlookers with no signs that there was trouble; no signs that their lives were on line and that they had no idea of what was to come.

Pictures had a funny way of doing that.


	25. New Plan

RPOV

Dimitri and I sit outside on the patio similar to this afternoon.

We're drinking hot chocolate and he's giving me the details on the case.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked when he'd finished talking.

"Because you're apart of this and I know I can trust you."

I didn't admit it out loud but that phrase its self won Dimitri some definite trust points.

"So what are we going to do next?" I asked sipping the hot chocolate.

"Tomorrow I'm going to work as usual and I'm going to see if anyone bailed Mikhail out and then when Jesse leaves early I'll check in with Kirova to see what's going on," he told me.

"You sound so sure that Jesse is going to leave early," I commented, stirring my now cold hot chocolate.

"I told you earlier that he's left work to check the Dragomir house for evidence."

"Yeah…?"

"How is that possible when Eric and your father came home early last week. Remember?" he asked doing that cool eyebrow thing I envied.

"I almost forgot. So the whole undercover thing is completely blown."

"Basically. Abe and Eric were probably notified of what happened the second they came back home. We've been keeping an eye on them from a distance but we have no way of knowing what's going on in the inside any more. Our only connection to Abe and Eric, ironically, is Jesse."

"Irony sucks," I muttered clinking my spoon against my cup.

He smiled a bit.

"Definitely."

The next morning Dimitri got up early and was about to leave for work as usual. Neither of us really slept except when we nodded off watching TV so I was awake and sitting at the kitchen counter.

Dimitri came out from his bedroom fiddling with his button down shirt.

The muscles on his exposed forearms flexed each time he tried buttoning.

I shook away the distraction the sight of his arms gave and hopped off the stool standing in front of him.

"You're thinking. Actually you're over thinking," I told him pushing his hands down.

He smiled down at me.

"How can you tell?"

"You're having trouble doing the simplest of tasks," I answered buttoning his shirt for him.

The tips of my fingers brushed against the dark undershirt he was wearing, along his chest.

_Think of something else, think of something else, _I told my self trying to ignore the rushes of warmth I felt each time I touch him.

I buttoned the last of his buttons leaving the top two exposed the way I liked it on him and straightened the collar of his black shirt.

"You look good," I complimented.

He smiled.

"I just hope I come home looking this way. I talked to Kirova on the phone just now and she said that Mikhail is definitely out of jail and that there is a hit out on all four of us."

I stopped fiddling with his collar my mouth open.

"Dimitri, maybe you shouldn't go. What if they come and do something? What if they find Lissa?"

"They won't," he said sounding determined. "No one will be able to find where you or Lissa are. Our personal address are never given for safety reasons so no one can find you and Christian will keep Lissa safe. I'm going in today to find out what else is going on but I'll come home soon and we can start your training. Okay?"

I nodded. That made me feel a little better.

Especially the part about Dimitri coming home soon.

He surprised me by kissing me on the forehead, his lips resting there for a second, before he grabbed his laptop/business bag and his jacket headed for the door.

"I made you a lunch Belikov," I told him, nodding my head to where a huge bag fool of food sat. The bag was the size of a suitcase.

He raised a brow trying to hide his smile.

"I had a little time on my hands," I told him blushing.

He chuckled, grabbed the bag, kissed me on the cheek and left, locking the door behind him.

I sighed, unsure of what to do with my self.

I sat on the couch and channel surfed but I couldn't focus on anything on TV. I was too preoccupied worrying about Dimitri and thinking about the two gentle, warm kisses I felt lingering on my forehead and cheek.

They were sweet kisses that left me with a sense of security.

Dimitri…DPOV

Today was a good day to stay home.

It was one of those vacation days where you do nothing except eat, sleep and read a good western.

Maybe even cuddle up with a certain someone…

I didn't even think about finishing that thought.

I walked through floor of the building where my office was. It was busy, people running and shouting from one end to another. No one seemed to notice the storm was still brewing outside.

When it hit, it was going to hit hard.

I made it to my office, beside Christian's and sat my stuff down, setting the suitcase of food that Rose put together for me on top.

"Knock, knock," someone greeted at the door.

I turned, expecting to Kirova.

It was Natasha, also an agent but a lower level intern who pulled files and did the grunt work for anyone who ordered it.

"Hey," I greeted.

As Christian would say each time he noticed, she sauntered into the office caring a hand load of files in his hand. She flicked a strand of her thick hair back and smiled wide at me almost eye level with the help of her heels and the long legs to match.

"Long time no see. The Mazur/Dragomir case is really keeping you boys busy?" she asked.

I tried to fight my smile at how smooth and…promiscuous her voice sounded. Christian always asks if it was a natural or if she just learned how to annunciate like a star on Broadway.

I his my smile and said, "Yeah we've been really busy. How's the interning going?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically as if to emphasize her annoyance.

"Same old, same old. I'm so sick of getting coffee and taking phone calls and being out there in the field isn't as fun as it used to be."

"It sounds like you want to quit," I said searching my desk for any notes from Kirova.

"It just isn't worth what there paying me," she complained fiddling with the files in her hand.

I was the one who had recommended the job to Natasha when her, Christian and I were in our early twenties. I was already in the FBI program and recommended both of them to join it with me to keep them out of trouble. Christian agreed thinking it was a good idea but Natasha only agreed because she thought it'd mean making a lot of money.

"Just give it some time. You're not going to quit are you?"

"For now, let's just say I found a way around my money woes," she replied sounding coy.

"Like a back up plan?" I asked still fumbling around in my desk.

"You can say that."

"Never settling. Always planning Tasha," I smiled opening drawers. "You never change."

"Neither have you. Where's your side kick, my sorry ex-boyfriend?"

I laughed, remembering the one weird week Christian and Tasha dated and then went through the awkward no strings attached, friends with benefits stage.

It was awkward for me being the third wheel.

"He's out of town on assignment," I lied.

"Not surprising. I heard he and Jesse got into a little scuffle."

"It wasn't pretty," I commented still rummaging.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah a note from-"

"Kirova," she finished for me. At the top of her folders was a small post it. She handed it to me and waited while I read it.

It said to meet downstairs where the holding cells were.

"I didn't know you were working with Kirova," she said curious.

"She just has a few ties to the Mazur/Dragomir case. Nothing big."

"Interesting," she muttered fiddling with the neck of her red blouse. "Okay. I'll let you get to your meeting and I'll see you later."

"Sounds good. Oh and is Jesse here?"

"No he said he was going to check on something. He was real mysterious about it."

_I bet he was._

"Thanks Tasha."

"You're welcome Dimka." She gave her signature over the shoulder smile and left.

I met Kirova down stairs.

She stood in the doorway of an open cell, arms crossed and plaid heels tapping against the floor.

I looked over her shoulder inside the cell where Ambrose sat grinning from ear to ear sitting on the floor leaning against the floor.

"He's decided to talk," Kirova said simply.

"Why now?"

Ambrose laughed from inside the cell. "The deal sounded good. Especially if it meant screwing over Abe, Eric and Mikhail the way they screwed me," he said bitterly. "That's not what I have to say though."

"Then what is it?" I asked leaning to one side of the wall.

"Eager. I noticed that about you," he said simply.

"Get to the point or we walk and you are sent to the public jail where I'm sure you have a few enemies," Kirova threatened.

Ambrose's smile only widened.

"You're never going to get away with this," he warned. "Even if those three bastards end up in this very cell, they have contacts, plans for the very people who betrayed them and arrested them."

"You think we don't already know that?" Kirova asked.

"Just making sure. I'm reconsidering your deal," he said looking at Kirova.

"You offered him a deal?" I whispered.

"Any means necessary to bring down Abe and Eric's gang and to get the traitors out of my building," she hissed in response.

"Even after everything he's done?"

"Yes," she replied sounding firm.

"Excuse me? Are you two finished? I said I was backing out of your offer so this argument between you two is pointless."

"Why are you backing out?"

"I'm loyal unlike so people in this cell."

"Are you loyal or are you afraid of what would happened to you if Abe and Eric found out you turned on them and took our side," Kirova pushed.

"I'm not afraid of anything lady," he grinned, a note of irritation in his voice. I remembered how quick he could lose his temper. Kirova knew form reading that he was short tempered and was trying to push him.

"I don't think so. I think you're afraid. You're afraid they'd come after you and show you who was boss, show you that you're not even a real man."

That was definitely crossing a line.

"Want me to prove it to you?" he offered.

"I've had better offers from far more appealing men. I especially don't want anything from a coward."

In a quick flash, Ambrose's smile was gone and he was up, going straight for Kirova. I moved, pushing her out of the way taking the hit.

This was definitely going to leave a mark later.

It took three tazers, six officers including my self, and a sedative to bring him down.

I pushed the mirror away when Kirova offered one when we were back in my office later. I didn't need to see how I looked from taking Ambrose's hit. I felt it.

"Well that went well, " she said putting her mirror away.

I pulled my coat on wincing at the pain in my arms.

"It could have gone better," I muttered. I grabbed the uneaten lunch Rose made and my business bad. "What next?"

"Next we see how our enemies act. We wait for Abe or Mikhail or Jesse to make the next move since Ambrose was no help. He'll be kept in isolation so he can't make any contact with any other inmates and only my trusted cops are watching him. Go home and get cleaned up but be on call. Oh and keep Christian in the loop. I don't want him complaining that he's not involved and blah blah blah. I'm going to follow up on a rumor of another mole."

She left swiftly.

I pulled my phone out and sent Christian a text of what was going on. He thanked me for keeping him up on what was going on and sent a picture of him frowning while Lissa smiled at him wearing a grass skirt and two coconuts.

I saved the picture and headed home to Rose.


	26. Turning Over A New Leaf

DPOV

Rose always looks so small, soft, and fragile to me.

It hurt like hell and she felt heavier than a rock when she ran into me when I came home.

It was only the bruises and scratches that made her feel this way on impact. She felt soft and fragile again after she let go and touched a hand to my cheek.

"Can't you go one day without getting into fist fights Belikov?" she asked turning my face from side to side to get a good look at the number Ambrose did on me.

"You should see the other guy," I tried to joke. It hurt when I laughed though and it came out in a wince and groan of pain.

She pulled my jacket off and took my bag and the lunch bag from me.

"You didn't even eat your lunch," she said sounding hurt.

"I assure you, it's only because of what happened. I would have eaten it if I had the chance to," I told her honestly.

She set the bad down, taking my hand and pulling me to the couch.

She stood on her toes to reach my shoulders and push me down so that I'd sit on the couch. She went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit.

She sat on the coffee table in front of me and wet a cloth to wipe whatever blood I head away.

"What did happen?" She asked worried. "I was right wasn't I? They came after you?"

"No. Kirova pissed Ambrose off and he took it out on my face." I recounted the story of today. When I finished her full lips pulled up at the sides into one of those beautiful smiles. "He went after her but end up coming after you because you were trying to be Mr. Do The Right Thing," she said laughing at the end.

"Basically. Have some sympathy, I'm hurt here," I joked. I put my hand to my head pretending I was in oh so much pain.

She smiles and continued dabbing the cloth to my forehead where there was a stinging cut.

"Men are such babies," she commented. "Seriously," she started, our laughter fading. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I barely feel it," I lied.

She touched the side of my cheek where I took a strong hit and I flinched.

"Right. Trying to be all macho," she muttered holding an ice pack to my cheek. "Why cant men just show their sensitive sides?"

I smiled remembering the photo of Christian in a grass skirt and a coconut bikini. "If you really want to see a man with a sensitive side, the same guy that would label any guy a wuss or whipped for trying to have a relationship before meeting Lissa, check my phone. There's a picture of Christian I'm sure will surprise you."

She dug around in the pocket of my coat pulling my phone out.

She laughed out right at the picture.

A look of uncertainty crossed her face when she stopped laughing.

"I don't know whether to be afraid, nauseous, or envious of the power Lissa must have over him."

"All three," I answered.

She put the phone down and went back to attending to my wounds.

"I feel like you're coddling over me, something a nurse would do…or my mother," I said after a few minutes.

"I just want you to be okay," she answered honestly. "I was worried."

"You're always worried," I teased.

She smiled and dipped the cloth in water again.

"Lissa says it's a blessing and a fault."

"I think it's a good thing. It's what makes you Rose."

We adjusted and moved so she could reach a cut at the tip of my hairline, with her moving beside me on the couch. It took all of the will power in the world to ignore the feelings I felt with her so close to me.

_Stop fidgeting, _I told my self.

"That's sweet. I just hope one day I can't stop worrying. I won't have to look over my shoulder every second."

This sounded so much like our conversation at Disney Land and we all know how that ended. It was going to be different now, though.

_Fresh start, _I remembered.

Hopefully that went for everything including me telling her that we couldn't be together or act on any feelings.

"You won't have to," I replied after a while when I realized she'd been waiting for me to respond.

She smiled and carefully put a thin nude colored bandage on the cut. She let her finger rest there and brushed her thumb along the wound. I let her hand stay there taking in the feeling of her closeness.

It felt good and comforting.

I wanted more of those feelings.

I pulled her arm down, wrapping my hands around her small wrist. Her skin was silky soft to the touch, tanned the color of cream.

I took a hold of her other wrist, gently, an electric pulse vibrating down my arms. Her eyes widened more than their usual brightness.

She could feel it too the warm electric attraction.

Her eyes, heavy lidded, looked up from their gaze at my lips and met my own eyes.

"I thought that we couldn't…" She said in a whisper.

"We shouldn't," I told her honestly.

She nodded barely and leaned in to me.

After the disastrous morning at Disney Land and the horrific night that followed, I thought I'd never feel the delicate feeling of Rose's lips against my own. They were as soft as brushing one's lips against a flower's petal. I couldn't help my self.

I couldn't resist pushing the kiss further.

I moved forward against her, pressing her down against the couch. Her back arched and her lips stopped, surprised but she continued the kiss after a seconds hesitation, deepening it.

It started slow at first but grew into much more with however many minutes passed .An entire year might have passed, the world could have ended but we were too lost in our own private world.

And with each moment's passing, Rose and I grew closer than we had with all of the conversations we'd had put together.

Anytime she seemed unsure of what to do I'd kiss her again, on the cheek, the nose, the side of her neck or her lips where she wore her most beautiful smile.


	27. Establishing The Relationship

RPOV

For so long I'd gone without any affection or love, not counting Lissa, and now I can't see how I ever lived without it. The entire time Dimitri held me and we kissed I realized for the first time I'd been missing something, I'd been missing out on all of this and the good feelings that came with.

Large gaps and painful holes in my memories were filled with all of the affection, adoration and warmth in the world and all of the emotion that Dimitri held in his eyes when he looked at me.

He'd pull away for a moment as if taking me in and then he'd just kiss me.

I pulled my arms free from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck, locking my hands in his hair. I ran my fingers through its softness, savoring the feel for later.

I couldn't believe he was mine right now,

That someone so wonderful could want me in return.

The very thought of it only made my heart grow warm all over until I thought I'd explode.

DPOV

Rose looked at me as if she was making sure I was really there.

I gave a small moan of protest when she'd freed her hands from my own but relaxed when I realized she was only trying to hold me closer.

Her eyes held my own, taking in every possible detail and feature like she was trying to keep the memory of right now close to her, pocketing it for later.

From the bright look in her eyes I'd have guessed she thought she was dreaming and that none of this was real.

I moved one of my hands from behind her and held it firm behind her like, wrapping it around me, to prove her otherwise.

The loose skirt she was wearing fell, exposing her leg.

I leaned down and kissed her again.

"This isn't real," she murmured, her lips brushing against my lips.

Her hands, so small, caressed the side of my face and pulled me closer.

I smiled against her hand.

"I thought you'd say that."

Her lips parted in a smile of their own.

"Dimitri Belikov you make me feel…" she sighed unsure of how to finish the sentence. "I just feel like you can make me do anything."

I pecked her on the lips, stifling her talking.

"Especially when you do that," she added, her breath taken away.

I smiled down at her.

She parted her lips to speak again but closed it, at a loss for words.

"What?" I asked still smiling, curious.

I don't think I'd _ever _grinned so much or been so happy. At least I don't think I showed it as much as I did around Rose.

"What I want to say might be too…intense for our first….what is this? A make out session?"

I laughed at that.

"Let's call it our first intimate indiscretion," I suggested.

"O…kay. A little formal," she smiled.

"Tell me what you were going to say."

She took in a breath.

"It's going to sound silly outside of my head," she giggled self-conscious.

"Rose, after everything we've been through, everything we know about each other, you can tell me anything," I told her tugging at a strand of her thick hair.

She waited a moment before saying anything.

"It's just…this is going to sound like me unloading my entire life story on you but…I've never had someone who's taken enough time to care about me or kissed me for that matter and this all just makes me feel like I'm the safest person in the world and I feel good that I finally have someone who's there. Oh my gosh, that all sounded better in my head," she added averting her eyes away from mine.

I tilted her chin up"

"It was sweet Rose and it was true. I care about you and I really like you," I told her. She lifted her face, it brightening a little.

I sat up and she did the same leaning on her elbows.

She moved and leaned against me resting her chin on my shoulder.

"This entire…situation of me and you being together wasn't a good idea before because it could put the entire case in jeopardy and every one involved would be in danger and I wanted to do anything to keep you out of harms way, even if it meant pushing you away as long as I knew you were safe. Now, it all seems so minimal. We're in danger no matter what, especially now and screw the case," I monologued. "Right now the most important thing to me is you," I told her, resting my hand on her thigh.

She smiled at me, her long eyelashes casting shadows on her high cheeks and brushing along my cheek.

"This is all heavy stuff for our first intimate indiscretion," she said using my earlier term.

"I know," I said moving my hand along her skin. I couldn't stop touching or holding her now that I was able to and everything was out in the open.

"We've had more than a few dates though. Not officially but they were still dates so now we're at the confessing our feelings stage."

We laughed together at that.

She extended her leg across my lap and rested against me, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"So are we like…an item now?"

"An item?" I asked, unsure of the word.

"Like, a couple?"

"I think we've been a couple all this time. We just didn't know or acknowledge it."

"And we had our first fight."

"Yep."

"What other first do couples have?"

"Why do you think I know?"

"Because I know you've had more experience than my seventeen years."

I smiled, ruefully. "Not many. I think you're the first woman I've taken seriously."

"Woman. You make me feel so mature," she giggled.

I couldn't keep from smiling at her irresistible laughter.

"Couples have first dates, first kiss," I said answering her before question.

"We've done those. What else?"

"I don't know. This is something a girl asks another girl. Only women keep track of these things."

"Yeah but you're a sentimentalist; the type of guy who celebrates a six month anniversary or something. Besides you grew up with all women. This is something you should know."

I laughed, an idea, another 'first' popping into my head.

"Couples also meet the other's family for the first time," I told her.

"Well you met my family and they loved you," she joked, monotone.

"I meant you meeting my family. We could drive out to see them."

She looked nervous, touching her stomach for the butterflies that were no doubt building up in there.

"Suddenly I feel the same way I did when I went to school as the only one wearing clothes from the goodwill."

"You'll be fine," I reassured her. "And I'm sure you still looked beautiful no matter what you were wearing."

She tried to smile at my attempts to comfort her. "I didn't feel beautiful. I thought everyone would notice how crappily I was dressed and it wasn't even because my family didn't have the money. My father just wanted to humiliate me," she muttered hiding her face behind her hand.

I pulled her arm down to look at her.

"My family will love you. They'll take you in as one of their own. I already consider you family."

"Does your family kiss each other on the lips or is that all Russian families?" she asked raising a brow.

I smiled.

"It's neither. I meant that we're close enough now to refer to each other as family."

She sat and thought about it.

"You _are _my only family, besides Lissa," she realized.

"And I want you to meet the rest of the Belikov clan. They aren't as charming as me but you'll like them any way," I joked.

She laughed softly and leaned on me again.

"Okay. I'm still nervous though."

No matter what I said, there wasn't enough reassurance in the world to relax Rose's nerves.

"Going undercover was nothing but meeting my family is the most frightening thing in the world to you?"

"The only two families I really know are crime families with mob ties. Going undercover is easy but this is like going to war," she exaggerated.

I pulled her all the way onto my lap and held her tight wrapping my arms around her.

"Besides. Maybe I'm only scared of meeting other Belikov who could be just like you," she teased poking me.

I turned her over and tickled her until she pleaded for me to stop.

I pecked her on the cheek.

"You'll be fine and it'll be fun. A sort of getaway from all of these troubles."

"Remember what happened on our last getaway. You want a repeat of that."

"It'll be fine."

I believed the words as much as Rose did.


	28. This Kiss

DPOV

"Aren't their books on what to wear when meeting your boyfriend's parents?" Rose asked.

She'd tossed every item of clothing out of her duffle bag trying to find 'The Perfect' outfit.

"Yes but you don't need any of those books because you'll look fine in anything you'll wear. Besides, you have a while to figure out what you're going to wear. We're supposed to be training," I told her dodging a red blouse.

"I'm meeting your family tomorrow. I have less than twenty four hours to prepare," she told me, her voice panicky. She went back to tossing her clothes around.

"You don't have to prepare. They'll love you the way you are," I tried to reassure her.

"I'm I the first girl you've brought home?" she asked so suddenly my head snapped up.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

She threw her hands up in the air with a dramatic scoff and eye roll.

"That's even worse. Couldn't you have brought home a few disappointments to make me look better! The first girl you bring home and she'd underage, the daughter of a mob boss, and she has a record!"

"You have a record?" I ask smiling.

"As if you don't already know."

I did. I just wanted to see her face when she said it.

I leaned up from the wall I'd been leaning on and moved toward her.

"Look, you are a beautiful, smart, charming young woman. My family will love you," I told her.

I wrapped my arms around her small, full frame. She leaned into me and I moved my hands to her lower back.

"Really?" she asked finally sounding like she believed me.

"I wouldn't introduce you to them if I thought otherwise," I answered truthfully.

She smiled up at me, locking her hands behind my back.

"I'm not sure if that's really a compliment but I'll take it."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her gasp, surprised, as always. No matter how often I kissed her or pulled her toward me just to have her close, she couldn't hide her surprise.

It's been nearly a week since our 'intimate indiscretion" as I'd labeled it.

"You'd think you'd be used to me now," I murmured against her lips.

She shifted in my arms, still taken off guard by the kiss.

"I know. I just…can't get over it."

I moved my hands to her waist, to pull back a bit and give her some space.

Hastily she tugged me back toward her with a little moan of complaint.

I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Maybe after some time and practice," I offered leaning down to kiss her again.

She giggled, pecked me on the lips once and moved away, pushing at my chest.

"Behave lover boy. None of the good stuff until _after _I meet your family."

"Why?" Confusion clear and present even to my own ears.

"Because I'd feel guilty and then I'd meet your mom and your grandma and your sister and the guilt will be written all over my face and they'll know I've been making out with their son, grandson and brother."

"There are other guys you've been kissing beside me?" I asked teasing.

She shoved at my chest and went back to searching her bag for clothes.

"We're dating Rose. I'm introducing you as my girlfriend so I think they'll already know we've kissed."

"Yes but it shouldn't acknowledged outside of our minds."

I was even more confused then before. It must be that crazy girlfriend logic I'd heard so much about or the pre jitters before meeting the parents.

I was still getting used to just having someone else around so much, especially someone I could hug, kiss, and hold close as much as I want to, as many times as I wanted to.

Even the little things I was still getting used to.

Sounds of someone else moving around the apartment other than me, having someone waiting up for me when I came home from work no matter what time it was, and the best part: having another person to talk to about any and everything and no matter what they listened.

I couldn't really explain it in all words or simple thoughts.

When I was around Rose it was all one worded thoughts and images that described her, little mementos of moments that reminded me of her or of something she'd done.

"Hello? Earth to Dimitri," she said waving a hand in front of my face. "You were completely out of it. Thinking of anything in particular?"

"More like someone special."

This brought out an outright, high-cheeked grin.

"You romancer you. That's so sweet!" She squealed coming toward me. She wrapped her arms around my neck reaching up on her toes.

"I didn't say it was you," I joked. I earned a hard slap to my bruised arm.

"That's to bad," she teased pulling away. "A compliment like that could have earned you some major private time."

I reached to pull her to me again.

She pushed my hands away and giggled. "Nope too late!"

I sighed defeated. She went back to sorting through the few clothes she had.

She sighed frustrated.

Looking around the room, barely covered with the few items in the world Rose possessed, I had an idea.

"Would it help much if you bought an outfit for tomorrow?"

She looked up from the sweater she'd been considering, with a hole in the sleeve.

"Is this just so you could have some private time with Rose?"

"No," I retorted hiding a smile. "I just want you to be happy. And you're not going to be happy nor start training until you have the "perfect" outfit and that won't happen unless you go shopping." I was starting to sound more like Rose with my convoluted sentences.

"That's nice of you but we're going _tomorrow,"_ she sighed for great emphases. She plopped down on the bed. "Besides, every time I leave this house something bad happens to us and you end up hitting somebody."

She laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her hands were crossed over her stomach.

"Simply coincidences."

She gave me one of those 'yeah right' looks and fixed her gaze on the ceiling again.

"There's a little town a few miles down the road behind that bushel of green we call a forest. Anyone who could possibly be a danger to us won't be there and I doubt I'll hit anybody. The people are nice around here."

"That's what my father told my mother when we came from Turkey and look how that turned out," she muttered.

I moved and stood at the foot of bed where her legs were hanging off of the edge. I put my hand on either side of her curvy figure. The bed deepened where I held my weight off of her. I leaned my head down and held it close to her face.

"Things are different now. Fresh start remember?"

She nodded and locked her arms around my neck again to pull me down.

"After everything, you deserve to go out and buy clothes for your self. We'll drive into town after training, you'll buy a beautiful outfit for tomorrow and you'll meet my family and everything will be fine."

Her eyes softened and her lips pursed.

She pulled me down the rest of the way.

RPOV

Our lips met in the warmest of embraces.

_Warm _seemed to be the first word that came to mind when Dimitri was near me.

It started slow at first, gentle as always but with time the intensity of it all increased. He touches his hands to my waist, testing to see if I was okay with it. When I only pulled him closer to me he moved his hands slowly higher to the edge of my tank top.

He inched it up, the entirety of his weight on top of me but it felt good to me. I want him more, even closer. He was being careful with me though as he always was when we were together like this.

Not hesitant but he'd hold me carefully and moved so that I was sure to be comfortable.

It was sweet and gentlemanly of him but sometimes a girl wanted a little bit more.

I pulled his hands the rest of the way up my tank top.

He smoothed his fingers over my back as if taking in every inch of me.

He moaned, satisfied with what he felt, on top of me.

I decided to give him a little more and parted his lips with my own, each of us fighting for control. I was normally the first to relent, letting him take control. It was a bit of a turn on when Dimitri was the domineering one.

We moved our mouths together until I thought my lips would bruise.

When he pulled back we were both panting, struggling for breath with a faint smile worn on each of our faces.

"I love it when you show gratitude." He had pulled my hair from its ponytail and ran his finger through its thickness, pushing it back from my face.

"It gets even better," I told him.

I lifted my self-up with what little strength I had and forced him to roll over so that I was on top of him. I was definitely lighter on him than he was on me but still; he made en "oof!" sound when I was completely on top of him.

"Ha ha," I said smiling.

He pushed the curtain of hair that was hanging off of my shoulder to the side of us, back.

He still held one hand behind my back.

I heated at the touch.

Just the feel of him made me tingly all over.

I moved to kiss him again and his hand moved upward at the edge of the sports bra I'd put on. I kept moving downward but his hand froze and he turned his head slightly away to say something. I settled for nuzzling against his neck running small kisses along the side.

"We're supposed to be training," he tried to scold sounding serious.

"Suddenly you're being Mr. Professional," I teased, my words muffled by lips still on his neck.

"Rose. I thought we agreed it'd be best if you learn how to fight."

"We did and this us warming up. Together."

He shifted so that he was over me again so quickly I didn't realize what he was doing until it already happened. He moved his hand from underneath my shirt and the other from behind my hair, standing up.

I laid there resting on my elbows.

He reached down to pull me up.

"Practices now, private time with Rose later," he said so serious. I was still baffled by how quickly he'd pulled away.

_Had I gone too far?_

I didn't think so.

We'd done all of this before it just took us a while together and that's where it normally ended.

I took his outstretched hand and stood, straitening my shirt and flattening my hair down.

"Fine. It's probably good we stopped. It wouldn't make a great impression if we show up tomorrow with a hickey on your neck and me with bruised lips," I rationalized.

He gave me his famous faint, one-sided smiles.

"Come on, we can practice out on the patio deck and then we'll go into town before the sunsets."

I sighed, wishing we were still entangled on the bed.

"Alright Mr. Serious."


	29. You're Worth It

RPOV

"When learning self defense one of the most important things to remember is that any skills you acquire are only to be used when necessary. It's not a good idea to go around attacking people," Dimitri instructed.

"But you do that everyday."

He cut his eye at me in what I'm sure was supposed to be a scold but the faint tug of a smile gave him away.

We were standing side by side in a basic position that I was to return to each time I took a hit. It was supposed to be my comfort zone. My legs were apart, one a little behind the other, and I held my arms close to my chest. My hands were loosely opened unclenched.

"Also keeping mind that anytime you face an attacker, you're not only trying to disengage him but your trying to protect your self."

"Got it."

I was taking this as seriously as I could but Dimitri sounded so Zen and instructor like it was hard to believe he was ever a solemn faced FBI agent. He should have been teaching at a school somewhere or something.

It was especially hard for me to keep from turning around and planting one right on his lips with how dreamy his accented voice sounded.

He broke out of his 'return to' stance and moved close behind me, our bodies brushing together.

If this was what training was going to be like with Dimitri, I was going to have a hard time resisting being a "horny teenager". Lissa was always telling me that I because I was a teenager I was entitled to a few perks, a little fun at my age, but I'd refused being the sensible one. Right now, though, being the wild one didn't sound so bad.

Dimitri moved one of my arms away from my body and stretched it outward extending it. He wrapped his much larger hand over my own and tightened and shaped it until I held a fist. I was supposed to be paying attention and memorizing body motions and movements but I could only concentrate on Dimitri's breath at my neck.

"You have your 'return to' position now you'll learn how to hit. This is what your fist should look like."

He held it in place so I could see.

"Do I get to hit anyone today while we're in town?"

I felt his chest rumble behind me as he laughed.

"Not unless you expect to make any enemies."

"I already have to many. I'll keep my hits to a minimum."

"Have you ever punched anyone before?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Once or twice."

"You can't remember clearly?" He asked smiling.

"Well I'm not sure if one time counts. There was this weird dude who was getting a little too close to Lissa and I hit him but the other time I think it was just a girl slap. Some girls were coming down on me and I girl slapped one of them."

"Girl slapped?" he asked

"Yeah. It's kinda of something in between a punch, slap and a claw."

He laughed a little.

"I'm going to teach you to actually hit."

"Where did you learn to fight anyway? I mean I know you FBI police people have to learn this stuff in training but you sound much more experienced."

He adjusted my form, turning and shifting my hips and extending and retracting my hand.

"I learned from a few friends of mine when I was a kid. To live where I did, at the time, meant knowing how to take someone out."

"Where I lived, we asked our mob boss fathers to take out a hit one anyone we hated," I muttered. He didn't say anything but continued adjusting and readjusting my figure.

"Was it really that bad where you lived?" I asked moving on from my comment.

I wanted to know as much about Dimitri as he did me.

"Mmm…not as bad as most neighborhoods I guess but then again Russia's 'bad' neighborhoods are a bit different than here," He said, tone thoughtful.

"I know what you mean. When we were in Russia it was definitely different there than it is here. I don't think it's as corrupt though."

"I read in your file that you'd been to Russia a few times."

"Does my file have _everything _about me?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

He laughed lightly. "Not the important stuff. Just the basics. The FBI has been tracking your father for a while."

"Not surprising," I said sounding bitter. I changed the topic back to Dimitri. "Where in Russia did you live?"

"Baia. Small town close to a big troublesome city. Things weren't too bad."

_It could have been worse, _hung unspoken and unsaid in the air between us. _Compared to me._

"When did you move here?"

"My mother thought it would be best if we left Baia and moved us here when I was sixteen. When I made a little bit of money going to the FBI academy and doing odd jobs on the side, I was able to by her a house not too far from here. I wanted them out of that cramped apartment she'd moved us to."

"That was nice of you to do for your family," I commented.

He adjusted my form again.

"It was more about being responsible that being nice. And I love them so I'd do pretty much anything for them."

"You were being the man of the house," I noted.

"With no father in the picture, I had to be. My mother and grandmother were good caregivers though and my sisters did all they could do to look after me. I didn't make it easy though being a rebel teen."

"Dimitri Belikov a bad boy? I can't imagine it." I giggled.

He smiled behind me and motioned my arms again.

"I had the cigarettes, leather jackets, and biker boots. I was the stereotypical bad ass," he told me, amusement in his voice.

"What made you so mad to go bad boy?"

"I was still recovering from what we went through with my father when he bothered to be around," he said sounding as bitter as I normally did.

I wasn't sure if I should push and ask what his childhood trauma was like but I was curious and couldn't help it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked carefully.

He stopped us from moving for a second to look down at me.

He turned me all the way around to face him. He held me by the shoulder for a second and then kissed me once on the forehead and another on my lips.

"I'm not going to dampen our happy mood with bad memories. Come on, we should get into town before dark."

He went into the apartment and grabbed his keys, me right behind his heels.

"We only practiced for an hour," I complained.

He took one of his black coats off of the hook and wrapped it around my shoulders covering my tank top and my stretchy black pants. The weather was worsening and the days were getting colder, the nights were even worse.

"If someone hadn't got so hands-y in the bedroom, we would have had more time," he told me smiling.

He wrapped a long scarf around my neck.

"Then it was definitely worth it to lose practice time."

I bent down to tie my tennis shoes and then we left.

The town Dimitri drove us too was adorable. It was a narrow road with little shops on each side and not much room for parking. People were mostly walking and only a few cars drove down the unpaved street.

"I don't think you're going to fit this monstrosity of a truck into anyone of these parking spaces."

"I'll manage," he said simply. He pulled his ginormous SUV truck thingy into world's smallest parking space but he did fit it in there.

He looked over at me, smug.

"Show off," I muttered.

We climbed out of the truck and walked a little ways down the street.

"I would never be able to pull off a move like that," I said, pointing back to his truck.

"Do you even have your permit?"

"No. Lissa's gotten me behind the wheel of her car a few times but I hate driving."

"Why?"

"Because I'm terrible at it. Not to mention all of the other nuts on the road. You're driving hasn't really convince me otherwise," I added slyly.

He looked appalled.

"What's wrong with the way I drive?"

"Blind people drive better than you," I teased. He didn't really drive that bad I just loved making fun of him.

I grabbed his hand and swung our clasped embrace between us happily.

"Hahaha," he mocked.

We went into a couple of stores. Dimitri followed behind me, a little uncomfortable and awkward shopping. I picked out a few loose skirts, dresses, and a pair of jeans.

"When my sister goes shopping, she either buys all skinny jeans or really tight skirts," Dimitri said pointing to the pile of clothes at the cashier's counter.

"You go shopping with your sister?" I asked curious.

"She drags me along when none of her friends are with her. Not to mention she'll go crazy with the credit cards unless someone is there to stop her."

"Oh."

"Don't you want more jeans?" he asked.

"No. I like the jeans I have. Their comfortable and I've worn and broken them in." They were all faded, with holes in the knees and the ends shred from when they got stuck on the back of my shoe. "I like skirts and dresses. They make me feel...girly," I smiled, turning in a little happy circle.

Dimitri smiled, a dimple appearing on one side.

"Whatever makes you happy."

He paid for the clothes and we headed to a few stores for shoes and accessories.

"A girl has to have something to emphasize the outfit. You grew up in a house full of women. You should know this," I teased trying on a pair of flats.

"Girls," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe your spending so much money," I said. Surprised, he looked down at me, eyes smiling.

"You deserve it. Think of it as a guy buying his girlfriend a few gifts."

I stood up after putting the pair of shoes back in the box.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're very much welcome," he whispered kissing me on the cheek. "Besides, I like spoiling you. I don't get to do it a lot since I'm usually working."

"I hope you know I'm taking full advantage of that. You're going to wish you hadn't told me that."

He laughed.

"You can't be any worse than Victoria. My mother gets mad at me when I spoil her and my niece and nephew but I can't help it. Now that I'm able to give them nice things I want to do it all of the time."

"You are just too cute Dimitri Belikov!" I gushed. He blushed a little. After we paid for the shoes we headed home, getting ready for tomorrow's adventure.


	30. They'll Love You

DPOV

I reached over and rested my hand over Rose's to stop its trembling.

She kept fidgeting and adjusting her outfit or pulling and tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Rose, calm down. You look beautiful. Today is going to be fine," I reassured her.

She attempted a grateful, relaxed smile but it came off as worried.

She bit her bottom lips nervous.

"You act like you're on your way to meet death. It's just a friendly, family oriented dinner. They'll love you."

My words seemed to work better this time and she outright grinned.

It took less than a minute for that to wear off and she was back to her frown.

"What if they find out about my past and they don't like me?"

"They're not going to judge you that way. They've had and suffered as many hardships and know life isn't any. They can probably relate to some of the things you've been through."

She still looked worriedly out the window.

"We don't have to tell them if you want," I offered.

She thought about it and then shook her head.

"No. I want to be completely honest, full disclosure, only if they ask of course. I want them to like me for me."

I leaned over, stopping at a red light, and kissed her on the cheek.

"They'll like you, inside and out."

I smiled over at her and almost missed the light but gazing at those wide eyes I loved.

It was a bit of a struggle keeping my eyes on the road.

She always looked beautiful, without even trying but today she was breath taking.

She decided, after an hour of mixing and matching different outfits, on wearing a simple white dress, an equally white sweater that tied at the waist and a pair of those girl legging things that went to her knees.

And when I thought she couldn't take any longer to get ready she took another fifteen minutes to pick white flats to match.

"_You look amazing," I had complimented this morning._

_She had turned a few times to look at her self in the mirror and decided she was please with what she saw._

"_Are you finally ready?"_

_She gave me one of those girl-scolding looks and went back to fixing her hair._

"_You grew up with five women. You should know we take a while," she said smiling._

"_After Victoria came along, I learned to just use the bathroom at the gas station."_

_She giggled and pulled a brush through her long hair._

"_I just want today to be…close to perfect," she sighed._

_She stuck one of those butterfly clips on either side of her hair and it feel in curls at the bottom._

"_Why not just plain old perfect?"_

"_I'm never that lucky. Close to perfect is good enough for me."_

_I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her a couple of quick kisses along the side of her neck. _

"_It's enough for me too," I smiled leaning down to kiss her again. She giggled and pushed me away moving closer to the sink._

"_No foreplay. Not until today is over."_

_Being stubborn I reached for her again hoping she'd give in._

_She pushed my hands away._

"_Stop. Any wrinkles in my dress would make a bad impression."_

_I chuckled and just went back to the living room hoping she'd be ready before the night was over. _

We drove another ten minutes of Rose being nervous and me trying to calm and reassure her before we made it to my family's house.

It was a big two story white house in the center of a grass field. There were tall trees that surrounded the grounds and only one paved waved road without a sidewalk on either side. My mother's Honda Accord was pulled into the paved drive way and my sisters' Ford explorer that they shared.

I realized with a light tug at my chest that I'd missed being home with my family.

I pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car. I went around to Rose's side to open the door. She was gaping open mouthed at the house before her while I lifted her out of the truck.

"Wow," she breathed. "I thought I'd only see houses like these on TV."

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful. I especially like how isolated it is and that the nearest neighbors are a little ways down."

"I do to. The closest towns are miles away. I like it out here but sometimes we miss Baia."

"I bet it feels good to be home," she said taking in my thoughtful tone. She noticed the homesickness in my voice.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "It does. I miss my family."

As if on cue, the front door opened and out came Paul and little Zoya. Paul ran straight into me shouting, "Uncle Dimka's here." It took Zoya a while since she teetered and tottered, barely learning to walk.

I picked Paul up from where he was hugging my legs and grabbed Zoya with the other arm. The laughed and smiled and locked me in as tight of an embrace as any little kid could manage.

"I missed you both very much and you know what?"

I put them down on the ground all of us still smiling.

"What!" They both squealed excited. Zoya was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her curls swaying from side to side.

"I have a surprise for each of you." When Rose and I went into to town yesterday I had picked up a few gifts to make up for taking so long to visit.

Rose handed me the gifts from the car.

I took them and handed them both to Zoya and Paul. I'd bought him an entire pack of hot wheels that he was obsessed with and I gave money to Rose to pick out a Barbie doll for Zoya. It would have been awkward if I went into the toy store, doll shopping.

The both gasped and widened their eyes in surprise.

"It's a Barbie!" Zoya squealed, a bit of a lisp in her voice.

She turned to see her mom, Karolina in the doorway, and they both ran to her excitedly.

"Look what uncle Dimka got us!" we could hear them telling Karolina.

Soon everyone was in the doorway excited to see me, peeking out. I held my hand out to Rose who was hiding behind my truck, leaning her head against the frame.

"Ready, Roza?"

Her head snapped up and she smiled at her name.

She exhaled and took my hand firmly.

"Ready."

RPOV

I don't exactly remember when I lost my grip on Dimitri's hand.

It was sometime between when his sisters tackled him and when they herded everyone into the house.

Dimitri was smiling and laughing so much; I didn't mind walking behind them quietly. I liked watching as they all took in the moment, being together as one again. In a sad way it reminded me of what I didn't have: a real family to go home to.

I had Dimitri thought and was plenty enough for me.

If today went all right, maybe I'd have a few more added in family members.

We ended up in the kitchen and a good fifteen minutes had passed before the conversation shifted to me. I was s out of it, looking around the house, that I didn't realize everyone was staring at me expectantly, Dimitri smiling.

He broke out of the tight embrace his sister Victoria held him in and came to stand next to me.

He pulled me by the hand to move closer to the center of the kitchen instead of awkwardly in the doorway.

"It's going to be fine. I'm right here," he whispered to me before pecking me on the cheek.

I fought the urge to slap him across the arm for doing so and managed a small smile on my face.

"This is Rose," Dimitri introduced.

"Rose, this is my mother, Olena, my grandmother, Yeva, and my three sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Victoria. You already met Paul and Zoya."

He gestured to each of his family members.

The all in a way had the same features, which shouldn't have been so surprising considering they were related, but it was just so striking to me. I couldn't decipher whether it was the cheekbones, the slightly angular face or the thick brown hair with the deep eyes to match. Maybe it was all four.

"Hi." It came out in sort of a horse whisper and I managed to tingle my fingers in the stupidest way of greeting possible.

The all broke out into Dimitri like grins and faint smiles and greeted me.

All except Yeva and the middle sister, Sonya, who stood with a swollen belly to the side of the kitchen counter.

Olena moved toward me first, arms outstretched.

She hugged me tight, her starched white shirt tight around my skin.

"It's nice to meet you Roza," she greeted.

I was a bit taken back by the hug and it's suddenness that I teetered on contact and it took me a few good seconds to react and pat her back awkwardly in a lame hug.

She pulled away but still held a firm, motherly arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, Rose, my mothers a little forward," Dimitri laughed.

She gave him a playful scold; squinty eyes included and looked down at me again.

She held me out and spun me around to get a good look at me.

"Well, you are certainly a little thing but very beautiful," she added, complimenting me, bring a light flush to my cheeks.

"Th-thank you," I stammered.

I generally was used to the 'all eyes on me' 'attention' thing and it brought out the worst nerves in me.

She turned her attention to Dimitri, her arm still rested around my shoulders.

"You've brought a beautiful young lady home with you," she told him, her accent crisp.

She smiled down at me; laugh lines clear on her face.

"Are you Dimka's new girlfriend?" Paul asked from across the room.

Every turned, adoringly, to look at him and smiled.

"Yes," Dimitri answered, fighting a smile.

"Are you going to get married?"

Karolina, thank fully, stepped in and patted Paul gently on the arm, smiling,

"That's enough, Paul."

She turned to me smiling, Zoya bobbing on her hips, still holding the Barbie doll I picked out.

"I'm sorry Roza. My son is at that straightforward age. It's just that Dimka's never brought a girlfriend home before. We're a little caught off guard," she told me truthfully.

"Yeah, you must be pretty special to our Dimitri for him to bring you home to meet us," Victoria said coming around the kitchen counter. She sat beside Dimitri at the counter.

"She is special to me, so I thought it'd be a good idea for you all to meet here," Dimitri told them. His eyes were particularly on Yeva, who was definitely giving me the evil eye and Sonya who rolled her eyes and sat at the kitchen table rubbing her stomach.

"That's sweet. So you two are serious," Olena said.

It was a question but Dimitri, my hand still in his clasp, rubbed his thumb over my skin and said, "yes we are."

Olena nodded, happy and content, as far as I could tell.

"We've only been together for a short time but…Rose means a lot to me, and you guys of course mean a lot to me and I wanted to push all of you together."

It was a lot for Dimitri to say but it warmed my heart.

I smiled at him, grateful to have someone so sweet and kind to me.

"Well that was beautiful. I want to hear more about you two and everything that's been going on and we will over dinner," Olena said. She smiled as nicely as Dimitri but more often. She gave out instructions for Victoria to help her and asked me if I wanted to help.

I nodded, unable to speak.

My voice decided _now _to stop working.

Maybe I was too overcome with emotion like in those hallmark or lifetime movies.

Dimitri smiled, happy we were getting along and kissed the back of my hand.

"I especially want to hear what happened to your face, Dimka," Olena added gesturing to the bandage Dimitri still wore on his forehead.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"I don't care. We have time. I want to hear all of it."


	31. Was It Love?

RPOV

I think it was going well.

I managed to gain my voice back and was able to form actual words and sentences. Olena, Victoria and Karolina and I talked. Victoria told me about her school and Olena shared a few stories about Dimitri as a kid.

We were laughing and smiling.

Sonya and Yeva sat at the kitchen table peeling and separating peas while we seasoned and chopped meat and potatoes, having their own conversation away from us.

No matter how much fun I was having I couldn't help thinking I did something to make them mad at me. I had the feeling that just being there upset them. It could have just been my meeting the family paranoia.

Dimitri was in the living room playing with Paul and Zoya and talking to a few family friends that had dropped by, a couple, Oksana and Mark, and a few old friends of Dimitri's that used to be in the FBI academy with him.

"Where are you from Rose?"

I peeled back the top of an onion and resisted the tears from coming to my eyes.

"I was born in Ireland but I grew up mainly here," I answered Olena.

"I've always wanted to travel and go to Ireland," she said thoughtfully. She handed a potato to Victoria who was texting under the counter.

"Why don't you?" I asked, tone curious.

I was wiping my eyes now, peeling further into the onion.

"It's a little hard to travel with three daughters, an aging mother, and two grandchildren. We're all really close, anyway, and I don't think I could stand leaving them just to travel."

"That must be nice, being a close family."

I'd said it more to my self than to her but she smiled slightly.

"Yes it's the best thing in the world anyone could have."

_I wouldn't know._

I didn't know what to really say to that so I just nodded and continued peeling.

"Where's your family?" Victoria asked closing her phone.

I saw Olena shoot her one of those motherly warning glares, out of the corner of my eye, but Victoria turned her attention to the potato and picked up the chopping knife, not seeing.

I didn't really think about what I'd say if I was every asked about my family. But now that I was asked, the best way to go was to be truthful. They wanted to know everything. Well everything involved telling them about my "family".

Even if I didn't really want to.

"You don't have to discuss it if you don't-" Olena started.

"Oh no, it's okay," I reassure her. I kept my burning eyes on the onions though. I wasn't sure if it was from the onions or venting about everything that I felt tears filling at my eyes. "It kind of has to do with how Dimitri and I met."

"This is going to be good," Victoria chuckled, still chopping.

Another warning glare from Olena and a light laugh from me.

I paused to take a breath before starting. Before even a word came out, Victoria leaned further on the counter when I'd opened my mouth to start speaking.

"My father is…one of the most wanted criminals in the western hemisphere or actually the entire world," I started.

Olena stopped chopping and settled her self onto a stool giving me her fool attention. I kept mincing the onions unsure if I could bare meeting their eyes.

I took an unsteady breath to continue.

Olena, sweet Olena, spoke for me to give me a moment to breathe.

"Is that the connection between you and Dimka?"

I nodded, chopping slowly.

"You don't have to Roza," she repeated.

I finally looked up and met those eyes so much like Dimitri's, I suddenly felt strength, courage, and comfort coursing through me.

"No, I really want to. Its better you know all about me know rather than find out later. I want you to hear it from me."

She nodded and rested and soft, hardworking hand on my own, something Dimitri usually did. Victoria gave me a reassuring smile to continue.

"Being one of the sought after men in the world by the police usually means being a terrible parent," I started again. "My father-" I'd always used that word, without any meaning but now it hurt, scolding my throat as it came out "-Abe, that's his name, was…is a terrible man. Especially to me and my mother really wasn't any better but I had no one out to get away from them or everything they were doing. About two and a half months ago, Dimitri and his partners-"

"Still Christian and Jessie?" Olena asked.

"Yeah. They approached me and my best friend Lissa, whose father is just as bad as mine, and they offered us a way out. We'd help them put our fathers away in jail and in turn, we'd get our lives back, maybe be saved. Honestly, though, it hasn't gone very well so far. Really bad things have happened but no matter what Dimitri's always been there to rescue me," I summed up.

Olena and Victoria both wore proud looks, leaning in, really getting into the story, making dinner completely forgotten.

"That's so romantic," Victoria sighed. "Even for Dimka."

I laughed, for the first time since getting here and it lightened the mood a bit.

"What else happened? I mean what happened next!" she asked excited. "If you don't mind telling," Victoria added after another one of those Olena, warning glares.

I smiled at how cute the mother daughter duo were and answered her.

"Well…what do you want to know?" I asked not knowing where to go on from there. I kept the summary short and didn't fill in a lot of detail. I wasn't sure what else they wanted to know.

"When did you and Dimka go out? How did you two fall in love? Stuff like that."

"Victoria is really into love stories right now. She's a bit of a romantic teen. That's why she'd being so persistent," Olena said smiling. "Really. Roza we'd like to know anything you're willing to share."

"Well…Dimitri would take me to places I'd never been before when we weren't working like museums or to the park for a music festival. Recently he took me to the pier and own me this giant Spongebob doll and we had candy and went on rides and it was so much fun. He even took me to a drive in once." I sounded like a little kid the way I was talking.

"That's so sweet. I knew I raised Dimka right," Olena said proud.

Victoria chuckled. "What about the rest of us?"

"Karolina and Sonya are okay but you're a work in progress."

She her mom and playful eye roll and nodded for me to continue.

I stopped laughing at the two of them and went on.

"Dimitri is definitely the nicest guy I know. He's the only person in the world who really cares about me," I said, sounding as if I was just realizing it my self. "And it's just because he's an FBI agent and he's supposed to. He really means it. Whenever he's around…" I let the sentence trail off, as I was lost in thought.

Any words I was going to use to describe the way I felt around and about Dimitri were too private, especially for his younger sister and m other to hear. From the expression on Olena's face though she understood.

"You really love each other," Olena said staring at me thoughtfully. I felt as if she was taking in my entirety.

I felt my eyes widen and was quick to shake my head.

"No, I don't think so. We haven't been together long enough for us to be…that word…what you said," I rambled.

She smiled, knowingly, not really buying it.

I wasn't sure if I believed what I was saying my self.

"It _sounds_ like you two are in love," Victoria pointed out in a singsong voice.

"I don't…I'm not sure anymore what we are."

I looked away to let the thoughts settle in.

It was a few moments before Olena held me in a loose embrace and said, "No matter what you two are, you have my blessing. I like you Rose, you're…different."

"Me too. I don't know what it is but I like you and you're good for that non-smiling brother of mine. I don't think Dimka's ever smiled so much before you came into his life," Victoria said really thinking about it.

"Thank you both. I like both of you too."

This day definitely turned out better than I had assumed and worried it wouldn't be.

Olena hugged me once again and then went to pre heat the stove.

"I think my mom would like you even more if you gave her grandchildren," Victoria whispered.

"Victoria!" Olena exclaimed laughing, her accent coming out even more.

"It's true!"

Olena relented, taking a pan from under the cabinets.

"Alright it's true but I still like you very much Rose. I'm just one of those mother's who wants grandchild from her son."

"You have almost three grandchildren already," Victoria laughed.

"Yes but I want at least one kid per child," Olena said truthfully, a smile behind her lips. We laughed and continued chopping and preparing.

"Now that you're apart of the Belikov family, that applies to you too," Victoria told me.

I tried to hide the wide grin that was spreading across my face at her saying I was apart of their family after only three hours of meeting me.

"That's true!" Olena said moving swiftly around the kitchen, multi tasking. She gave up on having Victoria attend to the potato and did it her self I fast motions.

"What's true?" Dimitri asked from the kitchen door way.

Zoya was on his hip, tugging at his hair, and Paul was running a racecar along the leg of his jeans.

He met my eyes and winked.

I smiled, blushed, and looked down at the onions again, my happiness suppressing any tears from falling.

"Nothing Dimka," Victoria and Olena said together.

"Uh-oh. That's usually means it's _something," _he said setting Zoya down. "Are you two interrogating Rose?" he asked coming around the kitchen.

"Don't you use your police terms on us?" Victoria said smiling. "We were simply getting to know our future sister-in-law."

"I take it you two like her if your referring to her as your sister in law already."

"We do!" she grinned.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked standing behind me and turning me around to face him. He rubbed my shoulders first and then his hands went lower around my waist holding me close.

"Honestly Dimka, we're not torturing her," Olena said slamming the oven. She glared at her only son challengingly but smiling, pride in her eyes. I'd definitely won Dimitri some family points by telling them how kind he was to me.

"I was just worried you to were pressing her with questions."

"Hey you left her here, buddy, at your own risk. You know what would happen," Victoria said texting again. "She's fine. A little girl talk is all."

"If she's fine, why are there tears in here eyes."

"Onions Dimka," Olena laughed, slapping him with the oven mitten on the arm. He flinched smiling, faking actual pain. "If you're not going to help us get out," she ordered, sliding another pan into the oven.

"Okay! Okay!" he said surrendering.

He managed to pull me closer than before and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm leaving," he said backing out of the kitchen.

We finished cooking by the early afternoon and Olena sent Victoria to call everyone for dinner. Apparently large dinners around here were common. I offered to set the table and lay the food out but she said she'd do it and told me to spend a little time with Dimitri and getting to know the others in the house.

"Go ahead. They're not as bad as Victoria and I."

I smiled and walked through the house.

There hung pictures of the entire family, some of the kids separately and some of the pictures were the same as what Dimitri had at home. I stopped to stare at a few of them making my way to the backyard where I thought Dimitri was. Karolina passed by and talked to me for a while and I liked her as much as Olena and Victoria and even Paul and Zoya seemed to welcome me. Well as much as they could with the distraction of toys in their hands. Karolina even said Dimitri was lucky to have me and that she too considered me a sister. It was a bit much for one day but I took it all in grateful and happy.

A few of the visiting guest greeted hellos as they walked by, making their way through the house too.

I returned the gesture and they smiled.

Everyone was so friendly around here. It was nothing like the city.

The couple, Mark and Olena, walked by and said hello too and passed hand in hand.

I felt a tug at my chest and thought of Dimitri. I kept moving toward the backyard to find him.

Maybe it was love…

I let the thought fall away, still unsure of whatever feelings I had.

I cared about Dimitri and I like him a lot but I'd never been in love before and I wasn't sure what it felt like.

Did it mean wanting to be near that person every second of everyday? Did it mean feeling safe and warm in that persons arms and never wanting to leave that embrace? Was it always thinking of that person?

Then…maybe I was in love.

I pushed the back door open and found Dimitri sitting on the back steps watching a few of the kids playing while the adults stood off to the side, drinking and smoking and talking.

Yeva sat in a rocking chair.

She looked up and gave me another evil eye.

"Hi," I tried.

She turned her eyes downward to her knitting.

Dimitri turned at the sound of my voice and stood.

"Hey," he said kissing me on the cheek. "Did you have fun with my mother?"

"I did. She reminds me a lot of you."

"We are related that happens sometimes."

I pushed his arm gently.

He grabbed my hand and moved for the door again to go inside the house.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

I went, willingly letting him tug me behind him. I cast one fleeting glance over my shoulder to Yeva who looked up and glared at me again. I thought I had started to notice softness to her glare but I couldn't.

Dimitri pulled me through a few hallways and up the stairs to the last bedroom down the hall. He pushed the door open and we stepped into a medium sized room with a singled bed in the middle, the walls blue and covered in old western movie posters and books scattered all over the floor.

"Dimitri Belikov's bedroom," I guessed. "This wasn't how I imagine it'd be."

"How'd you imagine it?" he asked amused.

"Very neat. I imagined everything primp and stacked and folded."

There were a few shirts hanging off the side of the dresser drawers and books covered every inch of the floor. Other than that it wasn't too bad.

The window was cracked letting in the night's breeze.

"I used to sit by the window and just read and look out at the stars sometimes," Dimitri said, memories playing in his mind.

"I can imagine that. You were probably the dark broody type weren't you?"

"Maybe," he smiled.

I'd guessed right.

"I just wanted to show a bit of my childhood since we're getting to know each other and everything."

I leaned up on my toes and kissed his rough cheek. He hadn't shaven in a while but I liked the scruffy look on him.

"I'm having a lot of fun so far and I think I'm in love with your family," I said truthfully. "They're so…friendly and they welcome me with open arms. Your mom and two of your sister's called me a member of the family already."

He smiled down at me.

"They really like you. I'm glad. I knew today would go well. Didn't I tell you that, Miss Worrywart?"

He held me in a nice hug, running his hands down my shoulders, peeling my sweater off.

He kissed my exposed skin all the way up to my forehead and down again.

"Mmm. don't be a know it all," I mumbled, content with the feel of Dimitri's lips against my skin.

He smiled and kept kissing and nipping at my neck.

"You know you wouldn't let me get this far before. What's changed?" he asked, his voice muffled against my neck.

"First impression is out of the way, I'm letting you have a little fun. Now I just have to get through the rest of the night which is why I'm stopping you right here so you don't leave any proof marks of what we've been doing," I said pulling away.

He chuckled but helped me pull my sweater up over my shoulders.

"Still doesn't make any sense but whatever," he muttered hiding his amusement.

"Yes it does! I still have two approvals to go. Your sister Sonya and Yeva who I don't think likes me very much."

He laughed to himself at a private joke as he tied the belt of my sweater around me.

"They're so alike it's funny sometimes," he muttered to himself. "Yeva is just getting a fell of you."

"That's exactly what your doing," I retorted.

He ignored that and went on.

"I meant that it takes her a while to like anyone. In fact I don't think she really likes anyone. She tolerates us because we're family. She just watches how they act and what they're like and if she likes you she won't say anything but if she doesn't like you I'm positive she'll tell you."

"That makes no sense what so ever!"

"It sounded less insane inside my head," he muttered buttoning my sweater. "She'll like you. The night's not over. As for Sonya-"

"As for Sonya," a female voice, a bit more accented than Dimitri's said from the hallway. A very round Sonya stepped into the bedroom.

She wasn't smiling like the others had but I was starting to get the feeling that it was just the expression she preferred to wear.

"As for Sonya, she's come up here to tell you both that dinner is ready…and to apologize for seeming rude," she said to me. All possible emotion was gone from her voice. "It's the hormones. It's not as much fun being pregnant as it was eight months ago."

I smiled and it brought the tiniest of tugs to the side of lipped making it quirk.

"It's alright."

I was more bothered than offended that she didn't take a liking to me quickly because of how worried I was over making a good impression but now everything was smoothed over and we were okay. She nodded.

"Okay. Come down stair for dinner you two."

Dimitri gave his sister an apologetic look and she took it nodding before leaving us alone.

"And now you're in with all of my sisters. That's as close to anyone Sonya has every gotten. What's you're secret?"

"I'm just special that way," I smiled heading for the door.

Dimitri stopped me to grab another quick kiss and we headed downstairs for dinner.

I wanted his family's approval, I couldn't stand being away from him for so long, and I felt chills and yet a tingling sensation with his hand in my own as we made our way down stairs.

Was it love?


	32. Tell Her

RPOV

The dinner was a lot bigger than I'd expected it to be.

I sat between Victoria and Dimitri at the large round table where founds of all kinds were being passed left, right, across the table; drinks were being poured and there was nothing but non-stop conversation, some of it in Russian.

Most of thought, there was the thick aroma of love…family and familiarity.

I had almost never experienced this feeling that I was surprised I'd even recognized it.

Dimitri gave me small amounts of found on my plate and poured my drink for me. I couldn't resist turning to him and smiling and in turn he'd give me a quick kiss and then return to whatever conversation he'd been in.

I was so overwhelmed that I just sat there eating my food and looking and everything that was going on around me.

Olena, noticing the scant amounts of food on my plate leaned over Dimitri to talk to me.

"Don't you want any more food Roza? You barely have any on your plate." She sounded concerned and motherly.

Before I could, speak, Dimitri spoke for me.

"She eats like a bird," he joked.

His mother playfully slapped his arm they returned to the table conversation. Because of the little time I'd spent in Russia, I caught bits and pieces of the conversation but mostly I tuned it out and looked at all of the happy faces around me.

Yeva was the only exception.

She piled mash potatoes on her plate and glared down at it as if it was the evil incarnate on her plate.

I shook off the worried feelings of Yeva not liking me and kept eating.

Despite our obvious age difference, no one really seemed bothered by Dimitri and I being together. They were more curious and into the apparent love story of it all that Victoria relayed to them. Or they gave me one of those looks as if it was obvious that Dimitri and I should be dating.

Besides Dimitri cooking dinner, I couldn't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal. I was doing that a lot tonight, comparing my previous life to this one but I couldn't help it. So much was changing so quickly it was hard to grasp.

After dinner we sat at the table for a while story telling and Dimitri told his mother about where his scars had come from.

She warned him to be more careful and that if he ever came home with any scars again from work, she'd go there and raise bloody hell.

I stifled my laughter into my napkin but Dimitri caught me any way and smiled at me slyly and gripped my hand in his tighter.

All through dinner his hand was in mine, which made cutting the meat that much harder and more awkward but we worked around it.

Everyone went outside to look out at the stars and talk there so that the smoking adults could smoke while Olena cleaned the table off.

I'd offered to help but she insisted I spent more time with Dimitri.

"It might make a good impression on Yeva to see you two together," she whispered as Yeva shuffled by on her way outside.

I came out and Dimitri sat me between his legs on the back steps and I leaned back against him. I listened to the vibrations of his voice against his chest as he talked to Mark. The others were in separate conversations and the kids were running around playing tag, little Zoya teetering behind whichever person was it.

I relaxed, after such a long lifetime of being tense.

The night was windy but the sky was beautiful.

Yeva's glare directed at me wasn't.

I tried to avert my eyes and avoid her gaze but it became difficult after a while I just closed my eyes and rest against Dimitri, his arms keeping me warm wrapped around me.

I could feel Yeva's stare through my eyes lids though which only made me more nervous and worried.

When it became so dark out that we couldn't see two feet in front of us, we all started leaving. Dimitri went to say goodbye to some old friends and Yeva called me back outside to the patio.

"Be nice Yeva," Dimitri warned.

He kissed me on the cheek for the hundredth time that day and then left to wave his friends off.

"Sit," she ordered gesturing to the chair in front of her.

I immediately plopped down my hands clasped between my knees.

She rocked back for a few seconds, still staring at me unblinkingly.

After about a million crickets started their chirping she finally spoke breaking the tension.

"You are in love with my grandson."

A statement, spoke with a heavier accent than all of the others, her voice aged.

"I care about him a lot," I answered.

I could barely here my self over the wind that was blowing my hair left and right. I was too stiff and rigged with nerves to bother with it though.

"No, you _are_ in love with my grandson," she told me, her voice turning forceful.

Maybe Yeva knew it and recognized it before I did just like Olena and Victoria but I still wasn't completely sure. All in a flash though, the memories of Dimitri and I together played through my head in one montage.

"Yes."

I was completely sure I'd meant it or if I was just trying to please her by being obedient.

"You'll see for your self soon," she said not buying my answer.

We sat in another awkward silence before I decided to take in some courage and speak.

"You don't like me do you?"

For the first time that night actually emotion splayed over her face. It was a cross between humor and surprise.

"You are good for my grandson. I can see that. What I don't like is how you see your self. I should say how you _don't _see your self."

This had to be where Dimitri inherited his Zen life lesson voice.

My mind was boggled in confusion.

_What is she talking about?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, voicing my question aloud.

She continued rocking, thoughtful.

"You don't think much of your self. You don't see your self in a nice light. You fail to be completely honest with your self and with my grandson."

"What?" I asked quirking a brow.

She actually smiled for the first time.

She leaned forward on her little old lady rocker, close into me. Her hands, frail and wrinkled, grabbed at mine in a firm grip.

She met my eyes directly and unblinkingly.

"You've lived through a many hardships. In turn, that's had a great affect on your happiness and how you see your self. You are _not _the fearful little girl, who can only watch and stand by as terrible things happen around her, that you see when you look in the mirror. You are _not _incapable of love and of being loved. If you are none of things, what are you?"

I sat for a moment taking in her words. This was the least I'd expected when I thought Yeva wanted to talk to me. I thought she was going to tell me off and to stay away from Dimitri and that he was too good for me. Instead she was doing the complete opposite and telling me that I was more than worthy of being with her grandson.

When I took too long to answer, she said, "I am an old woman. I've learned my life lessons. It's time you've learned yours and all on your own."

I took a breath before speaking, stealing a bit of the heat from her surprisingly warm hands.

"I'm…not as incapable as I was always told I was."

She smiled, wider this time, all teeth and everything. She smelt of a light floral perfume and mothballs.

"Exactly." I felt pride aim directly at me from those eyes that had been glaring at me menacing just a few minutes before. "You are a young woman who is more than capable of everything you feared you weren't. You have overcome a great many troubles and there are more on the way but with my grandson at your side and you at his, you will both prevail."

It was a bit of a ramble and sounded almost like a wedding speech but I got the entirety got the message and smiled. I felt good with such simple words that from anyone else I wouldn't have really listened to.

"Thank you," I said barely above a whisper.

"Remember you have your family behind you the entire way," she added a sparkle in her eye.

She tightened her hands on my own and then released them.

"Now go. My grandson is waiting for you."

Almost within the blink of an eye, her earlier, solemn expression return, her happier one gone. She rested her head back against the rocking chair and closed her eyes, the chair squeaking slowly.

I took that as my cue to leave and skirted in the house through the backdoor.

As the door shut behind me, though, I could have sworn I heard her chuckle, a smile in her voice.

DPOV

I felt like I had to go in and rescue her from whatever torment my grandmother was putting her through.

My mother caught and stopped me though, almost to the backdoor.

"Let them have a few minutes."

"In a few minutes, Yeva could turn Rose completely against me and convince her that we're all wrong for each other." I sounded like I was seven years old again, complaining when my sister wouldn't let me play with them. My mother laughed, putting the salad in the refrigerator.

"Non-sense Dimka! Besides, if Yeva shows her mean side, I'm sure Roza will be able to get away in time."

"Yeva's always showing her mean side," I muttered.

She patted my arm reassuringly.

Another few minutes passed.

"I think I should talk to Yeva," I announced moving to the door again.

My mother pulled me back by the end of my shirt.

"You'll get your turn with your grandmother. Be patient Dimka."

She handed me Tupperware and a platter of vegetables to put away. I slammed every top of Tupperware and then slammed the door to the refrigerator.

"Aye, Dimka!" My mother scolded. She turned me around from the counter with a tight grip on my forearms. "You really love her."

It was four words that rang in my ears, echoing in my head like they'd been for a few days now. My mother stared into my eyes, curiosity in her voice.

I looked down at her, so much shorter than me.

When I didn't answer she smiled.

"Roza had the same response. You two have a lot to go through," she chuckled. She patted my cheek and hugged me. I took in the full warmth of being so close to my mother again and hugged her back.

After another few minutes, we heard the back door open and footsteps down the hall. Rose appeared in the door way shivering. I moved swiftly beside her and pulled her to my chest to keep her warm. Her arms were fold across her chest to keep warm and she buried her face into my shirt.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad was it?" My mother said, thinking Rose was crying.

Rose lifted her face smiling.

"No, it went fine," she said simply.

I caught my mother's eye and she shrugged as unsure of what happened between the two of them as I was. We both shrugged and smiled, just happy that Yeva seemed to approve of Rose.

We were outside on the porch, a few moments later, saying our goodbyes. They all kissed Rose and I on the cheek, even Sonya and Yeva both of whom mood improved. I was so happy today went well; a day Rose and I spent together that didn't end in a fistfight. I was happy that this day didn't prove my earlier comforting words to Rose wrong.

When I came to my mother and Yeva they both leaned in and whispered to me, "Tell her."

I didn't have to ask what they were talking about.

_Tell her you love her._

We glanced at Rose who was at the end of the porch listening to my sisters all talking animatedly at once, the loudest being Victoria. Rose stood in front of them, Victoria talking, Karolina holding a sleeping Zoya and Sonya rubbing her stomach, and she looked…different to me.

It was something good that made her different, a new air about her. I couldn't place my finger on it though. I turned to my mother and Yeva again and said, "I will."

We gave our last farewell, with promises to return soon and drove off.

We had a long drive back home and Rose was nodding off beside me. I adjusted the console between us and she slipped her shoes off and fixed her seat belt so that she could lean against me, my jacket wrapped around her and the heater on full blast.

It felt nice and comfortable in the car.

I played with her fingers as I drove, rubbing them between my own.

I could almost sense the faint smile on her face.

About twenty minutes into the drive I asked," Did you have fun today?"

"A lot of fun. I'm in love with your family."

"They return the feeling." It was almost the same as our earlier conversation in my bedroom.

"Today was a good day," she breathed. From the dreary sound to her voice, she was going to be asleep soon. With this good mood we were in that was all around us, I thought it might be the best time that we talk about this incase things with the case didn't go well; incase we didn't have anymore happier days after today.

I didn't know how to say it but I didn't want to lose my chance.

I had my mother and my grandmother's words in my head.

_Tell her…_

… _and soon. _

_Don't let her get away._

The last few parts were thoughts of my own. It all added up to the same conclusion though.

Somewhere, between today and our vacation days spent at the park and museums and festivals, I'd fallen in love with Rose.

It was the way she could lighten the mood and make me laugh no matter how bad things were; I smiled and felt good when I was around her. I couldn't get her off of my mind even if I tried. She fit perfectly against me. We were outlined as if to make one greater figure as one and were each other's other half.

She had become my entire world and I couldn't live without her.

I loved her and I could only hoped she loved me too.

If she didn't I'd be patient enough to wait and see where we'd go.

"Rose," I whispered nudging her wider awake.

She lifted her head higher on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I've…kind of had something on my mind for a while now that I've been wanting to tell you I just don't know how to say it so that it sounds…right."

"Okay," she mumbled. "I'm listening, sweets," she mumbled, using one of many of her nicknames for me I'd grown accustomed to.

Her head slid a little ways down my shoulder and her eyes drooped all the way closed.

I could resist laughing.

I moved her closer to me and kissed her head for about the millionth time. I think I kissed and touched so much to reassure my self that she was real.

"We'' talk about it later, Roza. Get some sleep."


	33. I Love You But Not Tonight

RPOV

I stirred awake once when Dimitri had lifted and carried me out of the car into the house when the cold wind hit my face.

It was a little disorienting waking up at home in what seemed like seconds after. The last thing I remembered was the car ride and Dimitri trying to keep me awake to tell me something…

It was all fuzzy though and the fading dream I had about all of these kids spinning in a circle around me saying, "tell him! Tell him!" repeatedly in singsong voices kept me from remembering.

I woke up again, in Dimitri's arms on his bed. I slept on his bed before when I had nightmares.

_The first time, I padded barefoot into his room, my hair in disarray and the tank top and shorts I was sleeping in disheveled, rubbing my eyes. _

_Dimitri had been awake, sitting at his desk in the office beside his bedroom typing away._

_He was at his worst, wired and wide-awake running on caffeine. _

_I liked and preferred him at his best, when he was calm and collected. Working on this case, even on vacation, was driving Dimitri crazy._

_I didn't let that stop me from walking over and putting my arms around him, sleep in my voice._

_He had been so into his work he didn't notice me and jumped when I touched him. _

"_Hey beautiful," he said pulling me around so he could see all of me._

_I smiled as pulled me onto his lap and lean back in his chair._

"_Another nightmare?" _

_He could probably guess from the solemn look in my eyes._

I nodded, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He hadn't changed out of his day clothes. He moved my hand away and brought it up to his lips. The softest of kisses was placed on my palm.

_He leaned further back in the chair and laid my head against his chest nestled under his chin, trying to help me get to sleep again. I could have fallen asleep anywhere so long as Dimitri held me but the arm of the desk chair digging into my thigh and living and imprint decided to prove me other wise._

_I fidgeted and Dimitri laughed at my efforts to get comfortable. The chair squeaked beneath us until I finally gave up and just lay there. He kissed my temple and patted my back, his other hand running through my hair._

_He turned the chair around moving us away from the desk so that he could stand. _

"_I'm going to get ready for bed."_

_He stood, me still in his arms. He carried me over to the bed and plopped me down at the edge. _

_Pulling the comforter back he said, "Climb in."_

_I nestled my self directly in the middle so that no matter which side Dimitri slept on I'd be close to him. He tucked the blanket around me. _

"_When I come to bed, your are definitely moving to your own side."_

"_Maybe," I quirked._

_He smiled and went to his closet for his sleeping clothes. _

_I had been nearly dead tired before, the memory of the nightmare of Victor chasing me wearing me down, but I found my self wide awake as he peeled his shirt off revealing the tanned skin underneath. I gaped open mouthed at his firm arms and his muscled chest. I ran my eyes from the tight abs of his chest to very top of his strong shoulders and rested there._

_Despite the bruises from his brawl with Ambrose, which only made him that much more attractive, he look…good. That word didn't even sum it up. He looked amazing. _

_He caught me looking, pulling on a t-shirt and grinned._

"_Like what you see?"_

"_Definitely," I breathed. _

_I might have even leaned up a little to get a better look. _

_When he climbed into bed, after peeling off his jeans and pulling on a pair of gym sweats, I was nowhere near tired. _

_He actually moved me over so that he could slide in on what I assume was his natural side of the bed._

"_This is my side. That is your side," he laughed._

"_I already have a side of the bed," I gushed rolling over._

_He chuckled pulling closer to him._

"_I thought we had separate sides. I think I was going to enjoy having a bigger spacious bed to sleep on."_

_He only tugged my closer, his arm tight around my stomach and his cool breath at my neck. The warmth of his chest kept me warm all over. Any skin contact sent electric pulses through my body._

_Sleeping was out of the question._

_I was tired of having nightmares but sleeping with Dimitri kept me from having any and from completely sleeping at all._

I woke up now with Dimitri lying beside me.

He was awake, moving a strand of my hair from side to side. Noticing that I was awake, he moved, turning my face toward him.

"Good morning," he whispered, his finger under my chin.

"Morning? It's still dark outside."

"It's three AM Rose."

"Oh." I turned my body all the way around so that I was facing him completely. Instinctively his arm encircled my frame.

I tensed at the feel of his skin on my but relaxed seconds later.

"Nightmare?" he asked running his hand along my hip.

""Not when I'm with you."

This brought out when of those breath taking smiles.

"I knew I had that affect on you."

"What about you? Couldn't sleep?" I asked moving hand along the side of his face, feeling the scruff of his facial shadow.

"No. I have something on my mind and I don't think I'll be getting any sleep until I say it."

This sounded serious.

Maybe it was what he'd been trying to tell me in the car.

A tugging at my chest reminded me that I had something to tell him to, a small revelation of sorts. It was a feeling I might not have recognized without Dimitri's family's help.

Especially Yeva's.

I let Dimitri speak first though.

He took a breath and locked his hands within my hair, gently rubbing pulsating circles along my skin.

"This is something bad?"

"No. Definitely not, It's good. It involves me and you and the way…we feel about each other. We've only been together a short while, I know, but I feel like, I've known you longer than that. I know that's a lot for me to say and it's a little intense but-"

Somehow, Dimitri's rambling gave way to what was on his mind.

I'd been think all of the same things lately.

"I love you too Dimitri," I interrupted putting my finger over his lips.

Those lips pulled up into a smile against my finger and his cheeks lifted.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I've been feeling the same things lately. I wasn't sure what it was but your mother and grandmother help me see that everything I was feeling was love and that I'd just been scared."

"I would never intentionally hurt you Roza."

"I know that. I've known that for a while. It just took a little time for me to realize it. Especially when I forgave you and trusted you completely again," I told him playing with the collar of his shirt.

"When did you trust me again?"

"Truthfully? I started trusting you the second I saw you coming to save me from Mikhail."

I still cringed at his name.

Dimitri filled in the last of the space between us by pulling me closer to him and he gently touched his lips to mine. They were as soft as they'd ever been and familiar. Before, when we kissed, we'd taken it slow, step-by-step, but now it increased quickly.

The hand that had been resting on my hips moved around to my leg and hitched my leg up over his and he rolled so that I was underneath him.

He hovered over me, keeping his wait off.

I wanted him close to me though.

I tugged at his shirt and made him come all the way down on top of me. We kissed until we were fighting for breath and my lips were surely bruised but I didn't want it to stop.

I want all of Dimitri.

I lost my hand in his hair moving it through its softness and worked my other hand to the bottom of his shirt. He clasped my hands together with his and held them on either side of my head leaving trails of kisses along my neck.

I sighed contentedly, stifling a moan.

He moved his lips onto my own again and I used that to distract him and get his shirt off.

His mouth pushed at mine. I opened it willingly and tried to multitask by getting my hands free to get to his shirt. Dimitri, being the observant cop that he was, held a firm tight grip on my hands all while massaging my tongue with his.

He basically managed to engage in a game of tonsil hockey while keeping me from getting on clothes off.

I pulled my mouth away panting.

"Dimitri," I sighed, chest heaving.

"Rose," he said, imitating my complaint voice.

"I just want to be closer to you," I tried rationalizing. He smiled at how teenager I sounded but didn't loosen his hands from my own.

"I want to be close to you too but we're not going to screw this up by sleeping together."

"You think sleeping with me would ruin this?" I asked genuinely hurt.

I actually had just been trying to peel a few items of clothing from both of us and I was aiming for the sex thing but now I was curious since he brought it up.

"I think us sleeping together _too _soon would be a mistake," said honestly. "When we are ready to _be _together, I know it will be beautiful."

I smiled beneath him and we met in a less intense kiss than before.

"When _will_ we be ready?" I asked once we pulled away.

"Only time can tell."

I hated those cryptic sayings that kept me guessing and my mind turning. But Dimitri was right. When it happened, it would happen spontaneously and it would be the most magical moment of my life. From the way things were going with Dimitri and I, I think that moment was coming soon and the look in Dimitri's eyes said the same thing.

I shoved at his chest for him to get off of me when he finally decided to release my hands. He didn't move and only laughed at my efforts.

"If we're not going to do anything you can get off of me," I said giggling.

"Just because we're not sleeping together doesn't mean we can't practice. It'll be good lesson on self control."

"My self control sucks. The only way I'm going to be able to resist you is without temptation."

He sighed, defeated, and rolled off of me.

I got off of the bed and straightened the white dress I was still wearing. I blew him a kiss and moved back to my own room.

"Where are you going?"

"No temptation in my own room," I teased.

I opened and closed his bedroom door behind me, leaving him guessing.

Love was tricky but awesome and a lot of fun.


	34. Always Promise Forever

DPOV

How to explain the following weeks in so many words…

A few chosen adjectives/words might include: animosity, tension, lust, pain, heartache, fear, danger, nightmare.

But the one word that appears the most overall,

love.

It's such a dangerous and tricky thing but in the end it's usually the only feeling that matters, that outshines all others.

At least that's the way it's been with Rose.

No matter what's happened in the last few weeks, I've had Rose to turn to and she in turn has had me to lean and cry on.

I guess the best place to start would be the night Kirova called.

I was on an extended vacation than I had initially thought. It was two weeks after the get together at my mother's house. There were so many good days after that one that to be honest, I'd forgotten all about work and our troubles. At least I tried to. Rose and I had each other and that was enough to keep us preoccupied and our minds off of whatever trouble was going on out in the real world.

We rarely left the apartment except to grocery shop and window-shopping in town. Some days we'd train and she learned a few defensive and offensive moves that would be of help to her if it came to it.

The majority of the days, we stayed in, nice and warm inside the house. I woke up every morning with Rose to look forward to.

Although she tried to with hold her self and strayed for my bed to taunt and tempt me, she lasted only two days and by the third she was back to sleeping in my bed, close beside me. I'd wake up to her wide eyes staring directly at me or with her head against my chest.

That morning though, everything was different.

Rose wasn't smiling like she was most mornings.

She was resting on her arm, running a slow steady finger along my bare chest. I couldn't stifle the shutter than ran through me. It didn't stop her from running her finger along my skin. She kept moving, up and across my chest and then back down again. When she finished, she'd draw imaginary patterns and then flatten her hand against my chest and start all over.

She was so close that the end of her eyelashes brushed against the top of my chest.

She had burrowed into me.

She knew I was awake but didn't say anything or greet me with one of her bright smiles.

"What's wrong Roza?"

I'd been using that name a lot lately.

I'd been doing a lot that I'd never done before lately.

Little things that made her happy.

Which in turn made me happy.

She continued her pattern, the end of her finger barely touching me.

"Something's wrong," was all she said simply.

Her finger started making little circular motions around my arms where my muscle flexed.

"I gathered that by the sad look on your face. What is it Roza?"

She pursed her lips close together, focusing on her patterns.

Growing a little impatient and more curious by the second, in one fast motion I grabbed Rose by the waist and rolled her on top of me.

She didn't giggle the way she usually did.

Now I was even more curious and worried at what was making her act in such a way.

She folded her arms over one another and rested her chin on top of her hands lying on top of me.

She moved up and down as I breathed.

"Rose…"

"Something bad happened."

I ran a hasty hand through my hair and sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling that I get before something bad happens and I right now I have that feeling."

"Maybe its something else."

"No. Something's wrong," she said firm.

"What do you _think _has happened?" I asked trying a new tactic.

"I think…I think my father is acting on his evil plots to take over the world," she mumbles turning her head to the side.

I chuckled beneath her and she looked up.

"Rose, you're being a little over dramatic. Seriously, what's wrong?"

She sighed and sat up, straddling me.

Normally this position would have put a few ideas and a couple of dirty thoughts in my mind but like I mentioned before, today was different. I didn't move in such a way so that we ended up in a long passionate kiss or a steamy make out session. I just wanted to know what was wrong.

"I think my father's done something. I think he's made his move."

This caught my attention, especially the serious tone in her voice.

I sat up and Rose slid off of me ending up criss-crossed at the end of the bed.

"What? How do you know?"

"A mob daughter's intuition." She waited a moment and breathed, closing her eyes. "I just know."

I ran a hand over my face, riding it of any sleep and waking up entirely.

"This isn't good."

"You believe me?" she asked sounding surprised.

I still took a while for it to occur to her that she always had someone on her side, that she always had me.

"Of course," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Breaking out of her previous unhappy character, she flew into me and locked me in a chokehold with her arms tight around my neck. I just as quickly reacted and held her tightly to my chest never wanting to let go.

"Will you call Kirova then and ask what's going on with the case?" She asked, her voice hidden and distorted by the side of my neck.

"I think that's a good idea. It seems too good to be true that we've been on vacation for this long without anything happening."

I reached for my cell phone on the nightstand; still holding Rose in one hand, and saw I had a few missed messages.

One was from Christian saying they came home two days ago and wanted to know where we were.

"I guess we should have checked your phone more often," Rose said reading the messages. She unwrapped her self from around me and turned so she could look at the phone easier. Not fighting the urge to always have her in my hold, I secured her in my arms as she leaned back against my chest.

"We would have if you hadn't distracted me so much with your kisses," I tried to joke.

It worked, with Rose letting out a small laugh.

The rest of the messages were photos from Christian and Lissa's trip. By the time we scrolled to the last of the messages, it was only from Kirova, dated to early this morning.

It was an order for me to come in ASAP.

"This can't be good," I muttered for the second time that morning.

Reluctantly, Rose and I untangle our selves and I went to get dressed. I showered the quickest I ever had, probably breaking my own record and came out of my bathroom in steam and a towel around my waist.

Rose, never growing accustomed to seeing me shirtless, looked up and raked her eyes over my body. This must have been what women were talking when they say men undressed them with their eyes.

"Any more texts from Kirova?" I asked going toward my closet.

Rose, lying on her stomach across my neatly made bed, lost the smile she'd been wearing while looking me over.

"No. My feeling is worsening. I'm getting worried Dimitri. I tried texting both Lissa and Christiana and neither of them answered."

"They're probably just enjoying being home and are celebrating. In their own way."

"For two days? How could two people celebrate for two days?"

I gave her an incredulous look.

"Two _normal _people couldn't possibly celebrate for two days straight but Christian and Lissa-"

"Never mind," she interrupted putting a hand up to stop me. "I get the picture. I just want to know they're okay."

As if on cue the phone buzzed in her hand.

I motioned for her to answer and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello…yes this is Dimitri's phone…how'd you know who I was…oh…okay…bye!"

I pulled out a pair of blur jeans, a black t-shirt and all of the other necessary stuff as Rose spoke on the phone. She smiled and hung up jumping on her knees off of the bed bounding into me.

"They're okay! They're with Kirova in your office looking for a few files actually, which is kind of funny since you aren't even there. Kirova wants both of us to come down there," she explained. Her face sobered. "Something happened."

"What?"

"She wouldn't tell me over the phone." Her voice was so small; I embraced her in a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll go down there and we'll find out what's going on," I told her moving for the bathroom to finish dressing.

Rose was already dressed in long jeans that covered her feet and a black sweater that had a red stripe running across. She followed me into the bathroom still holding the phone.

"Today everything changes, doesn't it?" she asked holding the idle phone. I set my clothes on the counter and lifted her up so that she was closer to eye level.

"Yeah," I told her taking her face between my hands. "Remember your promise to me that you made at the pier?"

She nodded, holding her hand over my own.

"Good," was all I said.

She already knew.

It didn't need to be aloud.

The promise was strong and firm between us.

"Remember that promise and my promise to keep you safe."

She nodded and we met in the most emotional of kisses, like we'd never see each other again. It was the kind of kiss that two people shared when they were saying goodbye forever.

Later on that day, I'd remember this kiss, the kiss that meant a lot to me over all of the other we'd shared.

For the moment though, we were together and spent our time enjoying the last few hours of our vacation before we went back to the real world and the trouble that came with it.

We stared, longingly into each other's eyes for a beat longer.

I kissed the tip of her nose and pulled away to finish getting dressed.

RPOV

After I gave up and relented on my strike to stay away from Dimitri's bed, we'd up plenty for it by sharing a few very intense, intimate make out sessions which included the loss of a few shirts and feeling up of someone's bra (mine).

During this time, Dimitri and I had grown used to each other and each of us dressing and undressing in front of each other became a non-issue. I sat cross-legged on the bathroom counter as he pulled his clothes on and tried to avert my gaze from certain places when he had removed the towel by playing with his cell phone.

Even though I'd never really had a boyfriend, by being in the city so often, I'd seen a few naked men in incidences I don't want to relive.

Seeing Dimitri naked would probably make me faint so I busied my self with the phone like it was the most important thing in the world.

I flipped through the pictures and found the one of us at the pier. It seemed so long ago, so faraway.

We were coming back from reality, falling from our comfort cloud and landing right back in the middle of the trouble we thought we could evade for a while.

It brought a damper over the happy mood I had been in for the last two weeks.

The memory of it all kept me alight inside, though.

Dimitri was about to pull on his t-shirt and my favorite button up over it so I took one last feel across his chest for the road.

"Hmmm," I sigh, content.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, letting him self linger there for a second.

"I want to be able to tell you that all of this is going to end well," he said suddenly.

"I know but there's no guarantee right?"

"Right."

"I love you."

It was the first time I said it since we confessed it to each other two weeks ago. Dimitri grinned and kissed me behind the ear, the cheek, the forehead and finally my lips.

"I love you too."

"Always?"

He wasn't taken back by the question as I'd thought he'd be.

"Always. And forever," he added.


	35. Apologetically Hoping For A Better Plan

DPOV

We all sat kind of in an awestruck shock, wearing masks of disbelief on each of our faces. Christian and I had been working here a while, we should have been used to this kind of thing but we were as surprised as Lissa was.

The only one who wasn't surprised was Rose.

Kirova just sat back knowingly in her chair thinking, plotting.

"I can't say I'm not surprised it happened. I'm a little intrigued on how it happened," she said leaning back. She stared up at the ceiling, pondering.

"My father…Abe," Rose said correcting her self. "If he wants something he gets it."

"Especially if it means getting rid of a betrayer," Lissa said coming out of her state of shock.

"I wonder if it was Jesse who did," Christian muttered, leaning against the wall. Kirova checked to see if the office door was closed to make sure we weren't being overheard.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I've had a few undercovers following Jesse and they things they report back to me that he was doing were appalling," she said disgusted.

"Drug dealing?" I asked.

"More than just that. Drug dealing, _using, _prostitution, and now murder," Kirova listed.

She handed me the yellow folder with the crime scene pictures.

It was gruesome and a little nauseating to look at, even if it was Ambrose.

When Abe Mazur wanted someone out of the way he went all out, to every end, to be sure that it was done.

"We're not even sure if it's Jesse. Maybe there's another mole in the building," Lissa tried, sounding hopeful.

Christian, curious, asked,"Why are you defending him?"

"Because, if someone who has had easy access to Rose and I is really someone who can do something like _that," _she explained gesturing to the crime scene photos. "What's the point of being here and helping you guys? He can come after us at anytime!" she shrieked.

She rested her hand against her forehead from exhaustion and worry.

"He won't be coming after you because tonight is the beginning of the end of all of this. I want this mess cleaned up and this case closed. I want every dirty cop behind bars and I want Abe Mazur and Eric Dragomir right in there with them," Kirova demanded. "I want anyone associated with those two in a prison cell of their own. No phone calls and complete isolation."

Rose looked up from her saddened stupor.

"Anyone associated? Even…even my mother?"

Kirova stopped her ranting and moved around her large wooden desk to sit before Rose.

No one could resist that sad note in her voice.

"Your mother's made her choice and you've made yours. You're both on separate sides of the law and unfortunately her side entitles her to jail time."

Kirova had never spoken gently to anyone in her life. It must have been the effect Rose had on people.

"But we don't know if our mother's _really _broke the law," Lissa tried sitting up straight and forward.

"They're breaking the law just by staying with them. They're accomplices and aiding and abetting your fathers, L," Christian told her.

She slumped in her chair again.

"How do you know that they're not just scared of our fathers?" She tried, sitting up again.

"Miss Dragomir, we have photo's of your mother making a few of her own deals, hiring kidnapped illegal immigrants to sell into sex rings just so she'd make money," Kirova told her.

"My mother would never-" Lissa started, her words turning into, sobs. Christian lowered his head to not see the tears falling from her cheeks.

"Liss, we both know she would and she did," he said solemnly.

"And what about my mom?"

"Miss Mazur, we don't have direct proof of your mother breaking any laws but I'd like for her to do time just for being world's worst mother. I intend to arrest her on abandonment charges, abuse, neglect and anything else I can think of until something comes up," Kirova said looking Rose in the eye.

Rose just nodded.

"This isn't fair," Lissa cried, standing up. "My family is being torn apart! We were fine before I decided to help you guys! My parents would rather kill themselves than do jail time! My brother would do the same! We weren't even born here, you can't arrest them!"

"They became U.S. citizens years ago and they broke U.S. laws as citizens," Kirova explained.

"I don't want to do this anymore! This has to stop! I already feel guilty for going behind their backs and-"

"Lissa calm down," Christian tried moving toward her.

"No! It's not fair!"

She kicked her chair back and ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Rose stood up and put up a hand to stop Christian.

"I'll go get her."

She met my eyes briefly, closing the door behind her.

Kirova sighed, her shoulders slumping.

This case was taking a heavy toll on all of us. I tried not to look at the crime scene photos again but it was like watching a car accident happen and you just can't look away. I didn't even recognize Ambrose. His face and body were so distorted and out of place I wouldn't have even known it was him unless Kirova told me.

I couldn't keep the thought away that if this is what happens when someone betrays Abe Mazur, what would happen to Rose who they already treated badly?

RPOV

Liss was passing on the stairwell.

We were too afraid to step outside away from the comfort and safety of the FBI building. Although it couldn't be that safe if their prisoners were dying and they had dirty cops working in there.

"How did things get this bad?" Liss asked. She ran her hand through her hair tangling it. "I had a nice, beautiful vacation with Christian and we come back and this happens!"

"Lissa calm down-"

"NO!"

I stepped back. Liss was frantic. I'd never seen her this way before. I tried consoling her again.

"Lissa, think about what Ambrose was going to do to you. Think about all of the terrible things he's done to me. Think about how everything our fathers have done is ten times worse."

"I don't care. I just want things back the way they were. I want to forget," she shrieked with a shaky voice.

I moved toward her again, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Lissa, you're scared. I get that. I'm freaking out too but I think that the sooner they're in jail the sooner we'll feel a little bit safer again," I tried reassuring.

"But I'll be alone!"

I pulled her back from me to get a good look at her with what I'm sure was a confused expression.

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid of being alone? You have Christian and you're better off without and away from your family.

"How can you say that? They're all I have! I'm not like you I'm not used to being alone!"

I ignored that and went on.

"What about Christian?"

She sighed and wiped her face of unseen tears.

"I love him. I'm just not used to someone being there and I'm afraid that if it doesn't work out, I'll be alone again and my family won't be there," she whispered staring up at the ceiling.

"You'll have me, your best friend and I'm sure Christian will always be there for you and Dimitri if you ever needed anything. We have our own little family," I said happily. It had taken me a while to realize it but I did have a family.

"Its just…change. I don't like change. I can't stand the thought of my entire family being taken away fro me."

I sighed, defeated. I don't think there was any way to convince her.

"Lissa, Kirova was right when she said that they made their choice-"

"Kirova doesn't know anything about us! How can you condemn your mother like that!"

I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"She doesn't want me Liss," I started, voice shaky. "She told me she wished I was never born or that I was dead."

"She's still your mother," she retorted.

"That's easy for you to say. Your parents treated you a hell of a lot better than mine treated me."

Lissa sighed and slid down the wall of the stairwell, her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?"

"Lissa, it's already happening. Just let it happen. I like the way things are now. Why are you being so difficult and trying to take this away from me?"

"I'm not. Christian is really special to me but… I'm not sure if he's special enough for me to forget about my family."

"I give up," I muttered standing above her. "I'm sick of trying to help you and convince you. I thought you wanted something better out of life but if you want to go and throw everything you have right now away and return to your family's criminal arms, go ahead. I'm done trying to save you."

Lissa stared down at the tiled floor beneath us.

Tears brimmed at the edge of her jade green eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry." She stood then and straightened out the sundress she was wearing, a determined look on her face. "But I can't do this. Dying scares me…especially at the hands of Victor or anyone else our father's hire for betraying them. I have to warn them. I have to save them."

"Lissa! Don't!"

She moved to the exit standing under the neon sigh.

"I'm sorry Rose. This life isn't us…we're better off on the wrong side of the law. I don't think they can protect us here."

Why was this happening? Things were fine and going great. Every time I feel happy or I escape from the nightmare of my reality, it's taken away from me. Something is always there to stop it.

I had Dimitri and that meant more to me than everything in the world.

I thought of the hurt on his face when he realized I was leaving with Lissa. I couldn't let her go by her self. I could let my best friend die. Even if I hated her at the moment.

I glanced over my shoulder at the door that led back into the office building and then I turn back to a waiting Lissa.

I didn't know if she was expecting me to stop her or if she knew that I would go with her.

I'd never abandon her.

"Let's go," I muttered.

She pushed the exit open and we walked outside toward who knows what trouble.

DPOV

Almost fifteen minutes had passed.

The three of us were putting up a plan together on how to bring the Mazurs and the Dragomirs in with as few casualties as possible.

"We know that they're all at the Mazur home since the Dragomir house has yet to be released as a crime scene," Kirova said. "The bust will happen there. Here is a list of all of the officers I cleared of any wrongdoing. I want every available officer on this list there with us. No one escapes unless they pose as a threat. No one shoots unless they're shot at. Understood?"

"Yup," Christian and I said together.

"Good. We should go and get the girls and they are to stay here."

"I'm not sure if it's as safe here as we thought," Christian said.

"That's true, "Kirova said thinking about it. "Maybe we need an unofficial hiding place."

"My family home is safe and out of the way," I offered. "It's at least a couple of hours out of town. We could have a trusted patrol office drive them, watch over them and then bring them back when the air is clear."

"That's good. I like that idea," Christian said.

"Yes but I want all of the available officers making the arrest with us. We don't know how many men those to mob kings have. Isn't there anyone else we can have drive them?"

"What about Natasha?" I suggested. "She's not an official officer and no one would really notice her absence."

Kirova eyes brightened.

"I like that. I'll go and get her and all of the available trusted officers on that list to inform them. You two check your weapons for the raid and bring the girls back upstairs. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want this to go down perfectly," Kirova ordered.

We nodded and made our way down the stairway where we saw the girls go.

"I hope this works as easily as it sounds," Christian confessed sliding his gun back into its holder at the waist and pulling his jeans over the one at his ankle.

"Same here."

We walked up and down the stair way and there was n sign of them.

"I doubt they went outside," Christian said.

"Let's check anyway."

We circled the building, called every floor but we couldn't find them.

When we walked up the stair way again I noticed a side door propped barely open, easily missed the first time we went around.

"They didn't," I m uttered opening the door wider. It led to another hallway that went down to the street.

"They did," Christian said. "What do we do now?" he asked messing his hair.

"Does Lissa have her cell phone?"

"No, it was logged as evidence after the attack and she never got a new one. She didn't need one since she was with me," he explained. "What about Rose?"

"I never bought her one either. I was going to for her birthday but I don't think it matter now."

"They can't be too far ahead of us. We can go after them," Christian proposed.

Before I could say anything, Kirova burst through the door from inside the building.

"Jesse was spotted lurking around the building and he may have been tipped off to what's happening. Where are the girls?"

Christian and I looked at one another and then turned to Kirova.

"We don't know. We searched the building. They're not here."

"You don't think that Jess…" Christian let the thought trail off.

"Goodness, I hope not," Kirova, murmured, her hand at her chest.

Christian pouched his fist through the wall.

I was trying to ignore the image of what they had done to Ambrose and the fear of what they'd do to Rose.


	36. Evil Incarnates

RPOV

If I could be grateful for one thing in my previously dark and difficult childhood, it would be learning about the importance of loyalty.

Right now though, I hated the word.

My father had always shouted and preached about never breaking ties with your "true" family or with your own kind of people and that anyone who did was lower than dirt.

He already considered me lower than dirt, so helping the police put him away; I never felt an ounce of guilt or like dirt in any way.

Right now, I felt worse than I could possibly imagine, worse than anything my father could call me.

I was a traitor.

I was leaving and giving up Dimitri and anything we could have had together.

And for what someone may ask?

For my supposed best friend who, if she truly was my closest friend, wouldn't have asked me to give up what had become so precious to me out of fear.

I guess I did inherit somewhat of a trait, I might have actually learned a lesson growing up in the world I did: it was to be loyal to those you consider close to you, to anyone you couldn't stand leaving.

I must be a hypocrite though, since loyalty faded when it came to Dimitri.

I was at somewhat of a crossroads, a two way street.

On my left was Lissa, long time friend and someone I'd once made a promise to stick by no matter what the cost and on my right was Dimitri…

The sweetest and most gentle man I had ever met…a man that I once confessed my love to…a feeling he returned.

However, this adventure ends, I know I'll think back and wonder why it seemed so difficult to choose one over the other when I should have chosen Dimitri, when it seemed best to choose Dimitri.

For now, I'd already made my decision, even if I wasn't too happy with it.

I wasn't too crazy about Lissa right now either, even if it had been my choice.

"You're this for your self," Lissa tried telling me. We were on a city bus that was headed into the dangerous part of town where we assumed our fathers were. "You always used to say how you never do anything for your self. Remember? As a little girl you used to complain that no matter how hard you tried being a good daughter, your father never appreciated you and still hated you."

I flinched at how easily the words came from her mouth.

"I remember Liss."

"Okay, so keep that feeling in mind and you'll be okay. If we do this, we'll be much better off."

"How do you figure? Abe has always looked for good reasons to kill me. Normally, he hit me without a reason but now that I'm going back to him _for you _and to _help you _he has motivation, reason and I'm positive, a nice layout plan on how he wants me to die. You might bet off easy. Your father isn't nearly as awful. In what way am I better off?"

I hissed.

A few people sitting around us on the bus glared but turned away the second we looked at them.

Lissa sighed as if it took great effort for to get the words out of her mouth.

"We'll plead, beg, offer them tips on how to avoid the police raid and in return they might spare us."

"No they might spare you! I'm night even sure any more why I came with you."

She whipped her head around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You promised. When we were kids, we promised-"

"To stand by each other, no matter what. So long as we had one another we'd be okay," I finished angrily than she had started. "Yes, I remember the promise. You know what Liss, over the years, it seems I've kept to my end of the promise more than you have."

"That's not true," she shuddered. Her grip on the pole we were leaning on tightened, her knuckled turning white and shaking.

The bottoms of her eyes filling with tears.

Normally, I would have taken everything I'd said back and apologize and things would return to normal. This was different. This was me choosing sides. This was a choice that affected what would happen with my life.

The crying thing with Liss didn't affect me the way it used to.

I'd really changed.

"Yes it is," I retorted. "The time you got lost when you mother took you into the city when she was _dealing," _I said putting great emphasis on the word so that it would get through to her, "and I snuck out of the house to get you after you called me crying. I went through the rain at night in a bad neighborhood to find you and you've never thanked me when I brought you home. The next day when you saw how badly I was hurt when my father caught me sneaking back into the house, you said nothing."

"Rose-"

"Last month when I tried to stop Ambrose from raping you and you did nothing!"

"Rose stop."

All of the hurtful memories I'd built up inside were rising up and boiling over.

"Or the time Andre accused you of using his drugs and held a knife to your throat and I took the blame. Lissa I still have nightmares and scars about that day! Everything your family has done to you and me, your "best friend" who you rarely do anything for, and you want me to give up the one good thing I've ever had in my life and help them because you're SCARED!"

"You made your own choice by coming with me!"

"To protect you! Because I actually care about what happens to my friends."

The bus stopped at the corner where the downtown of the city started to worsen and we got off glaring and shouting at each other. I notice two policemen in a car across the street hiding off to the side of the alley in between the good part of town and the bad staring at us.

Lissa saw them two and we moved further up the street out of view.

I grabbed her arm when she started walking and turned her, yanking her toward me.

"What do you want from me? To say I'm sorry about what happened in the past over the years?" she asked her voice shaking.

I let go of her arm and stepped back.

"I don't want anything from you anymore. I'm not even sure how we stayed "friends" this long." My voice lowered to a whisper my eyes on the ground. "I used to believe in that promise that your always reminding me of and that if we stuck together everything would be alright. I had that with Dimitri and I gave it up. I made my choice and I know it was a mistake now. I'm done with you Lissa."

I stepped away from her further, into the shadow of a near building.

"Rose, please I need you," she murmured, the tears falling.

I was shedding a few teardrops my self but I kept stepping back, away from her.

"No you don't. You need someone to take the blame and the consequences that come with it if they won't take you back."

"That's not true I can't do this alone. Please."

It was the pleading that stopped me from moving any farther away. Gangsters, thugs, junkies, dealers, hookers, innocent people who were just moving from one place to another with wanting any trouble moved around us.

I was vaguely aware of anyone else near us.

The tension and enormity of it all seemed to overwhelm me. I calmed a little bit, from my earlier ranting, and was breathing heavily through my mouth.

_Loyalty. Choices._

I hated both those words at the moment.

"Fine. I get it you hate me."

"Yeah. I do," I said harshly.

I wasn't sure I'd meant it though.

She stared unblinkingly for a few moments before speaking.

I sighed and moved to stand in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She was always a little taller than me and older than me by a year or two but right now I was holding the sensible, older role.

I turned her around and immediately we could both see the tallest building at this end of the ceiling. It was at the far end of the street but no one could miss the flashy cars and three guards out front.

People crossed the street to avoid getting as close to the building of all evil as possible.

"Do you see what I see?"

She started shaking her head but stopped, taking a quick breath.

"For once in your life, stop turning a blind eye to the awful things around you and look at what's going on," I whispered standing behind her. I held my grip on her shoulders tight, not to keep her from bolting or because I thought she'd run but just because I'd had enough.

She couldn't put me through this any more.

She had to see for herself.

"Look up, directly, straight ahead," I ordered. "The outside is a façade, a building, seemingly harmless but everyone is privy as to what goes on inside." I was using strong words I knew would get through to her. "Our father's built that building. They control what business goes on inside. They control their families just as much. Maybe even worse."

"I see it," she whispered.

I kept going.

"Main Rules of Mazur and Dragomir: loyalty and Obedience; double cross them and break any of these rules and you end up in death's hands."

I said it without any emotion in my voice. Lissa stood unmoving under my hands staring at the shelter we were positive housed our fathers.

"No amount of begging, pleading, admission of guilt is going to save you. You're afraid that you'll help the police and every criminal we've ever known and come into contact with will end up in jail. Our father's our powerful though. They control almost every major city on this side of America and hold strong power in all other cities. You think they'll come after you and punish you in ways you could never imagine. You think that running to them now and asking for forgiveness will get you back on their side and save you and that they'll spare you."

She nodded.

I finally really understood her fear, why she was so reluctant.

I had my own fears and I still had a while to get over and let go of them.

So did Lissa. I could at least help her get started in getting past her fears and maybe turning her around.

It wasn't too late.

"You couldn't be more wrong. Whatever they could do to you if they _do _manage to order hits out on us from prison would be a million times worse if you walk into that building right now."

"My odds of walking away from all of this alive are better if I stay on the police's side."

"You're odds of being alive and _happy…_with Christian, a man I know would do anything to protect you, are greater if you stay on the police's side."

At the mention of Christians name she turned around to face me, a new light in her eyes.

"You afraid of the outcome and of being alone and having no one to protect you."

She nodded. I could relate.

I had those same fears before.

"You afraid of not having a family."

She nodded again moving a strand of her hair out of face.

I noticed I sounded like I was giving her a random intervention but I kept going.

"Family means more than blood," I said simply.

"It means love," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It means having people care about you."

"You already have that. We left it behind but it's not to late to turn around and go back."

"Christian will be-"

"No matter how angry he might be, happiness over knowing that you're safe and you're with him will outweigh that."

She nodded.

She took one last glance back at the building.

We both sighed.

"So much change," I muttered.

"So much change."

"Let's go, okay?"

She nodded.

We turned to wait at the bus stop again.

I thought about everything I said and admitted to Lissa and how I told her I hated her. I'm sure she was replaying the argument in her head too but silently, to her self just like I was. I don't think we were really friends, not the same way we used to be but if this really was a change and a fresh start like Dimitri and I had declared, maybe we could forget all of that, now that it was out in the open, and get past it.

Maybe things would look up.

We moved from under the building we were standing under shadow and I walked right into someone.

Lost in our thoughts, Lissa and I simply moved and tried to avoid running into whomever we bumped into again. The person sidestepped and blocked us.

I finally looked up, realizing the person was blocking us intentionally.

_Victor._

I gasped and stepped back.

Lissa, who had bumped into someone else, backed into me, gaping mouth open.

From my peripheral I could see it was Andre…

...and from the other side of the building came Adrian…

…and from across the street came Mikhail.

_Oh damn._

Victor, his cane/stake in hand, looked down at me with what can only be describe as a wicked grin, the thin of his skin stretching far at the side of his aging face.

He had been leaning on his cane/stake combo thing but leaned off of it, taking the cane in his hands.

He looked down at it, admiration clear across his face for being the proud owner of such a gravely, deadly weapon.

Adrian stood in front of Lissa; his hands in the jeans of his pockets, his coat intentionally ride open to show the thick gun at the belt of his jeans and the stake in the other.

Mikhail, for once, wasn't giving me that creepy smile I'd always associated with Victor and a pervert. He wore something between a cross of sheer hatred and blank nothingness if that was possible. The gleam in his coal black eyes said other wise, exposed his true thoughts, running every possible scenario of what he could do if he had only a few moment alone with me, all of the scenarios ending in death, my own.

Andre…Lissa's older brother I hadn't seen in a while, stood, back against the wall, casually lounging. Her ran his tongue around the side of his cheek, unsmiling. Andre never smiled. He didn't have the dark sense of humor most employees of the Mazur's or Dragomir's had. He was all business and cold blooded. He was the first person to pull out his knife (guns were too quick and painless for his taste) and the last person you wanted to cross; the last person most of the deaths in this large city were attributed to and saw before they met their demise.

I imagine Lissa and I would end up on that list.

I was pretty sure his own parents held the only amount of fear they could manage for their son. Why he worked under them and didn't just take them out was because of his tiny ounce of fear of my father.

When I thought about…it always came back to my father.

It always came back to fear and death was traveling close behind.

Victor gripped the casing of his stake, fingering the handle.

I suddenly noticed that the streets, only minutes before so crowded, were completely empty save for a few delusional homeless men. Even the junkies sobered enough to go elsewhere. Mazur and Dragomir workers owned the streets and everyone on them.

They created, enforced and _were _fear incarnate in itself.

"There's been a lot of talk about you two. At first, I couldn't believe you two _bitches _would be so _stupid _as to betray us." His voice was low, spoken barely so that we could hear.

"_I _couldn't believe you two _whores _would be so stupid to come back here," Adrian said, the tip of his thumb on the handle of his knife.

Victor made a face of agreement.

Lissa's brows had risen at Adrian's use of the word whore.

Noticing, he chuckled softly.

"You think I couldn't put two and two together and guess you were screwing around with that cop." The way he said cop made it sound like a dirty word.

He muttered a few explicatives under his breath.

"You're even a dumber bitch than I originally thought," he chuckled. "You know what? I'm actually glad that you did this because now, killing you would be doing a lot of people a great favor and it wouldn't have been the pointless death I was originally planning."

"You were going to kill me," Lissa whispered. Her voice faltered a bit.

She grabbed at my hand, tight but shaky.

"You honestly thought I'd keep you around?" He laughed to himself, his hand on the end of the knife tightening. He pulled it out and waved it tauntingly, flipping it into the air and catching it again. Eyes following the knife he said," the sex might have been good for a while but once that faded, and believe it would have eventually, and I had a permanent residence in your family business, there'd be no point to you being around. I've heard that "demeaning" saying that women are only good for one thing but honestly honey, you weren't even too good at that," he laughed.

If Lissa hadn't been so scared, she would have been embarrassed.

She squeezed my hand so tight that the bones at my wrist were starting to pop and crack.

"I hope that boyfriend of yours, Christian isn't it? I hope he feeling a little bit differently than I do." Adrian stepped forward, so close to Lissa she could probably hear his heart beat. "I hope he comes down hear and tries to save that pathetic waste that you are only to find whatever parts of your body I decided to leave behind."

"That sounded like a good plan. I'm sure Dimitri would be just as eager to find Rose in the same position. I wonder what parts of Rose I should leave behind. I have a little bit of time to make up for," Mikhail said yanking out his own stake from behind his back. If gleamed in the little sunlight that showed from between the buildings. He looked up at it, touching the end of it, pricking his finger on it.

Victor unsheathed his stake; his most prized and treasure possession, and leaned his cane against the wall.

"I don't care what you two leave behind, so long is I get a few slices in," he said, carelessly whipping his stake back and forward. It made that quick swishing sound against the wind.

"Deal," Adrian and Mikhail said in unison.

"I want my cut."

Lissa and I both looked at Andre, who hadn't spoken yet but carelessly stared at the ends of his fingertips and then wiped invisible dirt from his knife blade.

It wasn't him who had spoken though. Another figure stepped from behind the building and stood between Mikhail and Adrian.

_Jesse._

"Deal," Mikhail and Adrian said again.

Jesse yanked out his own stake, a lot sharper and rigged at the edges than the others and bound to hurt more.

"Maybe when we're done with them and their still alive…" Mikhail let the words trail off, leaving the other men to finish the sentence on their own.

"No. I want them gone. I should have had a few guys bring Belikov down hear to make him watch both Rose and his family die before his eyes. They don't deserve leniency though. Sending them into the sex ring would be too easy, too kind."

"Not if I had a minute with them," Mikhail muttered.

Jesse cut his eyes at him. "Dead. Gone. I want their bodies unidentifiable. Maybe I'll pay the Belikov family a little visit when I'm through."

I gasped, wanting to bring my hands to my face, appalled at the thought of-

"I should make you watch," Jesse said to me.

"After all of the trouble they've put us through? Definitely," Adrian said grinning, showing all whites.

"I agree," Victor said rubbing his thumb along the blade.

Mikhail looked less than happy but still a little ecstatic at having Lissa and I before him at his mercy. "Fine."

Victor inched his finger up and down the metal as if measuring.

"I'm wondering how far I should stick this in," he said as if answering my thoughts. I tried to hide the shutter that shook my body.

"I can give you a few ideas on where to stick it in," Mikhail muttered.

Adrian laughed, darkly amused.

And then her went for Lissa.

His arm stretched out so fast I didn't see his hand until it was already tight in Lissa's hair and tugging her toward him.

We held our hands tight and together though.

All of our earlier words forgotten we clasped our hands so tightly together I feared we'd morph into one.

The four of them laughed and Andre stood to the side, still not saying a word only flipping his already clean knife over as I fearful to use and get it dirty with our blood. He was going to use it though and would simply clean it off later for his next victim.

I'd seen him do it before.

A quick swipe across the neck…

Adrian pulled at Lissa, his own blade already so deep in her skin a scarlet stream of blood trickled down, onto her shoulders, dampening her blouse.

She didn't let go of my hand though and I didn't let go of hers. My nails dug so deep into her skin but she was sure to feel the pain of the knife more than my nails imbedded in her skin.

"I'm growing tired of your togetherness," Victor sighed.

In one quick motion, he reached for the case of his stake, made of hard, heavy metal it self, and raised it easily above his head, smashing it down onto my wrist.

A heating unimaginable amount of pain ran the length of my arm but center at my wrist. There was a distinct cracking sound of metal on bone and the cry of pain that escape my lips.

"Nice shot," Mikhail compliments.

"What are you talking about? I missed. I was aiming for both wrist," he hissed.

Mikhail simply laughed and brought the casing of his stake a little less heavy than Victors and brought it down onto Lissa's wrist.

"There. Now they're both hit," he said amused.

That last hit broke our grip and Lissa slipped from my fingers even as I reached for her to the very last second. She faltered and fell away from me, landing against Adrian who shoved her away from him onto the ground.

The sound of her head hitting the pavement rang in my ears and I felt a little relieved I didn't have to see it happen.

Adrian went on, rambling with a few explicative in between, encouraging Mikhail to bring the end of the stake sheath down as he did it. I flinched each time Lissa cried out and not at the own pain of Jesse's blade running along the side of my face.

Only the left side was exposed as I turned away trying to run or move, instinctively.

I tried keeping my thoughts on Lissa.

The burning sensation of streaks of blood running along the side of my face and arm, shredding my sweater made it hard to focus though.

Lissa was wailing, not used to taking as much pain as I was. I wanted to go to her and make it all stop for my best friend. I wanted it all to stop. I wanted both of safe and warm in the arms of those we loved and who loved us in return.

_Dimitri._

DPOV

"Two patrol men spotted two girls that fit the photos of Rose and Lissa we issued out in the downtown area of the city," Kirova told us, half an hour later, as we made our way to the parking garage.

"You think it was a good idea to put their faces on ever iPhone of every available cop. What if one of the dirty cops finds them first? Then what?" Christian asked,

He was still pissed off that Lissa and Rose had snuck away so easily.

I was a little steamed my self.

We made our way to my truck and climbed in, Kirova in the passenger seat, Christian and Tasha in back.

Kirova suggested we bring Tasha so that the girls could be taken away as quickly as possible when we found them.

_If we found them._

I couldn't help thinking it but immediately wished I hadn't.

Instead I paid attention to the intensity around me.

Christian was two seconds from punching my back window out with his fist, Kirova was so eager to end all of this right now, today; she was fidgeting uncontrollably in her seat. I was seconds from putting pedal to the metal and driving off of the parking structure onto the street. Even if we were on the fourth floor.

Natasha was the only real calm, sane one.

It might have been because she didn't really have connections to this case.

"I think that if it really were dirty cops who found them first that they would report it back to us," Kirova said reading her phone.

"They would if they wanted us to find their bodies wouldn't they," Tasha said from the back.

The three of us shifted in such a way to stare and glare at her with expressions asking if she was seriously making this matter worse.

It wasn't like we weren't already thinking the worse by our selves.

"Sorry," she said, a bare note of empathy in her voice. She looked away from us to her phone.

I turned back to the road, two dozen patrol cars behind me, undercover cars, police issued cars, a SWAT team truck and personal vehicles following behind us, driven by on duty and off duty cops all together.

We sped down the roads, cars swerving onto the sidewalk and opposite, wrong side of the streets to get away from our path and avoid us. We ran who knows how many lights and stop signs, barely avoided a handful of pedestrians.

It didn't matter to me.

Not much, not now.

Not with Rose on my mind.

"She has a point," Kirova said after a while.

No one said anything to that.

I continued driving by Kirova's directions and instructions on where to go.

After what seemed like and eternity we made it. We were on one of the worst streets in the state; the street where the nice parts of the city ended and the dark criminal side began.

It was completely deserted.

Except for far off into the distance.

"Lissa," Christian said, sitting up straight and unbuckling his seat belt even as I was still driving closer down the street, gun in hand.

"Rose," I breathed

RPOV

I thought I had felt pain in all ways possible.

I thought I'd lived through the worst of it.

Everything before today was NOTHING compared to how I felt now.

I stopped screaming after the first five minutes and they dragged me against the ground further down the street in front of the Mazur and Dragomir building, my nails scraping against the cement all of the way, the end breaking off into trails of blood.

The side of my cheek scraped the ground when I tried rolling and getting away only making more scars on my face. I could hear Lissa, not far from me, crying and wailing, screams and sounds I would never forget for the rest of my life.

These were cries that shook a person to the bone that no human being of animal for that matter, should ever have to bring to voice.

This was pain no one should have to endure.

Adrian and Jesse worked on Lissa, laughing and chatting as if they were doing something as natural as having tea and discussing strategies of chess.

This was all a game to them.

"…never had more fun in my life. Watching and making you squeal this way is much better than making you squeal in bed," Adrian chuckled.

Lissa cried out, muttering Christians name.

It only made them cut and hit and kick her even more.

They beat her down until her screams were nothing but a hiss and then a bare whisper from a horse voice.

I tried to turn and keep her focused on me but Mikhail and Victor had my attention.

I tried raising my hands and blocking the quick hits and punches. They solve the problem that was preventing them from getting any good hits to my face but taking my arms and wrist in such a way, that I couldn't lift them from beside me.

Mikhail leaned over me, preventing me from using my legs to fight back.

I tried remembering everything Dimitri taught me in the few times we were able to train but my mind blanked.

I was on the defense and the others were on the offense.

I don't even think I was on the offense.

I was below a victim.

I was just trash they needed to get rid of.

Lissa and I both were.

From the side of my view I could see Andre casually waiting, leaning against the front of the building. He'd gone in to bring our fathers our as Victor ordered and came out a few minutes after.

Abe came, grinning, pride in his eyes at the work his boys had done, hand behind his back, strolling over toward us.

He raised a hand to call them off of us and they did, reluctantly, after sticking and slicing a few more times, breathing hard, out of breathe. Eric Dragomir, all blond hair and green eyes came out afterward.

He didn't seem as satisfied as Abe was but then again he showed about as much emotion as his son did.

"Nice work boys. Who found them?" Abe asked bending down in his clean, dark blue suit, a silk scarf loose around his neck, examining his employee's work.

"Two of our patrol men," Jesse said panting, wiping the end of his knife off.

He motioned somewhere down the street, the alley where Lissa and I had seen the patrol car before. The police car drove toward us, two cops, young, and clean shaven, barley old enough to even drive, let alone to be cops, got out, chewing gum. Ignoring the two bodies before them, they looked directly at Jesse and then to Abe.

"How were sure it was them?" Abe asked curious. "We have a lot of homely, trashy looking girls around here."

"There was a photo of the two of them sent out to every cop on the force," the youngest of the two said.

"Which means that soon every Tom, Dick, and Harry with a badge will be here. Why didn't you inform me on this sooner," Abe said calmly, too calmly, his voice deadly.

He looked at Jesse who looked at the cops.

"We weren't sure on how to proceed…especially since we had to call it in and inform our boss that we spotted them," the youngest stuttered, turning his hat in his hands.

"You called it in to Kirova!" Jesse shouted.

Abe just shook his head, disappointed, like he was speaking to an intolerant child.

"Novice workers. I thought it was suggested we hire more of the cops because it'd be easier on us," Abe muttered. "Are you simply insane or just moronically idiotic?"

Calm, cold, deadly voice.

The young officer shared a scared, frightened look with his partner.

"W-we had to. If we didn't call it in and reported back, Kirova would have been suspicious," he stuttered.

"You idiot," Jesse muttered. "You could have called in and said there was no sign of them," he said barely above a whisper.

The officers looked at one another like this idea was just dawning on them.

Abe shook his head disappointed again and grabbed the gun at the side of Andre's belt. Andre, unmoved by the action, continued cleaning his knife.

The officer's eyes widened and were barely able to utter a "N-no," before one shot was fired, directly into his chest, above the vest he was wearing and into his skin. Not deadly but painful.

He fell to the ground.

The other backed away, like he actually thought he'd make it to his car and using his gun at his waist didn't dawn on him.

Abe smiled and fired again in the same spot.

"If you want something done you have to do it your self."

He slid the gun into Andre's hold again and turned to go back inside. Over his shoulder he said, "Finish the job and fast. Eric and I will escape in back."

"And the bodies sir?" Mikhail asked,

"Leave them. That's what I plan on doing with Janine and Eric with his wife," he said easily.

The three of them shrugged, except for Victor and Andre who were apparently too classy for that. Eric, a man of few words (but many mistresses) followed behind my father, barely giving a glance to Lissa.

Abe hadn't even looked at me.

I always guessed my death would be at his own hands but it appeared even with death, I wasn't worth it to him. That only made it easier to not hate him, but something beyond hate. To feel nothingness.

Hate meant caring and no one could possibly care for a monster like him.

Especially me.

The pain on my body had felt like it worsened around him, the chilly cold of his darkness rolling off of him in waves, leaving icicles of pain prickling on my skin. The flames of my wounds increased and returned the second he and Dragomir went inside though.

I waited to feel the cool metal of stakes on my skin again, leaving behind their stinging mark. It didn't come though.

When I dared open my eyes again and look up at my attackers, they looked beyond us down the street where I could sense and even see hundreds of cars coming toward us. There was even a lead police car with a bullhorn.

I didn't feel safe at the sight of this though.

Not with the idea of all of these policemen being traitors and coming to help finish Lissa and I off, playing in my mind.

Even with the idea of Dimitri coming to rescue me as he had so many times before.

I moved my head slightly and caught sight of Lissa, who was still awake, still breathing, barely.

She shifted her head, slightly catching my gaze and tried to smile and whispered, barely, an audible, "Christian."

She even kind of relaxed.

I wanted to shake her and tell her we weren't out of the clear yet.

Not with Andre's gun and Adrian's gun out and their finger's on the trigger.

I caught their smiles, the glint and gleam of the gun, flashing across their faces.

"Let's do this. We still have time to getaway with the time it takes to clear the area of potentials," Jesse said raising his own gun.

I heard a click, the clock at the handle and then the ear-shattering explosion as the trigger was pulled.


	37. Recovery & Safe In My Arms

DPOV

Christian was out of the car first at the pop of the gunshot.

Every cop knew the distinct sound of gunfire.

I would have been right behind him if I Kirova hadn't ordered me to at least stop the car first.

When I did and pulled my truck to the side of the road, a few yards from where we could see Jesse, he stood in a certain way, Andre and Adrian I recognized from pictures, Mikhail and Victor I could never forget.

There was a patrol car at the sidewalk and two policemen down.

All of the policemen and agents were out of their cars and stood in a defensive stance, guns drawn, aimed to take a kill shot. Kirova ordered Natasha to stay in the car and out of the line of fire.

She nodded, attention on her cell phone even with the goings on around us.

Christian stopped the farthest away, at the end of the street a trail of patrol officers behind him. I moved, my own gun drawn, beside him.

Only half way there, the five of them scrambled into the building, the truck full of SWAT officers rushing, moments after, clearing the scene, when they were given the signal. They entered the building in the offensive and defensive formation they trained for daily shouting for any suspects to come out with their hands raised.

We all knew no one would come out willingly, not without a fight, not without preferring to be killed rather than brought it.

The rest of the officers went around the neighborhood looking for witnesses on Kirova's orders, the others searching for any more suspects, and the rest following suit after the SWAT team.

The paramedics came when they were cleared.

Christian and I shared an anxious look and ran toward Rose and Lissa, giving a quick glance at the two shot cops near them.

Christian leaned over Lissa and I went to Rose. Kirova checked the officer's pulses.

"Dead. Both of them. They were on my uncleared list as potential moles."

We looked away from them and back at the two girls.

Normally, protocol was to treat the victim who had the worst first but in this case, it was hard to tell.

Rose and Lissa were covered almost every inch in blood only streaks of tears clearing a both down their faces. Kirova radioed for the Paramedics to come.

Lissa was the on unconscious, a bullet wound close to her heart at her chest so they went to treat her first.

I would have made a fuss over it I wasn't so happy to have Rose in my arms, to my self again.

Their voices, discussing on what to do and how they were going to treat Lissa and saying her name repeatedly to wake her up faded in the background as I focused on Rose.

An entire side of her face took the majority of the hits.

She'd been trying to use the defensive moves I'd taught her, to give them her weak side so that her strong side could fight back later. She paid a heavy price for it in wounds.

There were long tares in her smooth skin, jagged and some straight.

I ran my thumb, barely brushing it, along her eyelid, the one without a long gash that ran the length of her forehead, over eye and along her cheek, behind her hair.

Her eyes fluttered and she twitched and what must have been intense pain.

I needed to take it from her, to reassure her.

I wasn't sure I believed in my words any more about being able to keep her safe when she ended up like this, this bad, this hurt.

"Dimitri." She mouthed the word, one side of her face lifting into a smile. She tried to move, to get closer to me.

"No, no, no. Don't move, Roza. Stay still, love. I don't want you to feel any worse," I told her, whispering.

She moved anyway, against any searing pain and clasped my hand in hers, pressing it to her curved lips, reddened by blood.

I smiled at the gesture that was so Rose and pressed my lips to the unmarked side of her forehead, lingering there for an uncountable amount of moments.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," I told her kissing her forehead again. "I thought I lost you."

"'m srry," she slurred, her eyes barely open.

"Stay with me, Roza."

Her eyes opened, lifting, raking my face over with her eyes…her beautifully warm and lovable eyes…

"I was scared crazy. I thought…I thought you were dead. I thought…I thought the gunshot hit you."

"It did," she gasped wincing.

"What!"

She moved my hand where it had been resting at the side of her stomach and lifted if for me to see.

My fingertips were a deep red, fresh with blood. On the sweater she'd been wearing, was a spreading puddle of blood around and beneath her, a large whole at her stomach.

"T-t-they m-missed 'm heart. I g-guess Jesse w-was a bad shot," she tried laughing and joking but her voice, low and husky, came out in a harsh cough blood at her lips.

"Oh my…help." I'd meant to shout it, frantic but my voice came out horse and inaudible.

Kirova, who was between both bodies, noticed and was calling on her phone for another paramedic and asking one of the paramedics to work on Rose.

In the second I had looked up to meet Kirova's eyes and looked back down at Rose, she wasn't awake and looking up at me any more.

I shook her, barely moving her but she didn't stir.

The paramedic came and pulled her from my arms and onto the ground so that she was on a flat surface.

I didn't reach for her or lean over her.

I stared into the nothing, falling back, against the hood of the patrol car unable to speak.

Lissa was stabilized and the paramedic, who was working on her, lifted her onto a gurney and into the van and told his partner to wait for the next ambulance.

I was too…was it afraid? Scared? Frantic...to say anything to that.

I only knew that Rose's life was in balance I could loose her…after just getting her and having her as my own.

I'd been so focused on making sure she was taken care of if anything happened to me that I hadn't spent or offered too many thoughts on what it'd be like if it was Rose.

I thought about and remembered how she said she'd feel if I left her behind, the need to avenge and pull my gun out and shoot any one connected to her death clear in my mind.

_We were lying on the patio in the hammock._

_I was reading one of my westerns out loud to Rose, who was lost in thought lying on my stomach covering me like a blanket, her head and hand resting on my chest._

"_What are you thinking about?" I asked._

_Her vacant gaze faded when she blinked and sat up a little to look at me._

"_I'm sorry. Being here…with you…it's amazing but…it has me thinking."_

"_About?"_

"_About…well…what if something _does _happen to you? You said you had plans made so that I'd be safe and taken care of but…I'll be all alone and without you." Her voice was so small and adorable I couldn't help chuckling my chest rumbling beneath her. She shifted to keep her balance on top of me. I wouldn't let her fall of course thought, not with my arm tight around her._

"_Don't think that way. Just enjoy the time we have together," I told her._

_She sat up fast, her big eyes wide and gleaming with wetness._

"_You sound like you actually plan on leaving me," she muttered, hugging her arms around her self._

_I sat up and tried tugging her back to me but she fought me, barely budging._

_I was a lot stronger than her though and tugged her onto my lap, side ways so I could see her face._

"_Leaving you would be the worse thing in the world to me. It's the last thing I want to have happen…but we have to be realistic. My job comes with a warning label. Being an FBI agent means putting my life on the line."_

"_I'd say I wished you weren't an agent but then we might not have met," she muttered her lips looking so soft and plump I just wanted to lean down and kiss her until we were both struggling for air._

_I settled for just holding her, running my hand along her skin._

"_I think we would have met anyway. I think we were soul mates and meant to be."_

_Her sad expression brightened lifting into a happier one._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Me too." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, her hand on the side of my cheek and then she sighed. "Being in love and being soul mates means our love should be strong enough to with stand whatever separation that comes between us. Even death."_

"_Let's just enjoy each other now and worry about it later," I suggested._

"_It'll too late to worry about it later, you'll be dead!"_

_I couldn't help laughing and she pouted._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to be with you and enjoy every moment."_

"_Me too," she said brightening, pushing the thoughts aside._

"_Will you make me another promise Rose," I asked a thought occurring to me._

"_Of course," she said without hesitation._

"_Promise me that if anything does happen, you'll take care of your self and you wont let it affect you and stop you from going on."_

_She looked at me like I was crazy and then her face relaxed._

"_I promise."_

_We moved laying back down on the hammock and relaxed in each other's arms._

Kirova had to shake me out of my reverie.

"Belikov. Come on. You head to the hospital with Hathaway. I'm sure she wants you to be there when she wakes up."

I looked at my boss confused.

"You know," was all I said.

"About you two? Of course. I'm a workaholic but I notice everything. You and Christian aren't very subtle at hiding your relationships."

I looked away sheepishly.

"It's alright. As far as I'm concerned you are simply taking extra car of Rose in ways no one else would be able to."

"Really?"  
>She smiled, years of experiencing it all in her eyes. "Yes. This 'relationship' cant be documented because I haven't actually seen you two together and let's hope no one else has. You two be careful until Rose's eighteenth birthday," she advised.<p>

"What about the no dating anyone associated with the cases rule?" I asked curious, wishing I'd left it alone in case her leniency was going to fade.

"Like I said. I have no proof you two are anything but…co-workers. "She stood then and put her gun back into her belt. "Lissa and Rose were rushed out to the nearest hospital. Go there and keep on guard. I was going to have Natasha take the two of them to a safe house but with how severe their wounds are right now I don't think that's a good idea. Not to mention…"

"What?" I asked standing up, sliding my gun into it's casing.

"I need to follow up on a few details on something. I'll call you and debrief you on the details when I have them my self. They shot Mikhail but he's still alive being taken straight into isolation. They also caught Andre Dragomir who hasn't uttered a word and didn't even try to run and Ivashkov. Jesse and Victor got away and so did the two bosses but we found a few missing teenagers and they'll be return to their families and a couple of drug lords we'd been trying to get for years now. I'm sure you're girlfriend will appreciate hearing how much she'd helped," she added, walking into a building, a crime scene investigator talking to her.

I shook my head, disbelieving and left to go find and be with my Rose.

RPOV

I woke up at home, in Dimitri's bed, flashes of Doctors and nurses shouting and hovering over me. Then there were little images of Dimitri in between and his voice, talking to me in my sleep. I could also recall the very sleep drowsy feeling I felt before going under into a deep sleep, comfortable and not feeling a thing.

It made me feel good and happy and took all of the pain away.

Pain…

I flinched with the word ringing in my ear. I opened my eyes to the dark bedroom, teddy bears holding hearts and balloons and candy boxes and cards that had well wished written on them. Even my Spongebob was propped up on a chair across the room surrounded by all of the other smiling dolls. It might have seemed creepy, all of their eyes on me if they weren't so cuddly and cute looking.

I sat up, feeling a tight tug at my chest and side…and everywhere else.

I was wrapped in a tube top of gauze, bandages, and medical tape to hold it all together. That happy drowsy feeling was gone and I felt everything and it felt awful.

I laid back; the ache in my body telling me sitting up was a bad idea, onto the fluffy pillows, the comforter tucked in around me. I wanted to get up and find Dimitri but my body was telling me otherwise.

I shivered in the large cool bed, wearing only my black underwear and the gauze top, wishing I had Dimitri's body heat to warm me.

I managed to roll on my side and stare at the few-lit candles that softly illuminated the room giving it that warm luminous feel.

After a few minutes, Dimitri came in, all muscles and tanned skin, his hair hanging loose, softly framing his face, a cup of tea in one hand and a file in the other.

He didn't seem to notice I was awake so I just watched him, how swift and smoothly he moved and the elegant way he sat him self in the chair at the side of my bed, his long lengthy legs stretched out before him sheathed in jeans and his black short sleeve tightening at the arms.

Dimitri glanced up from his file, a quick motion to check on me, thinking I was still sleep, and then down at the file again and lifted his gaze back up noticing I was awake.

He sat his cup on the bedside table and smiled, all cheeks and brightness.

The file fell to the floor and he moved his chair closer.

"You're awake! If you slept any longer I was going to have a doctor check to make sure you weren't in a coma," he told. He took my hands in his, rubbing them between his warm and much larger ones. The feeling was familiar to him and felt familiar to me like it was something he'd been doing the entire time I was asleep.

I tried smiling and felt tightness at my face and I guess I frowned because has happiness faded and he leaned closer, his palm at my face where I'd felt the tight tug of my skin like it was stitched together.

I was confused and then I gasped…remembering the blades of the knives against the one side of my face slicing and sheering, marking up my skin.

"No," I gasped, sitting up.

My chest throbbed and Dimitri was already standing gently forcing me back down.

"Don't move too much. You're still healing," he said softly, pulling the covers up under my chin.

I couldn't look at him.

Not if my face was scarred the way I felt it was…the way I knew it was.

He moved my chin to face him but I turned away, my back to him, turning over. It hurt but I didn't care. I wasn't a vain person but how could anyone look at me with the scars I felt on my face. Who knew how grotesque and gross they were?

"Rose…"

I sat up, not because he said my name, but to move to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Dimitri was trying to lay me back down but I kept kicking at the covers.

"Rose, stop. You could open one of you wounds if you keeping moving so much."

"I don't care, I have to see."

My voice came out hoarse and unfamiliar.

He sighed, knowing I wouldn't stop until I got a good look at my self in the mirror, defeated. He wrapped his arms underneath my legs and around my waist, lifting me bridal style to the bathroom mirror. He moved steady and with each step I grew anxious and less reluctant to see.

I had to look though.

He flicked the bathroom light on…

I felt and heard my own gasp but it sounded like it came from far away, from someone else.

"oh my…"

"Rose, you still look the same. You still look like you," Dimitri told me gently, sincerely. The sincerity filled his voice as much as the loved and tenderness but couldn't really treasure it…looking in the mirror.

The entire left side of my face wasn't the smooth prettiness I was used to seeing when I looked in the mirror. It was all jagged and straight lines running in ever direction across the one side of my face.

The other side of my face was unscathed when I tried to avert my face away from the hits, I remembered

The creases and crevices of the lines…the scars forever permanent…were pink at the center, fresh and barely healing. There were at most, twenty distinct lines and an accountable little lines in between.

"Put me down," I whispered.

"Rose-"

"Dimitri, put me down."

"No," he answered, defiantly. He sat me down, instead, on the bathroom counter, the counter where who knows how many days ago I sat unscathed. I tried to moved and getaway. I didn't want to be around the mirrors any more but like I made Lissa see the truth about the life we came from, Dimitri was going to try and make me see the nonexistent beauty in my scars.

Lissa…

"Is Lissa alright?"

Dimitri stepped back, thrown off by the questioned, but recovered. "Yes. The bullet didn't go all of the way in like it did you. She's with Christian right now. They're staying at a hotel until Christian can get a new, secure apartment."

I sighed relieved and a little guilty for not asking sooner.

"Is she…does she still look like Liss or like…I do?"

Dimitri clenched his jaw.

"She didn't take as many hits to the face as you did. There's nothing wrong with the way you look."

I slouched, my shoulders slumping, swinging my feet against the counter.

Dimitri tilted my chin up, cupping my face between his hands, careful to be gentle.

"You are still the Rose I feel in love with, the sweet, funny, desirable, indiscernibly beautiful Rose I _still _love."

"That's a good word for it, indescribable," I muttered.

He gave me a scolding look that didn't come off as hard but soft and gentle wanting to make me see what he apparently saw.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I searched his eyes, wondering how he could even ask me such a question. I should have been the one asking him if he still loved me…like this and if he did how?

"You know I do, more than anything," I croaked, my voice groggy. "How could you asked me that?" I sounded appalled.

"How could you think I am so vain that you think I don't want you any more?"

"I-I don't think you're vain," I answered, my voice cracking. "It's just…how can you look at me, like this and still feel the same way you did before?"

He gave me a look like I was insane.

"It's easy. I am very much deeply, completely, utterly, and inexplicably in love with you. You are still my Rose, my very precious and beautiful Rose."

I noticed how he didn't say, _still_ beautiful.

I leaned my head against his chest.

"I wish I could see my self the way you see me," I muttered, my voice muffled by his shirt. His arms were tight around me already.

"I wish I could make you see it too."

I felt his lips on top of my head.

"I'm glad I still have you even after I've become the Phantom of the Opera," I tried to joke. Dimitri didn't find it funny. He only pushed my hair back from my face looking my eyes trying so hard to make me understand.

That nothingness feeling I'd discovered toward my father and his cronies came up again if it's possible for nothing to be a feeling. I didn't hate them. They were just empty air. Empty air that ruined my face.

"I just hope you know I'm never going outside again."

"You will eventually," he said sounding so sure of it that it was almost irritating. He kept pushing my hair back behind my ears the same way he did before to get a good look at me. Nothing changed. He did still love me the same.

"You want me to see me the way you see me but maybe I should make you see me the way I see me," I suggested.

He raised a brow at my confusing, muddle sentence.

"Is it scary that I actually understood that?" he asked smiling.

I giggled, hoarsely.

"A little. I'm not even sure I under stood it. I meant that maybe we should rent the Hunch Back of Notre dame or Beastly or Beauty of the Beast or something."

"Rose…you're beautiful and I'm going to make you see that no matter what it takes."

I sighed.

"There's no convincing you. I don't think I'd blame you if you walked out on me right now…or since this is technically your apartment I guess I'd leave."

"This is your home too, Roza."

I still warmed at the sound of my name.

I smiled and hid in his shirt.

He carried me back to bed and settled me in.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked wanting a change in the subject.

"You were in and out of it for about a week but you were awake enough a few times to eat and go to the bathroom. You know you talk in your sleep?"

"What did I say?" I asked worried.

He smiled at the tone in my voice. "Nothing too embarrassing. You just said my name and said how much you loved me."

I pinked at my cheeks.

"So the usual."

"Yes, Roza, the usual. I'm surprised you didn't have any nightmares after…"

"I sleep fine when you're beside me."

He touched my cheek and pressed his lips against mine gently.

"I'll always keep the bad dreams away. I'll always be beside you.'

He moved my hair back from my face again. I wished he'd stopped doing that but maybe he was just trying to get me used to the feeling of exposing my face so I let him. He was only trying to help.

I moved his hand to my mouth, kissed it to my lips again, and relaxed, knowing I _would _always have Dimitri next to me and I'd wake up with him at my side…

I couldn't help adding, _despite my disfiguration. _


	38. Tonight

DPOV

I turned off my cell phone and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Rose.

"Christian said that he found a new apartment, a safe one, that he and Lissa are moving into tomorrow and that she's fine. Physically I mean," I added.

She nodded, tugging the comforter closer to her.

"I'm glad," was all she said, voice barely above a whisper.

The past three days since she'd woken up, Rose has been in a slump, the full force of everything that happened finally hitting her all at once. The fact that her face had been so scarred didn't help much either.

The first day, when I noticed how quiet and distant she was and would always turn her back to me, I tried reassuring her as I'd done the day before. She just couldn't seem to grasp that I still loved and wanted her and that the scars didn't matter.

The second day, I climbed into bed beside her and put in a few movies that I thought would cheer her up. This was an idea my mother suggested when I'd called and told her what happened.

"_Poor Roza," she'd sighed._

_I could hear the sincerity and care in her voice. I was glad my family had taken to Rose so well and already welcomed her to the family._

"_How is she? She must feel terrible."_

"_She won't get out of bed," I told her, checking to make sure Rose couldn't overhear. "She just lays there or sleeps…with her head _under _the pillow."_

"_Lot's of people sleep with their head under their pillow," my mother said._

"_Yes but not inside the pillowcase," I exclaimed. _

"_Well, she's been through a hard time. Try to understand Dimka, this may sound a bit sexist to you but woman are usually a bit more sensitive about the way they look and how the people around them see them."_

_I sighed._

"_Rose is going to hurt for a while but eventually, one day things won't seem as bad and she'll come around. I hope," she added._

"_Me too. I've told her how much she means to me and that the scars don't matter but she thinks I'm just pitying her. What do you think I should do?"  
>"You can either give her space and hope she comes around on her own or you can just try being there, close to her, acting normal like nothings changed," she suggested. <em>

And when that didn't work and the third day came around, I decided to try distracting Rose from the horrid memories and her worries about her scars.

I got up early, as always, and made her favorite breakfast foods. I made everything from nice crisp bacon to fluffy pancakes, even taking the time draw on smiling faces with whip cream.

I carried the tray of food into the bedroom; almost spilling the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Rose was already awake. She did a double take upon seeing me and actually sat up in bed leaning against the headboard.

"What's all of this?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"This is me bringing you a nice breakfast in bed." I sat the tray at her lap and moved in beside her. "Today is all about me and you."

"Everyday is about me and you. We're almost always together," she smiled, barely, but it was a smile.

"Yes but today I'm going to spoil you. We're going to devour this beautiful breakfast I made and then we're going to go to the medieval fair at the park and then skating and lastly fireworks at the beach followed by a light show and ice cream," I listed.

She stared, her mouth agape, unbelieving the long list of activities I'd planned out.

"Wow," she gasped. "But Dimitri-"

"Maybe we can even go to a movie at the old drive in or dancing even though I don't dance much but-"

"Dimitri," she said interrupting.

"Hmm?" I dipped her fork into the scrambled eggs I'd made and motioned it to her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, contentedly before speaking again.

"I don't need all of those things or this beautiful breakfast."

"You don't? But I thought it might take your mind off of…" I let the sentence carry on its self.

"And I appreciate that…and everything else you've done lately even if it hasn't seemed like it. I woke up and was thinking this morning about…EVERYTHING and I realized- after you'd already told me like a million times- that you were right. I just have to get used to being this way and that it really doesn't matter. I thought I'd have to hide for the rest of my life and that staying hidden was the only thing that matters. All that matters…all that I need is you."

I felt my face lift into a wide smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek, the scarred side.

She returned my smile with a gentle one of her own and pecked a quick kiss to my lips.

"I love you," she said when she'd pulled away, still inches from my face.

"I love you too. Always."

"And forever."

"I'm glad that you've decided that your pure happiness means only being with me but we can still have that fun filled day I'd planned," I suggested.

She thought about it, nibbling on her lip.

"How about we just go to the fair and the beach."

"Sounds like a plan my love."

We finished the entire breakfast and quickly dressed to go outside for the first time.

Pulling on a t-shirt and jeans, I had expected Rose to come out of the bathroom wearing all black and a thick hoodie.

She surprised me yet again, by wearing her favorite violet peasant skirt, a white tank top, exposing her arms, barely marked by any wounds, and a tattered pair of Chuck's.

Her face was completely exposed, the headband she'd put on pushing her thick hair back and away from her face.

She came out trembling but trying to smile.

"I can do this," she whispered.

I went behind her, wrapping my arms securely around her waist and kissed every inch of her neck.

"Yes you can and I'll be with you all of the way."

"I know." She turned, shifting in my arms, and went on her tiptoes to kiss me. It wasn't the quick, short peck she'd normally planted on me before pulling away. It was a long, meaningful, full-of-emotion kiss. There was something different about the feel of her lips on mine, a good kind of different, a change that occurred between us without either of us knowing. If I had to name it, it was like our love only grew stronger after the last week and a half, with every obstacle that had been put in our way and it kept growing.

I tightened my hand at the small of her back wanting her as much and as close to me as possible. I wanted all of Rose.

Her arms, around my neck, tightened briefly with a quick squeeze before we pulled away. Our lips lingered near each other long after.

"Let's go."

RPOV

"Is it cheating if I brought a scarf?" I asked, tucking the end of the long white cloth in and making sure it was safe around my head and neck, my hair falling out from the back but a good portion of my face hidden.

We walked through the fair, little games and souvenir tables on either side of us.

Dimitri squeezed my hand and gave me that long, dazed and in love look he had after our kiss this morning.

"No. You'll take it off when you're comfortable and ready," he sounded sounding so philosophical.

I had a crick in my neck from glancing left and right, nervous that people were staring and pointing and laughing and cringing in discuss. No one seemed to even notice. In fact I think my bright scarf drew more attention away from my face.

I wanted to take it off and just not care but it was my first day out and I was taking baby steps.

We played a few games, the fun of it all keeping my mind away from my worries for a little while. Dimitri and I shared a funnel cake, went through a few mazes and even sat and watched a duel show.

Nibbling on a candy apple (and covered head to toe in princess and prince hats) we ended up at a long table covered in bright cloths and a beautiful, aged, fortuneteller behind it.

"I didn't think they had fortune tellers in medieval times," I said to the woman behind the table.

"We come and go in every century. I'm actually selling jewelry but if you want a reading I'll be happy to give you one," she offered, her long fingers extended.

"Oh no, I was just a little curious." I didn't need a fortuneteller to tell me how my life was going to go. I wanted to find out for my self. Things had changed and I wanted to see where those changes took me on my own.

I busied my self with looking at the bracelets and jewelry spread across the table, glittering and gleaming the light.

"Their so beautiful," I breathed, looking at one piece in particular.

It was two silver chains entwined, two charms, also silver, one shaped like the sun and the other like the moon strung up by their ends.

"How much for this one?" Dimitri asked following my gaze.

The fortuneteller woman had been looking at my face as I ran my eyes over the jewelry with knowing eyes.

"You've come from a life of great darkness and tragedy. You are happy now but you will be even happier later when darkness out shines your past and highlights your future," she predict, cryptically.

I felt exposed suddenly, someone I didn't even know, telling me all of this.

It was all true though.

It kind of sounded like something I expected Yeva to say.

She turned her attention to Dimitri and answered his earlier question.

"Normally I'd charge an arm and a leg for an item of this quality but for the both of you, whose love is extraordinary, nothing."

"Oh, I couldn't," I tried to decline.

She picked up the chain and handed it to Dimitri.

"Yes you can. I insist."

We thanked her and when she'd turned her back, Dimitri slid some money onto her table where she was sure to find it. We strolled through the park and sat down on a bench.

Dimitri pulled one of the necklaces, the sun, around my neck and the other around his. Together, the two charms connected like magnets.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"I like it. It even looks more amazing now that your scarf is off."

I gasped, not realizing my scarf had slid off of my head and hung around my neck by a simple tie. No wonder I felt a little exposed.

I moved my hands to pull the scarf up again but stopped realizing how silly it would be of me and just hugged Dimitri, smiling.

By the time we drove down and made it to the beach, it was early in the evening, the clouds rolling in and the waves about ten feet high. Our hair was flying in every which direction and people were getting restless waiting for the fireworks to start.

I didn't care though.

I was so wrapped up in Dimitri that everything around us seemed to fade out.

DPOV

Rose sat in front of me, leaning against my chest, lost in her own thoughts. She mindlessly caressed my hand that was wrapped around her.

She didn't even seem to notice how strong the wind was picking up and how thick and dark the clouds were becoming. Normally during Friday Night Fireworks, the weather was so clear, the skies viewable without a cloud in sight but lately the weather only seemed to worsen.

It didn't stop the boats and ships at see from lighting the fireworks. Simultaneously, one after another, the lights lit up the sky with the waves crashing and reseeding below. I watched Rose's face, the lights casting upon her face, and it brightened with each pop and bang of the fireworks.

She looked back up at me smiling, kissed me on the cheek and turned back to the fireworks. If I had the choice I could have sat here and watched her all day.

A lot had changed.

When I was a kid, a teenager, I'd always been worried that everything would keep changing and only for the worst. All of this time that I've grown up and become a man, it was true, everything kept changing no matter how hard I tried keeping things the same.

Thing's changed when my family expanded, which is a good thing, except for the few times my sisters moved out on there own. Thing's changed when I moved out and came into the city or when my entire family moved out here. There were changes when I lost my best friend Ivan and it was just Christian and I.

Part of the reason I never really made it far in any of the other relationships I tried was because I knew it meant a DEFINATE change.

Rose is the one constant in my life.

She was so different and worth the risk of making a life altering decision.

She still is worth it and I couldn't imagine losing her.

I hugged her a little tighter and kissed her from the top of her head to her temple, down to her neck.

She held her hand in my hair and smiled.

"Enjoying the fireworks?" She asked playfully.

"Mmm…you're much more interesting," I told her against her neck.

I felt the warmth of her skin and her touch and only wanted her that much more, to feel her that much more.

I wanted Rose in every way possible.

She'd told me all of the time how she was mine and that I'd always have her and I'd told her the same. I wanted her physically though, to feel every inch of her skin against my own, just the two of us alone together.

I kept kissing her neck and she shifted so that I could have better access.

I moved my hands up her waist and under her jacket and her t-shirt. Smoothly running my fingers across her skin. I felt her shudder beneath me but not from the cold.

She turned her head and moaned against my chest where my shirt was opened up.

My hands brushed the bottom of her bra and she stiffened but not in an uncomfortable way. It was all pure excitement and lust. Her deep eyes dances and gleamed in the reflect fireworks light.

She was purely beautiful and her scars only made her look exotic and much more unnaturally, amazingly, wonderfully… beautiful.

We were slowly moving to get closer to each other when we heard the _ahs _and_ oos _around us suddenly realizing we weren't alone but on a public beach.

We sighed, looked around us, and then looked at each other. Rose moved off of my lap, straightening her shirt. She slid down onto the blanket we were sitting on, her hand resting against my chest.

"Let's go home," I suggested. The fireworks weren't as much of a fascination, nothing to me any more compared to Rose and the electric shock that went through my skin each time we touched.

She nodded eagerly, biting the bottom of her lip, tempting me to take her now.

We picked up our belongings and headed back toward the car. We maneuvered around the people, a few couples who we entangled them selves and treaded through the heavy sand.

I pulled Rose behind me, both of us starting to laugh when the rain began to fall. There were shouts of happiness and disappointment from the crowd and people started to scatter although some stayed.

Rose and I kept moving toward the car and finally made it inside, drenched from head to toe.

Our clothes hung and clung to our skin.

Starting the car, I handed Rose a cloth to dry her face with and she leaned over and kissed me still smiling and laughing, the thrill of tonight all around us.

When we pulled apart and she started patting the cloth around her face I stole a glance over at her, the skirt she was wearing clinging to all of the right places, even a little bit see through where it touched her skin and the sleeve of her jacket and her tank top fallen erotically off of her shoulder.

She turned to face me again and I cleared my throat, focusing on starting the car and pulling out.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun," she giggled, tossing the cloth aside.

"Me either."

" You know, I used to come here ever Friday night to see the fireworks. They made me happy and made everything better," she told me staring out of the window.

She turned to me moments later.

"But I don't need the fireworks to make me feel better any more. I have you and I'm _glad _I have you," she whispered.

"I love you Roza." It was about the millionth time I'd said it but I knew she couldn't get enough of hearing it and it was the truth.

She grinned and clasped my hand.

"I know," she smiled.

"I know? That's all I get?" I asked laughing.

She moved her hand from my own and laid it on my knee. With her other hand she rested it against my cheek and tugged a strand of my dripping hair behind my ear.

"You'll get a lot more. Soon," she promised still caressing my cheek.

We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home still touching.

RPOV

This was really going to happen.

_Tonight_.

All of this time Dimitri and I had been together, the thought of us having sex for the first time always lingered in the background and was never a big issue. All of my entire life it was never a worry or a problem of mine.

I was actually content with being a virgin for the rest of my life if it meant I'd never meet someone I loved enough and who loved me in return that I'd want to give my self to.

Lately, _tonight_, content wasn't enough for me any more.

I kept feeling like I wanted, no, needed Dimitri in every way possible and hopefully he wanted the same. Each time we kissed or just held each other I saw that look in his eyes that he wanted me too, especially tonight.

After everything we'd been through, really being together meant that much more to me.

When we slept in his bed together and he had his arm wrapped protectively around me or I lay across his chest, with my arm around his stomach, it took all of the strength and will power in the world to not act and try sleeping with him right then and there.

_Tonight, _we'd finally become one.

Was I nervous? Definitely.

Was I scared? Not as much knowing Dimitri would take care of me in every way possible and show the way.

Was I ready? Again, Definitely.

Now it was just about waiting for it to happen.

We walked up stairs into the apartment and suddenly everything became…slow and awkward, like we didn't know what to do or how to go about it and acting normal.

Dimitri closed the door behind us, locking it, and I stood in the middle of the living room, unsure of where to go.

Do I go to the bedroom first or…?

I wasn't even sure if I should go in there with all of the wet clothes I had on.

Dimitri sat his keys down, set our jackets on the floor so that we could dry them later after using them to shield our selves from the rain. I started noticing every detail around and about us so clearly.

The rain suddenly became so loud outside; the thunder sounded like it was rumbling directly above us, the apartment was too chilly without Dimitri close to me.

Dimitri…

He moved about the house, putting plates and random objects where they belonged, straightening things that didn't need straightening. He leaned against the hallway wall and at first looked everywhere but at me and then rested his eyes on my own lastly.

His shirt clung to his skin, his arms, his jaw attractively clenched and muscles flexed and his hair curled from the rainfall and framed around his face.

I couldn't understand at first why he should be nervous and then it occurred to me that he didn't want to push me or he thought he'd be pressuring me by making the first move.

I didn't have the slightest clue how to initiate this or play out my sensuality.

Lissa always told me it came easy to me and that I did it without realizing what I was doing.

I hoped that was true because right now I felt very oblivious on how to turn sexual tension into one of the most important nights of my life.

I needed…something.

Something to show Dimitri that he wasn't pressuring and that I wanted him as much as he did me.

As if on cue, an answer from the skies, thunder rolled and lightening flashed scaring me. I jumped with a little awkward squeal and Dimitri moved to hold me. The lights flickered once, twice and then went out.

"It's alright. We're safe inside here," he reassures me.

I glance around, frightened at how dark it I, glad to have Dimitri's warm and secure embrace around me.

…_around me_.

I looked up at the same time he stared down at me and our eyes met.

I shifted in his arms and ran my hand up his arms and locked them around his neck.

His hands held me at my sides, firmly and warm.

We stood touching at ever point and the look in those eyes that I could practically fall into was just another step closer, another sign that this was the night.

DPOV 

I leaned down and I kissed her.

Our earlier awkward moment completely gone and forgotten we kissed the same as we always had. We indulged in small pecks to the lips and took our time, slowly, coming together. Gradually, the kiss deepened, our mouths opening to let one another in.

She held my face on either side of my cheek and then locking her hands in my hair.

Her tongue brushed against my own our mouths moving together.

She nibbled and bit my lip smiling up at me playfully teasing.

And then that smile turned soft and seductive…

She pressed into me, signaling for me to move toward the bedroom.

I was worried I was being pushy and forward and asking too much of her but that smile said everything and told me she was ready.

She wasn't the teenage girl I had first pegged as weak when I first met her but a full young woman who looked and acted well beyond her years.

Our lips together again I stepped backward, Rose attached and coming with me. We stumbled into the hallway and growing impatient I lifted her into my arms and carried her the rest of the way into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. I closed the door behind me and laid her on the bed.

From this moment on, from the wanting and lust rolling off of both of us in waves, there was no going back. This was a change both of us was ready for and that would only make our love stronger.

RPOV

I struggled with the buttons at Dimitri's shirt, my fingers trembling and shaky both from being wet and cold and from the nerves.

It was my very first time and I couldn't help worrying that it would be nothing like I imagined it or played it out in my head; the worry of not being enough for Dimitri.

Dimitri helped me push away my worries with each touch to my skin.

He helped undo the last buttons and I forced the shirt off, pulling it away from his shoulders. He tugged his undershirt over his head grunting impatiently and tossed it to the floor leaning over me.

He pressed his lips to mine moving my tank top slowly up to get it off. He pulled it over and sighed running is eyes over me, taking in every inch.

I still wasn't used to the way Dimitri looked at me and saw me as if I were one of the world wonders whenever I was in just my bra and shuddered. He held onto me, mistaking my shudder for warmth and to get closer.

The rest of our clothes fell away Dimitri tearing my skirt off impatiently and we lay together under the sheets, Dimitri on top of me covering my body with his, our hair and skin damp from the rain. Before anything happened, before we were _really _together, Dimitri pushed my hair away from my face running his finger along may scars and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

I didn't realize how hard I was breathing, like I could get enough air, until then and nodded.

"Yes," I answered gathering my voice.

I slowed my breathing and held Dimitri close to me, pulling his face down to mine. I caressed his rough cheek as I had done earlier and he kissed me wherever my skin was exposed. He worked his way on either side of my cheek, my lips and forehead, down my neck and along my skin.

I felt his muscles tense below me whenever I touched him but he kept going kissing me down to my stomach stopping at my waist.

He leaned up, straddling me and clasped my hands with his.

He was waiting for me to tell him that it was okay and that we should keep going.

I nodded, unsure of my voice and we at last became one.

It wasn't what I expected it to be.

It was even better.

I gave Dimitri all of me and he in turn did the same.

I felt all of him completely and I was more than ecstatic.

In certain moments it hurt in a good way, the soreness similar to when someone works out too much.

I was entirely nervous but Dimitri led me along and worked me through it. He motioned and moved perfectly and timely enough and would let me try the same on him in return and after awhile we moved together, sighing in content, moaning in lust and ecstasy.

Our hands touched and held and gripped in everyway possible.

We rolled and tumbled around the bed, tangling the sheets around us.

"Am I hurting you?" Dimitri whispered, meeting my eyes, panting.

"No. The complete opposite," I told him bringing his lips off of mine.

' DPOV

When we finished, Rose lay across my chest each of us panting our breathing labored, I couldn't help smiling.

Our skin wore a light glitter layer of sweat even in this cold weather; together we were two embers of a fire igniting as one.

Rose let out when long exhale and rested.

I tugged the sheet tighter around her, the comforter falling off of the bed.

I wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night and instead lay awake, watching and listening to the rain outside. Sometimes I'd turn away from the window and just watches Rose as she slept peacefully, and push her hair away from her beautiful face or run my finger along her full lips or along side her curvy shaped figure.

When morning finally came, I had dosed off a little, I awoke without the lightweight of anyone on top of me. I turned over only to meet Rose's back turned, her body shifted completely away from me.

She was awake though.

I ran my finger along her bareback and she tensed, turning over and facing me with a sigh.

"Hi," she whispered, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately sensing a change.

I thought last night was perfect but if I had done something that made her feel weird or uncomfortable or I hurt her…

"Nothing," she mumbled, about to roll over again.

I touched her shoulder and kept her from moving.

"Tell me."

She sighed again and kept her eyes down.

"I'm just…I was just worried that you wouldn't…I don't know," she muttered.

"You thought I wouldn't _enjoy _it?" I asked, surprised. I couldn't resist laughing.

She looked up at me confused and a little hurt. Immediately I felt guilty but still chuckling.

I tugged her to me.

She nodded and hid against my chest.

"Rose, last night was beautiful. At least I thought so." I added.

"I did too…Just couldn't help waking up and thinking that you'd be…disappointed."

I laughed again and kissed the side of her ear.

"You were and still are more than enough for me."

This made her grin.

She snuggled into my neck and wrapped a hand around my waist, kissing the side of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too Roza."


	39. When it Happens

RPOV

I couldn't imagine things getting any better.

Dimitri and I were like two love birds in those corny romantic movies Lissa used to force me to go see.

He worked mostly from home, communicating with Kirova on what was going on with the case, since he wasn't needed as much with the trial and he needed to keep me safe while my father was still on the loose.

Whenever he wasn't working he was reading to me out on the patio or we would cook together in the kitchen. Sometimes, on the best days, we'd just stay in bed all day doing everything except sleeping. I couldn't have imagined that I, Rose Mazur, would have a love life, even more so, a sex life.

And a good one too.

A few days after our bliss filled night and many wonderful nights that followed, I started to worry.

Dimitri and I consummated our relationship, our love for each other, and just wanted to be as close as any two people could be. What neither of us had thought about during out passion filled evening was protection.

I found this a little funny considering Dimitri was technically an adult and I was a few days away from being an adult and responsibility and remembering to use protecting was a major part of adult hood.

It hadn't really occurred to me until a few days after when I was getting dressed after showering in the bathroom and notices the tampons and pads I kept under the sink. Like I'd said before, I never had a boyfriend so birth control was really a non-issue in the past unlike with Lissa.

Right then, holding a box of Kotex, I wish I _had _a free philandering love life like Liss because at least I would have been more careful my first time.

"Oh no," I had thought still holding the box of Kotex.

Dimitri had come in to put some of the laundry in the wash.

"No matter how often we do laundry there always seems to be more dirty clothes lying around," he joked picking up wet towels.

Noticing I hadn't moved or said anything he stopped filling his arms with piles of clothes and stared down at me.

"Rose?"

I heard the clothes drop at my feet and he came around to get a good look at me.

He saw the box in my hand and smiled one sided.

"Out of…lady products? I can get some more, although that lady down at the thrift store is starting to give me weird looks and getting the wrong idea."

I shook my head and leaned against the counter.

It took several moments, nearly minutes, to pass and a handful of times that Dimitri looked from my stunned expression to the box of kotex and back again.

I could practically see the change in his face.

"Please tell me that box is empty and you need me to get some more."

I shook my head slightly. Coming out of my stunned state I slapped my hand to my forehead and dropped the kotex on the counter.

"How could we be so stupid? I mean you and me, everything we've been through, every life lesson and police code in the world and we couldn't remember to use a condom?"

He stepped back and sighed, leaning against the wall.

We relaxed and breathed for a second.

"Look, we don't know anything for sure. This is going to sound like a really immature teenage excuse, no offence-"

"None taken," I answered mindlessly.

He continued. "But we were so caught up in the moment and just let all of this terrible crap around us build up and we let our feelings and all of it out…without being safe."

"That does sound like a teenage excuse. It's true though," I sighed lulling my head back. "Despite this immediate fear, I don't regret that night," I told him, meeting his eyes directly.

"Neither do I."

"What I do regret is being such a stupid teenager," I muttered picking the box back up and fiddling with its contents. I, like almost every other woman on earth, hated the inconvenience and uncomfortable-ness of my monthly cycle but I'd do anything for Mother Nature to kick in right about now.

Dimitri laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled, again, one sided.

"Hey, don't take all of the blame. It usually takes two," he tried to joke.

I couldn't help smiling but that faded at the thought of a baby.

Even the word it self made me cringe.

"What do we do?" I muttered, shoving the box under the sink.

He held me firm by the shoulders and looked me lovingly in the eyes, as he had always done: when we first kissed, the night he save me from Mikhail despite how angry I was, the night I woke up with scars all over my face and especially our first night together.

Dimitri was trustworthy and dependable and I'd always have him.

He was there for me to lean on and made me feel safe.

So many reasons why I loved him.

"We'll buy a pregnancy test-"

"Two to be sure," I interrupted.

He smiled at that. "Okay, two pregnancy test and we'll see what they say," he proposed.

"What if one says positive and one says negative?" I asked, my voice sounding small even to my own ears.

He looked at me like I was the only possibly pregnant woman in the world who had this worry.

"Maybe we should buy three test," I suggested. "Although with my luck, the results will be positive, negative, and an in between/inconclusive."

He laughed softly and pulled me to him.

I snuggled close to his chest and he held me tightly.

"Maybe it'll be easier if we just have you checked out by a doctor," he laughed. I could feel his lips brush the top of my hair as he planted a soft kiss and spoke.

I stiffened in his arms.

"I don't like doctors. People on see them when something's wrong."

"That's usually the way it works," he laughed. "We'll go tomorrow."

I nodded reluctantly; aware of the idealist possibility of me being a teenager mother and Dimitri a father was playing out in both of our heads.

The next day, after spending our first night not sleeping together, Dimitri and I headed one city over to avoid the usual trouble we ran into at home.

On the way there I noticed he kept glancing over and looking at me, checking me out.

"What?" I asked after the hundredth glance.

"You're not feeling nauseous are you? Car sick?"

He was so serious, with his quirked brow and deep voice that I couldn't help laughing into the sleeve of my sweater.

"No, I feel fine."

He sighed, stifling a smile of his own.

"I remember those symptoms when Karolina and Sonya were first pregnant."

"Shouldn't you learn something like that I high school. I learned that before I dropped out, when I had sex-ed."

"So did I, but having two pregnant sisters has taught me a little bit more than a grown man, or any one or the species, more than I needed to know about giving birth and pregnancies," he admitted chuckling.

I giggled.

"Just be thankful that your sisters weren't pregnant together. And besides, Sonya's not pregnant any more remember," I reminded him.

Sonya had given birth to her baby a while ago, a week over due. Dimitri and I weren't able to visit with how bad the weather was but we'd called and promised to visit soon much to the excitement of everyone else.

"I forget I'm an uncle again, to another new being in this world."

"Imagine what it'll feel like if you're a father," I couldn't help but mutter.

He looked side ways at me as he drove and held my hand a little bit tighter.

In an attempt to avoid delving deeper into that conversation I switched back to the previous subject.

"when are we going to see your family again?"

"Soon. The weather is still blocking the only road that leads to their house. And remember their your family too," he added, kissing the back of my hand.

"Really?"

"Of course! My sisters, my mother, grandmother, and nieces and nephews love you. Even our family friends liked you," he told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think they'll feel the same way after they find out about this," I muttered looking out the window.

"They've all been in the same predicament, except Victoria of course, so if you want to, think of it as keeping with family traditions," he joked.

I smiled, a little amused.

His face sobered and he put his finger under my chin so that I'd face him as we sat in the parking lot of the hospital and we grew more serious than we had been about all of this.

"What's going between you and I right now is personal and is between us. My family doesn't judge and we don't have to tell them anything if the test turns out to be negative."

I nodded in agreement and he leaned forward across the seat and kissed me softly on the lips, slow to pull away.

When we got out of the car and started walking into the hospital he added, laughing, "But if the test is positive I think we might have to tell them. It would be pretty obvious."

I smiled and leaned into him, grateful he was there and that he was mine.

We sat and waited in the waiting room of an office full of pregnant mom's to be, woman who weren't showing at all and, most noticeably, toddlers and kids of all ages running around screaming and playing.

The room wasn't emotional appealing to me but Dimitri was amused.

As Dimitri spoke to the nurse behind the counter I noticed and watched the squawking kids who were at an almost even level with the floor staring up at Dimitri with his great height and the young ladies and few fathers who were staring at me…disappointedly? I wasn't sure.

It was either that or they thought I was an abused girlfriend who'd gotten her self knocked up by the look of my scars.

I ignored them and kept close to Dimitri, hiding in the side of his coat, an old duster he'd pull out of the closet and decided to wear on a whim.

"It's lucky for me," he had told me pulling it on.

"Aren't we trying to not, get lucky," I had replied.

He'd only rolled his eyes.

We sat down in the far corner of the room watching the scene before us.

Dimitri was filling out my information sheet for me and as I stared in space, scared of the thought of becoming like one of these mothers, of being responsible for bringing and raising a new being in the world. What also scared me was the traditional thought of being pregnant and unmarried like most women thereby classifying me under the typical teen-with-a-crappy-childhood stereotype.

It was all too much, kids.

The idea of diapers and baby food and toys and school and college was overwhelming.

And I wasn't even sure I was pregnant.

It was only appealing in the smallest of ways.

The idea of Dimitri and I bringing a little person into the world who was our own, that I'd give the most love and all of the care in the world to that I never received as a child.

We'd be a little family.

It was only a small appeal though.

These crazy kids were diminishing my fantasy by the second.

We were finally called and went into one of the hospital rooms, escorted by an old nurse who looked like she hated her job and everyone one associated with her job.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she barked, her voice gruff.

She shut the door behind her and I tried to relax but ended up fidgeting and squirming on top of the hospital bed, the paper rustling beneath me and twirling the necklace around my neck that Dimitri had bought for me and matched the one he was wearing.

It was like a promise necklace.

I kept fidgeting and twitching.

Dimitri watched me, clearly amused, for an entire five minutes before he started with the reassurances.

"We don't know anything for sure and even if it's positive there are always options."

"Options?" I asked sounding so naïve and oblivious.

"Keeping the baby, adoption…abortion."

I whipped my head up and met his eyes directly.

"I would never that. I could never do that. It'd only make me like my parents," I muttered.

We held hands, him sitting beside the bed and me swinging my feet nervously.

"We'll figure this out if your pregnant."

I nodded.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, an older woman, her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

She introduced her self as Dr. Odenlenski.

"You must be Rose and you must be…" she asked shaking hands with Dimitri.

"I'm Dimitri, Rose's legal guardian," he told her without hesitation.

It wasn't technically a lie.

It was more of a stretch on the truth a very fun play on words and an inside joke between Dimitri and I.

"Alright. Let's see what's brought you in today," she said looking down at my information sheet on her clipboard. "It says here that you need your physical and that you want us to test you for a possible pregnancy."

It took all of my strength to not look over at Dimitri.

"Yes," I answered my voice shaky.

Looking down at my sheet again and writing, she said with a knowing smile, "It's a scary situation, yes, but we're all in this together," she said reassuringly. This doctor was definitely changing my idea about doctors. "You're close to your birthday," she noted.

I nodded.

"That's good. Most girls that come in here are much younger so if you want to look at the positives of this situation that would be one of them," she smiled.

I definitely like her.

"We'll just take your blood, a few samples, check you out a bit and then you'll be good to go," she said smiling, her laugh lines wide across her cheeks.

"How long will the test results take?" Dimitri asked.

"Normally, a few weeks but we have more people in here with colds because of this freaky weather and don't need as many blood test so maybe a few days, a week at most."

I sighed wishing it were sooner.

We went home after the check up and tried to act as normal as possible, living as if nothing had changed. Our sex life was altered a bit, with a vow to remain celibate until eh test results came back, but it didn't affect our always-happy carefree attitude.

Besides that one-day and the doctor's appointment that followed after, things were simply bliss and happiness.

The only rain to fall upon our happy parade, besides the anticipation of my test results and the scary thought of them being positive, was my father and whatever he was doing next.

There was absolutely nothing on where he was or where he might be and nothing to bring the FBI closer into arresting him. They had evidence, despite the refusal to testify against Eric Dragomir and my father from Mikhail, Andre and Adrian. They were being arraigned on a book's worth of crimes and wouldn't see the light of day for the rest of their lives.

For this I was thankful.

What didn't exactly make the bright spot on my day was what happened a month after they were arrested and a week after I'd gone to the doctor.

I had been practicing swift kicks, with my invisible opponents, Dimitri taught me, stretching out on the patio when Dimitri came out, leaning against the door, watching me.

"Like how I move?" I asked smiling.

He attempted a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Something was wrong.

Instead of telling me what was going on, Dimitri said, "I thought we agreed that you shouldn't move around as much and practice fighting until the doctor called?"

I punched and kicked in air in a one two-step combo and faced him with a twirl.

"We did but I've felt fine. None of the usual sickness and nausea that I heard about so much," I told him kicking the air again.

It was true.

I felt…fine.

Normal.

The way I should.

My only real problem was the idea of it all. I couldn't see my self as a…mom.

I shuddered at the word.

But if it came down to it, I'd be a better mother than my own mother was, no matter what. My thoughts and ideas seemed to always end this way when I focused on my possible expectancy too much or for too long. I end up day dreaming what it would be like and then I think back to what it was like for me.

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away, returning to the present.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't take it easy," he said, voice grim.

"Oh gosh, you're one of those doting boyfriend/father's to be, aren't you?"

His smile at that didn't meet his brown eyes again.

"Just looking out for you," he muttered.

"Well, there's no need. I'm fine," I told him coming before him and leaning up on my toes to peck him on the lips. He barely reacted and pulled away too quickly.

"What is it?"

Dimitri sighed and pulled me aside to the swinging seat, rocking on the patio.

"Lissa's mother is dead."

I wasn't sure how to react to this.

Mrs. Dragomir only saw her daughter and me as a nuisance. Before getting into the life of crime her self, she used to blame my father for bring her Eric and Andre into all of this and she'd take it out on me when I was around, punishing me like I was her own and made Lissa watch to show her what happened to terrible little girls like my self.

I hated her.

No, I take that back. As with my father, I felt nothing. She was a big blank nothing to me.

Just another painful childhood reminder.

Subconsciously, I rested my hand against my stomach.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked waiting for a response and a reaction.

"Yeah, I just…I don't really know what to say to that."

His face grim, aged a lot more than usual and tired. He spoke to Kirova a lot more now discussing the case, dictating Natasha, a college and old friend he'd told me, on what to do since she worked as the in between and it was taking a toll on him. This possible bundle of joy wasn't helping any either.

"What it means is…if Mrs. Dragomir is dead, that means that Abe is trying to cut off all of his ties, anything to save him self, to prevent him from being arrested which means eventually…"

"My mother," he let me fill in my self.

"Yes. We've have trusted officers out all over town searching for them but there's no sign but her blood was found at the crime scene but no body. Only Mrs. Dragomir's."

My mother.

One of world's worst mother's.

She was a…not a monster like my father but just a hurtful person who inflicted pain upon me like I had asked to be born and ruin her perfect life.

Unlike my father though, I didn't not feel anything toward her.

I hated her.

A small part of me cared about what happened and I didn't know why and I couldn't ignore it.

"Was it a lot? Of my mother's blood?" I reluctantly asked.

"It was enough blood loss to kill her but there's a chance she could be alive," he told me honestly. One thing I never had to worry about was Dimitri not telling me the truth.

"How did Mrs. Dragomir die?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Blade, straight all of the way around the neck. We think it was one of their stakes."

"Most likely Victor's. Eric Dragomir is a bad man but…he wouldn't kill his wife. At least I don't think so."

"I think he would if you're father asked," Dimitri said.

That was a possibility.

My father was a mob/cult leader to most. If he told someone to jump, they'd find the nearest cliff. If he said run, they'd find ways to run across the oceans. If he said hide, they'd complete disappear becoming invisible. If he said kill…

I hadn't realized I started rubbing and patting my stomach until I broke out of my daze and followed Dimitri's gaze, down to where my hand was at my stomach. His face was expressionless.

After a few moments had passed, he slowly reached his hand out and rested it over my own.

It was so much of a warm and tender gesture I thought I'd burst.

The news he had just told me was clear in my head though and kept me from exploding.

"Does Lissa know?"

"Yeah. Christian's been working from home too and we've manage to keep in contact via video chat and when Kirova told us, Lissa was behind him and she heard."

I closed my eyes, fighting the tears for Lissa from falling.

"How awful. I bet anything that she'd thinking that could be her."

"Probably. Christian had to give her a sedative to calm her down and she'd sleeping on and off."

"I wish I could see her. Despite everything," I added feeling like the bigger better person all of a sudden.

"You will. It's just not safe yet."

I nodded understanding.

I shifted so that I could sit in Dimitri's lap and I could feel him tight around me, secure. Nothing in the world could touch me if Dimitri was around me.

Only the worries that were forever plaguing my mind…

_I just hope she's okay,_ I thought leaning against him.

He kissed me repeatedly, his hand still over my own at my stomach, and I couldn't help wondering if I was referring to Lissa or my mother…

DPOV

It seemed that anytime we felt we were safe and happy, something seemed to pull us back.

Was it too much to ask for all of this to _completely_ end?

For Rose and I to just enjoy each other?

To be able to have weekends off and normal family cook outs with my family?

To spend as much time and the rest of my life with Rose as possible?

Apparently, it was too much to ask.

We were happy.

We had each other.

Despite obstacles and everything in our way, we were together as a couple and nothing could change that. Not even when we first suspected Rose might be pregnant.

I was with her all of the way.

After all, it was possibly my baby too.

I think Rose was even growing used to the idea of motherhood and having a complete family set.

Today, after I'd told her about Mrs. Dragomir, we'd held on to each other until the sun started to set behind the clouds and it was too cold to sit out side any more, we weren't talking, just thinking and taking everything in. We were processing as we always had after something bad like this happened.

We went inside, into our bedroom (Rose had long ago vacated Victoria's room), and collapsed onto the bed. We didn't turn the TV on or the radio on. The lamps stayed off, my books we untouched on the nightstand table. The comforter lay untouched beneath us.

We curled together and melded into one underneath a flannel afghan, Rose's head snuggled into my neck, mostly thinking about Lissa and Janine Mazur, and my arms draped tightly around her waist.

We stared up at the ceiling and out the window at the tall lush trees and heavy blue skies.

The phone rang and I jumped up, worried it was Kirova or Natasha so soon with another call about finding Janine's body.

Rose sat up with me, clinging to my side.

I read the caller-I.D. but it was neither Natasha nor Kirova whose names were programmed in my phone.

It was a hospital number.

Rose, reading the number over my shoulder, reached for the phone. She took it, her hands shaking. I wasn't sure I could have handled the phone call any better.

I sat up; watching as Rose put the phone to her ear.

I watched her face, looking for changes in her expression as she listened but, Rose her face so easily readable to me, it was unreadable this once.

I waited focusing on the walls around us looking everywhere but at her.

What was it like to possibly be a father?

Frightening, life altering.

I didn't dwell on what it would be like to be a parent as much as I'm sure Rose did but I kept the idea in mind; the excitement on my mother's face of becoming a grandmother again by her only son. Sometimes I'd think about my sister's baby sitting for me as I Rose and went out or Rose and I watching over a baby crib as our potential child slept.

But like I said I didn't dwell on these thought's in case…

"Okay, thank you…bye," was farewell-ed, her voice going a bit more hoarse than usual.

She clicked the phone off and tossed it onto the edge of the bed. The anticipation was killing me.

I suddenly wished mind reading were a possibility.

Her hair hung long and loose hiding most of her face.

"What did the doctor say?"

It took a moment for Rose to gather her voice and answer.

"We have nothing to worry about. I'm not pregnant."

I pulled her unmoving frame into me and she fell against my chest.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Why? We wanted this. Having a baby could have ruined-"

"It wouldn't have ruined anything," I whispered to her. She sniffled, not actually crying. "I don't even know why I'm upset. This is a good thing. I guess it's just I was sort of getting used to the idea of it all and I'm a little disappointed."

"That's okay. It's normal," I told her. I pressed my lips to her for a long meaningful lingering kiss and she kissed me back and then hugged me tight, locking her arms over my shoulders.

"You should be happy. This would have looked pretty bad if I was suddenly pregnant after living with you."

"I'm not happy as long as you're unhappy."

She breathed into the sweater I was wearing and buried her face into my shoulder blade. She was like a little koala burrowing into me.

"It would have been nice but I think for now…it'll be okay just you and me."

"Me too," she said, her voice muffled. She leaned away from me and tried to move out of my grasp but I help onto her figure, wiping tears from her cheeks and running a finger along the longest, most distinct scar on her face. "I'm glad I have you."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "I'm glad I have you too," I murmured, my lips tickling against hers. "Always," I whispered.

"Forever."

She twirled the necklaces we'd bought at the fair and attached them together playing with them.

"We learned a little something from this though. We definitely have to be more careful," I sighed.

"Definitely. I don't ever want to go through or feel like this again," she croaked.

"Me either and I don't want to see you hurt like this again."

"There's always something," she murmured. "No matter how happy I am, there' always something."

"I know but we have each other and one day, when we're ready…"

"When we're ready," she mimicked letting the sentence trail off on it's own.


	40. It Has To End Tonight

DPOV

"Is the blind fold really necessary?"

Rose complained every second her eyes were covered from the moment I told her I had a surprise for her.

I moved her hand away from the blindfold and guided her into the living room.

"It is very much necessary," I assured her.

"Dimitri, this may come as a shock to you but I actually hate surprises. Surprises never go well for me," she said reaching for the blind fold again.

I pinned her hands behind her back and managed to still guide her into the living room.

"Somehow, I think this time will be different. You'll love it."

She sighed dramatically, her shoulders slumping over.

I positioned her directly in the center of the living room, turning her toward the dining table I had set up in the candle lit room; the tablecloth it self was covered with Rose petals, her favorite foods spread around the table and even a Mickey Mouse candle in my attempts to replicate our perfect night at Disney Land.

And in the middle of it all sat her birthday present.

Or actually presents.

When I had gone to buy her a gift I couldn't decided which would be best and decided to buy everything I thought Rose might like and would cheer her up.

She'd been in the same kind of slump she was in after she found out about her scars.

Making a big deal about her birthday seemed the best way to go.

I straightened the tablecloth one more time and made sure everything was perfect.

One of my presents for Rose was already moving across the floor anxiously, nibbling at the bow I had tied loose around its neck. It pushed one of the presents away with its nose.

"Can I take this stupid blind fold off now? I really just want to go back to bed."

"Please Roza, humor me," I pleaded.

I did a double take around the room to make sure everything was okay one more time.

"Okay, now you can take it off."

"Would you believe that's not the first time a guy has said that to me," she muttered.

She grumbled and tugged unable to pull the blindfold away.

After few seconds she pulled it down and her eyes widened more than normal, gleaming the dim light. Her lips parted slightly and she gasped looking around the room, her eyes landing on the pile of gifts in front of her.

"Dimitri-"

"I know, I went a little over the top crazy but I couldn't help it." I gestured to the gifts. "Indulge in a little fun for once."

She grinned for the first time in days and moved to the presents excited and eager, like a child at Christmas and then she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"How can I have fun like this when Lissa is-"

"Rose, we talked about this. Christian is taking good care of Lissa and he says she doing better. Today, tonight, is all about you. Let's forget about everything else."

She moved to the presents again, her earlier excitement returning.

She shook each of the boxes and I realized one of my main gifts for her had moved all of the way into the bedroom. I maneuvered around Rose, on the floor trying to decide which gift to open, and picked up the moving present as it was about to hide under the bed.

I chided the small gift and then pulled it behind my back.

Rose looked up from the box she was shaking.

"What's behind your back? Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Surprise."

I pulled the golden brown puppy from behind my back and Rose brightened, her hands flying to her mouth. The dog turned its big wet nose and huge droopy eyes onto Rose and she melted.

"A puppy!" she squealed. She reached for it and took the puppy in her hands cuddling with it. "Aren't you the cutest little guy I've ever seen! He's for me?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded and ruffled the dog's hair.

"You are just so adorable," she cooed. "What should we name him?"

"It's up to you, sweetheart."

She thought about it, running her hand along the dog's long fur, his body curled into a small ball in Rose's arms.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked. Before I could answer, she lifted the dog up to check.

"Okay it's a girl."

She ran her hands along the fur again thinking.

"How about…Honey?"

"Honey. A fitting name," I pointed out, the golden fur shining.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed me on the lips, the dog, Honey, smashed between us. "Oops!" She giggled moving away.

I tugged her to me again and gave her a long, lingering birthday kiss. She moved honey onto her side so that she was right against me. She lengthened the kiss, moving her tongue against my own and pressing into me.

We hadn't really kissed like this since the pregnancy scare.

She moaned against my mouth and then pulled away heavily breathing and blushing.

"Sorry, I just…kind of missed that. Things have been…different," she apologized.

"You never have to apologize for wanting to kiss me. I'm yours."

She smiled and cuddled with the puppy again.

"I don't know which presents to open and what present can top a puppy? What even made you buy me a puppy?"

"Puppies make everyone happy."

"What are you, five?" she asked laughing.

"No, that's what my nephew says when he asked Karolina for a puppy."

"Oh," was all she said looking at me again.

"Open the presents the family mailed first," I suggested. She plopped down onto the floor, the cotton dress she was wearing spread around her and she set the puppy at her feet.

She opened the first box, "From Victoria," she told me skimming the card and laughing.

"It says 'I thought you and my bro might enjoy this, V.'," she read.

"That doesn't sound good. Odds are there's a practical joke in the boss or something that she thought might things very awkward between us. My sister has a weird and sick sense of humor," I warned Rose as she tore at the hot pink wrapping paper.

"Your sister is adorable," was all she said."

She finally came to the box, a Victoria's Secret box.

Rose didn't hesitate, pulling the lid off and the tissue paper away.

"Wow!" She lifted up a very short, clingy, and lace looking cloth that was supposed to be a lingerie nightgown. Rose turned to face me and smiled, seeing the look on my face. "Victoria was right. I think we will enjoy this."

I smiled and sat all the way down beside her.

"I don't get it though. She seemed so disturbed at the idea of you and I…getting intimate. Why would she buy me something like this?" Rose asked curious, holding the nightgown against her.

"It's all apart of her odd personality," I retorted and she laughed.

"Oh there's something else in the box." She pulled out another nightgown, this one a little longer and a milky white, all cotton and silk. Rose pulled a piece of paper away from the skirt of the gown and read. " 'P.S. this one is for the honeymoon'"

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to retaliate later.

Rose giggled and moved to the next gift.

She tore into them one after another.

Clothes from Karolina and Sonya, a finger-painted picture from Zoya and Paul that Rose hung on our undecorated walls, and a hand knit blanket and sweater from my mother and Yeva.

Rose's eyes were filled with tears, ready to spill over.

"This is all so beautiful."

She turned around and hugged me, weeping into my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're very much welcome. Happy Birthday."

She grinned. "And I have to thank everyone else when we see them," she stifled pulling back.

I wiped her tears away as the puppy sniffed and moved around us, crawling over my lap and sitting at Rose's fit.

"We'll see them soon. My mother and Yeva say they have another special something to give you."

"They've done so much already," Rose noted, lifting honey up into her arms.

"They love you and so do I."

Her lips lifted into a soft smile and laid the puppy to the side as she leaned down to kiss me again

RPOV

I was head over heels in love.

I was so in love and felt loved that I thought I might explode.

Dimitri immediately responded, kissing me back hard. I was sure that my lips would be swollen. He must have missed me. I had been pulling away a lot lately from his touch. Now though, I wanted him to hold and kiss me as he had the weeks before.

In my haste to kiss him I had knock him over onto his back.

He held me on top of him and I guided his hands beneath my dress. His finger stroked along my figure, over my skin. He loved the way I felt and was shaped.

I think I will always be nervous whenever Dimitri and I are together like this, never able to get over exposing all of my self in front of him but I shouldn't be. Dimitri looked at me each and every time like I was the most magnificent being in the world and he was looking at me now in the same way.

I kept kissing him our mouths moving against each other and the top of my dress had slid down in the process exposing the lacy bra I was wearing.

Dimitri shifted his mouth away form me panting. "You didn't even let me give you my present."

"You're giving it to me now," I breathed moving my mouth down again but he turned, my lips meeting his warm neck.

He chuckled. "Not that. I have a different present for you."

"It can wait until after. All I want is you," I breathed.

I pressed into him again and his hand moved up to my waistline, tugging the skirt of my dress up in the process.

Before he went any further though he pulled back.

"I want you to see it now though."

He sounded so adorable and I was a little curious about what the gift was.

He took my silence as a yes and dug around in his pocket beneath me only making me want him more.

He pulled out a long, black leather case and held it up for me to see clearly.

Before I could reach for it, he rolled us over and I was beneath him, my hair fanned out around me.

"Open it."

I looked at the deep chocolate-y brown of his eyes and then took the box in my hand, lifting the lid with a slight _pop, _and gasped for about the hundredth time that night.

It was a sparkling, silver charm bracelet.

I pulled it out of the box and turned it around in my hands looking at each charm.

One was Mickey Mouse, another Spongebob, the always-classic heart, two charms with our initials, and lastly…an extended space on the bracelet with nothing on it, that had yet to be filled in.

"For whatever happens next," Dimitri told me, noticing my expression.

My heart actually squeezed and tightened and I smiled up at him pulling it on. He snapped it on for me and I pulled him down to kiss me again.

His lips were so soft and warm against my own and unlike normal he was gentle or moved slow with me, giving me to adjust and get used to someone so close in my space.

He was…eager to say the least.

He wanted me as much as I did him and it felt like our first night all over again only more, now that we were used to one another.

His shirt came off some time between the time my dress and everything else was off and I was beneath him naked.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered stroking my cheek, the scarred side.

I moved my face, loving the feel of his palm.

I lifted my arms around his neck; the charms of the bracelet clinking together and the feel of the necklace we both wore warm again my skin.

He ran his lips along my skin, nipping on the side of my neck.

The rest of his clothes fell away and we were left bare, with only a blanket from the couch to cover us. He pushed one of his legs between both of my own and pinned my head on either side of my face.

His scruff was rough against my chest with each kiss he planted along the top of my breasts but like before, I only wanted him more.

I moaned beneath him and felt my head lull back in excitement and desire.

He ran his hands down from my wrists along the figure of my body and stopped below my waist at my thighs. His eyes met my own, gleaming. The light from the candles was fading and cast a nice illumination along Dimitri's tanned skinned that matched my own.

I lifted his face up so that I could see him even more clearly tugging his soft hair behind his ear and smiling.

I didn't have to say it the way we had so many time before. It was in the air between us.

He held the same feeling in his eyes and kissed me intensely.

My skin heated in the path his hands ran along my skin and I arched my back against him. He laughed, softly, barely above a whisper, loving the feel.

And then we were one.

DPOV

"Ouch," Rose hissed sitting up.

I felt the cold air on my arm on the place where she had been laying in only moments before. She held the bed sheet close to her chest and stood up off of the bed.

"What's the matter?"

She turned around in the doorway of our closet and smiled with a slight grimace.

"Just a little sore. We've been very…close these past two days," she smiled, letting the sheet fall away and tugging on underwear and one of my shirts.

I leaned my head against the headboard and wore a smile of my own thinking back over the last two days. Beautiful memories, images of Rose and I cooped up together in the house ran through my mind.

The night of her birthday was the start of it all…and the few times after in the middle of the night; the morning after, that afternoon…

The picture was clear.

And we were completely safe.

I pushed my hair back and grinned.

She slid beside me on the bed, able to guess what I was thinking about.

My smiled feel away and I pulled her onto my lat to get a good look at her.

"Did I hurt you," I whispered.

"You made me feel…" she sighed unable to come up with a word.

I searched her any ways lifting her away, checking beneath her shirt and her legs for any bruises I might have given her.

"I'm fine, stop nagging," she laughed moving my hands away. Honey came in yelping and barking, nipping at the bed cover.

Rose cooed and lifted her up in her arms.

"I bet you're hungry, yes you are," Rose said talking to the dog. I watched her for a few moments and smiled.

"Hey, why is the dog getting all of the attention?" I asked teasing.

"You've had my complete undivided attention for two days. I even wore that nightgown for you. It's Honey's turn," she grinned petting the dog, her charm bracelet jingling.

I was glad she like all of the gifts and the bracelet so much.

"And it looked amazing on you. Who knew Victoria would be right. I did enjoy it," I laughed.

"I know. You showed me. Twice," she answered rubbing honeys paw and smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you mean you wore it for me? You didn't like the nightgown?" I asked curious.

"It was beautiful but I think I liked your reaction to it more than how I looked in it. I would only ever wear something like that for you, my love," she giggled pecking me on the nose. "And who knows? Maybe I'll wear it again. If you didn't tear it too much," she smiled.

I shook my head smiling my self and pulled her hand to my lips to kiss it.

"How about breakfast?" she asked standing up, Honey rubbing his face against her chest.

"I'd love it."

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft familiar sound of her footsteps, trying to figure out how I could have ever lived without Rose. Now that she was legal age there was so much more we could do.

Rose came back into the bedroom, carrying all of the gifts that we had left in the living room, one of them still in wrapping paper. Honey followed behind and Rose plopped her down on the bed.

"I nearly killed my self tripping over these gifts," she told me setting them down at the end of the bed.

"We've been a little too busy to pick them up," I noted.

She gave me a nice smile and put all of her clothes in the closet and lifted the silk white night gown that she'd left in the Victoria's secret box. I thought of the black nightgown that barely fell past her waist, hugging and exposing skin in all of the right places.

I thought about how easily I'd gotten it off.

"So are we ever going to see you in that nightgown?" I asked as she pulled it out of the box.

"Maybe," she teased.

She turned to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room and held it up against her.

"I wonder how I look in this one. It's a bit more…conservative if lingerie can ever be conservative."

"I guess we'll see on our honeymoon," I answered.

She folded the gown over, carefully to not wrinkle it, and tugged it in the dresser.

"Honeymoon means marriage," she laughed. "Do you plan on proposing?"

She was asking jokingly but I was completely serious.

"Someday."

Hearing the tone of my voice, she turned around to face me.

"You want to get married?" She asked.

I couldn't tell if she was surprised or worried.

"Eventually," I answered truthfully.

"To who?" she asked sitting on the edge of our bed.

I chuckled and move Honey from walking on top of me.

"You of course."

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared into to space thinking about it.

Finally she smiled.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov." She made a face, like it didn't sound right. "That didn't sound right. It sounded weird," she said. "But it's better than my maiden name and the trouble it comes with."

"That's true."

"Hmm. We'll work on that," she muttered. She went back to putting gifts away and picked up the one unwrapped one.

"I wonder who this one is from."

It was in plain wrapping paper, a simple envelope shove into the side. Rose opened the gift first and nearly shrieked.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and her mouth was open as if she was about to scream but nothing came out but a hoarse whisper. She dropped the gift and back away.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I stood, already dressed in sweats and picked up the gift.

It was a stake.

Small and undistinguished, plain and simple.

The only real flaw about the gleaming blade with its smooth handle was the blood that blanketed the end of it.

"No, no, no, no," Rose whispered. She had back all the way into the glass door that led out onto the patio from the bedroom. She slid down the length of the glass, her eyes still wide, her gaze staring into nothingness.

I picked up the envelope and read it aloud to my self.

"'You'll need this for whenever I decided to severe the one thorn in my side that's cause me great grief and inconvenience. Best wishes on your birthday. Sincerely yours, Abe. P.S. I hope you'll use it better than your mother was able.'"

"He knows where I live, where we live. He came come after me at any time!"

She was shaking in the corner, trembling.

"He won't come near you," I said automatically.

"When my father wants something, he gets it, Dimitri."

I looked up and our eyes locked, staring unblinkingly at one another before I turned away and grabbed my phone to call Kirova.

RPOV

"I got the same thing," Lissa said sipping her tea.

Dimitri and Christian both called Kirova to tell them about the package and it was decided that it wasn't safe for Lissa and I to stay unhidden any more so they were driving us to the Belikov family house.

"How do they know where we lived though? I moved and they still found us," Christian complained driving.

Dimitri was in the passenger seat and Lissa sat between Kirova and I.

"Abe Mazur wants information he gets it," Kirova said. "We just need to know how. There has to be someone else helping him. Who though? We arrested a nice amount of his contacts, his foreign contacts were all arrested as well, and there aren't many places he can appear out in public to contact anyone without being seen. There are bounty hunters and private investigators looking for him. This only means we missed someone that was helping him."

"It could be anyone," Lissa muttered. "You cut off all of their contacts but they have money hidden and built up somewhere. They could pay anyone to do their dirty work with the amount of money they have."

"It would have to be in cash then. Their accounts are all frozen," Kirova noted. "Someone who knows what's going on with the case."

"That could be anyone," Dimitri said. "Ever since the arrests were made people have been following this case like crazy and anyone can get access whenever you leave the office to go home."

"I take all of my files with me, my computer included," Kirova said. "Let's just think for a moment. The address of our agents are unknown and not listed for this reason."

"Which means-" Christian started.

"That its someone who knows where we live outside of work," Dimitri answered. "Who knows that you moved Christian?"

"Only you and Kirova. Well, actually, I had to tell Natasha to tell Kirova but Tasha wouldn't…"

Christian let it trail off focused, suddenly, on driving.

"Everyone is considered a suspect and Natasha seems like a good one right now. I can't believe I did suspect before. Damn it!" Kirova shouted

"It can't be Natasha, why would she betray us?" Dimitri asked from the passenger seat.

Both Christian and Dimitri sounded hurt by Natasha's possible betrayal.

We all sat in a long silence before Dimitri said; " She kept telling me that she was getting money from a second job or something but in ever put two and two together."

"At least we know who our last mole is," Kirova sighed. "There's only one problem though."

"What's that?" Christian asked.

"Natasha knows where we're taking the girls. I asked her to go ahead of us to make sure the area was clear since I thought she could be trusted."

"My mother won't hesitate to let her in," Dimitri said worriedly. I noticed Christian stepped on the pedal a little harder.

"The house is too far away form any other policed station to radio for help. By then it'll be too late," Kirova said. "Dimitri you call anyway just in case and I'll call Natasha. She doesn't know we're on to her."

"Stupid middle of nowhere and with a storm building! Damn it! Is there one cop we can trust around here?"

Lissa leaned forward and rested her hand on his shoulder.

His tensed shoulder relaxed a little and she sat back again. Our reunion was brief because Kirova had said the quicker we leave the city, the better. I didn't have time to offer condolences or really talk and she gasped when she saw my scarred.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I whispered as the other three kept talking and comparing notes.

"No you're not…but its okay. I'm…better. How are you?"

"Scared, freaking out, and I just want all of this to be over. I've been better," I whispered pushing my hair back from my face.

Lissa looked at my scars and stared.

"That's my fault, isn't it?"

I glanced over at her and realized we would never be the same friends we were before. I don't think we ever were friends.

"Yes but I'm not going to hold it against you. Things are different now. Once all of this is over…I think it'll be best if we just forget about the past and just be civil to one another. We aren't friend any more but our boyfriends are bests friends so we'll eventually have to see each other but…you get what I'm saying?"

Her grin eyes shimmered with tears but she blinked them away and nodded. "I get it. I understand."

We were quiet the rest of the way there.

I thought about having my friend back and telling her about all of my new experiences and scares and fears but I didn't dwell on the idea. I kept my mind on getting to the Belikov house hopefully before Natasha did. I had never met her but I had seen in her in old pictures.

She was beautiful but she didn't look deceitful.

I just wanted to get there.

I kept thinking that if anything happened it would be because of my father, because I turned against him, helped bring him down and he couldn't find me. It would be my fault. I took in a shaky breath, my stomach in knots and just hoped we got there in time.

Christian pulled onto the front law and the three of them hopped out, their weapons drawn.

They all got out with an unspoken mention for Lissa and I to stay put but I couldn't help it.

"What are you doing?" Lissa hissed.

"These people treated me like one of their own. I have to know they're okay."

She followed me out of the car the same I had followed her that day so many weeks ago. I tip toed to the front door, across the law where there was other tire marks from other cars.

I could hear screaming and shouting…and Dimitri yell out "NO!"

I ran inside the house, Lissa at my heels, and froze.

Blood, blood, blood.

Everything that wasn't originally the scarlet color of red had been painted over with nothing but the sickening color.

In the middle of it all, across the rooms through out the house were members of the family. They were bloodied from having touched the room but not from wounds of their own.

Except for Olena and Paul.

Victoria was trembling and leaning over her mother weeping and crying.

"Mama was the only one home with Paul. W-we had gone out to go s-shopping and we came h-home and-"

Her voice faded out as I focused on Christian, Dimitri and Kirova aiming their guns at Natasha, Victor, Jesse…and my father.

They themselves were armed.

Victor held his blade to Karolina's throat, Natasha pointed her gun at Sonya who still held her newborn, Jesse at an expressionless Yeva, and the most sickening of all, was my father kneeling down with little Zoya in front of him while he held his finger on the trigger and she played with the gun, unaware of what was going on.

Eric Dragomir was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my…." I gasped.

Karolina and Sonya were weeping and swearing in Russian. Victor, Natasha and Jesse were all smiling though.

"I bet you weren't expecting us," Abe said not looking away from Zoya.

"Are you kidding? We were counting on it," Christian said.

Dimitri was unblinkingly aiming his gun at my father, leaving Christian and Kirova to protect the rest of his family but my father was his for what he did today.

Abe laughed.

"Mr. Ozera. I heard you were feisty and so full of whit. Its refreshing. What I had meant was, I bet neither of you thought you'd find me still standing her along with my companions."

"You wont be for long," Dimitri said. He sounded…different.

"Oh and the man that I hear is screwing my daughter," Abe said smiling completely now. He moved his eyes on me and I couldn't help flinching. "I bet you thought you'd be safe and away from me didn't you Rose? You thought you'd get the perfect ending to such a tragic story. My dear you were gravely mistaken."

Lissa automatically grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You should be happy I'm here ot take you away from all of this. Once all of these lovely people realize that all of this happening simply because you decided to be defiant, they'll turn on you and hunt you down the same way they've hunted me."

"They wouldn't do that," I said. "All of this is your fault."

"Oh how I wish I could take such credit. Yes, physically it's my fault, but technically-and this is going to be hard to admit- all of this is about you! Because of you Rosemarie! I came here and stayed here to see my darling daughter again. I stopped running and hiding because I realized hide and I run from no one. Especially you."

"Enough!" Kirova shouted. "Put your weapons down," she ordered.

He chuckled darkly. "Let's see who gets a shot off first, us or you."

"Our guns are aimed at you, moron," Christian said.

"Yes but do you really think I didn't come with a little insurance. Where do you think Eric is? He and a few of my other men have long distance weapons on all of you. I imagine you all would be long dead before you fingers pulled he trigger."

I felt like my walls were closing in, like none of this would ever end.

It all had to end…


	41. Chaos Mayhem Is It The End?

RPOV

I don't know how it all happened.

One second I'm standing in the middle of the Belikov living room, the living room of people who had not so long ago invited me into their home and treated me as one of their own and I repay such kindness by unintentionally involving this family in the biggest standoff any of us had probably ever seen, and the next second….

Chaos.

Mayhem.

Noise.

Shouting.

Shooting.

Dark Laughter that can only be my father's is the prominent of all of the sounds.

Screaming.

Crying.

Sobs.

Pain.

Blood.

More chaos.

More mayhem.

Its one of those moments that you don't actually believe is happening; One of those stories that one reads about but never completely understands.

This moment started with a slow montage of all of the happy moments I've had these past months. How this moment will end…

DPOV

FBI training 101: stay calm in tense situations.

It's the first thing you hear in the academy and the last lesson you learn.

Calm, a feeling that fades from my mind. I don't think I'll ever understand that word again. Anytime, if I ever do, experience calm, I'll remember the sight of my mother and my nephew laying a few feet behind me, lifeless, still; I'll remember the odd color of red splayed across the walls and how it pooled on the floor at our feet; the sounds were the worst. The sound of Victoria, Zoya, and the newborn's cries were unforgettable; the sound my shoes made when I lifted my heel off of the blood that had ran around my feet; the sound of triggers being pooled and bullets being fired.

These weren't sounds I was accustomed too.

I'd been through a lot in my life, I'd seen a lot of terrible people with terrible cases but these were sounds I would never get used to no matter what happened.

Some how the worst of all of the sounds was Abe laughter. His laugh was so thick and bone chilling; it fit in so well with the thick air of despair and…tragedy.

He was even laughing when the first gun went off.

The three of us immediately stiffened and were ready to pull our own guns looking around for who had fired and who had been shot.

"That was a warning shot from Eric. Lay your weapons down or next time he will hit his target," Abe smiled.

I think all of us grabbed the handle of our guns harder.

We were all so tense and focused.

We had to be ready.

We didn't know how this was going to end but we did know that none of the sick monsters standing across from us was going to get away without a few extra holes even if meant dying to get the shot off.

We were ready.

And then I saw Rose.

She was on the other side of Kirova in the corner of the room. I didn't have to look at her directly to know her knuckles were white from squeezing Lissa's hand so tightly. She was afraid. We all were. I moved so lightly in a way that only Rose would have noticed…and she did. She averted her eyes, so beautiful and deeply brown, and met my own. There was something in them. A flash…. barely noticeable. It was a new…spark I had never seen before.

She pursed her lips tightly together and then relaxed them sending me the smallest of smiles, the barest of acknowledgments.

Before I could question what she was doing, she leaned back to whisper a few words to Lissa who barely nodded, in shock, and then she made her move.

She dropped her grip from Lissa's with one quick squeeze and stepped forward.

"W-what are you-" Christian started but Abe's voice cut him off.

"Come to your senses, have you? Good timing Rosemarie."

She stepped forward, so small compared to the four of them. Her hair hung long and loose almost at her waist, her shoulders relaxed but her hands clenched tight and stiff at her sides.

"Stop this. All of This. You're doing this to get back at me because I'm a sorry excuse for a daughter in your eyes, I'm a nuisance who betrayed you and went to the police, and I'm a threat to you. You're afraid that there is the slightest chance that I could end up being the reason behind your demise and believe me I want to be the one who either puts you in jail or kills you. I would give anything to just make you go away, to get rid of my problem as easily as you get rid of your but so long as one of us is alive that's never going to happen…is it?"

Abe stood form his crouch, pulling his gun from crying Zoya's grasp. For once, he wasn't laughing nor did he look amused in any way. To a small young woman like Rose, he looked frightening.

His eyes glossed over completely dark.

He stepped away from the barricade that Natasha, Jesse and Victor had made around him and stepped before Rose. It took the click of Natasha and Jesse's guns to stop me from blocking Rose from Abe, the way I had protected her before.

"It seems I have bestowed _some _knowledge upon whatever you carry in that naïve little head of yours." He said it so smug, arrogantly and low that I could barely hear him. His words were for Rose and Rose only.

She didn't back away though.

She held her ground.

She looked closely, really searched his eyes and did the strangest thing.

She smiled.

"You really are afraid of me."

He smirked then after a brief pause.

"It's nice to know you hold some type of emotion for me before I die."

I had only caught the last of what she said when it was too late.

It seemed Abe was moving a little slowly too.

We all looked up just as Rose maneuvered in one of few ways I'd taught her in disarming an attacker. She gave a quick swift kick to his legs and he faltered, only a little, but enough for his grip to loosen on his gun and Rose to grab it.

He broke out in a wide grin as she pointed the gun directly at his chest where his heart was. Natasha hit the side of Sonya's head with the butt of her gun and went for Rose. Kirova let off a shot and Natasha dropped her gun to the ground with a shriek.

"Protect Rose. Take them all down," Kirova ordered, going to disarm her.

Christian and I covered her in case Jesse and Victor moved.

"This blade can be in and out of her neck before your bullet even touches me," Victor croaked. Karolina was m uttering, most likely a prayer.

I had to take the risk.

I fired my weapon in unison with about three other weapons. Either Christian or I hit Victor. Jesse tried to block him self with Yeva who stood expressionless and moved slowly out of the way when Jesse dodged away from her behind the couch while firing his gun.

Eric Dragomir fired shots from out side.

"Karolina, take everyone upstairs, lock the door, stay on the ground until I come get you," I shouted. She nodded once and grabbed everyone in our family who was alive and moving.

"I'll take care of them," I said when she looked at Paul, our mother, and Sonya on the ground.

She had grabbed the newborn in her arms and Victoria and Yeva.

She nodded again, shaking, and they scurried, screaming and crying.

Lissa had fallen to the ground, not from being shot but to avoid flying bullets. Christian glanced at her but went to disarm Victor while I went for Jesse.

I didn't dare avert my gaze to look for Rose. I just had to hope she was okay.

I had to hope she was bale to take care of her self for this brief moment and that we'd all be okay in the end.

I had to hope.

RPOV

Abe literally flew at me.

He wasn't exactly young but he moved pretty quick for a man who had just been kicked in the shins. We tumbled to the ground all limbs and shouts and reaching for the gun.

My father only used one gun and one blade.

Right now we were battling it out for either one.

He yanked his blade form his belt but I kicked his shoulder back and it went flying, clattering to the floor. I was so focused on what was going on With Abe in front of me that whatever else was going on in the room faded out of focus.

It was me and him.

It was me and my father.

He recovered from the strike at his shoulder and delivered a quick blow to my cheek, the bone crackling against his fist. I stifled my scream and searched for the gun.

He was laugh.

"You just don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

Another fist came flying toward me but I rolled and I saw the gun across the floor under the table.

He grunted and came for me again, yanking at my ankle to me toward him away form the weapon.

"Finally, I get to kill you."

His hands unclenched and reach for my throat with a tight grasp. I clawed at his hands leaving scrapes and scratches on his hands. He loosed his grip when I kick him in the stomach and he doubled over onto the floor.

"I will never understand why you hate me so much," I muttered more to my self.

He chuckled and went for my leg again to get me as far from the gun as possible but his laughter faded when I finally managed to grab the gun.

He froze.

His lip dripped blood from where I had hit him once with my foot and he had another gash on his brow. I felt a bump on my forehead and my neck was throbbing but I was awake and alert enough to hold the gun with a steady hand.

"I didn't ask to be born. I tried being the good daughter you wanted; I tried to follow your rules because at the lowest point in my short life I actually cared about what my _father_," I spat the word,"thought of me. And then I realized, I'll never be good enough in your eyes. You and Janine will never accept me and you know what?" I sat up and stood over him as he kneeled before me, the weakest I had ever seen him. Who knew an eighteen year old would be the one to bring the great Abe Mazur to his knees.

"I don't care. I have everything I could possibly want but you're never going to let me have that." The tears started to fall. I sniffled and kept going. He had to know why. Unlike him I would give him a reason for everything I was about to do. "I just want you gone."

"That's a mutual feeling," he tried to smiled but it didn't come out the same. "So now you've give your little speech, the reason for all of your problems just disappears with one shot."

"No. Because then you'll be the reason I feel guilty for taking a life, even if it is yours," I admitted.

I lowered the gun and kicked him once hard across the face. He faltered and fell to the ground unconscious but not dead.

Sun light form the window across the room poured in.

I was about to smile my self, I felt like smiling. This could be the end of it. But there were two bodies on the ground because of me and…and then Abe sat up.

He had reached his blade again and without a moments hesitation plunged it directly into me, through and through. I don't know how I knew. I just felt it.

It was that numb feeling the movies talk about, it was pure excruciating pain.

Suddenly, the background chaos that had faded out earlier came in clear and loud. Lissa screamed, Dimitri shouted….

There was nothing I could do to console them.

I wasn't okay.

I was dying.

Abe stood over me now grinning wickedly, still holding the blade.

"I told Eric to only take the shot on my word because I wanted your death to be at my hands. I wanted to watch the light go out of your eyes-"

He started to monologue.

I was still holding the gun though and it was pocking at his chest where his heart was. Yes I'd feel guilty for taking a human life but I'd get over it.

"And I guess ill watch the light go out of yours."

I pulled the trigger.

Abe fell to the ground, leaving the blade in my side.

Lissa shouted, I could still hear Dimitri.

Chaos.

Mayhem.

Noise.

Shouting.

Shooting.

Dark Laughter that can only be my father's is the prominent of all of the sounds.

Screaming.

Crying.

Sobs.

Pain.

Blood.

More chaos.

More mayhem.


	42. Telling The 'It's Finally Over' Story

DPOV

I sat across two of the head bosses of the FBI.

These were bosses that were called into analyze only the most intense cases involving a shoot out and loss of life.

I had to tell them everything that happened form beginning to end. I'd been sitting here for over an hour now and my voice hurt from speaking so much, my head throbbed and my chest hurt. All of the intensity and enormity of the past few months was catching up with me. The after shock of the shoot out was definitely taking its toll. It took its toll on all of us.

Mia Rinaldi, the record keeper of the events leading up to right now, looked up from her paper, waiting for me to continue. The top boss, Director Ashford, leaned backing his chair and stared me down. He was pretty young for a director but his face held many years.

"After you saw Rose disarmed Abe, what happened?" He asked.

A psychologist, brought into see how I was coping after the shooting, Dr. Karp, looked up from her own notebook. The second director, Ralph, clicked his pen, patiently waiting.

I ran my hand over my face, exhausted.

The shooting was over a week ago and I hadn't slept any since then.

"Remember, use plenty of detail. Tells what happened word for word," Dr. Karp reminded me. She said this each time I'd stopped to breathe and remember.

"I wrote all of this in my report," I pointed out sighing.

Director Ashford adjusted his tie. "We know this has been a tremulous few months. We'll take it slow but we want to know what happened from your words so please, go on. Take your time."

I thought about Christian and Kirova outside.

They had already gone through this before me. I wished I had gone first.

"Everything changed," I started.

"My entire world shifted the second I caught the flash of Abe's blade reflect against my eyes. In the briefest of moments, I saw Rose-" her eyes as big and brown as they had ever been I remembered. The four of them stared at me patiently, only the brush of Mia's pencil making noise in the room.

I sat for a second remembering Rose's eyes wishing she were here right now. I could stare into her all day and everything would be okay. They brightened in a way I could have never imagined.

" When Abe stuck his blade through and Rose fell to the ground what happened?" Dr. Karp asked. She was trying to help but I still flinched remembering. "What did you see? How did you feel when you saw Rose?"

I breathed leaned back running my hand down my face again.

"I actually thought I saw her life fade from her eyes as she fell to the ground. I was so surprised I didn't even really move or react. I watched both Rose and Abe fall to the ground. He let out a shrill laugh, still conscious and it was when he laughed that I finally moved. Lissa was weeping in the corner too shocked and surprised. I'm guessing she saw a lot in her life but watching your best friend get stabbed…it was too much."

Director Mason read from the file in his hands, my report. "It says, Ms. Dragomir collapsed then and remained unconscious upon arrival to the hospital."

I nodded and he kept reading.

"After Agent Ozera detained an already dead Victor Dashkov, he went to aid Ms. Dragomir and you went to stop former Agent Jesse Zecklos."

"Yes, I did. I chased him through the house until we ended up outside. He made some remarks about how being an Agent was as satisfying as being a criminal was. He explained laughingly how he and Natasha made more money that way. It was all about the money." I whispered the last part shaking my head unbelieving.

Dr. Karp spoke up then, making notes on her notepad. "I spoke to Abe Mazur. He was released from the prison infirmary. He admitted that yes it was mostly about money and power but it was also about honor," she told me looking up.

"I don't care what it was about any more. He should have died. He should be dead," I spoke honestly. I noticed Dr. Karp write that down and then she looked up at me again crossing her legs. I was glad I had said. It needed to be said. It was the truth. Abe Mazur survived but he should be lying six feet under in an unmarked grave and unidentifiable.

"A lot of lives were lost in this one case alone," she said. "Everyone of the perpetrators is either dead or incarcerated but the justice system wasn't enough for you. You attacked Abe Mazur when he was in the hospital leaving him on the brink of death."

"He deserved it."

"As directors of the FBI, we're supposed to remain impartial and unbiased.," Ralph said. "However you didn't include your attack on Abe Mazur in your report and we're just here to find out what happened. The FBI's credibility is being called into question and a lot of cases can be thrown out if we don't know the entire truth. It's understandable that you-"

I sat up then with what must have been an annoyed expression. "Understandable? He was in the room directly next to Rose. They were going to operate on him before they operated on Rose," I started to explain.

"Mr. Mazur knows a lot about the underground crime world and it is greatly preferred if he came in alive rather than dead," Mason said pointedly.

"I don't give a damn! He's killed more people than all of the murders put together-"

"And he shot your girlfriend?" Dr. Karp asked writing.

"Yes he did! My orders were to take him down. No one was specific on whether he should be dead or alive and frankly I don't care!"

The four of them sat stone face, Mia and Dr. Karp writing and the two directors just staring, waiting for me to calm down.

I relaxed against my chair again and flexed my bandaged hand. My knuckles were pretty bloodied and bruised from unleashing my fury on Mazur's face but it was the best feeling in the world to hit him. I even managed to plunge a needlepoint into his shoulder a few times but like most bad guys in the movies he was still alive. It took six doctors and three police officers to pull me off of him and then it was decided to just move him to the FBI prison infirmary to keep him out of harms way.

It was later explained that Abe Mazur broke his own betrayal rule and was cooperating with the police in hopes of avoiding the death penalty. He killed people left and right but the reaper himself was afraid of death.

"Let's just move on. Christian Ozera killed Eric Dragomir, Victor Dashkov is dead, Abe Mazur is incarcerated, and the two disgraced agents, Natasha and Jesse are also incarcerated but Jesse was later killed in prison. Someone leaked that he was a police officer," Ralph read.

It was Christian but they didn't need to know that.

I was sure they already did though.

"As for the civilians, members of your family," Director Mason went on. "It turns out your mother and your nephew, although both shot repeatedly, both survived in critical condition at the hospital. How are they?"

"They're doing good and they'll be released in another week," I told them, feeling a little bit better.

"That's good," Ralph noted before reading from the report again. "Lissa is alive and okay and escaped all of the troubles unscathed."

I nodded confirming.

"It looks as if this case had finally come to an end. Of course it'll never really be over. There will always be more loose ends to tie up more bad guys to catch but in majority-" Dr. Karp said putting her pencil down.

"It's over," I whispered more to my self. I looked down at my hands then. One adventure down, who knows how many more to go?

"As for Rose…" Mason inquired.

Rose… 


	43. Loose Ends

DPOV

I walked out side of the office and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I took in one long deep breath and walked toward where Christian and Kirova were pacing anxiously.

"What happened?" Christian asked.

"I told them the truth and now…all of this is behind us," I answered honestly.

Kirova nodded. "That's good. The only loose end is what happened to Janine Mazur."

"A loose end that can be taken care of later. She's not a threat," I told them.

"Good. For now, case closed." She relaxed and leaned against the wall of the building. "We're all taking time off to…recover from all of this."

"How much time are they giving us?" Christian asked.

"As much time as we need. They recommend that we get out of town until things calm down around here, especially with Mazur's trial coming up. "

"Lissa and I were going to do that any way," Christian chuckled. We both smiled.

"How is she?" I asked serious.

"She's still a little torn apart but she's not mad at me about Eric. We're good."

"Well I'm glad," Kirova sighed. She looked at me, her eyes apologetic and then warm. I nodded knowingly. "I'm just glad we made out of this only partially unscathed."

"Same here." Christian looked at his watched and started backing toward the elevator. "I'm going to go home to Lissa. You guys be careful out there," he warmed with his signature smirk. We gave a few more farewells.

Kirova and I gathered separated to grab a few belongings form our offices. My desk was clear except for the basic office supplies and my computer. The last thing I picked up was the necklace.

I had taken if off when I came back from the hospital after the shooting and tossed it aside. As much as I loved Rose, I was angry she had taken such a big risk with her life. I was mad at her and just wanted to go back and change things.

I picked up the necklace and clasped it around my neck again. I actually felt like I was missing something without it on. The spot over my heart warmed where the charm brushed my skin and I smiled to my self.

I wasn't angry any more. I was happy I had this necklace that carried so many memories.

I tucked it into my shirt and walked out of the office along side Kirova.

She pushed the button on the elevator.

"Your family's doing better?" she asked as we got on the elevator.

"Yeah. Paul woke up a few days ago and my mom is already healing and ready to start cooking again," I laughed. I hadn't laughed in awhile and it felt foreign.

"I'm glad." There was the briefest of moments before she spoke again. "I'm sorry about Rose. The hospital says they don't know what happened after the surgery."

I nodded. I didn't need the hospitals explanation. I knew what happened.

Rose was gone. "It's okay. I understand. It's just hard…being away from her, not having her beside me."

She gave me a long glance…

A twinge in her eye…

Maybe she knew…

"I can imagine," she said knowingly. "I bet this entire ordeal would have been easier if she were with you now."

I brushed my fingers over the charm of my necklace and nodded. "Yeah, it would have been. I've never grown so attached to someone. I feel like my other half is missing," I told her honestly. This conversation was crossing over into personal territory but I didn't care, our professional walls were down.

"You two are soul mates," she said matter of fact.

"I had a fortune teller tell me the same thing."

"You'll find each other again," she said with a certain tone I took notice too. Kirova definitely knew.

It took me less than an hour to go home, pack the essentials, and get back in my on the road again. Staying the apartment too long right now was too much for me to bare. I couldn't handle Rose not being there any more. I don't even know how I made this week without some sort of breakdown.

I drove for half the day until I finally made it.

I almost forgot the address and how to get there because I had made the arrangements so long ago but I found it soon enough.

I hopped out of the car and treaded down the path that led to the small cottage in the trees. It was obscured by the thick trees and I could see the clear ocean down below. The view would have to wait until later though. I pushed the last of the plants aside and walked up the few steps onto the front porch, earlier words echoing in my head.

_"You have to promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

"…_Promise me that if something happens…you'll run… Promise me Rose."_

_"Run where? Dimitri that's not going to happ-"_

_"Rose, please. I spent this week setting up and making arrangements for you in case anything happens, with Kirova. So long as you don't stop, you don't look behind and you don't try to save anyone but your self you should be okay."_

_"I promise. No matter what, I'll run."_

I knocked on the door of the cabin and waited. Through the door I could hear the soft pat of feet against the floor. The curtain at the side of door pulled back and a tangle of hair and large eyes peered out. I saw the flash of a smile before the curtain fell back again and the latch of the door was pulled up.

The door opened wide…

"_Dimitri…"_


	44. Epilogue: All's Good

Epilogue:

RPOV

The sand was so soft between under my feet. It was cool and relaxing. Actually, I was completely relaxed ever since I got here. I wasn't too far from the cabin. It had been a year since we've been here in our little hide away, a former FBI safe house and I still couldn't get used to the view or the smell of the ocean.

It was always so beautiful after a storm.

I relaxed and breathed, sloshing my feet in the light waves.

I jumped, surprised, by the familiar embrace of Dimitri's arms around my waist.

He ran his hands along my skin and over the cotton nightgown Victoria had bought me so many months ago.

"You should be in bed," he murmured into my hair, his lips brushing along my skin.

"If I sleep any more, I'll be dead," I joked.

He stiffened at that but relaxed when I turned over in his arms, locking my hands in his hair. He wore it a little shorter but it still had that silky feel.

"It's been a year. Relax. Don't be so tense and over protective."

"Rose, I almost lost you once. That's not going to happen again," he said seriously. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him once on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I need a reason to kiss my husband?" I asked laughing.

"Of course not."

"I just love you," I told him pecking him on the cheek again.

"I love you too."

I leaned against him and we watched the waves push and pull against the sand, remembering Dimitri's proposal and our wedding.

I rolled over on the wide bed of the cabin, the cool air from the beach blowing from the window against my bare-back. My feet were tangled in the sheets along with Dimitri's long legs. It's been a week since he got here and we've been all over each other.

_I couldn't stop hugging or kissing him whenever he was around or he couldn't stop just holding on to or touching me. _

_I scooted over, landing on Dimitri's chest. He gave out a light 'oomph' from the surprise of my weight. His arms embraced me, hugging me close to his bare chest and I felt his lips kiss me lightly on my forehead._

"_I don't think I'll ever get over how much I've missed you," he whispered._

"_Me either."_

_He ran a hand along side my stomach where I was bandaged. _

"_This entire year has really opened my eyes," he murmured._

"_You sound like a woman in a chick flick," I giggled. "Dimitri Belikov you are a true romantic."_

_He squeezed me tightly and sat up in bed pulling on clothes._

"_If that's true then you'll love this. Come with me."_

"_Where?" I asked excitedly._

"_You'll see just come on."_

_I hopped out of bed, the clink of our necklaces and of my charm bracelet the only sound in the room. I pulled on a sundress I had been wearing and Dimitri pulled me out of the room and out of the cabin both of us bare foot, Dimitri shirtless._

_He stood me in the sand a few feet from the bluff that surrounded the cabin. There were rocks in the sand surrounded by candles in a weird arrangement._

"_Did you do this? When did you do this?"_

_He only chuckled and lit the candles, illuminating the shapes the rocks were in._

_I gasped and brought my hands to my face._

Marry me Roza, _it read._

"_Will you?" he asked pulling me close to him._

_In his hands in front of me he opened the clasp of two shells and revealed a ring. It glimmered and sparkled, little petals engraves at the sides of the three diamonds. On the inside was engraved, always._

"_Of course I will!"_

_I jumped into his arms then and he caught me, both of us falling to the ground. He slipped the ring on my finger while I laid on top of him. "It's beautiful," I murmured. _

"_It's a family ring. I'm actually the first one in my family to get married since my grandmother so it means a lot. They thought it would be only fitting for you to wear it."_

_Tears swelled in my eyes and I smiled bringing my lips down on Dimitri's._

The next day Dimitri found a minister to marry us right on the beach.

"What about our friends and family?" I asked. It was the first time I had been able to use those two words in a while.

"_They said they're planning a party for us whenever we decided to come back to reality and we'll invite them to our vowel renewal. Christian even said he'd be happy to walk you down the aisle," Dimitri comforted. He was outside of the bedroom door. I was leaning against the other side crying._

"_Rose…"_

_I sobbed and wiped my face._

"_I'm here. I'm just scared…so much change. But this is good change. You and I are soul mates."_

"_Always my Roza," he said against the door. We were enacting the not seeing each other before the wedding._

"_And Forever."_

_I knew he smiled then and I felt better. I was ready. _

_I cleaned my self up and traded my silk robe for my wedding dress, a simple white dress that hung low to the floor and off my shoulders, the lace sleeves encasing my arms and hands and the body tied back at the waist._

_I pulled my hair back loose and low at my neck, the curls framing my face and even accenting my scars. I wore the necklace Dimitri and I both wore and a pair of heels._

_I was ready._

_Somewhere in the background, as I was walking down the path to the beach where Dimitri and the minister waited, there was background romantic music playing but the sound of the waves and the breeze was enough._

_I was given the pleasure of seeing Dimitri's eyes widen and then soften at the sight of my arrival. He took my hand the rest of the way and we stood before the minister, ready to be married. The best part was that it wasn't just a marriage it was a promise ceremony and I didn't want to married or promised to anyone except Dimitri. _

_When the minister finished we thanked him and embraced on the beach. Our wedding night and the honeymoon followed for how many days, I lost count. _

_I just knew I was the happiest I'd ever been and I was finally with someone who love me as I loved them._

Dimitri ran a finger over the rings we were, his was engraved with forever and it shone in the moonlight, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Come on, let's go inside," he coxed, pulling me off of the sand.

"Yeah, we shouldn't leave the baby for too long."

Sometime during our long honeymoon I had actually gotten pregnant and low and behold, nine months later, we had a baby boy, Jensen, we named him.

We treaded into the house and stood over the crib beside our bed.

He had a full head of curly brown hair and thick cheeks.

Dimitri tucked the blankets tighter around him and kissed him on the cheek.

After I gave him my own kiss he pulled me back to the bed and laid me down beside him.

"You had a baby less than a months ago. You should be in bed."

"Okay, okay," I whispered. "Don't be so pushy," I giggled.

He laughed softly puling me against him.

Giving birth was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I remember even now the pain but I made I through with Dimitri by my side.

We had called a doctor and a few nurses to help deliver our baby at home but at the time I had wished we'd gone to the hospital where all of the marvelous medical drugs were.

"I can't do it!" I shouted. I was sweating and crying like crazy. My hair and the cotton dress I was wearing clung to my skin.

"_Roza, I'm here. You can just breathe. I'm right here," Dimitri soothed. He pushed my hair back away from my face and ran kisses along my forehead and hands._

"_W-what if something's wrong?" I cried._

"_We'll get through it together. Me and you," he promised._

Obviously everything turned out okay because now it was me, him and our little Jensen.

We were happy.

Things were calm.

We had each other.

It was new beginning, a fresh start.

Eventually Dimitri would have to stop working from home and we'd have to go back into the city but for now, things were fine and they would stay that way.

The day that followed was the same as any other. Dimitri was working in the home office and I was rocking in the chair in the living room reading one of those young adult novels about vampires and guardians.

Someone knocked on the door, most likely the mailman. Dimitri came out to get the door so I could still relax.

"Good book?" he asked laughing.

"A page turner. What's really weird is that the characters have the same names as we do."

"Hmm," he said shrugging his shoulders.

He opened the front door and Dimitri actually gasped. I tossed my book to the side and checked on Jensen, sleeping in his basinet near the chair before going near him.

When I saw who was at the door my entire world shifted.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?" Dimitri shouted at my mother.

She looked aged beyond her years and haggard but she still looked the same in certain ways. "I was married to the most notorious mob boss in the world. I learned how to track people," she smiled. She didn't look like the weak woman I had known as a teenager. She looked different. Maybe stronger.

"Get out! Go!" Dimitri shouted.

"I came to see my daughter," she said.

I was so stunned I hadn't really moved. I didn't know how to react.

"Your daughter? You didn't want her as your daughter growing up and now you suddenly want to play good mother? No. Rose is a lot better off without you," Dimitri told her.

She didn't falter.

She had to have guessed such a reunion.

I was curious though. I stepped from around Dimitri and saw my mother in full view. She looked me over the way…the way a mother would and smiled slightly.

"Hello Rose. You look…well."

"I am."

We stood in an awkward silence, Dimitri shooting me warning glares but I ignored them, patting his arm.

"Come in."

She seemed surprised and didn't hesitate. She stood in the living room of the large cabin and looked around.

"You're much well off than before."

I just nodded and moved to where Jensen was, blocking his bed with my body, form view.

"I'm glad."

"What do you want Janine?" Dimitri asked leaning against the doorframe of the front door.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the couch ignoring the evil glare Dimitri was giving her.

"I had to know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you were alive and well. There was a lot of talk on the streets about whether or not you survived; about what happened the day I supposed Dimitri arrested your father but I to know for sure."

"Why?"

She looked down at her hands and her feet.

"I haven't been the best mother," she laughed briefly.

"No kidding," Dimitri muttered. I gave him a glare.

"I'm the worlds worst mother but…after I escaped your father, when I realized he was a changed man, he was going to kill me, I had sort of an epiphany and I realized that all of those years I had a daughter I treated her like garbage."

"Worse than that."

"Dimitri!" I hissed.

I rolled his eyes and slammed the front door. He came to stand beside me, also blocking the crib from view.

"I deserve that. I deserve a lot worse-"

"You deserve to be arrested," Dimitri muttered.

"Yes I do. And if you're going to, fine but I just wanted to see my only daughter…I had to say…sorry. That's not enough of course but…"

I relaxed my shoulders, tensed since she walked in.

"It's a start."

I had tried to help my mom so many times and she shut me down and even pushed me away but if this really was a fresh start then…I had to learn to forgive and forget. As for my father and all of his henchmen I would never forgive but I could forget if I tried hard enough.

Dimitri looked down at me, reading my face and staring into my eyes and he saw the change within me.

"Tying up the rest of our loose ends," he murmured. I nodded and he sighed so heavily I thought the house shook.

"As far as I'm concerned, the statue of limitations for certain crimes committed is far gone. I'm not going to be the one to arrest you," he told my mom calmly, the earlier hostility in his voice. "I don't like that you're here but…I won't stop Rose from trying to be any more happy than she already is."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"If you hurt her though-"

"I won't. Honest. Clean slate," Janine said.

We all nodded and stood for a moment in thick awkwardness. It was a few moments before Janine smiled.

"So…I have a grand child?"

Dimitri and I glance at one another.

He sighed and we moved apart, revealing the crib behind us.

Slowly she came toward it, Dimitri reluctantly moving away.

"He's beautiful. Can I hold him?"

A few moments passed before I nodded and lifted Jensen into her arms.

She rocked and held him in a way I could have never guessed she was capable. She took to him quickly.

"I'm glad you're giving me this chance," she told us.

"Clean slate mom," I said. "It doesn't mean I forgive you but…it's a start."

"I'm just happy I can be apart of my grandchild life and…yours?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah."

After she left, promising, after asking, to come and visit Jensen as often as possible and make up for time Dimitri and I relax on the couch, staring into nothingness.

"I would have never guessed that this is how my life would turn out," I told him snuggling against his chest.

"Me either but I'm glad I ended up with you beside me."

"Me too."

"I'm happy," he smiled, kissing me on the nose. I ran my hand along his and clasped his fingers.

"Happy…at last," I smiled.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and followers! It really made my day to come home and see new messages and reviews on my page. I'm sorry for the weird spacing between updating. I'm glad everyone liked the plot and I am also apologizing for grammar/spelling errors. I love writing but spelling isn't exactly my thing. **

**I was going to add more to the story but I decided it would be best to let Rose and Dimitri have their happening and maybe I'll cause problems for them in a new story. Again, THANK YOU all so much.**


	45. A Nice Calm After The Storm

After…

DPOV

"Jensen Dean Belikov, put the paint brush _down_!"

I looked up from my newspaper to see Rose holding Jensen at length to keep him from changing her hair color from brown to yellow. Jensen only squirmed and laughed, trying even harder to attack Rose with the brush.

The twins, one clinging to Rose's leg and the other hanging on the end of her sweater, laughed each time Rose would try to move away from Jensen to avoid having any paint on her. Rose smiled, despite her little comical situation, when she saw me watching.

"Um…a little help here," she pleaded, her smile growing wide.

I put my paper down on the table, chuckling, as I moved toward the mischievous trio and their helpless mom.

"Roza, haven't you learned by now that it's dangerous to interrupt these three during playtime," I joked pulling Jensen away form her hair.

He tugged onto a handful of hair and it came loose form the high bun Rose wore it in, framing her face. Before I could help it, a small gasp escaped form between my lips. It amazed me that after being together for almost six years, my rose still had this affect on me.

"Somehow I thought it would get a little easier to leave the house once the kids were older but it seems its only getting much more difficult," she huffed, not seeing my reaction.

I recovered and plopped Jensen on the floor, pulling the paintbrush away. It didn't seem to bother him too much. He sat there clapping his blue and yellow palms together. I went to help unhook the twins.

"You really thought it was going to get easier?"

"I hoped it would," she admitted sheepishly.

We sat Jared and Jovi beside Jensen on the floor. Rose stood and exhaled dramatically.

"I was just trying to get them dressed. The little monsters attacked me!" she said bending to tickle everyone one of them. The giggled and shied away until Rose stopped to adjust her clothing.

"Well if they're this bad now, imagine how they're going to be at the wedding," I commented.

She groaned and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"This is going to be a long night." She rested for a second and then looked me over. "And you're not even dressed yet!"

Her exclamation made Jovi look up and laugh while Jensen and Jared were making a get away.

"It seems you have four kids instead of three," Janine commented coming into the room. She was already dressed for Christian and Lissa's wedding. I rolled my eyes and received a nudge to my stomach from Rose.

"Thank goodness I have you though to help me. Can you get Jensen dressed? He's the little rebel." "Oh my grandchildren are all little angels," she cooed.

"Is that so?" I inquired. "Then why is Jensen dragging Honey by the tail?"

Janine looked down where Jensen was yanking the dog across the floor. She went and lifted Jensen up sitting him on her hip.

"Oh I can handle him. I handled your father didn't I?"

So much time had passed after everything that had happened, no matter how traumatizing and intense it was, that Janine found ways to make light of the subject and Rose did her best to do the same in hopes of being close to her mother again.

"By handle, do you mean letting Abe beat your daughter?" I asked raising a brow. I didn't think any of it was funny. There was so much betrayal and death; I blamed Janine for almost everything that happened to Rose and held a strong grudge against her. I made sure she didn't forget that any time I had the chance.

"Dimitri," Rose hissed elbowing me.

I looked down meeting her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not going to let her forget her role in all of this," I truthfully told her. I pushed past Janine toward the bedroom.

Even after I closed the door I could hear Rose apologizing.

"…just a little protective. He'll come around." She didn't sound so sure.

"When I came back I thought you'd be the difficult one. That man is beyond protective. He's borderline controlling. Your father-"

"Don't even go there. Dimitri is…a million times the man Abe ever was. He's overprotective because he loves me and he would do anything to make sure I don't get hurt again…even if it means being a big jerk," she added. I heard a smile in her voice at that last comment.

It was a while before I heard Janine respond.

"He does seem to care for you," she said quietly. _In a way your father once did for me, _was silently added at the end. "Go on. Get changed. Christian and Lissa aren't going to wait for you two to start their wedding," Janine ordered, her tone growing lighter.

"They should. Dimitri's the best man and I'm the maid of honor," Rose laughed moving toward the bedroom. She came in and found me sifting through clothes in the closet.

"I laid out your clothes already. Ironed and everything."

"What would I do without you?"

"Not survive very long," She giggled. "I don't know how you made it all those years without me in the first place."

"Me either."

She stood on the tips of her toes and caught me in a sudden embrace.

"I know you heard what I said," she said staring at me unblinking.

"Every word of it was true. You may think I'm being a…jerk-" I started, using her word "but it _is _because I love you. Very much."

I held her a little bit tighter, close as possible and we kissed. I pushed the curtain of her hair back and cupped her face, running my thumb along the smooth skin of one cheek and the jagged part of the other.

_Beautiful._

Rose pulled away, grinning, giddy.

"If we keep going like this, we'll never leave."

"I'm sure we can spare a few minutes…hours…" I pushed moving toward her again but she held a hand against my chest holding me back, laughing.

"Later. I'm all yours," she promised.

She pulled on the silver maid of honor's dress that Lissa had picked out. After a long time of being distant friends, Rose and Lissa forgave each other leaving everything behind them. Lissa naming Rose as maid of honor was another step forward in improving their relationship.

I showered and pulled on my black slacks, shoes and the white t-shirt to go underneath the nicer one.

As Rose helped me button my dress shirt we shared silent glances and messages.

We knew each other so well now; words didn't need to be spoken.

"I hope this wedding isn't too long," Rose said aloud.

Catching the bright gleam of her eyes I agreed. "Me too."

We left for the wedding soon after. It wasn't as intimate and small as Rose and mine had been but more of a huge gathering. Lissa had such little family except for distant relatives a hundred times removed and the crowd was mostly made up of Christian's equally distant relatives, people from work, the two rows that my family took up and a few of Lissa's friends.

Rose and I shared glances, as we stood apart in the two separate lines of the bride and grooms mates. I couldn't help running my eyes over the curves her body made encases in the fitting dress.

When the wedding finally started, I was almost too grateful to have Rose in my grasps again. It always felt like this when I was separated from her for any amount of time and I think it was the same for Rose. We'd be apart for only minutes and then we'd _have _to find each other. I didn't even really work at the office downtown any more because I preferred working from home so much. On the rare occasions I did go downtown, Rose and the kids were always with me. It seems like a bit much, some mind find this crazy, and one would think we'd get tired of each other but everyday was an adventure.

Rose squeezed my arm where she held on to as we walk down the aisle at an even pace with the music. We passed our friends and loved ones; Janine with Jensen and the twin squirming beside her; my mom, sisters, grandmother, neice, nephews…so much family. In the beginning things had seemed so awful and terrible, we had all thought that nothing good would come of all of this and yet we were all as happy as we could possibly be.

We had family, love and each other.

We finally made it to the small outdoor stage and where Christian already stood. Rose and I were the only wedding mates that Christian and Lissa had chosen. Lissa came out in an almost Cinderella like dress and met Christian at center stage, smiling the entire time.

I was grateful Christian and Lissa had both found each other the way Rose and I found each other.

After Jensen marched form his seat with the rings in his hand and the vows were exchanged, the formality of the wedding changed to that of a party. It was all music, dancing, noise, laughing, food everywhere. It was a good time. And even though it was a little belated, I couldn't help but think that we were celebrating making it this far in life, to this happy point in life.

I sat down, after having Rose pull me onto the center of the crowded dance floor and watched all of my friends and family around me.

Jovi and Jared were playing tag through the peoples legs, Lissa and Christian swayed even though the song was a little upbeat, and my mom was juggling Jensen and talking animatedly to Janine. With having bad husbands in their lives, they had a lot in common.

"Tired already, Dimi?" Rose teased coming behind me. She leaned over my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," I laughed. I pulled Rose by the arm around to face me and sat her on my lap.

"You'll always be young in my eyes."

"Just as you'll always be beautiful in mine. Let's test that whole 'always be young' theory, though."

She laughs quietly.

"Later," she promised again.

"Mmm. You're too much of a temptation." I nuzzled her neck. She fought the urge to give in right here at the wedding, muttering how unclassy it would be. The more I brushed my lips along her skin though her words slurred and her fight weakened.

"Let's go," she said standing up.

"Where?" I asked curious. She checked to make sure the kids were taken care of, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the commotion of the wedding.

We walked along the edge of the outside, looking up at the sky hand in hand.

"I wanted you to my self," she admitted.

I smiled down at her and held her close to my chest.

"It seems like there's so much more to say that 'I love you'."

"I know the feeling, Dimi."

She played with the front of my shirt and looked up at the sky, smiling.

"What?" I asked with a contagious smile of my own.

"Nothing…I just think that from this…day on, everything is going to be better."

"Me too."

We kissed then, holding on tightly to each other as the sky changed from a hazy gray to nice calm sunset.


End file.
